


All About Us

by LHStylinson



Series: Never Grow Up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Harry, Bullying, Deaf Character, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Famous Louis, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Louis, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 137,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis' teenage daughter bring a boy home for the first time to meet them Louis tries to act as the protective father and Harry just wants everyone to be happy. Throughout the night and protests from their daughter, Louis and Harry reminisce about how they met and overtime share their story with the boy that seems to look at their daughter the same way Louis once and still looks at Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is 36, Harry is 34, Alexis (daughter) is 16, Cody (son) is 13, Rosie (daughter) is 9, Cameron (son) and Rory (son) are 4.
> 
> Cody is deaf, writing in italics is sign language.

“Lets go boys hurry it up, I have a family to get home to!” Louis yelled across the pitch.

The team finished picking up the football pitch, ridding it of the cones and many balls that were lying around.

“See you on Monday coach Tomlinson.” One of the players, Chris said as he walked past Louis and into the locker room.

“Yeah, bright and early Monday morning.” Louis said with a smile on his face.

Louis looked around the pitch to make sure everything was cleaned up. As he glanced around the massive stadium he considers a second home he never understood how he got there. How he got so lucky to have once played for Manchester United and being captain of the team until only 4 years ago when he retired and then was asked to coach the team.

He combed his fingers through his sweaty fringe and walked back to the bench where his bag laid and slung the strap over his shoulder.

Once he made his way to his black SUV he threw his bag in the passenger seat just as his phone started ringing. Seeing as it was Harry calling he picked up the phone with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Hey babe.” He said into the phone.

“Hey Lou, did you leave the stadium yet?”

“Just got into my car, why, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering. I was going to start dinner but I didn’t want to unless I knew you were on your way home.”

“Yeah love I’ll be home in about 20 minutes.” Louis stated as he turned on the car and buckled his seat belt.

“Great, we also have someone coming for dinner, so there may be another car in the driveway.”

“Who’s coming for dinner?” Louis asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

“Well… Just wait until you get home.” Harry said uncertainly.

“Okay… I’ll be home soon. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you when you get home.” Louis could hear the smile on Harry’s face and that only made a smile appear on his own lips before he hung up the phone.

Louis made the drive to his and Harry’s home just outside of Manchester. They lived in a rather wealthy neighborhood and owned a fairly large house that had a gated driveway and security cameras outside the home. With Louis once being a star professional football player and now the coach of the best team in England they needed some security for them and the kids.

As Louis pulled up to the gated driveway and pushed the button in his car that allowed the gate to open and as it did so he pulled up in front of the house.

Like Harry had said there was in fact another car in their driveway that did not belong to them. The car was small and black with a tan interior. Looking closely at it he saw it was a Passat, but he didn’t know anyone who owned that type of car.

As he got to the front door and walked into the house he immediately kicked off his shoes and just before he could move further into the house two little forces knocked into him.

“Daddy!!” They said in unison.

Cameron and Rory his 4-year-old twins had grabbed onto his legs, hugging him. As Louis looked down at them he was always so amazed as to how they were basically him when he was younger. They had the same skin color, eye color, hair color, nose, and mouth. But personality wise they were a mixture of Harry and him, they had a lot of energy and plenty of attitude but when the time came for them to be sympathetic they were the nicest and most understanding kids.

“Oh my goodness look at these two monsters!” Louis said as he picked up both of his sons. Tickling them both in the process

Cameron and Rory latched onto Louis as they giggled into his neck.

“How was your day boys?” Louis asked as he moved further into the house.

Both of the 4 year olds had a hand on the back of Louis neck, gently playing with his hair as they walked.

“Good! Papa let us go to work with him!” Rory exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, and we cooked your favorite cookie!!” Cameron added in.

“You made me my favorite cookie?! I can’t wait to have some later.”

Louis made his way from the foyer to the kitchen where he saw his husband standing by the stove.

“Alright boys I need to put you down, and say hi to papa. Why don’t you go play until dinner is ready.”

Louis placed the twin boys down and they ran off, probably to their room.

Harry looked up and met Louis’ eyes as Louis moved closer to Harry, closing the distance between them as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Hi” Louis said looking up into Harry’s emerald eyes.

“Hey.” Harry smiled back at him.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis tenderly, pulling him in impossibly closer to his chest.

“How was practice?” Harry asked after he pulled away from the kiss.

“It was good, I'm happy it’s Friday. It was so bloody hot out today. I didn’t want the team to do anything that would give them a heat stroke so it was an easier day. How about you, how was your day?”

“Yeah, you reek of sweat. My day was pretty good. Cameron, Rory and I went to the cafe for a bit. Rosie had a play date with that girl down the street. Cody just kind of hung around the house all day, reading, you know. And Alexis was out all day.”

“I heard you made oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.” Louis said with a hopeful grin.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah the twins and I made some cookies while at the cafe.”

Louis gave Harry a quick peck on the lips as a thank you before speaking again. “Have you talked to Cody at all today?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and gave a noncommittal shrug. “I mean I tried… He just…” As Harry was at a loss for words he huffed out a puff of air in small annoyance.

“It’s okay love, I’ll try to talk to him.” Louis said as he moved a curl away from Harry’s face. “You said Alexis was out all day?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “She’s back now though.”

“Alright, good. So whose car is that in the drive way?” Louis asked as he shifted the bag that was still on his shoulder.

Harry let out a low chuckled before looking back at Louis. “Just go in the living room.”

Louis nodded, unsure of why Harry was acting kind of strange. He gave one last kiss to Harry before walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room. As he got closer he could hear Rosie rambling to someone. As he got to the doorway Rosie looked up and a wide grin came across her face as she saw her daddy.

“Daddy!!!” She screamed as she ran towards him.

Louis dropped his bag and got down to her height as she leapt into his arms. He picked her up and started kissing her dark curly hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hi princess! Have a good day?” He asked looking at her.

“Yeah! I played with Lily down the street!!”

“That sounds like a lot of fun, I wish I was there.” Louis said as he chuckled at his daughter’s excitement.

“No daddy we played princess, and you can’t play that.” Rosie said sternly.

“I’ll have you know I am the queen.” Louis tried to reply sassily but a smile played at his lips as he saw his daughter’s expression.

“No. Daddy.” She said plainly.

Louis laughed at her angered expression and set her down on the ground with a final kiss to her forehead. He watched as she walked away and picked back up his duffle bag from he ground and slung it over his shoulder before walking fully into the living room.

When he stepped into the living room he saw his daughter Alexis with her hand on some guy’s knee as they talked in hushed tones, smiling at each other. Louis couldn’t form any words. He opened and closed his mouth as he watched the two that still hadn’t noticed his presence.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. “Who the hell are you?”

Both of their heads snapped up to see a confused looking Louis. Alexis looked at her father with wide eyes and brought her hands up to shield her face.

“Louis!” Harry screamed from the kitchen. “Be polite!”

Louis rolled his eyes as he looked over at the boy who stood up nervously, wiping his hands on his shorts and looking back at Louis.

“H-hello sir. I'm Hayden. It’s uh, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Tomlinson.” He said as he brought up his hand to shake Louis’.

Louis shook his hand and continued to eye him, even when their hands dropped.

“Dad…” Alexis said.

“Hmm?” He said as he kept his eyes locked on the boy in front of him.

“Can you just… Stop?” She asked as she got up from the couch and stood next to Hayden.

He took his eyes off of the boy and looked over to his daughter. “Stop what princess?” He asked innocently.

“You’re giving him a death glare, just stop.” She said, clearly embarrassed.

Hayden gulped as Louis looked back at him. “Alright I’ll stop…” He turned back to Alexis. “Al, you, Hayden and I are going to chat later then.”

Louis saw Hayden nod and Alexis rolled her eyes, annoyed at her father.

“Fine.” She said.

 *~*

When Louis was finished showering he changed into black workout shorts and a powder blue t-shirt. He made his way down the stairs to see Harry setting the table with the twins and Rosie.

“Hey love, dinner almost ready?” He asked.

“Yeah in about 10 minutes. Would you mind talking to Cody, see how he’s doing? He’s not really talking to me…”

Louis could see how upset Harry was about it and he slowly nodded his head and kissed Harry on the cheek before walking through the living room, only to eye Alexis and Hayden sitting on the couch laughing about something. He rolled his eyes before he got to the stairs and jogged up them, taking a left at the top and walking down the hallway. When he got to Cody’s room he opened the door a little to see his son lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Louis looked at his son before him and all he saw was a spitting image of his husband. The dark chocolate brown curls, bright green eyes, and dimples that pop out when he laughs and smiles. Their personalities couldn’t be more different though. Cody likes jokes and pranks, and he's not really a fan of rules. Harry blames it on Louis but Louis was the same way and look how great he turned out.

Louis walked into the room and made his way to Cody’s bed and gently sat down on it, so he wouldn’t startle him. When Cody acknowledged his presence he offered his dad a shy smile and sat up against his headboard.

 _Hey buddy, how was your day?_ Louis asked, offering him a smile.

 _Fine. Didn’t do much._ Cody looked at his lap, trying to avoid his father’s gaze.

_What’s wrong? Your dad told me you weren’t talking much to him today._

Cody just shrugged and still refused to look his father in the eye.

Louis placed a hand on his son’s leg and squeezed gently, trying to get his attention.

 _Buddy you can tell me anything. I won’t get mad._ Louis tried to reassure him.

_But pop might…_

Louis gave him a questioningly look, urging him to continue on.

 _Why would your father get mad?_ Louis asked when he saw that Cody wouldn’t continue.

Cody let out a deep breath before he started signing again.

_Because I know how much he loves me, and I know he just wants to protect me but all he does is baby me. He thinks I can’t do anything by myself because I can’t hear. He does everything for me and when I try to do something by myself he quickly jumps in and just takes over before I have a chance to mess anything up. I know he’s just trying to help but I just feel stupid and useless._

Louis nodded in understandment because it was true. Harry had a habit of helping Cody with everything.

_Cody you know you’re not stupid and useless… Don’t even think that. And well your dad is just being him, he can’t help it. It’s not because he thinks you’re going to mess something up, he’s just looking out for your safety._

_I know but you don’t do that… You treat me like a normal person; you treat me like I can hear._

Louis felt a pang in his chest as he saw what his son was signing. Cody was definitely closer to Louis than Harry and he knew that.

 _If you haven’t noticed your dad and I are very different_. Louis signed, trying to lighten the mood.

Cody chuckled and nodded his head before looking back at his father.

_It’s just that he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. He asked if I wanted to go to the cafe with him and the twins today but I wanted to finish my book. I asked if I could meet them there in 20 minutes and he said no because he didn’t want me walking alone. I'm 13 and the cafe is a 10-minute walk. He doesn’t even trust me to walk by myself._

Louis nodded before he started signing again. _I’ll talk to your dad okay? Just please don’t hold a grudge with him. You know how upset he gets when one of you guys is mad at him._

Cody nodded and offered his dad a shy smile. _Is dinner ready?_ He asked.

_Yeah, your dad should be done by now. Ready to eat?_

The two of them got up from the bed and Louis pulled his son into his chest for a hug, which was quickly accepted. Louis kissed the top of his head before moving towards the door.

 _Oh and your sister has a boy over. He’s staying for dinner._ Louis signed as they walked down the hallway.

Cody chuckled before looking at his dad. _You going to make his life a living hell?_ He asked with a wide smile.

Louis laughed as they made their way down the stairs and to the dining room. _You know it champ._

Louis and Cody made their way to the table where everyone was sitting and chatting happily except for Harry who was probably in the kitchen. The twins were in their booster seats next to Cody and across from them sat Alexis who was in between Rosie and Hayden.

He eyed Hayden before tapping Cody on his shoulder to get his attention.

 _Want me to get your white board?_ He asked.

Cody nodded his head and Louis went into the kitchen to find Harry putting all the food onto serving plates.

“Hey love it smells delicious.” Louis said as he went over to the fridge to pull the white board and marker off of it.

“Thanks. Is Cody okay?” Harry asked nervously.

Louis nodded and looked over at Harry. “Yeah, he’s fine. It’s nothing to worry about, but we’ll talk after everyone goes to bed.”

Harry didn’t look convinced as he stared at the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Louis walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger lad and kissed his neck as he rubbed his back gently.

“Haz really, it’s okay.” He tried to reassure him.

“Papa, daddy, what’s taking so long?! I'm Hungry!” Rosie yelled from the dining room.

Louis chuckled to himself as he quickly kissed Harry and picked up the whiteboard and marker before heading back into the dining room, followed by Harry who was carrying the food.

Louis gave Cody his whiteboard who was sitting just the right of him. Hayden on his other side. Cody gave a quiet thanks before looking at the stranger sitting across from him.

As Harry and Louis were serving food to everyone Cody uncapped his marker before writing.

**Hi I'm Cody.**

Hayden offered a shy smile before turning to Alexis to say something in a hushed tone. Cody could see them talking but they were talking too fast he couldn’t read their mouths.

When Hayden looked back at Cody he noticed Hayden was talking slow enough for his to read his mouth.

“Hey Cody, I'm Hayden. You’re sister told me a lot about you.”

**Sorry if my dad tries to scare you out of the house.**

Hayden laughed before speaking again. “It’s fine I totally get it.”

Cody just nodded, not really sure what else he could say to this stranger.

As Harry and Louis were finished serving they sat down. The twins and Rosie were talking amongst themselves.

“So.” Louis said as he clapped Hayden on the back, startling the younger boy. “What are your intentions with my daughter?” Louis asked as he shoved pasta into his mouth.

“Dad!!” “Louis!!”

Alexis and Harry said at the same time. Cody had a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as he saw a horrified look on his sister’s face and a beat red Hayden.

“What? It’s a reasonable question.” Louis said looking over at the boy next to him.

Louis noticed all of his features. His light brown hair that was styled in a messy fringe, tanned skin and green eyes. He was wearing powder blue shorts, and a grey graphic tee, overall not a bad looking kid.

“W-well Mr. Tomlinson-“

“Please call me Louis or Lou. I don’t want any of that mister stuff.”

Hayden nodded before he continued talking “I uh, I really like your daughter. I mean I don’t have any like intentions to do anything with her. Maybe just um like spend some more time together, and get to know each other a bit better.”

Louis looked at Hayden, searching his face for any type of sign that he may be lying, that he could just be using his daughter.

“Alright well you know that there was this application I saw online that parents can give out to their kids potential boyfriends or girlfriends and-“

“Louis, that’s enough, leave him alone.” Harry sent a warning glare. “Sorry about him Hayden…”

“No, it’s completely understandable.” Hayden said as he offered a smile.

As the kids and Harry talked with Alexis and Hayden, Louis turned to Cody and tapped him on the leg to get his attention.

 _What do you think of him?_ Louis asked.

_Honestly, he seems like a cool guy. I'm only catching part of the conversation though._

_Have any ideas as to how I could scare the crap out of him?_ Louis asked his son as a smirk found its way to his face.

_I have a water gun that looks like a real pistol. You could threaten him with it and pull the trigger and a little squirt of water could come out. Maybe aim it at his trousers and make it looked like he peed himself if he hasn’t already._

Louis had to put his hand over his mouth as a loud laugh escaped him. He didn’t realize everyone had stopped their conversation and looked over at him and Cody who were lost in their own world.

 _My son is an evil mastermind!_ Louis laughed one more time before bringing up his fist so Cody could bump it.

The two of them laughed and joked some more before someone cleared their throat and Louis looked up to see all eyes on them.

 _We have an audience._ Louis signed as he tried to keep the smile off of his face.

Cody looked up and tried to hide his laughter by shoving more food into his mouth.

“What were you guys talking about?” Alexis asked eyeing him suspiscously .

Louis looked at her as soft smile came across his face. “Guns.” He simply said.

Louis could hear Cody laughing beside him, but he saw a pink cheeked Hayden trying to avoid his gaze.

“Dad, seriously?” Alexis asked, clearly not amused.

“What Al, a father and son can’t discuss guns?” He asked through a smile.

She scoffed before speaking again. “Not when said father called himself a queen just 30-minutes ago.”

Everyone at the table started laughing at Louis’ embarrassment. Rosie especially because he said it to her when they were discussing princess’.

“Remember Lou, they’re all yours, that’s where they get it from.” Harry said with a smirk.

Once everyone was done eating Louis and Harry got up to do the dishes. Before they could though Hayden had stopped them and offered a helping hand. Before Louis could say anything Harry said ‘Thank you’ while offering him a kind smile and left the dishes to Hayden and Alexis.

“Cam, Rory let’s go bath time!” Harry said as he scooped them up from the sofa and threw them over his shoulder.

They were in a fit of giggles as the tried to hit his back to put them down. “Papa we don’t want to! We took one yesterday!” Cam complained.

“Yeah, and we didn’t go in dirt all day!” Rory chimed in.

“Hmm, let me see. What do you think Lou, any showers for these two monsters tonight?” Harry asked as he turned to face Louis.

“I think we can let this one slide.” Louis said as he grabbed Cam from Harry, only to tickle him.

“What about me daddy, do I have to take a shower?” Rosie asked from where she was still sitting on the couch.

“You miss Rosie bug have to take one. You’re getting to the age where you need to take one everyday.” Louis said as he placed a breathless Cameron on the sofa.

“Why don’t you go take your shower now and when you’re done we can have dessert?” Harry suggested.

“Okay!” She exclaimed before running towards the stairs.

“And you two monsters need to go get pajamas on. So go up to your rooms to change.” Harry said while placing Rory down.

The two boys took off running towards the stairs as Harry and Louis made their way to the couch.

Harry sat down and Louis laid down, putting his head in Harry’s lap so he could play with his hair.

“So what did Cody say?” Harry asked nervously as he ran his fingers through Louis’ soft caramel hair.

“He said that he doesn’t like how you’re always doing things for him. How you won’t let him be independent.”

“But… I just don’t want him to get hurt.” Harry said quietly.

“I know babe but you need to give him some independence. Like if he wants to walk to the cafe, let him. What do you think will happen when he goes out into the real world and no one is there to hold his hand? He needs to start learning now how to do things by himself.” Louis stated.

“You’re right… I just couldn’t live with myself if something bad happened to him.”

“I feel the same Haz but we need to give him some space… He told me today that he felt like he was stupid and useless.”

At that Harry stopped combing his fingers through Louis’ hair and brought his hands up to shield his face. Clearly mad at himself that he had been putting his own son down.

Louis sat up and took Harry’s wrists in his hand and pulled Harry’s hands away from his face to look at him. Tears were threatening to spill out and all Louis could do was hug him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him close to his chest.

“Harry, love that’s not your fault.” Louis stated as he cupped his hands around Harry’s face.

“But it is Louis. If I hadn’t babied him he wouldn’t feel like that.”

“No you were only trying to protect him. You were only being a parent.”

Harry nodded, still unsure of himself. Louis bent down and kissed him softly, while rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek softly.

Louis’ hands moved from Harry’s cheeks to around his neck as Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and pulled him in closer. Louis smiled into the kiss and parted his mouth open to allow Harry to deepen the kiss. Harry took this opportunity to lunge his tongue into Louis’ mouth. The once soft kiss had turned into one that was rough and needy. As Harry tightened his grip on Louis side Louis gently tugged at the curls on Harry’s neck making him moan softly into Louis’ mouth. Harry slowly shifted their bodies so Louis was lying on top of Harry, with Harry’s back lying against the plush sofa. As Harry moved his hands just under Louis shirt and squeezing his side Louis gripped Harry’s hair just a bit harder.

“Oh my God, shield your eyes!!” Alexis yelped.

Louis and Harry quickly broke their kiss and Louis sat up while fixing his hair. Harry doing the same and glancing over at their daughter who had her hand covering Hayden’s eyes while he was holding back a laugh.

“You guys are honestly the worst.” She complained.

“Oh, c’mon Al we’re not that bad. Would you rather have me  just snogging your father on the couch or trying to take his clothes off on the couch” He asked with a smirk.

“Louis!!” Harry said embarrassed.

Louis winked at Harry before closing the distance between them and capturing Harry’s lips with his one last time.

“So Hayden, Al, take a seat.” Louis said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know if I should even bother to continue! We haven't even gotten to Harry and Louis' flashbacks. Give kudos, and leave comments. Suggestions for what I could write in the next chapter for the story, or maybe something you would like to see would be appreciated! My [tumblr](http://lhstylinson9193.tumblr.com/) if you have questions or just want to talk ! Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“So Hayden, Al, take a seat.” Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he put his arm around his husband’s waist to pull him in closer.

Hayden and Alexis took the sofa across from them waiting for Louis to start talking again.

“How did you two meet?” Louis asked curiously, eyeing them.

He can’t recall a time he had ever seen this boy. Not when he would pick up Alexis from school or at any of the high school football matches.

“I moved here about two weeks ago. I was sitting in a café and she walked in.” Hayden turned to look at Alexis and a soft smile came across his face as he was recalling the memory.

Louis recognized the look Hayden was giving his daughter. That same look had been upon his face when he saw Harry all those years ago for the very first time.

“And I saw that she was alone so I asked if she cared to join me, and I guess we just hit it off.”

Harry had noticed that Hayden couldn’t keep the smile off of his face and that only made his own smile form. He loved that his daughter had potentially found someone who would care for her like she deserved.

“So how long ago did you two meet then?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to his husband talk as if he was giving a job interview.

“About a week ago.” Hayden replied.

“Al you didn’t feel like sharing with us that you met a boy?” Louis questioned teasingly.

She shrugged and a small smile appeared on her face. “Well I didn’t want to tell you unless it was an actual thing.”

At that Harry raised his eyebrows. “So.” He said pointing over at them. “This is a thing then? Like you two are dating?”

Louis noticed Hayden get a bit pink and he laughed to himself as he looked at the boy in front of him.

“Yeah.” Alexis replied sheepishly.

“Well I’ll be damned. Hayden, God only knows why you picked her, but we all thank you for your sacrifice.” Louis said with a smile.

“Dad!” Alexis said, sounding horrified.

Beside her Hayden was laughing, but tried to muffle it by putting his hand over his mouth. Alexis sent him a death glare and he quickly tried to regain his composure.

“Sorry, it was funny.” Hayden said.

Louis smiled to himself, appreciative this kid could take joke and he wasn’t some stuck up brat. He genuinely seemed like a really nice guy.

“So Hayden, how old are you?” Harry questioned.

“I just turned 17 last month. “

“And after summer you two will be going into the same grade then?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, she already promised to show me around the school and introduce me to some people.” Hayden said with a small smile.

“Daddy!” Cameron said as he jumped into Louis’ lap.

“Hey buddy, are you almost ready for bed?”

“We don’t want to go to bed.” Rory complained.

“Sorry it’s about that time big guy.” Louis said.

“I’ll take them up to bed babe.” Harry said as he picked Cameron off of Louis and grabbed Rory’s hand.

“Thanks love.” Louis said.

Harry smiled down at Louis before leaning down to give his husband a quick kiss, and then a couple more pecks. Louis laughed to himself as Harry gave him one final kiss before taking the twins to their rooms.

Louis kept the smile plastered to his face as he watched them walk away. He turned back towards Alexis and Hayden.

“Sorry about them.” Alexis said embarrassed.

“No, don’t be. I think it’s rather sweet.” Hayden said smiling over at Louis.

“So Hayden tell me about your parents.” Louis said, trying to get comfortable on the couch without Harry being there.

“Well I live with my mum and step-dad. My parents divorced when I was really little. My step-dad is like my actual dad though. I mean I call him dad and I can talk to him about anything.”

Louis nodded, understanding. It reminded him of his own mum and step-dad. “That’s good you have that relationship with him though. I'm close with my step-dad but not that close. How did your mum and step-dad meet?”

“They met at a football match actually. They were seated next to each other and after the game my step-dad asked my mum to dinner and she said yes. I guess it just kind of took off from there.” Hayden smiled to himself as he got more comfortable on the couch.

“Really? What football match?” Louis asked, suddenly very interested.

“To be honest I'm not sure… I know Manchester was playing but I don’t know against who.”

“That’s great. You like football?” Louis asked trying to have something in common.

“I mean if it’s on or my parents are watching it I’ll watch it, but I don’t really keep up with it.” Hayden said honestly. “Do you like football?”

Louis chuckled to himself and he saw Alexis laughing a little too.

“Yeah, you could uh say that.” Louis said with a sheepish smile.

Hayden turned to Alexis questioningly wondering why that seemed like an odd question.

“Dad coaches the Manchester United team. Before he coached he was the team captain for like 10 years.” Alexis said trying to clear up the confusion.

“O-oh my God. Wait so you played professional football?” Hayden asked sitting up in disbelief.

Louis nodded with a small smile. He saw Harry come back into the living room and he smiled even wider as Harry kissed him quickly and sat down beside him.

“I put the twins and Rosie to bed. You might want to say goodnight to them a little later. What are you guys talking about?” Harry asked while rubbing Louis back.

“Hayden here just found out I played footie professionally and that I'm currently the coach.” Louis replied.

“I-I mean wow that’s just so cool! You coach for the best team in England and you were once the team captain! That explains why your house is beautiful.” Hayden said excitedly as he laughed to himself.

“Thanks. And, yeah it is pretty cool. I remember how excited Al would get when young Harold here would take her to my games.” Louis said smiling at Harry.

Alexis started blushing and shied her face away as she heard her dad. A smile came across Hayden’s face and he reached his arm over and squeezed her knee gently.

Harry smiled to himself at the small action and pulled Louis back against his chest.

“If you um don’t mind me asking how old were you when you had Al?” Hayden asked nervously.

“I was 17 and Louis was 19. Well I mean he turned 20 a week after she was born, but still 19 the day she was born.” Harry said.

Louis eyed Hayden before he opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t get any ideas…” Louis said with a hint of laughter in in voice.

“N-no, n-never sir.” Hayden said shaking his head. “That’s um, that’s pretty young.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked directly at Hayden.

“No! I mean like, I wasn’t trying to be rude, o-or judge you or anything, it was just an observation! I-“

Harry raised his hand to make Hayden stop talking. “It’s fine, really. Don’t mind him he’s over dramatic.” He squeezed Louis’ gently. “But yeah we were pretty young.”

“It’s obvious to say that Al was an accident. Sorry kid.” Louis plainly stated.

“Oh my God, dad, can you not?” Alexis said.

Hayden placed his hand on her knee again but this time kept it there, rubbing his thumb against her knee. Alexis visibly relaxed as a smile came across her face.

“Al you know he’s like a child, you just need to ignore him sometimes.” Harry said as he nuzzled his nose into Louis’ hair.

“So if you don’t mind me asking how exactly did you two meet?” Hayden asked.

“Oh don’t get them started.” Alexis pleaded.

“No, I really want to hear it. If that’s okay with you guys of course.” Hayden said.

Harry smiled and nodded his head “Yeah, of course. Let’s see where should we start Lou?”

  _*Flashback*_

“Hey Louis you ready for football practice after school? Supposed to be a hard one today.” Zayn said as he and Niall approached.

“Mate is that a real question? Of course I'm ready.” Louis replied as he chuckled to himself.

“Why am I not surprised?” The Irish lad said. “Well Zayn and I are going to meet up with Liam so we can walk to English together. See ya later Lou!” Niall said as he and Zayn walked away as the bell rang.

“Shit I'm late.” Louis said under his breath.

The halls of the school started to clear as everyone made their way to their classes.

Louis started to run through the halls, as his classroom was on the other side of the school. He was halfway there when he heard a crash against a locker and loud grunt followed by something hitting the floor. Louis stopped running, in search of the noise when he heard someone talking.

“C’mon faggot get up!” The voice said.

Louis heard another crash on a locker as he rounded the corner. His eyes fell upon a boy with curly hair lying on the ground clutching his stomach as the school’s bully, Adam towered over him.

“What’s wrong princess, can’t take a couple of hits?”  Adam asked, almost yelling.

Adam got down on one knee and brought his fist back and punched the curly haired kid the face making his head smack against the floor as Adams fist collided with the other side of his face.

Louis couldn’t watch anymore. Before he knew what he was doing he started running towards Adam and tackled him off of the boy. Adam fell to the ground with an ‘umph’.

“Louis what the hell?! Get off of me!” He screamed.

“I suggest you leave now Adam!” Louis said as he got off of him, threatening to hit him with a closed fist.

As Louis and Adam stood up Adam just stared at him in disbelief.

“Go! Now!” Louis screamed.

Adam walked away with an angered expression but Louis couldn’t care less as he looked at the boy who was still curled in on himself. His face was a bloody mess and some had dripped onto the floor. He was clutching his stomach as his eyes were squeezed shut.

“Hey…” Louis said trying to get the boy to look at him.

The boy slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green and Louis could only gasp slightly as he fully opened his eyes.

“Here, let me help you up.” Louis breathed out.

The boy slowly nodded as Louis reached out his hand to help the boy get up. As the young stranger placed his rather large hand in Louis’ daintier hand Louis felt how rough his hand was. It was so much larger than his own and as he helped him up he saw the boy wince in pain.

“Why don’t we go to the bathroom and clean you up a bit? You got a bit of blood on your face and I don’t know if you’re still bleeding.”

The boy nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. As Louis helped him stand fully he noticed the other boy was slightly taller than him.

Louis wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist to help him stand steady and started slowly walking towards the nearest bathroom. It was just at the other end of the hallway but because they were moving so slow it took them awhile to get into the bathroom.

When they walked into the bathroom Louis lead the boy to the wall at the other end of the room and helped him sit down against the wall.

Louis quickly walked over to the sink and wet a paper towel before walking back over to the boy and carefully wiping his face.

He saw that his eyes were closed again and he immediately missed the green color that had looked at him only a few moments ago.

As Louis wiped the boy’s face the blood started coming off of his face and once his face was completely clean he saw a few cuts and his nose was still bleeding. The right side of his face was badly bruised so Louis got up and threw out the now blood soaked towel, and got a new one and ran it under cool water. Louis walked back over to the boy and cleaned up his nose and some of his cuts.

“What’s your name?” Louis asked quietly.

“Harry… Harry Styles.”

Louis was surprised at the deep voice that came from this boy. As Louis moved the cloth to Harry’s forehead he pushed some of his chocolate curls out of the way and Louis loved how soft they were.

“I'm Louis…”

Harry nodded his head and slowly opened his eyes to find blue ones already looking back at him with a shy smile.

Louis dropped his hand from Harry’s face and sat down in front of him just looking at the broken boy.

“Are you friends with that guy?” Harry asked quietly, looking at the ground.

“No.” Louis shook his head.

“How did he know who you are?”

“I'm the schools footie captain and, and I've been going to school with him since we were little kids. I’ve never liked the guy, he’s always been a dick.” Louis chuckled lightly to himself.

A small smile came across Harry’s face as he looked back up at Louis.

“What year are you in?” Louis asked.

“10.” Harry plainly stated.

“So you’re what 15 years old?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded slightly and looked back up at the older boy.

Louis nodded before speaking again. “I'm in year 12, 17 years old.”

Harry nodded again, looking at his lap as he played with his fingers.

Louis just looked at the younger boy. He looked so broken. “So why was Adam hitting you?”

Harry let out a low chuckle as he looked back at Louis. “Him calling me a faggot wasn’t a clue?”

“I don’t know…” Louis breathed out.

“Well you might want to leave now before you’re seen with the poor little gay kid.” Harry said annoyed.

“I don’t know about that. If I were you I’d leave before you get seen with the other little gay kid.” Louis laughed lightly to himself.

At what Louis said Harry’s head shot up and looked at the older boy in confusion.

“Do you ever get hit like this?” Harry asked gesturing to his face.

“Uh no… No one really wants to beat up the captain of the football team, ya know?” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry nodded his head in understandment . “Well I'm just screwed then aren’t I?” He asked chuckling to himself.

“I don’t know.. I mean if you hang with me you’ll be alright.” Louis said nervously.

It was weird… Louis Tomlinson doesn’t get nervous. Why was this kid he just met making his breath short? It may have something to do with the fact that Louis found this boy before him gorgeous.  Louis loved the color and style of his curls. How they were pushed up from his forehead but were free on the side. How his green eyes seemed to have a spark in them even though just moments ago he was getting kicked against a locker. And his skin… It was the perfect shade of white so when he blushed a bright pink color would rise on his cheeks. But the best quality by far had to be those dimples. The few times Louis saw them pop out from a slight smile from the boy he couldn’t help but smile himself.

“You’d actually let me hang out with you?” Harry asked not convinced.

“Y-yeah… I mean you seem pretty cool and funny.” Louis said as a blush crept on his cheeks.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked at Louis. “Why’re you blushing Lou?” Harry asked innocently.

At the nickname Louis blushed even more and tried to shield his face. “M’not blushing.” Louis said.

“Huh, you look a little pink there mate.” Harry said as he lifted up his hand and placed it under Louis’ chin to pick Louis’ head up to look at him.

As Louis felt Harry’s hand on his face he could only feel his face heat up more. Where Harry was touching him he felt sparks that traveled all the way down to his toes. Little did he know that Harry was feeling the exact same thing.

The boys sat there staring at each other for they don’t even know how long. They only broke the gaze when the schools bell suddenly went off signaling the end of the day. Both of them startled at the sudden sound and jumped slightly before looking back at each other and smiling shyly. They both stood up slowly, Louis wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“I um.. I have to go to footie practice.” Louis said quietly.

“Yeah, a-alright.” Harry said as he nodded.

“Could I um…” Louis scratched the back of his neck. “Do you think I could have your uh, your number?” He asked nervously.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face as he nodded slowly.

Louis smiled to himself before quickly pulling out his phone, fumbling with it and handing it to the younger lad.

As Harry typed his number into the phone he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“I'm going to be expecting a text since I am graciously giving you my number.” Harry teased.

“Of course.” Louis said as he took his phone back into his hand and his fingers lingered on Harry’s. “Thanks… Well I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

Louis slowly turned around to walk out of the bathroom but before he could get more than two steps a large hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Harry with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

“I uh… I never said thanks.” Harry said just before Louis felt soft lips on his cheek making his insides turn and his face heat up. “So thanks for earlier Louis…” Harry said but it barely came out as a whisper.

Louis watched as Harry walked past him and out of the bathroom. He couldn’t move. He could still feel Harry’s lips where they had been on his cheek and he brought his hand up to wear Harry had kissed him and sure enough his cheek felt like it was on fire.

  _*End Flashback*_

“Wow…” Hayden said. “Louis you were like a modern day super hero.” He said as he chuckled to himself.

Louis shook his head as he laughed. “Not even close. I was scared shitless when I tackled that prick. I honestly thought I would’ve been lying all bloodied next to young Hazza here.”

“And here I thought you were my brave knight in shining armor.” Harry whispered into Louis hair.

“Sorry to disappoint babe.” Louis chuckled to himself as he leaned his head back and Harry kissed him softly.

“And even after all these years you guys still look at each other like it’s the first time…” Hayden said out it barely came out as a whisper.

Even Alexis who was sitting next to him had a smile playing on her lips as she looked at her dads. She had placed her Hand over Hayden’s and squeezed gently. He looked over at her a wide smile came across his face.

As Harry and Louis looked on they couldn’t help but wonder what happened to their little girl. When did she grow up? Where did the girl that couldn’t be without one of her daddies by her side at all times go?

A cell phone ringing brought them all out of their own little trances and Hayden quickly reached into his pocket and picked up his phone.

“Hello?” He asked into it. “Mum I am so sorry I just lost track of time…… Yeah, yeah I’ll head home now… Sorry again.”

He looked up shyly and offered a smile to Harry and Louis. “Well I better be off before my mum kills me.” He chuckled to himself.

Hayden stood up and as he did so, so did Harry, Louis and Alexis. Hayden walked towards the two men and held out his hand for them to shake.

“It was really nice meeting you guys, and I really enjoyed the story.” He said.

As Harry shook his hand he laughed to himself. “I'm glad you enjoyed hearing about how I got my arse kicked.”

“W-well no I didn’t mean it like that sir.” He said sheepishly.

“I know I'm just playing with you. Don’t worry about it.”  Harry said through a chuckle.

Hayden moved to shake Louis’ hand and Louis could only laughed to himself as Hayden visibly tensed as he approached him. Louis took his hand and shook it firmly before grabbing his elbow and pulling him in extremely close so only Hayden could hear what he was saying.

“I’ll just have you know, if you break my daughter’s heart I’ll break you. That’s not a threat… It’s a promise.” Louis whispered in his ear.

When he backed away he saw Hayden’s eyes were wide and he nodded quickly, clearly understanding what Louis was saying.

“So maybe I’ll see you guys later then, yeah?” Hayden asked nervously.

“Of course. If you want I can even tell you about the time I was in a band if you want to hear any more stories.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“You were in a band too?” Hayden asked not convinced.

“Oh yeah. If I wasn’t I don’t know if Haz and I would even be together.” Louis said as he looked over at his husband.

“Then I definitely need to hear this story.” Hayden said as he held back a laugh.

Louis nodded at him. “I look forward to it.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Alexis said as she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him away from her dads.

Hayden nodded and laced his fingers with Alexis’ before she led them through the house and to the door.

“I actually think that went well.” Hayden whispered as he pulled his light jacket on.

“Yeah, me too. Sorry about my dad… He just likes to make a lot of jokes and stuff. He basically lives to embarrass us.” Alexis said as she watched Hayden put his shoes on.

Hayden laughed to himself before standing back up to look at Alexis and gently place his hands on her hips. “I actually really like him. He’s pretty funny… Even if he scares the shit out of me.”

Alexis laughed before she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs that were there.

“He’ll warm up to you, don’t worry.” Alexis said. “He’s actually a huge softie.”

Hayden smiled down at her and nodded his head softly. “Alright I really should go before my mum kills me… I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

Alexis nodded with a soft smile on her lips. Hayden smiled back at her before dipping his head down and kissing her softly before gripping her hips a little tighter and pulling her closer.

“Oooooohhhhhhh!”

Hayden and Alexis broke apart looking to see Louis leaning against the wall, looking towards them with an amused expression.

“Dad!!” Alexis whined.

“Can you feel the love tonight-“ Louis started singing before a flying shoe came close to hitting him. He laughed to himself before putting his hands up in defeat and walking away.

“You just threw a shoe at your dad.” Hayden said through a chuckle.

“I swear I'm going to kill him.”

“Alright I’ll talk to you later.” Hayden said before kissing Alexis quickly one more time and heading out the door.

Alexis let out a shaky breath before walking out of the foyer and into the kitchen. She saw her dads sitting at the table with tea in their hands and a big plate of cookies in front of them. Louis smiled at her while laughing to himself as he picked up a cookie.

“I seriously hate you.” She said as she tried to sound annoyed but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Love you too princess.” Louis said to her before she headed up the stairs and up to bed.

When Louis glanced over at Harry he saw him roll his eyes.

“What?” Louis asked as he shoved the cookie in his mouth.

“I'm surprised she’s still talking to you after tonight.” Harry said before he took a sip of his tea.

“Oh shut it. I really wasn’t that bad. Cody had other plans for him.” Louis said with a smirk.

“I swear, you two are basically twins…”

Louis just shrugged and smiled happily to himself as he took another sip of his tea. “So have you talked to him yet?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head and looked down at he tangled fingers on the table. “No… Is it too late to talk to him now?”

“No, he’s probably still up.”

“Alright… I’ll just talk to him now.”

Louis nodded his head as Harry stood up and Harry quickly dropped his head to give Louis a quick kiss.

As Harry walked up the stairs he couldn’t help but notice the nerves that were building up inside him. He’s had the kids mad at him before, but it was different with Cody. Harry always felt like Cody never really liked him. Even when Cody was a baby he always preferred to be held and cared for by Louis. Harry thought that maybe it was just a phase but as time grew on he only saw how his husband and son grew to have a great relationship while he was always left on the sidelines.

Harry walked to the door and let out a deep breath before opening the door a little to peak inside.

Cody was just sitting on his bed watching TV with the subtitles on. Harry worked his way into the room and Cody must have felt his presence as he looked up and turned the television off. Harry offered him a shy smile and sat down next to him on the bed.

 _Hey_. Harry signed nervously.  _So your dad talked to me… And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel the way you do._

_It’s fine pop… Really._

Harry shook his head, feeling mad at himself. _No, it’s really not okay. I promise I’ll give you some more freedom… I just love you so much, I don’t want anything bad happening to you._

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought that he made his son feel like he was nothing. That his son probably never liked him from the beginning. Harry brought his hands to face and Cody noticed that his father was nearly shaking.

Cody shook his dad’s shoulder to get his attention and Harry barely picked up his head when Cody saw he had tears in his eyes. Cody quickly grabbed his father and pulled him against his chest in a strong hug. Harry wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. When they let go Cody lifted up his hands to start signing.

_Pop I know you just care about me and I know how much you love me, and I love you too. I appreciate how much how you want to protect me, but I just need a little space._

Harry smiled over at his son. _When did you get so mature?_ Harry asked with a smile.

Cody shrugged before his own smile appeared. _I guess I got that from you._

With a wide smile Harry kissed his son on his forehead before signing again. _Why don’t we kick everyone out of the house tomorrow and just hang out? You and me._

Cody nodded with a shy smile before ducking his head and signing _I’d like that._

Harry nodded with a wide smile before kissing his son one more time and bidding him a goodnight. He walked out of the room and to his and Louis’ bedroom at the other end of the long hallway.

When he walked into the bedroom he saw Louis leaning against the headboard with just his boxers and glasses on as he looked through a binder, probably filled with different football plays. He smiled up at Harry as he walked into the room and put the binder down.

“How was it?” He asked brushing his hair away from his face.

“Good. Do you mind taking the kids out for the day? I asked Cody if he wanted to spend some time together and he actually said yes.” Harrys said as he started undressing. Pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his shorts.

“Yeah I’ll take the kids laser tagging or something.”

“Louis, the twins are 4… They can’t laser tag.” Harry said crawling into bed next to Louis.

“Everyone needs to learn at some point Harold.”

“I swear you are more a kid than they are.” Harry said with a small smile.

Louis shifted over and rolled onto his side as he pulled off his glasses and placed them on the bedsides table before hovering his body over Harry’s.

“But you still love me.” Louis barely whispered before he dipped his head down and started sucking on Harry’s neck, forming a bright purple bruise.

“That I do.” Harry hummed before he looked down at Louis and picked up his head so he could crash their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think! I'll try to update everyday, and please kudos and leave comments; They're are always appreciated! If you have any ideas as to what I could do/add for the next chapter please share! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign language is in italics.

When Cody woke up the next morning he stretched and looked to his bedside table to see that his clock read 9:15 am. He sat up and cracked his back before swinging his legs over the bed and standing up.

When he walked out of his bedroom he was immediately hit with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Cody smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to see his pop standing at the stove.

Harry heard Cody walk into the kitchen and he looked up and smiled at him. Cody looked back at his father and gave him a funny look.

 _What?_ Harry asked.

Cody giggled to himself before responding. _Nothing._

_Okay then…  Well morning buddy. Sleep well?_

_Yeah. Where is everyone?_ Cody asked.

Harry passed Cody a plate filled with food and led them the breakfast bar before answering.

 _I kicked them all out earlier. We’re too cool for them anyway._ Harry signed with a small smile.

Cody scoffed as he shoved pancakes into his mouth. _Sure pop, you can believe that if you want._

Harry pretended to look hurt but couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his face. _So do you have anything you want to do today?_ Harry asked.

Cody nodded but didn’t say anything, so Harry poked his side making a small laugh come out and getting his attention.

_Well I wanted to ask you and dad something._

_Okay, what is it buddy?_ Harry set his fork down to be able to fully look at his son.

_Well the other night I was on my computer and I saw that there was something like a doorbell you can hook up and when someone pushes it a light goes off inside the room. It’s for people who are deaf… And I was wondering if I could get it for my room._

Harry nodded and considered it for a second. _I'm sure that would be fine… Why the sudden interest?_ He asked curiously.

_I don’t know… I'm getting older and you and dad are always just walking into my room because you can’t knock._

_If you want we can go to the store and see what they have. If they have one you and I can set it up and surprise your dad and siblings when they get home later. That sound good?_

_Yeah… Thanks pop._ Cody signed with a smile before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Harry nodded once as a smile appeared on his face and him and his son ate their breakfast in silence.

*~*

“So we have two types of devices you’re looking for… Ah, Here they are.” The store clerk said.

Harry looked at the two boxes and Cody stood next to him glancing at one of them and picking it up, reading what it said. He glanced back at Harry and put the box down, tapping his father’s arm to get his attention.

 _Can you ask him what the differences between the two are?_ Cody signed to his father.

Harry nodded and looked back to the clerk. “What are the differences between these two?” Harry asked pointing at the boxes.

“Well this one is simple. It comes with the button but only one light that goes off inside the room from the button outside the door. Now this other one is a bit more complicated. It has three lights that you can put on different walls. It also comes with a pad that has the numbers 1-9 on it. Now each person your son is friends with or family members can get assigned a number so when they push their number a certain light comes on in the bedroom, telling your son who it is at the door.” The clerk smiled happily at them

As the clerk explained Harry signed everything so Cody knew what he was saying as the guy talked a little fast. When he stopped talking Harry turned to Cody with a wide smile.

 _Which one do you like buddy?_ Harry asked.

 _Is that a real question pop? The cooler one of course!_  Cody signed excitedly.

Harry nodded his head and laughed quietly to himself as he saw how excited Cody was. “Okay we’ll take this one. Thank you for your help.” Harry smiled politely before grabbing the larger box and heading to the cash register with Cody.

*~*

Harry and Cody set up the button and lights in his room and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. That’s all Harry wanted to see. They spent a great day together, Harry couldn’t remember the last time he saw Cody smile so much and that sight made Harry’s heart swell.

As they were setting it up though Cody nearly gave Harry a heart attack when he pretended to get electrocuted. Cody was on the floor with laughter as Harry was clutching his heart reminding himself to breathe. As he watched his son he could only think of Louis and all of his jokes and pranks.

They were finishing eating lunch when the doorbell rang and Harry had no clue who it could be, especially because they had a gated driveway, and you needed to know the code or have a buzzer to get in.

 _The doorbell rang. I’ll be right back._ Harry signed to Cody as he stood up.

Harry walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a smiling Hayden. “Uh, hey Hayden. What can I do for you?” Harry asked slightly confused as to why he was here.

Hayden stood there and looked at Harry for a moment cocking his head to get a better look at something.

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked curiously.

Hayden cleared his throat and looked at back Harry before pointing to his own neck.

Harry didn’t understand what he was doing until he touched his neck and he felt a little pain. He closed his eyes in annoyance and embarrassment as he forgot the hickey Louis gave him the night before. That explains why Cody was looking at him oddly this morning.

“I'm so sorry… I can’t believe I’ve been walking around with this thing all day, I completely forgot…” Harry stated.

He blushed a little before combing his fingers through his hair, wanting to change the subject. “So what can I do for you?”

“Alexis invited me over yesterday. I-I'm sorry if she didn’t tell you.” He said nervously.

“Oh, no it’s perfectly fine. It’s just that Cody and I kicked everyone out of the house today to just hang out, so Al isn’t here right now.”

“I'm sorry. I can just go-“

“No, it’s fine. If you want you can come in and hang out with Cody and I until Alexis gets home.” Harry offered.

Hayden smiled and nodded his head. “That sounds really nice sir, thank you.”

Harry let Hayden come into the house and he led the way to the kitchen where Cody was finishing his lunch at the breakfast bar.

Harry pat his shoulder to tell him he was back and Cody smiled at him before signing.

 _Who was at the door?_ He asked.

Harry nodded his head to where Hayden was standing and Cody turned around. He waved to Hayden before he got up from his chair and walked over to the fridge to grab his whiteboard and marker. He wrote on it before turning it to Hayden to read it.

**Hi Hayden. What are you doing here?**

“You’re sister invited me over and I guess she forgot to tell me she wouldn’t be home.” He said slowly so Cody could understand

Cody laughed before wiping off the board and writing on it again.

**Do you wanna see what pop and I set up in my room?**

Hayden could see Cody was really excited about it so he nodded and said “sure”.

Cody turned towards his father to sign _I'm taking Hayden up to my room to show him what we set up!_

Harry nodded and smiled happily at his son. _Okay buddy._

Cody smiled at his dad before grabbing Hayden’s wrist and pulling him towards the direction of his room. He kept his whiteboard in his other arm so he could talk with Hayden.

When they got to his room Cody started writing on his board as Hayden stood patiently waiting for him to finish.

**So pop bought me this and inside my room there are lights and when someone pushes their assigned number a light comes on in my room that corresponds with the number so I know who is at the door.**

“That’s really cool!” Hayden said looking at the numbered panel on the side on Cody’s door.

Next to the panel there was a sheet of paper with everyone’s names on it with a number next to it. Louis was 1, Harry was 2, Alexis was 3, Rosie was 4, and the twins shared 5.

Hayden smiled to himself because this thing was actually really cool. He saw Cody smile with delight as he was also looking at it. Hayden tapped his shoulder to get his attention and Cody automatically turned towards him.

“This is so cool. Can I see the lights inside?” He asked.

Cody nodded his head and opened the bedroom door. Hayden saw a light on the wall directly across from him, one over the door, and another on the wall that was opposite Cody’s bed, above his TV.

Cody tapped Hayden’s shoulder and held up the white board so he could read it.

**So for example if my dad was at the door and he pushed his number a red color would come on. My pop is blue, Alexis is purple, Rosie is pink, and the twins are orange. There are more colors but the only people using it will be my family so only 5 of the 9 colors will be used.**

As Hayden read it a smile came to his face. He couldn’t believe this kid. He seemed extremely smart but also had a good sense of humor from what he saw last night as he talked with his dad at dinner.

When he finished reading he gave Cody a wide grin, which Cody returned before wiping off the board and writing something else.

**Do you like videogames?**

Hayden nodded. “Of course.” He said with a small grin.

**Want to play Fifa?**

“Sure, that sounds fun.”

Cody nodded before heading towards the door and Hayden followed. Cody closed his bedroom door and led Hayden down the stairs to the living room where all of his videogames were.

Hayden saw Harry walk into the room and he offered him a shy smile. Harry grinned back before tapping Cody on the shoulder to get his attention.

 _What are you guys doing?_ He asked.

_We’re going to play Fifa. Is that okay?_

_Of course that’s okay buddy. You set it up, I just want to talk to Hayden for a second._

Cody nodded and returned to try and find his game while Harry motioned for Hayden to follow him into the kitchen.

“So he got you to play Fifa with him? Harry asked.

“Yeah. That’s okay, right?” Hayden asked nervously.

“Yeah, of course that’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

“Oh yeah I'm totally fine with it. He seems like an awesome kid.” Hayden smiled “I was just um, I was just wondering if he actually ever talks.”

Harry scratched the back of his head and nodded. “Yeah, he talks but really only to us. Mostly to Louis. But usually at dinner he’ll talk. When you came over he used his white board because he’s just a little shy about it. He is more comfortable using sign language if he’s going to be in a long conversation though.”

Hayden nodded in understandment. “Okay, well I better get in there before he wonders where I am.”

“Good luck. You’ll need it.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Why is he really good?”

“Let’s just say Louis taught him to play, and if he plays anything like his dad… You’re screwed.” Harry laughed.

*~*

Harry sat at the small kitchen table sipping his tea as he heard Hayden and Cody in the other room. They’ve been playing Fifa for about 2 hours and from what he heard it sounded like Hayden has lost every single game. He could hear Cody’s laughter and Hayden muttering the occasional ‘how are you this good?’ ‘where did you learn to do that?’ ‘what the hell’. Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

When he quietly walked towards the living to see how they were doing after about an hour of them playing he saw that they were bumping shoulders to distract each other and the scene brought a wide smile to Harry’s face to see how happy his son was.

Harry was still seated at the kitchen table when he saw Louis walked into the kitchen. Louis was about to open his mouth when Harry quickly brought a finger to his own mouth to tell Louis to be quiet. Louis looked at him questioningly before Harry stood up and motioned for Louis to follow him.

Harry led him to the living room doorway quietly and Louis looked at him confused until his eyes fell upon his son and Hayden playing Fifa. He looked back at Harry looking for an explanation before a loud laugh came from their son. They looked back at the two boys and saw Hayden trying to cover Cody’s eyes as he tried to continue playing. Hayden started laughing as Cody tried to push him away.

“You’re still losing aren’t you?”

Louis’ and Harry’s eyes grew wide as they heard Cody speak.

Hayden seemed just as shocked but removed his hand from Cody’s eyes so he could see the screen and both Hayden and Cody burst out into laughter as it was very evident that Hayden was still losing miserably.

Louis cleared his throat to get Hayden’s attention. Hayden stopped laughing and quickly turned his head to see Louis looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“H-hello sir.” Hayden said.

Cody turned around because Hayden had stopped playing and when he saw his dad a wide grin came across his face.

“Hi dad!” Cody said.

Louis was still shocked that Cody had actually talked. Of course he had talked in front of him before, many times. He was just shocked that Cody had actually talked in front of Hayden. Normally he had to know someone for a couple months before he even uttered a couple of words.

“Hey buddy! Have a good day?” Louis asked slowly.

“I had the best day! You have to see what pop set up in my room!!” He said excitedly.

Louis got a wide smile across his face as looked at his son. “I’ll have to check it out later. But I want to walk to your dad real quick.” Louis said.

Cody nodded before tapping Hayden’s leg to get his attention to continue playing the game.

Louis and Harry walked into the kitchen and when Louis looked at Harry he was speechless.

Harry suddenly realized something. “Where are the kids?” He asked.

“They’re uh, they’re in the car. I came in to get you and Cody to go out to dinner… But why is he here?” Louis asked curiously.

“Apparently him and Alexis were supposed to hang out but she forgot to tell him she was going out with you guys so he came by a little after lunch and him and Cody have been hanging out all day.” Harry explained.

“I see… So are we taking him to dinner to then?”

“I don’t know babe, why don’t you ask him.”

Louis walked past Harry after giving him a quick kiss before going into the living room to see both boys smiling. He tapped Cody on the shoulder to get his attention and he quickly paused the game to look at his dad.

 _We’re going out to eat, so it’s time to turn off the game and put shoes on._ Louis signed to Cody.

He nodded briefly before turning off the game console and picking up his whiteboard.

**Thanks for playing, even though you kind of suck.**

Hayden read it and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Maybe we’ll have to play more so I can get better.” He suggested.

**Sure, sounds like fun.**

Hayden nodded and Cody smiled as he walked past his dad to get his shoes on.

Louis eyed Hayden for a second before speaking. “We’re going out to dinner. You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“No, that’s okay Mr. Tomlin-“

Louis eyed him, warning him not to call him that.

“Oh, right sorry. That’s okay Louis, my mum wanted me home tonight because I was out late last night.” Hayden explained.

“Alright. Well before you leave Alexis is in the car if you want to talk to her.” Louis said as he started walking towards the door.

Hayden followed and nodded his head. He saw that Harry and Cody were heading towards the car so that left him and Louis.

Louis locked up the house, and armed it before he started walking towards the car, Hayden following behind.

“Well Hayden.” Louis stopped him after getting about halfway to the car. “It was quite the surprise to see you today, and I just wanted to say thank you…”

Hayden looked at him with wide eyes. He never expected that. “Thank you for what sir?” He asked.

“Thank you for making both my son and daughter very happy.” Louis stated plainly.

Louis heard the car door open and he saw his daughter looking a bit confused as to why her boyfriend just came out of the house with her dad just a minute ago.

“Dad, what are you doing?” She asked nervously.

“Nothing love. I’ll wait for you for five minutes before we leave you here. I'm hungry and I want to eat.” Louis said through a smile. He didn’t want to wait 20-minutes while his daughter talked to her boyfriend.

“Hayden, don’t forget what I said.” Louis said as he brought his arm up for a handshake.

“No problem sir.” Hayden said with a smile on his face before shaking Louis’ hand.

“Oh, and Louis?” Hayden asked as Louis started walking towards the car.

“Yeah?”

“I'm still looking forward to hearing that story sir.” He said with a grin.

Louis chuckled before speaking. “And I'm looking forward to telling it.”

*~*

When the family got home from dinner Cody told everyone to follow him to his room so he could show them what he and Harry set up.

Rosie and the twins were amazed at their brothers new toy and had asked if they too could get it, and they weren’t too happy when they were told no.

As everyone was about to leave his room, Harry was one of the last people to shuffle out. But before he could step though the door he felt small arms wrap around his middle and he looked down to see Cody hugging him tightly. He immediately dropped down to his height and hugged him back while giving a kiss to his neck.

“Thanks pop.” Cody said as he released the hug.

 _Of course buddy._ Harry signed as he smiled gently.

 _You know I love you right?_ Cody asked.

_What a stupid question. Of course I know that._

Both Harry and Cody chuckled before Harry gave him a final kiss on the forehead and saying goodnight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! How do you think the story is turning out so far? I can't thank you guys enough for all the wonderful comments! Keep it up, I love everything you guys have to say! Don't forget to give kudos! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Peace by O.A.R
> 
> The words in bold are Louis singing.

“Hey pop do you think Hayden could come over after dinner?” Alexis asked.

“I'm sure that would be fine. Just ask your father to make sure.” Harry said to his daughter.

She nodded before exiting the kitchen, leaving her dad to finish cooking. Alexis could hear some small giggles and screams coming from the living room and when she peaked her head into the room she saw her dad on the ground with Cody sitting on top of him and the twins trying to hold his arms down as Rosie was putting clips in his hair.

“Guys c’mon leave me alone!” Louis whined as he tried to shake his head, away from Rosie’s grip.

“No daddy! You ate all the cookies!” Cameron complained.

Louis tried to get out of his kids grip but with Cody’s weight on him he wouldn’t budge. He let out a frustrated breath  when he realized he was completely pinned down. He looked up to see Alexis looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

“Al, please help me!! I swear my lungs are going to collapse!” Louis whined.

“I’ll only help you if…”

“If what?!” He yelped.

“If you let Hayden come over after dinner.” She said with a slight smirk on her face.

“Aghh are you kidding me?! You saw him the other day!” Louis complained as he tried to get up from his kid’s grasp again.

“Alright, bye dad. Good job kiddos, keep it up!” Alexis said as she started to walk away.

“Wait, wait!!! Fine he can come over, just get them off of me before I die!” Louis said as he wiggled under his eldest son who just laughed at him.

Alexis smiled in victory as she walked over to her dad and scooped up her twin brothers off of her dad’s arms. They giggled against her as she held them, and started tickling them.

Since Louis’ hands were now free he quickly sprung into action and grabbed Cody by the shoulders and started wresting him to the ground. Cody yelped at the surprise attack and tried to hold his dad off by pushing him away. Cody didn’t know his siblings were cheering for him as him and his dad wrestled but that didn’t stop the smile that came onto his face.

“Daddy’s getting beat up!!” Rory exclaimed as Cody was pushing Louis’ face into the carpet as he sat on his back.

“Do you guys not love me at all?!” Louis asked but it was muffled against the floor.

“I would say I'm sorry dad… But I'm really not. This is great.” Alexis said over her three cheering younger siblings.

She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. The noise went off and Louis let out a loud groan in frustration.

“You guys suck!” Louis whined

“Alright everyone dinner is- what the hell is going on?!” Harry asked as he walked into the living room to see his husbands face pressed against the carpet and Cody sitting on his back.

The three younger kids immediately stopped their laughter and looked up at their father who was standing in the doorway. Alexis tried to hide her face away as Cody looked up to see his dad staring at him in disbelief. He gently released his grip on his dad’s head and slowly got off his back.

“Finally some justice!” Louis exclaimed as he slowly sat up.

“You guys are doing it all wrong…” Harry said.

His kids looked at him confused before they saw him lunge for their dad. Louis yelped as Harry tackled him and their kids looked on in shock as their dads wrestled. The twins started cheering again, shortly followed by Rosie. Cody and Alexis couldn’t contain their laughter as they saw Louis get pinned by Harry. Harry was straddling Louis so Louis was facing him, and he had Louis arms trapped between Harry’s thighs. No matter how hard he tried Louis couldn’t get out of the grip.

“Why do you all hate me?!” Louis breathed out.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to look at his kids who were trying to breathe in-between laughs.

“Now guys you need to lock his arms between your legs so your hands are free. That way you can do this.” Harry said and signed at the same time so Cody could understand.

Harry started to gently hit both sides of Louis face, making him squirm even more. As Harry playfully slapped his husband his kids were booming with laughter. Louis only started squirming more and more, and as he did so Harry tightened his grip on him with his legs.

“Okay, okay!! Stop, please!” Louis pleaded.

Harry laughed to himself before he cupped his husbands and kissed him gently, earning a round of ‘ewws’ from their kids.

“You don’t deserve my kisses.” Louis said against Harry’s mouth.

Harry smiled to himself before detaching their lips and dipping his head down close to Louis’ ear. “As long as I have you pinned I’ll do whatever I want with you.” Harry whispered.

When Harry looked back at Louis he saw his cheeks a bright pink color and he smiled to himself knowing he could still make Louis blush like that. As Harry slowly got up he smirked to himself before ushering the kids into the dining room. He looked back to see Louis still lying on the ground in a daze. He laughed to himself as he looked at over at him.

“Coming to dinner love?” Harry asked innocently.

“Yeah…” Louis shakily breathed out.

*~*

After dinner sure enough Hayden showed up and politely said hello to Louis and Harry before following Alexis to the living room.

Louis and Harry put the smaller kids to bed, kissing them each goodnight before popping their heads into Cody’s room to check on him. They had a quick conversation before saying goodnight even though he probably wasn’t going to go to bed for another two hours.

After leaving his room Louis and Harry made their way downstairs to make some tea. To get to the kitchen they had to walk through the living room and when they got there they weren’t so happy with what they saw.

Hayden was nearly hovering over Alexis, her hand combing through the back of his hair and pulling him further down on her to deepen the kiss. Both of his hands placed firmly on her hips, keeping her in place.

“Holy PDA!!” Louis screeched.

Hayden and Alexis broke apart quickly and they both had beat red faces. Hayden looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“I need to go wash my eyes, excuse me.” Louis exclaimed dramatically as he walked out of the room.

Harry watched Louis walk out of the room and then he looked back at his daughter, wanting to say something but couldn’t. Instead he quickly shuffled away chasing after Louis.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Louis hunched over the counter, hitting his head against it. Harry couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at the sight of his husband.

“Make me unsee it!” Louis said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him away from the counter to make him stop hitting his head. Harry turned him towards him and looked at his reddened forehead and laughed to himself as he kissed it sweetly.

“Aw c’mon Lou. Remember us at that age? We couldn’t keep our hands off each other and I was younger than Al is.” Harry said as he brushed Louis’ fringe out of his face.

“Agh.” Was all Louis said as he rested his forehead on Harry’s chest.

Harry smiled down at him before picking up his chin with two fingers.  He bent down and kissed along Louis jaw working his way up until he connected his lips with Louis’. Harry never misses the sparks that ignite inside him every time he touches Louis in some form.

Harry started tenderly moving his lips against Louis and as they moved in a steady rhythm Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him in closer. Harry gripped at Louis waist firmly and squeezed at the skin under his shirt. At that Louis smiled into the kiss and Harry took advantage of that my pushing his tongue into Louis’ mouth. As Harry deepened the kiss he could feel that familiar heat rise inside him, begging for more. Just more of Louis. Harry fully wrapped his arms around Louis, barely picking him up, off the ground, making the older lad whimper at the new friction. Louis gripped at Harry’s curls tighter, almost fisting them. Not even thinking about it Louis started moving him and Harry, never disconnecting their lips as they moved out of the kitchen to try and get to their bedroom. When they got into the living room Louis pushed Harry up against the closest wall and pinned his arms against the wall, wanting to take complete control over Harry. Louis moved his lips to Harry’s jaw and started kissing gently and nipping at his heated skin.

“Louis.” Harry gasped out, almost sounding panicked.

“What love?” Louis asked against Harry’s neck as he kept kissing him.

Harry started pushing off Louis and Louis looked back at him confused. Harry looked like a dear stuck in headlights and Louis didn’t understand what was wrong.

“What?” Louis asked one more time.

“Talk about PDA…” He heard someone mutter.

Louis slowly turned around to see his daughter with a beat red face and Hayden with his mouth-hung slightly open in pure shock.

“Well fuck.” Louis said under his breath.

“Oh my God, we are so sorry, you two.” Harry rushed out, his face turning a bright pink color, clearly embarrassed. “That was just completely inappropriate  of us.”

Hayden relaxed for a moment before speaking and shrugging his shoulder’s slightly. “You guys love each other, you don’t need to apologize” He said offering a timid smile.

“Thank you Hayden! You know what I appreciate that. If I want to touch my absolutely gorgeous husband whenever I please I should be allowed to do it!” Louis said as he lightly tapped Harry’s butt.

As Louis said that Hayden turned even more red before turning to Alexis to see her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Lou, stop. C’mon you know that’s not appropriate.” Harry said in a hushed tone.

Louis just kissed his husband quickly before turning back to Hayden and Alexis, clapping his hands together to get their attention . “Well now that we’re all here caught in awkward positions why don’t we just sit and chat?” He suggested.

Alexis knew it would be stupid argue and that it was a rhetorical question, but she just wanted to scream ‘no!’ at the top of her lungs.

Harry rubbed his hand over his face and threw his hair, trying to understand why he married someone so awful.

Louis took a seat on the couch opposite of Hayden and Alexis, Harry sitting next to him a moment later.

Hayden cleared his throat and got comfortable on the couch. “So… You were in a band?” He asked casually.

Louis smiled to himself. He really liked how laid back this kid was. Just a second ago he witnessed his girlfriend’s dads sucking face and now he seems to be chilled out and relaxed.

“Yeah, I was in a band.” Louis said through a small chuckle.

_ *Flashback* _

“Alright 1,2,3,4…” Zayn counted as he tapped his drumsticks together to count everyone in.

Niall nodded as he started strumming his guitar, the noise coming out clean and smooth. Liam added in two beats later on the bass, the deep notes adding texture and depth to what Niall was already playing. It was Zayn and Louis who added in last. Zayn pounding on the drums, keeping the beat as Louis opened his mouth to sing.

“Coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine, gotta gotta get down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.” Louis sang as he gripped the microphone in front of him.

Before they could get to the next part of the song a phone ringing loudly brought them to a stop.

“Lou, seriously? This is the like the fifth time he’s interrupted rehearsal.” Zayn complained as Louis walked over to the other end of the garage where the couch was with his phone laying on it.

“Zayn calm down, maybe he needs something.” Liam breathed out as he placed his bass down.

Louis looked down at his phone and sure enough it was Harry calling. They had been dating for two months and Louis had loved every moment of it. But today Louis just wasn’t in the mood to talk to Harry. He was stressed about footie, the battle of the bands coming up, and on top of that he had to make sure he was getting good marks in all of his classes and that wasn’t really happening right now.

Louis answered the phone but before Harry could even say ‘hello’ Louis spoke up. “Listen Harry it’s not a good time right now. I’ll talk to you later.” And with that he hung up the phone

“Alright lads let’s try to run it again.” Louis said moving back to the boys.

*~*

The next day Louis was walking through the halls with a smile plastered on his face as he made his way to his boyfriend’s locker. Louis saw the familiar mop of curls and his smile grew wider as he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller lads waist.

“Hey babe.” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s neck quickly.

Harry hadn’t said anything and that was odd because normally Harry would be talking Louis’ ear off.

Louis removed his arms from Harry and moved to face him. As he looked up at Harry he saw his cheeks were stained and his eyes were bright red from crying.

“Harry, oh my God, what happened? What’s wrong?” Louis frantically asked as he cupped Harry’s face.

“I tried to call you yesterday.” It barely came out as a whisper.

“I know, but the boys and I were rehearsing and when I got home I had a bunch of homework to do I couldn’t call you back.” Louis explained.

“You knew, Lou.” Harry said, looking at the ground.

“What?”

“You knew my dad was sick!! I told you, and I tried to call you last night… And…”

Harry was visibly shaking as a new wave of tears escaped him. Other students had stopped what they were doing and watched the couple.

“Harry, what’s going –“ Before Louis could finish Harry interrupted him.

“Louis he died yesterday!! I tried to call you and when I needed you most, you ignored me!!” Harry shouted through his tears.

Louis couldn’t believe his ears. He knew Harry’s dad was in the hospital and that he was dying of cancer and yesterday Louis blatantly ignored Harry as he was going through the worst time of his life.

“Oh, Harry I am so sorry-“

“Stop!” Harry tried to breathe “Just stop… I need to leave. I can’t do this today.” He said as he wiped his face, trying to get rid of the tears.

“I can drive you home.” Louis offered in a quiet tone.

“No, I’ll walk. I want to be alone.” Harry plainly stated as he picked up his backpack and started walking down the hall.

Louis stood there his mouth slightly hung open. The person Harry looked up to most had just left him, and Louis had done nothing to help him but hurt him even more.

Louis noticed all of the students still staring at him and he eyed each of them. “The shows over, there’s nothing to see!!” Louis nearly growled as he shoved past students.

*~*

“Lou, what’s going on with you?” Niall asked from his place on the couch.

Louis combed his fingers through his hair in frustration as he looked over at the Irish lad. “Harry hasn’t talked to me in three days, and I don’t want to just show up at his house because his dad just died… It’d be rude of me to show up and demand to see him.” Louis explained.

“So what are you going to do?” Liam asked worriedly.

“I don’t know… He won’t pick up my calls and he ignores my texts.” Louis said.

“Well his dad just died. I mean I wouldn’t really want to be talking to anyone either.” Zayn offered.

“He’s been talking to me.” Niall chipped.

Zayn, Liam and Louis turned their heads to look at him.

“What?” He asked confused. “Harry and I have gotten really close since you two started dating. I'm sure he was just mad at Louis and wanted to talk to someone so he came to me.”

“I'm such a terrible boyfriend.” Louis mumbled into his hands.

“You just gotta win him back mate.” Zayn said as he clapped Louis on the shoulder.

“But when? We have battle of the bands tomorrow and a football match the day after.” Louis tried to think of something, anything he could do. “Wait!! The battle of the bands, that’s it!!” Louis said excitedly.

“What?” Liam asked confused.

Louis ignored Liam and turned to Niall. “You need to tell him to come to battle of the bands tomorrow!!”

Niall quickly nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Lads I have an idea but we need to go to the garage.” Louis said.

The three boys followed Louis to the garage and they each grabbed their instruments as Louis started to frantically write on a pad of paper.

*~*

“Niall why are you making me go to this?” Harry asked as he leaned his head against the car window.

“So you can support me and the other lads. I know a certain blue eyed beauty that has been sulking for four days now.” Niall said glancing over at Harry and then turning his attention back to the road.

“Aw poor him.” Harry mumbled under his breath.

“Haz, listen… We’re all really sorry about your dad, but Lou has been kicking himself in the arse for treating you like that. He didn’t know what happened, and I know that didn’t give him excuse to ignore you… But he’s really heartbroken about it.” Niall tried to explain.

Harry kept quiet the rest of the way. Yeah, he was mad at Louis, but he just lost one of his best friends. He had a couple of reasons to be upset.

When they got to the building where the battle of the bands was being held Niall and Harry made their way out of the car. Niall grabbed his guitar and led Harry through small building. It looked like a bar. There were about 5 small tables and a full-length bar with stools. Everyone in there looked about Harry’s age and a little bit older though.

There was a small stage at the other end of the room and Harry followed Niall towards it. He saw Liam and Zayn setting up their stuff but Louis was nowhere in sight.

“Why don’t you stand towards the front?” Niall asked. “We’re going on in about 10-minutes.”

Harry nodded as he looked at his feet. “I'm just going to grab a drink.”

Niall nodded before he watched Harry walk away. He let out a deep breath, offering a timid smile to Liam and Zayn.

Harry had just finished his drink when he heard the voice that he had grown to love. He placed his empty glass on the bar and started walking back towards the stage.

“Good evening everyone, we’re One Direction.” Louis said into the microphone. He looked up from where he was looking at the ground and saw a bright pair of green eyes looking back at him. A wide smile came across his face as he started talking again. “This is a original song so please sit back and enjoy.”

Harry first saw Niall picking at his guitar. The soft notes filled the room as everyone got quiet, listening to the beautiful noise. Louis opened his mouth to sing and Harry couldn’t keep his off him as Louis looked right back at him.

**I don’t wanna fight no more**

**Only wanna get to shore**

**Baby don’t slam the door tonight**

**We ran another off the tracks**

**And that’s time we can’t get back**

**We can save tomorrow if we try**

**Oh ‘til we make this right**

**Oh I won’t say goodnight**

Louis voice came out angelic as he sang and as the chorus came the music picked up. Liam and Zayn adding in making it sound more complete as Louis continued to sing.

**I just wanna make you laugh**

**I just wanna see that smile**

**Babe we’re only here**

**Oh for a little while**

**I just wanna hold you till, we fall asleep**

**I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace**

Tears threatened Harry’s eyes as Louis continued to sing. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Harry. He wanted him to know how much he meant these words.

**Everybody needs a place**

**Somewhere that’s warm and safe**

**A shelter from this crazy world we’re in**

**But tonight I let the rain inside**

**I took away your place to hide**

**I'm sorry that I made you cry again**

**Oh we can make this right**

**Oh just kiss me goodnight**

The band went into the chorus again, and as the song went along they played with more energy. It was the end of the chorus when Louis grabbed the microphone from the stand it was on and jumped off the stage. As he walked towards Harry he sang, Niall and Liam giving him back up vocals. When Louis got to Harry the younger lad turned a shade of pink as Louis brought up his free hand and cupped Harry’s cheek.

**Oh we don’t have to fight**

**Oh Just kiss me all night**

The band went quiet except for the guitar and Louis took this opportunity to press his lips against Harry’s. Harry reacted immediately as if it was now a second nature to him and kissed Louis back. Louis pulled away with a wide grin on his face as the audience started cheering and clapping, looking at the two smiling idiots. Louis started walking backwards towards the stage, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Liam and Niall took over the chorus as Louis made his way back. He hoped back on the stage with a new found excitement as the band finished out the song. Liam and Niall keeping with the background vocals.

**I just wanna make you laugh**

**I just wanna see that smile**

**Babe we’re only here**

**Oh for a little while**

**I just wanna hold you till, you fall asleep**

**I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace**

When the song finished the crowd went into a frenzy, clapping and cheering it was almost deafening. Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he looked over at his three best mates who also wore wide smiles.

Louis let out a shocked yelp as someone tugged at his arm and pulled him off the stage. He fell into Harry’s chest who was holding Louis closely to him. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around the younger lad, tucking his head into his neck.

“I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry love.” Louis gushed out.

Harry pulled back and pushed Louis’ fringe out of his face. “I know you are babe.” Harry said before he dipped his head and kissed his boyfriend.

* _End Flashback*_

“So did your band end up winning?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah, we did. The prize was this shitty little plaque, but I couldn’t care less about that.” Louis said through a chuckle.

“It’s nice to see that side of you sir.” Hayden said.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he leaned more against Harry. “And what side would that be?”

Hayden shrugged slightly before repositioning himself on the couch. “L-like the soft side.”

“Yeah… Well don’t get used to it. I'm ready to break your neck at any moment.” Louis stated eyeing the boy across from him.

Harry slapped Louis’ thigh in disbelief. “Louis stop, he’s been nothing but polite and nice to you.”

Louis rolled his eyes before turning back to his daughter and Hayden.

“Dad I don’t really think you could hurt him. You got your arse kicked by a 13 year old today.” Alexis said as she pulled out her phone.

Louis’ eyes grew big. “No, you don’t need to show him that!” Louis said, but it was already too late.

Hayden was looking at a picture of Louis with his face pressed into the floor and his 13 year old son sitting on top of him with a smirk on his face. Hayden couldn’t stop himself from as a loud laugh erupted from him and even Harry started laughing; remembering earlier today.

Louis put his hands over his face. “I let him win.” He tried to convince himself and the others in the room.

“I'm sure you did babe. Did you let me win too?” Harry asked amused.

“Wait you did that to him too?” Hayden asked, suddenly even more interested.

“Oh I have a video of that!” Alexis said.

Louis groaned as she pulled out the video of her father lunging at her dad and pinning him down, slapping his face on both sides.

Everyone in the room was laughing except Louis of course, he was pouting.

“Louis stop pouting, you’re such a child.” Harry said pulling Louis into his chest.

Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck and nipped at the skin quickly before pulling away.

“Just be lucky I'm not Zayn.” Louis mumbled.

“You’re friend from high school?” Hayden asked. “Are you still in touch with him?”

“Oh yeah. Liam, Niall and Zayn are our best mates. We all have families now so we don’t see them as often as we’d like, but we still talk.” Harry said.

“What do you mean you don’t see them as often as you’d like? Uncle Niall, uncle Liam and uncle Zayn come over at least like once a week!” Alexis said.

“Well we consider them family so once a week isn’t a lot to us.” Harry explained.

“Do they have any kids?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah. Zayn has two girls and one boy. His oldest girl is 11, his second girl is 6, and his son is 2. He’s one of the cutest kids.” Louis said before he continued. “Liam has twin boys and a baby daughter. Let me tell you those boys take charge of everything, just like their dad. I think the twins are about 7 and his daughter is just over 1. Niall has four kids, and he's actually married to Harry's sister, Gemma. They have three boys, and one little girl. His sons are 8, 6, and 3 and his little girl is about 10 months… His daughter really is in the best hands. I mean no one is going to want to mess with her.” Louis said.

“I understand that with her having three older brothers.” Hayden said though a small chuckle. He would hate to be the poor lad that she one day would bring home.

“Do you have any siblings Hayden?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I have two other siblings. My little brother is turning 13 in few months and my little sister is 7.” He said.

“Oh, same age as Cody.” Louis stated. “Will they be in the same grade then?”

“Yeah I think so. I was actually thinking about introducing them before school started next week.” Hayden suggested.

“I don’t know about that.” Harry said as Louis said “That’d be great!”.

Louis looked over at Harry narrowing his eyes at him. “What would be wrong with that?” He asked a little angered.

Harry combed his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. “You know he doesn’t make friends easily, and every time he does make a friend they end up hurting him in some way.”

Louis rolled eyes already extremely annoyed at his husband. “So what you’re going to shut him in the house and try to keep him from everyone so he doesn’t get his feelings hurt?”

Harry started to speak but Louis put his hand up to make him stop talking before he walked out of the room in complete annoyance.

Louis just the other day talked to Harry about giving Cody some space and now Harry wants to shut him in a box. Louis was just frustrated at this point.

“Ignore him. Next time you come over you’re brother is welcome to come. Just before he came could you tell him about Cody? Like how he can’t hear?” Louis asked.

Harry annoyed himself pushed himself off the couch and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to make either of you upset.” Hayden said after Harry walked out of the room.

Alexis rubbed Hayden’s back to comfort him, trying to pass the message along to not worry about it.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong, believe me. It’s something that’s a bit more complicated than that.” Louis assured him. “But could you talk to your brother?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’ve actually talked to him already and he seemed pretty excited.” Hayden exclaimed.

Louis raised his eyebrows surprised. “Really? Well that’s great.” Louis said with a smile playing at his lips.

“Yeah, I just told him about how Cody and I played videogames and how smart and funny he was.”

Louis laughed to himself before speaking. “Are you sure you actually have a crush on my daughter and not my son?” He asked, kidding.

To his surprise both Alexis and Hayden giggled before Hayden shook his head and placed his hand on Alexis’ knee.

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Hayden said through a smile.

Louis nodded before glancing at the stairs and thinking about Harry. “Well I need to go upstairs and talk to Harry… Hayden it was good to see you again.” Louis said before getting off the couch.

“Thank you for having me sir.”

Louis offered him a small smile before climbing the stairs and walking towards his and Harry’s bedroom.

Louis walked and opened the door, walking through the doorway, and closing the door quietly behind him.

“Harry… What the hell?” He asked, looking over at his husband who was sitting on the bed. “Do you want our son to just not have friends? Do you want him to be alone?” He asked.

“Louis it’s not that and you know it!” Harry said already raising his voice a bit.

“Then what is Harry? Please enlighten me!” Louis said moving closer to the bed.

“He’s going to get hurt!! How many times has he come and told us that he made a new friend and not even two days later we hear him crying in his room because this ‘friend’ couldn’t deal with him anymore?! They got tired of him not being able to hear!!” Harry screamed, standing up from the bed.

“So you what you’re telling me is that you want our son to just not meet new people? For all you know Cody and Hayden’s brother could become best friends!!” Louis yelled. He started pacing the floor while looking at the ground.

“Louis, no matter who it is he always gets hurt! And I don’t know about you but I don’t like seeing my son in pain!!”

“Okay, so what? He gets over it! His life isn’t going to be rainbows and butterflies, you, and I, and even him know it!! But what’s wrong with taking a little risk?!”

Louis at this point was almost fuming, he couldn’t deal with this right now. “Maybe if you treated him normal, treated him like he didn’t have a disability he wouldn’t get his feeling hurt so much!! He would be more confident and be able to deal with people who hurt him!!! You throw out all of his great qualities aside and only see his deafness!!” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs.

That was it. Harry cracked. He was taken by what Louis said but he knew those words were somewhat true. He knew it was his fault Cody wasn’t very confident. What Harry just heard hurt him and Louis knew it…

“Don’t put words in my mouth Louis!! I don’t think that, I'm just looking out for him!!” Harry yelled though a shaky breath. He couldn’t, wouldn’t cry right now.

“He’s going to get his heart broken!! He’s going to get a few cuts and scrapes!! It’s inevitable, it happens to everyone!! Stop fucking coddling him like you can protect him from the world, because you can’t Harry!!! Just… God…”

Louis was too mad to deal with this right now. He walked over to the dresser to grab his keys and then over to the bedroom door and swung it open, closing it a bit too forcefully before stomping down the hallway and down the stairs. He let out a deep breath, swinging the keys in his hand.

“Dad…”

Louis turned around startled when he saw Alexis and Hayden sitting on the couch looking back at him. He offered them a tight lined smile before walking out of the room and to the front door, pulling his shoes on and walking out the door to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and support!! You guys really encourage me to keep writing! What do you think about Harry and Louis' fight? Or about Hayden's brother and Cody possibly becoming friends? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Louis walked into the house the next morning and kicked off his shoes. He released a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen and was able to hear his family’s chatter as he moved closer.

He slowly walked into the kitchen and when he walked through the doorway he saw they were all eating breakfast. The room fell silent and 5 pairs of eyes looked at him. He locked gazes with Harry and the younger lad immediately dropped his silverware on his plate, making a clanking noise and he rushed over to his husband. Louis felt two strong arms wrap around him immediately and he hesitantly brought his arms up and rubbed Harry’s back.

Louis wasn’t over what had happened last night. He definitely cooled off, but he was still a bit mad at Harry.

Harry tucked his head into Louis’ neck and Louis could feel something wet and knew in that moment that Harry was crying.

”Louis I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.” Harry mumbled into his neck.

Louis kissed the top of his head before whispering so only Harry could hear. “Haz I don’t want the kids to see you cry… Please babe. Why don’t you head up to our room and I’ll be up in a second?”

Louis felt Harry nod against him and Harry slowly turned as he walked away so his back to the kids. He couldn’t let the kids see him like that.

When Harry was finally out of the room Louis looked over at kids who were clearly watching them.

“What’s wrong with papa?” Rory asked with a confused face.

“Nothing love.” Louis said.

Louis walked over to the table and kissed Rory and Cameron on the head, before moving over to Rosie and giving her a raspberry on her cheek, making her giggle.

 _Morning buddy. Sleep well?_ He asked Cody.

Cody just simply nodded his head and focused back on his breakfast. Louis looked over at Alexis and noticed she wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Hey Al, want to talk to me in the living room for a second?” He asked.

Alexis stood up and followed her dad into the living room. When he sat on the couch she sat next to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I'm really sorry about last night… Especially if I put you into an awkward situation with Hayden.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his messy fringe.

“What happened? We could hear you and pop yelling at each other from down here.” She said quietly.

“We just don’t see eye to eye on something… We’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it love.” He offered her a small smile.

“Okay. Hayden just thought it was his fault. He felt terrible when he left last night.” She stated.

Louis quickly shook his head. “No, please tell him it’s not his fault at all. Your father and I have been arguing about this for a while now and I guess last night we both just lost it. Really tell him he had nothing to do with it and apologize on my behalf.”

“Alright… Well go talk to pop. I’ll finish breakfast with the kiddos.” She said before standing.

Louis quickly stood up with her and pulled her into his chest in a tight hug. She quickly accepted it, wrapping her arms around her father’s middle. Louis kissed her head before pulling away,

“Love you baby girl.” He said with a small smile.

“Love you too dad.” She said before walking back into the kitchen.

Louis quickly walked over to the stairs, taking two at a time and walking to his and Harry’s bedroom. When he walked through the door he saw Harry sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

“Louis I'm sorry. I thought about what you said and you were completely right and-“

“No, Harry I should be apologizing… I said some things I shouldn’t have and then I just walked out.” Louis said, taking a seat next to Harry.

“We both messed up… But really I thought about what you said and you’re right. I need to let Cody be, just let him make his own decisions.”

Louis nodded before placing his hand on Harry’s thigh and squeezing gently. “I shouldn’t have said that you’re the reason Cody doesn’t have any confidence. That was just completely wrong of me, and it’s not true… I was just mad.”

“I know you were, I was too… Where did you go last night?” Harry asked.

“I just went to Zayn’s. He let me sleep in the guest room, but I didn’t really sleep.” Louis confessed.

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep at all last night. I tried calling you like a million times before I found your phone in the bathroom.”

Louis just simply nodded, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Harry lifted Louis chin with two fingers to get Louis to look at him.

“We’re okay, right?” Harry asked with pleading eyes.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “We’re okay love.” He said as he dipped his head and gently kissed Harry, which he quickly responded too.

“So are we still doing the barbeque this Saturday?” Harry asked when he pulled away.

“What barbeque?”

“You know the barbeque we’ve been hosting for I don’t know 10 years now. The last Saturday before the kids go back to school. Ring any bells?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, yeah, right of course. Yeah, that’s still on. We can call the boys tonight and ask if they’re all free next weekend. It’s Sunday so they should all pick up if we call.” Louis said.

“Sounds good… I also wanted to talk to Cody. I know Hayden offered to introduce his brother to him but I wanted to make sure it was okay with Cody first.” Harry said nervously.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, that’s actually a good idea. We don’t want the kid to show up here only for Cody to want nothing to do with him.”

Harry and Louis got up from the bed and walked out of their room and headed to Cody’s. When they got there Louis pushed his number on the panel and waited for Cody to answer the door.

When he did both Louis and Harry gave him a small wave and he nodded for them to come in.

 _What’s up?_ He asked once he got comfortable on the bed.

 _So Hayden told us he has a little brother, and he happened to be your age. Hayden offered to introduce him to you if you want._ Harry explained.

Cody thought about it for a second before signing hesitantly. _Does he know I'm deaf?_

 _He does and he’s really excited to meet you._ Louis signed with a smile on his face.

Cody nodded before he brought his hands up. _Sure, that’d be cool I guess._

Harry saw that Cody was trying to hold back a smile and that only made his own smile grow. _Okay, so we’ll tell Al to tell Hayden that next time comes over to bring his brother. Sound good?_ Harry asked.

Cody nodded and after getting a kiss on the head from both his dads they left.

*~*

Two days later Louis heard the doorbell ring and he got up to answer it. He got to the door and pulled it open to reveal a smiling Hayden and a boy who looked just like him smiling even wider.

“Hey Louis, this is my brother Josh.” Hayden said as he offered his hand to shake Louis’.

Louis shook his hand and smiled at Hayden before looking at the younger boy. He dropped Hayden’s hand and then offered it to Josh.

“Hello Josh, I'm Louis. It’s nice to meet you.” He said as Josh grabbed his hand and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too sir. My brother told me about you.” Josh said excitedly.

Louis narrowed his at Hayden before looking back at Josh. “Only good things I presume.” He said.

Josh nodded quickly. “Yeah, he said you’re pretty funny.”

Louis chuckled to himself as he saw Hayden let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright boys, why don’t you come in.” Louis said as he nodded his head towards the inside of the house.

The boys followed Louis into the house and as they were walking through Hayden spotted Harry in the kitchen.

“Hey Harry!” Hayden said.

Harry quickly turned around and a smile came onto his face when he spotted Hayden.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming over. And you brought someone with you. Who might this be?” Harry asked looking at Josh.

“Hi, I'm Josh! I'm Hayden’s brother.” Josh said as he raised his hand to give a small wave.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Josh, I'm Harry the other, cooler dad.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Keep dreaming babe!” They heard Louis yell from the living room.

Harry and Hayden laughed as Josh looked on with a smile on his face. Harry noticed this kid smiled a lot.

“So before I tell Alexis I'm here I wanted to introduce Cody and Josh, if that’s alright.” Hayden said.

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine. Why don’t you take his whiteboard up with you?” Harry asked as he grabbed the whiteboard and marker from the fridge.

He passed it to Hayden and he graciously accepted it.

“Also you guys aren’t on his number panel, light thing, so when you go up there push 6.” Harry explained.

“Will do sir, thanks!” Hayden said as he pulled Josh’s arm to follow him.

Josh followed Hayden through the living room and up the stairs. The younger boy couldn’t how believe how beautiful this house was. That and it was also huge, much larger than the house they lived in.

The two boys stopped in front of Cody’s door and Josh looked at the number panel on the outside of the door. He saw that Hayden had pushed the number 6 like he was told to do. Josh looked on the side of the panel and saw a sheet of paper with names and numbers written next to them. His attention was taken away when the door swung open and saw a boy who looked just like his dad with the curly hair.

“Hey Cody.” Hayden said slowly as he handed Cody the whiteboard.

Cody offered them a shy smile before writing on the board. **Hi, I'm Cody.**

Josh smiled at the boy before looking at his hands. _Hi C..o..d..y. My… Name… Is... J..o..s..h._ Josh singed very slowly with a shy smile.

Both Hayden and Cody looked at him in amazement. Cody stammered before frantically writing on the board again.

**Where did you learn to do that?**

“The internet.” Josh replied and both him and Cody chuckled.

Hayden clapped Josh on the shoulder before he started talking. “Well you guys seem good so I'm going to go find Alexis.” He said.

Josh nodded and smiled at his brother and watched as he walked down the hall. He turned back to Cody to see him writing on the board.

**Want to go downstairs and play some videogames?**

Josh’s smile became wider as he nodded. Cody grew his own smile before leading Josh down the stairs. When they got into the living room Cody saw his dad laying on the couch watching TV and when he saw them he sat up.

 _What’s up buddy? You doing alright?_ Louis asked.

 _Yeah, we just wanted to play some video games if that’s okay._ Cody signed.

 _Yeah, of course that’s okay._ Louis signed with a smile.

Josh was watching Cody and his dad interact and he didn’t understand how fast they were signing. He thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

 _Thanks dad… Guess what?_ Cody signed, glancing over at Josh quickly.

_What?_

_Josh introduced himself to me in sign language. It was slow, but he did it._ Cody couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. No one had ever put in any effort to try and talk to Cody in sign language unless it was family or Liam, Zayn, Niall and their families.

_Wow, that’s awesome kiddo. Why don’t you set up the videogames and be a good host, yeah?_

Cody nodded and then timidly tapped Josh on the arm to get his attention, before he wrote on his board.

**You can pick whatever game you want. I have a bunch of them.**

Josh nodded and Cody led him to his stack of videogames as Louis walked out of the room. Cody saw that Josh had picked up Fifa and he almost let a small laugh out as Josh passed it to him. Josh looked at him with a questioned face and Cody wrote on his board,

**I hope you’re better than your brother at this game. He really sucks.**

Cody could see Josh laughing and he couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face.

“I know, he’s really bad… Don’t worry, I'm a lot better than him.” Josh said slowly, just like Hayden told him to.

The two boys settled on the floor in front of the large television and started their game. Within the first two minutes Cody could see that Josh was much better than his brother at the game.

Louis watched the two boys from the doorway and when they settled he moved fully into the kitchen and grabbed Harry’s arm to get his attention.

“Hey babe. Something wrong?” Harry asked.

“No, nothings wrong. Cody just told me that Josh introduced himself in sign language.” As Louis said it he still couldn’t believe it.

Harry looked at him, confused for a second. “Wait… What? Like actual sign language?” He asked.

“Yeah… Cody said it was slow, but he did it.”

Harry couldn’t even say anything he was too dazed. Never in a million years would he think that someone who didn’t even know Cody would bother to put forth any effort to try and learn sign language for him.

*~*

“C’mon monsters, it’s time for dinner!!” Louis said as he chased the twins and Rosie around upstairs.

Louis scooped up both of the twins and started kissing their cheeks and foreheads making them break out in laughter.

He carried them down stairs and walked through the living room to see Josh and Cody still playing videogames. Louis walked into the dining room and placed the twins in their booster seats as Rosie took her seat at the table. Harry started bringing food out an he saw the table half empty.

“Where is everyone else?” He asked.

“I’ll go get them.” Louis said.

Louis had already checked Alexis’ room so he knew Hayden and her weren’t in there, and he was grateful they weren’t. So Louis decided to check the theater downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he saw the lights were off, but he could here a movie playing, and mentally groaned to himself.

“Alright I'm coming down, hand check!!” He yelled as he walked down the stairs.

Louis got to the bottom and turned the lights on and was pleased that nothing had been going on.

“Dad seriously?” Alexis asked as she got off the plush couch.

“What? Would you want me to find you in a… Let’s say awkward position if I came down here unannounced?”

Louis could see her roll her eyes as she and Hayden walked past him to go upstairs and he found that as a small victory. He followed them and moved into the living room to get Josh and Cody. He saw both boys laughing and smiling, and he really didn’t want to ruin the moment but he had to. He tapped Cody on the shoulder to get his attention and when Cody saw it was his dad he paused the game to look at him.

_Dinner is ready, come eat._

_Can’t we just eat out here? We’re having fun._

As much as Louis wanted to say yes he knew Harry would have his head if he allowed it.

_Sorry buddy, you guys have been playing for two hours, it’s time to take a break._

Cody sighed as he turned off the TV and motioned for Josh to follow him as he picked up his whiteboard. Louis followed the two boys into the dining room and they took a seat next to each other as Harry was loading up their plates.

Throughout dinner conversation flowed easily. Louis cracking his jokes and Harry rolling his eyes playfully. The only thing that was different was that Josh and Cody kept to themselves as they were having a conversation, but using Cody’s whiteboard to talk so no one knew what they were talking about. Louis would glance at them from time to time and every time he did he couldn’t miss the smile both of the boys wore. They were either smiling or laughing loud enough for the conversation to stop at the table and turn all eyes on them. It’s not like they noticed anyway as they were lost in their own little world. Louis and Harry shared a look that instantly turned into a smile as they continued to eat.

About 20 minutes after dinner had ended Hayden announced that he and Josh had to get home. He went to look for Josh and found him in Cody’s room. Both of the boys lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs as they struggled to breathe in between laughs. When Hayden told him it was time to go he released an annoyed sigh and said goodbye to Cody before suggesting they hang out again. Cody was quick to nod his head and say goodbye to Josh and Hayden.

Josh followed Hayden down the stairs and he stopped to say goodbye to Harry.

“Thanks for having me and my brother over for dinner, we really appreciate it. Also your cooking is amazing, every time I'm over for dinner it’s like a treat.” Hayden said.

Harry laughed to himself before responding. “I'm glad you like it. And you guys are welcome here any time.”

“Thank you sir.” Hayden said as him and Josh smiled at Harry before heading though the kitchen.

“Bye Hayden, Bye Josh.”

Hayden jumped in surprise, he didn’t see Louis in the kitchen when he first walked in.

“I didn’t see you there.” Hayden laughed to himself. “Thanks for having me over again Louis.” He said.

“No problem.” Louis simply said.

Hayden nodded his head and started walking towards the door but stopped when he didn’t see Josh following him.

“Josh, you coming?” He asked.

“You can get in the car, I wanted to ask Louis something really quickly.” Josh said quietly.

Both Louis and Josh looked at him quizzically for a second before Hayden walked out of the room and to the foyer.

Louis looked at Josh for a second before opening his mouth to say something. “Is there something I can do for you buddy?” He asked.

“Well I was just wondering if you could um, maybe some time, if you have time to um maybe teach me some sign language?” Josh asked nervously.

Louis looked down at the younger boy in shock. He could see that he was nervous and he knew he would have to answer quickly so Josh didn’t think he was mad at him or something.

“Yeah, buddy I'm sure I could help you out a bit. But to be honest learning sign language takes a lot of practice and commitment.” Louis softly warned.

“I figured that. I mean it’s a different language so I didn’t think it would be easy.” Josh said sheepishly.

Louis smiled down at him. This kid seemed to understand what he was getting himself in to. “Well I’ll let you in on a little secret… I learned sign language by using songs.”

Josh looked at him confused and Louis knew he had to elaborate.

“I took my favorite songs and learned the lyrics of the song. Once I knew the lyrics I would look up what each word was in sign language and by the end of the day I could sign an entire song. But by following the song you learn a lot of the signs and if you sign with the song it helps you sign faster.” Louis explained.

Josh nodded his head quickly and his whole face lit up. “Thanks Louis, I’ll try that tonight!! Tell Cody I had a lot of fun today!!” He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Louis sat there in a daze a bit confused as to what he just heard. He walked zombie like into the living room and found Harry sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. Louis wanted to say something, he wanted to open his mouth and tell Harry what had just happen but nothing would come out.

“So I called all the boys, my mum, your mum and your sisters and so far it looks like everyone is going to be able to make it this weekend. Isn’t that great?” Harry asked.

Louis was still stuck for words and when he didn’t respond Harry looked up from his phone and saw Louis.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Josh just asked me to teach him sign language.” Louis said quietly.

A wide smile came across Harry’s face at those words. “Well that’s great isn’t it? I mean it shows that he really wants to be friends with Cody.”

“We should invite their family over this weekend for the barbeque.” Louis gushed out.

Harry was a little bit surprised that Louis had actually said that. Normally Louis wasn’t to keen on meeting new people. “Yeah, we can do that… Can I ask why?”

“I want to meet their parents, I mean I don’t even know their last names, and I can make sure they’re somewhat normal. Also they’re new to town so they probably don’t have friends or know anyone.” Louis explained.

Harry nodded his head, it actually wasn’t a bad idea. “Their last name is Montgomery.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself. He remembered Hayden telling him not too long ago. “Hey Alexis!!” Harry yelled towards the stairs.

A minute later Alexis came jogging down the stairs looking at her dads expectantly. “What’s up?” She asked.

“Invite Hayden’s family over for the barbeque this weekend.” Louis said.

Alexis looked at them wide eyed. “There’s going to be like 30 people here and they’re all related to me! They’re just going to embarrass me!!” She whined.

“Well technically Liam and Zayn aren’t related to you.” Louis said teasingly.

Alexis rolled her eyes. “They basically are! Why do you even want them over?”

“So we can meet his parents. Also I think he said he has a sister around the same age as Rosie so that’ll be fun.” Harry said.

“So pick up your phone, text your boy toy and tell him to bring the family over on Saturday.” Louis said.

“Fine.” Alexis muttered as she walked back up the stairs to her room.

“This is going to be so fun. Zayn is going to give that kid so much hell.” Louis chuckled to himself as he took a seat next to Harry on the couch.

“Oh God, I forgot about him. We need to warn Hayden or something.” Harry said.

“You can warn Hayden, but I want Zayn to be surprised.”

Harry rolled his eyes and he knew he was in for something when Zayn saw Hayden. Harry had almost a week to mentally and physically prepare himself for what was bound to happen on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update complete!! Have any predictions as to how Zayn and the other boys will treat/react to Hayden? I love when you guys leave opinions about the chapters, they're awesome to read, keep it up!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, it’s my favorite brother in-law!!”

“Niall you know I hate it when you call me that, and also I'm your only brother in-law.” Harry said as he opened his front door to see Niall standing there with his daughter in his arms and Gemma approaching from the car with their three other kids.

Niall pushed passed Harry to give him a big one armed hug, because his other arm had the baby carrier. Harry hugged him back as he rolled his eyes fondly.

“Uncle Harry!!!!”

Harry let go of Niall and saw Colton, Beck and Ross, Niall and Gemma’s three boys running at him. They all grabbed at him and almost tackled him to the ground. He smiled to himself as he hugged them back and kissed each of them on the head.

“Hello boys! Uncle Liam and Aunt Sophia are out back with your cousins. Got your swim suits on?” Harry asked excitedly.

They all nodded their heads quickly before running past him and towards the back yard to get to the pool.

“Uncle Lou!!!”

Harry heard them shout before Louis yelped followed by a thump.

“Boys, c’mon, get off your uncle!” Gemma scolded.

Niall laughed. He was clearly a very proud father.

“Hey Gem.” Harry said as he moved to hug his sister.

“Hey baby bro. Where are all of my nieces and nephews?” She asked as she hugged him back.

“Liam and Sophia are out there with Mia, Caleb and Tucker. They came about 15 minutes ago. Now I think my kids are out there too, but I can never be keep track of them.” Harry said through a chuckle as he released Gemma.

“Niall!!!”

“Lou!!!”

The two lads lunged at each other and hugged with wide smiles on their faces.

“Louis you’re all wet!” Niall complained when he let go.

“I was swimming, sorry.” Louis said as he looked down at his bare chest and wet swimming trunks.

Niall nodded and turned to Gemma. “Hey babe I'm going to put Ellie in her bathing suit, okay?” He said as he walked past her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Agh can you guys please not.” Harry asked as he visibly squirmed.

“Aw c’mon Harry, you of all people should know how babies are made, and we have four of them.” Niall said as he winked over at Harry.

Harry almost wanted to throw up. He never got over the fact that one of his best mates married his sister.

“Alright, Niall go get her ready to swim, and don’t forget her floaties, she’s not even 1 yet. I'm going out back to say hi to everyone. And where is Zayn and Perrie?” Gemma asked as Niall walked away.

“They’re coming in a little bit.” Louis said.

“Alright, good. I'm going to go out back to make sure my boys haven’t destroyed anything yet.” Gemma said as she walked past Harry and Louis.

They laughed to themselves as Gemma walked towards the back of the house.

“Everything good out back?” Harry asked Louis.

“Yeah, Liam is manning the grill, and all the kids are swimming.”

Their attention was taken away when they heard the doorbell ring and they walked over to answer it.

“Hi Harry, Hi Louis!!” Josh said excitedly.

“Hey Josh it’s good to see you again. You too Hayden.” Harry said as a smile came across his face.

“You too. Harry, Louis, these are my parents Scott and Jackie. And this is my little sister Genevieve.” Hayden introduced.

“Hi, I'm Louis. It’s great to finally meet you guys.” Louis said as he shook both of Hayden’s parent’s hands. He looked down at their sister and a small smile came across his face as he bent down to her height. “And hello miss Genevieve, that’s a beautiful name and it fits such a beautiful little girl.” Louis said sweetly. 

“Thank you Mr. Louis.” She said quietly as she blushed.

Louis stood back up as Harry was introducing himself.

“I'm Harry, please why don’t you come in. Josh I know Cody has been excited for you to come all day. He’s waiting out back for you.” Harry said as he allowed everyone to step into the house.

“Really?!” Josh said as he ran past Harry and Louis to get to the back yard.

“Sorry about him, he’s been excited about coming since you invited us.” Scott explained.

“No, it’s perfectly fine. Hayden why don’t you go out back too. Alexis is back there and so are Rosie and the twins. You can introduce them to Genevieve, if that’s alright with her of course.” Louis said.

Hayden nodded with a smile and grabbed Genevieve’s hand to lead her to the back yard.

“I'm sorry, but are you Louis Tomlinson? The football player and coach?” Scott asked nervously.

Louis nodded his head with a slight smile. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Oh my God.. I just mean… Wow! You are such a great player and your team is the best in England! I remember watching you play, and it was just great!!” Scott said excitedly.

“Thanks mate, I really appreciate that.” Louis said.

“You’ll have to forgive my husband he loves football, can never get enough of it.” Jackie explained.

“Well that’s great, him and Lou should be best mates in no time then.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself.

“Well our mate Liam is grilling and the pool is out back. We can introduce you and really get this party started.” Louis said clapping his hands together as he led them to the back yard.

Louis slid open the glass door that led to the yard. When he walked out he could see Liam by the grill and his 1-year-old daughter Mia bouncing on his hip. Sophia was tanning by the pool with Gemma, watching the 7-year-old twins Caleb and Tucker splash in the pool with Cameron, Rory, Rosie and Genevieve. Colton, Beck and Ross were running around the large grass area with a hose, trying to get each other wet. Hayden and Alexis were sitting in the shade of the outdoor swing while Josh and Cody were doing jumping contests into the pool to see who could make the largest splash. Niall of course had to join them in the contest.

“Liam!” Louis shouted as they moved closer to the grill.

Liam turned around and smiled as he saw Louis and Harry approaching.

“Gimme this little monster.” Louis said as he reached out for Mia, who happily went into his arms.

“Hi, I'm Liam.” He said as he offered his hand to Scott and Jackie.

They introduced themselves and chatted happily for a couple of minutes.

“So Liam which kids are yours?” Scott asked looking around.

“I have 7-year-old twins, Caleb and Tucker, and then this little one is Mia. My wife is Sophia, and she’s just over there.” Liam said as he pointed to his wife.

“Okay, so who has the three boys that are running around?” Jackie asked looking over at the boys, smiling to herself.

“They are my sister’s and best mate, Niall’s. The taller one is Colton, he’s 8. Beck is 6, and then Ross is 3. He’s still a little wobbly on his feet.” Harry explained as he laughed to himself. “My sister Gemma is just over there holding their 10 month old Ellie.” He said pointing to Gemma. “And that is Niall our best mate and my brother in law. You can see he’s basically a child.” Harry pointed out as Niall was jumping in the pool with Cody and Josh.

Liam leaned in to Louis to whisper in his ear. “Since when did Al have a boyfriend?” He asked with just a tiny bit of agitation in his voice.

“Oh you met him? I think it’s been about three weeks.” Louis said as he bounced Mia.

“Yeah, he introduced himself to me…” Liam said as he looked over at his niece and Hayden.

“Alright, down big guy. Leave the threatening to Zayn.” Louis said through a chuckle as he passed Mia back to Liam.

Louis quickly looked around the yard for Harry and figured he had gone inside since he couldn’t find him. Louis started moving towards the house to go back inside and as he reached for the door handle so did Hayden and Alexis.

“Oh, sorry sir.” Hayden said as his hand touched Louis’

Louis just motioned for him to open the door as he pulled his hand away and followed Hayden and his daughter inside. They walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches while Louis walked through to the kitchen to find Harry.

Harry was making what looked like 7 different types of salad, he had a dozen different snacks out, and too many baked goods for any sane person.

Louis laughed to himself as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Lou I'm trying to finish this. We’re going to eat soon. Also your sisters and both our mums are going to be here any second.” Harry whined.

Louis ignored him and started kissing his neck and working up his jaw. He was about to seal their lips together when he heard something.

“Vas happenin?!”

Harry and Louis chuckled to themselves as they both turned around to see Zayn in the doorway with his 3-year-old Elijah on his hip.

“Hey Zayn.” Louis said as he walked over to hug his best mate.

Perrie came in right after followed by their daughter Zaria who was 11 and Aliyah who was 6.

Louis released Zayn from his hug and moved to hug Perrie and the girls. Harry did the same before focusing back on finishing up things for dinner.

“Where is everyone, out back?” Zayn asked, looking around.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Louis said as he nodded his head in the direction of the backyard.

Perrie and the girls lead the way as they walked to the back of house.

“What’s going on mate, anything new going on?” Zayn asked as they walked into the living room.

When Zayn looked up from Elijah he saw his niece sitting on the couch with some guy, and they were touching. Why were they touching? His hand shouldn’t be on her knee. And why is she laughing and blushing?

“Who the fuck are you?” Zayn asked angered.

Hayden’s head snapped up and he saw a fierce looking raven-haired man looking at him. He had tattoos and overall he didn’t look too friendly.

Zayn placed Elijah down and told him to go with his mum while he eyed the strange boy again. He started walking towards him and he saw the boy visibly gulp as he pointed a finger in his face.

“I asked who the fuck are you.” Zayn said in a lowered voice, getting dangerously close to the boy.

Louis tried to hold in the laugh, he really did, but in the end it had escaped him. He had to cover his mouth with his hand has Hayden looked like he wanted to cry.

“Uncle Zayn this is Hayden… My boyfriend.” Alexis explained quietly

Hayden slightly nodded as he looked back at Zayn with worried eyes.

“You didn’t tell me?” Zayn asked as he looked back at Louis who was trying to get his breathing back from laughing too hard.

“Mate I didn’t tell you just so I could see this.” Louis said as he gestured to Hayden and Zayn.

Zayn eyed Louis before turning back to Hayden. “You and I are going to talk later…” He said before turning away and walking out of the room angrily.

“Dad what the hell, why did you do that?!” Alexis asked.

“Oh c’mon he would’ve found out no matter what, and he would’ve had the same reaction.” Louis said through a laugh.

Hayden still hadn’t said anything. His mouth was slightly open as he looked too dazed to function properly.

“Dad look at him!” Alexis said as she looked over at Hayden.

“He’s fine. C’mon, come outside with your family and have some fun!” Louis said as he skipped to the back door.

Louis’ mum, sisters and step-dad had arrived shortly after, followed by Harry’s mum. Once everyone was there the food was set out, and everyone grabbed a plate and began to eat.

There was non-stop conversation, and laughs as dinner went on. Hayden even joined in a couple times, but every time after opening his mouth he would send a cautious look to Zayn who was already eyeing him.

Once dinner was over it was still light out so the kids went back into the pool as the grown ups sat and chatted for a bit.

But Harry had noticed that Zayn went up to Hayden and whispered something to him before Hayden carefully followed. Once Zayn came out Liam went in and when Liam came out Niall went it. Hayden hadn’t come back out though.

“Follow me.” Zayn whispered into Hayden’s ear.

Without even responding Hayden immediately got up from his seat and followed Zayn closely as he walked back into the house.

Once they were in the living room Zayn stopped walking and turned towards Hayden, eyeing him carefully.

“I don’t know what you want with her, but let me tell you, I am not afraid to break your neck.” Zayn hissed through his teeth. “I’m sure Louis had threatened you in some way… But let me tell you something. Louis may be true to his word, and I am too, the difference is that I go beyond my word. When I say I'm going to break your neck, I'm going to break your neck and beat you until you can’t move. Now just imagine what will happen when I say I promise to beat you until you can’t move… What else do you think will happen?” Zayn asked as he moved closer to Hayden.

Zayn saw his eyes get visibly larger and his breathing had almost stopped before he continued. “She is my niece and goddaughter, and I will do anything for her. And if you hurt her… The second I find out, I'm coming for you.”

Hayden looked at the raven-haired man and was barely able to nod his head before Zayn pushed past him and went back outside.

Hayden couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. The only thing that got him out of his trance was a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and was met with puppy brown eyes.

“Hey mate, can we talk?” Liam asked.

Hayden nodded slowly before following Liam to the couch and taking a seat.

“So I saw Zayn come out of the house and you standing here like you’re about to pee your pants so I'm going to assume he talked to you.” Liam stated.

“Y-yeah.” Hayden choked out.

“Well I would tell you not to believe what he said but I can’t. Whatever he said to you, trust me he will keep his word.”

Hayden let out a groan before hiding his face in his hands and breathing shallowly.

Liam hesitantly brought his hand up and started to rub the younger lad’s back. “And I'm sorry to say this, but if you hurt Al in any way you are guaranteed 4 angry men to come after you.”

And with that Liam left.

Hayden thought that wasn’t nearly as bad as the talking to he got from Zayn. Hayden stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the back door when it suddenly opened and a slightly drunk looking blonde man walked through.

“Oi you! We need to talk.” Niall said as he grabbed Hayden’s arm and pulled him back to the couch.

“So you’ve gotten the talk from Zayn, Liam and I know Louis gave you some shit. There’s no way he wouldn’t.” Niall said as he chuckled to himself. “But really if there’s anything you take away from these talks is to just not be an arse. It’s as simple as that. Don’t be an arse and you won’t get yours kicked.” Niall said as he clapped Hayden on the back and got to his feet.

“O-okay. I really do like her.” Hayden said quietly.

“I know you do mate. I see the way you look at her… C’mon, let’s join the rest of the party.” Niall said as he started walking towards the door.

Hayden nodded and followed Niall out the door. Once he got just past the doorway he felt three strong pairs of hands grab him. He was immediately picked up and he realized he was being carried and before he could even react his body was thrown into water.

He came back to surface gasping for air and saw Liam, Zayn and Louis standing by the edge of the pool laughing and offering their hands to him. He grabbed Zayn and Louis’ hands and once he was halfway out of the water the two older men let go and he flew back into the water.

“Welcome to the family!” Niall said through laughter.

*~*

After about three more hours everyone was out of the house except for Hayden’s family.

Louis and Harry sat at the kitchen table talking with his parents over tea and Louis found that he really liked them.

“So you’ve known those boys since high school?” Jackie asked.

“They’ve been my best mates since primary school but they met Harry when we started dating. Then they became his best mates too.” Louis explained.

Jackie nodded her head and before she could ask another question Scott jumped in. “So you guys have 5 kids, and they’re all yours? None are adopted?” He asked.

“Yeah, they’re blood unfortunately.” Louis joked.

Jackie and Scott giggled before Harry asked them “Now Hayden is only half siblings with Josh and Genevieve, correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Scott said before asking another question. “So we know Louis was a professional footie player and is now coaching, but what about you Harry? What do you do?”

“I own a café just a couple blocks over.” Harry said happily.

“Oh, H’s Bakery and Café?” Jackie asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Harry said through a smile.

“When we first moved here we talked to our neighbors and they said that if there is one thing to check out in this town it was that bakery. And we did, it was delicious.” Jackie explained.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that. Now that the kids are starting school I’ll actually be able to be there for more than three hours out of the day.” Harry said as he chuckled to himself.

“I know I can’t wait for school to start on Monday.” Jackie said. “So what about your mates? What do they do?”

“Our mate Zayn own a pretty successful art gallery and his wife Perrie is a fashion designer. She mostly works on movie sets. Our other mate Liam is a pediatrician and his wife Sophia runs a day care. And then Niall works with Harry at the bakery as one of the head bakers and chefs.” Louis explained.

“Well you must have a very successful business to own a house like this. It’s really beautiful.” Jackie observed.

“Oh, thank you. We really appreciate that.” Harry said as he smiled kindly.

“How many rooms does it have?” Scott asked looking around.

“We have the kitchen, dining room, two living rooms, 7 bedrooms, an office, a theater, playroom and music room downstairs.” Louis said before he took a sip of his tea.

“Music room, so who plays instruments?” Jackie asked interested.

“Both Harry and I sing and play guitar, but our son Cody actually plays the drums. Our mate Zayn taught him, it’s actually really cool. Cody can’t hear but he can feel so Zayn taught him using vibrations and stuff like that, he’s really quite good.” Louis said. “Sometimes us boys like to just jam out every now and then.” He said through a small laugh.

Scott and Jackie both nodded happily before their eyes shifted to something behind Louis and Harry.

“Hey mum, dad. What are you guys talking about?” Hayden asked as him and Alexis walked into the room.

“Oh, you know just chatting.” Jackie said as she offered a smile.

“Has Louis told you any stories yet?” Hayden asked and his parents looked at him questioningly.

Louis laughed to himself before he looked up at Hayden. “Want to hear another story then?” He asked.

Hayden nodded before he took a seat at the table, shortly followed by Alexis.

“Alright, what do you want to hear?” Louis asked amused.

Louis could hear Harry laughing quietly beside him and he knew that Harry was just as amused.

“Surprise me.” Hayden said with a smile.

_ *Flashback* _

“Niall would you stop jumping and listen to me?!” Louis asked annoyed.

“Lou I'm too excited!!” Niall said.

“But I need your help if this is going to work, so stop!” Louis whined.

“Okay, Okay. What do you need me to do?” Niall asked.

“So 5 minutes before the end of the game I need you to take Alexis to the ‘bathroom’ but really bring her down to the field but keep out of view. Then when the game is over bring her out to me and I’ll do the rest.” Louis explained.

“Sounds good mate. So I just have to get her away from Harry at the last 5 minutes?”

“Yeah, it’s as simple as that.” Louis said with a wide smile on his face.

“I don’t want to sound like a downer or anything… But you don’t think you guys are a little young for this?”

“Niall, we’ve been together for 4 years and we have a kid. Plus the whole I love him thing, so yeah I’d say we’re very ready. Also this is my last year at uni and then I'm off to the pros. I can finally give my family the life they deserve…”

“Well good for you mate. And don’t worry, the other boys will be there too and I won’t let you down!”

“Thanks mate… Just three more days.” Louis said with a soft smile.

*~*

“Guys he has the ball, he has the ball!!!” Harry said excitedly as he bounced 2-year-old Alexis on his hip.

“We can see him too Haz, it’s not just you.” Zayn said.

“Tomlinson running down the pitch, maneuvering through the defenders without a second glance… He swings his leg and… GOAL TOMLINSON!!” The announcer said.

The arena bursted into cheers as some of Louis’ teammates ran up to him and congratulated him.

Harry was jumping up and down and cheering at the top of his lungs as young Alexis tried to clap for her daddy.

“I can’t believe they’re winning, it’s sick!” Harry said.

“There’s only 6 minutes left in the game, there’s no way the other team can catch up now. They’re winning by two!” Liam said.

“6 minutes?” Niall said with a mouth full of nachos.

“Yeah, why?” Harry asked.

Zayn and Liam looked at Niall expectantly. Niall quickly put the nachos down and tried to reach for Alexis.

“Niall what are you doing?” Harry asked as he saw Niall try to take his daughter.

“Uhm well I'm sure Al has to get her diaper changed so I’ll take her and do that now.” Niall said as he reached for her again.

Harry pulled Alexis closer to his chest and eyed Niall carefully. “I changed her diaper 15 minutes ago, she’s fine, thanks.”

“…W-well then can I just hold her then?” Niall asked sheepishly.

Harry looked at Niall carefully and then reluctantly passed his daughter to his best mate. Once Niall had Alexis securely in his arms he looked at Harry carefully and then shifted his gaze to the stairs before took off running.

“What is he doing?!” Harry yelled as he tried to move past Zayn and Liam.

“No, Harry stay here!” Liam said.

“No way!! That leprechaun just ran off with my daughter!!” Harry said as he pushed past them and started running after Niall.

As Niall was running he looked at his watch; 3 minutes left. He started running faster, but then noticed someone running after him. Niall glanced over his shoulder and saw Harry chasing him, so Niall picked up his pace even more and headed for the entrance to the field. Niall reached the entrance and tried to find the place where Louis had told him to stand. He jogged over and once he was there he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Niall turned around and saw a beat red, deep breathing Harry.

“What the hell?!” Harry yelled as he reached for Alexis.

“No, Harry just wait one more minute!!” Niall said.

Harry reached for Alexis one more time before the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. Louis’ team had won and the cheers were deafening.

“Looks like Captain Louis Tomlinson has an announcement to make to the arena, so please everyone stay seated.” The announcer said.

Niall tried to look for Louis and found him in the middle of the empty field, looking back expectantly at Niall.

Niall looked over at Harry one more time before sprinting away from him and onto the field to meet Louis.

Millions of people watching as some strange guy handed Louis a baby. Another strange guy not far behind chasing after them.

“Niall stop running away from me!! What the hell is going on?!” Harry screamed.

Niall just handed Alexis to Louis before looking back at Harry with a sheepish grin and sprinting off the field.

When Harry looked at Louis he had a wide smile on his face and a microphone in one hand. Louis had balanced Alexis on his hip as he fondly looked at his boyfriend. Harry had a confused look on his face before it turned into one that was full of terror as he realized they were in the middle of the football pitch in a arena filled with thousands of people and millions more watching on TV.

“Thank you for staying everyone. For those of you that don’t know, this is my boyfriend Harry Styles and our daughter Alexis.” Louis said introducing them. Louis took a deep breath before continuing. “Harry we’ve been dating for 4 years and for all the other 17 years of my life I don’t know how I survived. You are the one person I can always count on for anything, no matter what it is and I know we’ve had some tough times but we always get through it. When you aren’t with me I feel like I'm riding a roller coaster in a pitch-black cave, never knowing where I'm going. You light the way, and make the roller coaster a wild adventure instead of a nightmare. I never want to be in that pitch-black cave, or have that nightmare again. So Harry Styles…” Louis said as he placed Alexis on the ground and he got down on one knee.

There was a chorus of “awwws” from the crowd as Harry covered his mouth with his hand and watched Louis.

Louis placed the microphone in front of Alexis and nodded at her before she smiled up at her papa and spoke.

“Marry us papa” She said sweetly.

A choked sob came out from Harry as his eyes shifted from his daughter to his proposing boyfriend who was smiling fondly up at him as he pulled out a little black box.

“Harry Styles…” Louis said as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a black border. “Will you marry me?”

Harry nodded frantically as he lunged for Louis making him fall to the ground.

The arena erupted in cheers as Harry kissed Louis all over his sweaty face.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger before connecting their lips in front of millions. But none of it mattered. They were getting married.

_ *End Flashback* _

“You helped your dad propose? That’s so cute!” Hayden said, turning to Alexis.

“I'm sure if you look it’s on YouTube or something.” Louis said as he winked at his daughter.

She hid her face in her hands as everyone around the table laughed.

“I was about to kill Niall when he took you from me though. I thought he was trying to steal you or something.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“That wasn’t part of my plan at all but I’ happy he did it! It worked out great!” Louis said.

“That was a great story. I see why Hayden has you guys telling them to him.” Jackie said as she glanced over at her son.

“Well I hate to cut this evening but I think it’s time we head home. One more free day until school starts.” Scott said.

Harry and Louis stood up with everyone else at the table to shake hands and say goodbye.

“Oh yeah, we have two more kids!” Scott said as he was about to walk out the door.

Louis laughed to himself before speaking. “I’ll go get them.”

Louis walked through the living room and jogged up the stairs to Rosie’s room. He knocked once before opening the door.

“Genevieve your parents are ready to leave love.” He said.

Genevieve stood up and said goodbye to Rosie sweetly before walking past Louis and heading down stairs to meet her parents.

Louis then walked over to Cody’s room and pushed his number, waiting for the door to open. After about two minutes he pushed it again and there was still no answer. So Louis carefully poked his head in.

“Oh..” Louis said as he saw the two boys fast asleep on Cody’s bed, the TV still on.

Louis walked into the room and knelt beside his son’s bed and started to run his fingers through Cody’s curly chocolate brown hair.

Cody opened his eyes carefully before fully opening them and looking at his dad.

 _Hey buddy. Josh’s parents are ready to go home. Seems like you guys passed out._ Louis singed.

Cody nodded before looking over at Josh’s sleeping form and shaking his shoulder gently.

When Josh opened his eyes he offered Cody a warm smile.

“Hey Josh your parents are waiting for you downstairs to go home.” Louis said quietly.

“Okay, thank you Louis.” Josh said as he sat up and tapped Cody’s shoulder to get his attention. _I need to go…home… see you…soon?_ Josh asked slowly.

Cody nodded as a wide smile came across his face.

Josh smiled back and got off the bed, waving to Cody one more time before exiting the room.

Louis smiled at Cody before following Josh down the stairs.

“The two boys were passed out on Cody’s bed.” Louis explained as he walked towards the front door where everyone was waiting.

Harry looked over at him surprised and Louis just shrugged his shoulders before saying goodbye one more time to Hayden and his family.

“So they were asleep on Cody’s bed?” Harry asked quietly when everyone had left.

“Yeah they were… So I was thinking… The kids start school in two days and we’re both going to be tired and busy so-“

Louis was cut off by Harry’s lips crashing on to his. Louis immediately responded, combing his fingers through the thick curls, and kissing back tenderly.

“I was thinking the same thing babe.” Harry said breathlessly.

They connected their lips again, Harry tapping Louis’ thighs so he would wrap his legs around the taller boys waist. Harry carried Louis up the stairs and once they got to their bedroom door Harry shoved it open and kicked it closed forcefully before throwing Louis on the bed and ridding both of them of their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! Thoughts about the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Alright guys finish eating, we don’t want to be late on the first day!” Harry said scrambling around the kitchen.

Louis walked into the kitchen looking frazzled as he had his workbag slung over his shoulder. He looked around the room and saw his kids eating breakfast,  everyone was dressed and ready for school.

“Good morning everyone!” Louis said a he walked to the table and gave each of his kids a kiss to the head then walking over to Harry.

“Morning love.” Louis said before he kissed Harry quickly.

“Morning. So you have to take Cameron and Rory to nursery school before you go to the stadium. I'm driving Rosie and Cody to school, and I think Alexis is getting a ride from Hayden.”

“Alright, sounds good. But I thought Cody wanted to walk to school from now on?” Louis  asked looking at Harry questioningly.

Harry gave a worried look to Louis and Louis quickly rolled his eyes before walking over to the kitchen table and tapping Cody on the shoulder.

 _Want to walk to school or have pop drive you?_ Louis asked.

Cody smiled slightly before signing. _Can I walk? It only takes 10 minutes._

_Of course buddy. You just have to leave in about 5 minutes to make it on time though, okay?_

Cody nodded quickly before finishing the rest of his cereal and running upstairs to get his bag.

“He’s walking to school, so you just have Rosie.” Louis said.

“Alright… Well just make sure he has his phone on him…” Harry said quietly before finishing their lunches.

“He’ll be fine love.” Louis said before kissing his cheek.

Cody came barreling into the room a moment later trying to leave but Harry quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 _Here’s your lunch, you have your phone?_ Harry asked.

Cody nodded as he grabbed his lunch and put it in his bag.

_Okay… Text if you need anything, dad and I will have our phones on us all day…. Alright have a great first day, I love you buddy._

Cody smiled before he wrapped his arms around his father’s middle.

_Love you too pop. Bye dad!!_

_Bye big guy, have an awesome first day._ Louis signed as he kissed his son’s head quickly.

Harry and Louis watched as Cody left and Harry let out a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen to get Rosie. Louis followed him into the kitchen and gathered the twin’s things.

“Alright, Cam, Ror we need to go!” Louis said as he got their lunches.

“Ready daddy!!” Cameron yelled form the foyer.

“Okay, Haz you leaving now?” Louis asked as he picked up the twin’s backpacks.

“Yeah. Alexis what time is Hayden picking you up?” Harry asked as he got shoes for Rosie.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and it swung open, Hayden popping his head in.

“Good morning! Everyone ready for school?” He asked looking at the kids.

“Yeah! We get to color and take naps!!” Rory said excitedly

“That’s awesome!! I wish I could do that!” Hayden said as Alexis walked into the foyer.

“Okay everyone let’s go! Out the door!” Louis said quickly.

Everyone walked out of the house and Louis locked it and armed it. He quickly turned to Harry and kissed him tenderly before they said their goodbyes and hopping into their respective cars.

As Louis was backing out of the driveway he rolled his window down. “Bye Al, have a good day!” He yelled to her as she and Hayden were getting in his car.

“Bye dad!” She said happily.

*~*

Louis was standing in the middle of the football pitch, showing the team a new drill. He and another player did an example of what it should look like and Louis was pleased that he hadn’t lost any moves since he stopped playing.

“Alright boys let’s try to run it!” Louis said as he clapped his hands together.

The team dispersed before one of his assistant coaches came running up to him.

“Coach your phone was ringing in your bag, I think it was Harry calling.”

“Thanks Ed.” Louis said before he jogged over to his bag and picked up his phone.

He had three new messages from Cody and two missed calls from Harry.

He opened the messages first.

**From Cody: Made it to school!**

**From Cody: Josh and I are in almost all of our classes together!!**

**From Cody: Can I walk home today?**

Louis smiled to himself, happy that Cody was having a good day. He quickly typed out a response.

**To Cody: Sure big guy. Just text me when you leave the school and when you get home, okay?**

Louis sent it before typing in Harry’s cell number and calling him as he looked over at the team, making sure they were running the drill properly.

“Louis! Cody hasn’t texted me once and what if something bad happened?! What if someone took his phone?!” Harry said worriedly.

“Love he’s fine. He texted me saying he got to school, he and Josh are in a lot of classes together. Just breathe… He’s fine.” Louis said.

Louis could hear Harry let out a deep breath as he shuffled around on the other end.

“Alright.. That’s good. I’ve been freaking out all day. I even burnt two cakes…”

Louis laughed to himself before speaking again. “Well he’s walking home, so you don’t need to pick him up. Just be home before him if you can.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Alright, I love you but I need to get back to practice. I’ll talk to you later.” Louis said into the phone.

“I love you too.” Harry said before he hung up.

*~*

Cody had started walking home from school after the last bell. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a great day at school.

He and Josh had shared almost every class together except for one and almost no one bothered him, or shoved him when he walked by. He even met a new girl that sat next to him in maths, the one class he didn’t share with Josh.

Her name was Emma and she didn’t care that he was deaf. They spent some time passing notes back and forth to each other and Cody found that he liked this girl. She was funny and seemed pretty smart, but above all she didn’t care that he couldn’t hear.

Cody was about 5 minutes from his house when he felt someone walking behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw two high school guys right behind him. He picked up his pace a little, not wanting to be too close to them, but before he got too far he felt something hard hit his head.

He let out a small whimper before he saw a rock on the ground and he reached to touch the spot where the rock hit his head. There was a bump that stung at the touch and when he pulled back his hand he saw there was blood on his fingers.

Before he could move he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and forcefully turn him to look at the older boy.

Cody could see their mouths moving but they were talking too fast, he couldn’t read their lips.

“What the fuck is wrong with this kid?”

“Wait this is the kid with the faggot dads! He can’t hear!”

“He’s probably a faggot too then.”

Before Cody could even think about running away a strong hand punched him in the right eye. Cody let out a pained groan before the other boy kicked him forcefully behind his knee, making him fall to the ground with a thump. A hot pain shot up Cody’s leg as he felt his knee pop.

The larger of the two guys swung his leg back and kicked Cody in the stomach.

Cody could feel tears coming to his eyes as he clutched his stomach, but one of the boys grabbed his arms and forced him to stand up. The pain that shot through Cody’s leg was unbearable as he stood. Hot tears were running down his cheeks as another punch was delivered to his nose. Cody felt a hot liquid running down his face and when he looked down at his shirt he knew he was bleeding.

One, two, three punches to Cody’s stomach and he could barely breathe. Another four punches to his face and Cody couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. The only thing keeping him up was the boy that was holding his arms.

*~*

Hayden was driving down the road after staying after school to talk to the counselor about how he was adjusting. The road was basically empty as he came to a stoplight and his eyes focused on something down the road.

He saw two older looking guys and one of them was holding a kid. He had curly brown hair and his face was all bloody. Hayden’s eyes widened as he recognized the small boy as Cody. He saw that one of the guys was holding him up as the other punched him in the stomach and then again before punching him in the face, making blood spit out of Cody’s mouth.

Hayden quickly stepped on his gas, flooring it down the road, and disregarding any stoplight and stop sign. His car came to a screech as he stopped in front of the boys and quickly got out.

“Hey! Get your hands off him!!” Hayden yelled as he rushed to the other side of the car.

“Who are you, his boyfriend?” One of the boys snickered.

“No, I'm not, I’m his friend.” Hayden said before bringing up his arm and punching the guy that had been hitting Cody in the face.

The boy he had punched fell to the ground cupping his jaw as the boy that was holding Cody quickly let go. Cody fell to the ground, not able to stand up as the boy that was holding Cody punched Hayden in the face.

Hayden felt blood run down his nose before he brought his hand up one more time and punched the guy in the face, making him fall to ground next to his friend.

Hayden wiped his bloody nose with his shirt before kneeling down next to Cody. Hayden could see his eyes closed and he was still breathing, but was having trouble.

Hayden quickly ran over to his car, and opened the passenger door before running back to Cody. As carefully as he could Hayden picked up Cody and brought him to the car. He buckled Cody’s seat belt before running over to the driver’s side and hopping in the car, turning it on and speeding to the Tomlinson house. 

Hayden paid no mind to traffic laws as he sped to the house. When he got to the gated driveway he quickly put in the code and rushed up the driveway.

Once he parked he rushed out of the car and opened the passenger door and picked Cody up, bringing him towards the door.

“Harry!! Louis!!!” Hayden yelled panicked, as he walked into the house.

Hayden started walking towards the kitchen when he heard Harry.

“Hayden, what are you- Oh my god are you okay?!” Harry asked looking at Hayden’s face.

“It’s not me its Cody, please!!” Hayden said as he walked into the living room to place Cody down on the sofa.

“O-oh my god… Oh my God!! We need to get to the hospital!!” Harry said as he looked at his bloody and bruised son. He could feel tears come to his eyes as he carefully picked up Cody and jogged towards the door.

Hayden followed closely behind and closed the door once they were out of the house.

“Get in the car.” Harry instructed to Hayden.

Hayden quickly nodded as Harry placed Cody in the backseat and he got into the passenger seat. Harry ran around the car and jumped into the car, roaring it to life before speeding it out of the driveway and down the road.

“I-I need you to call Louis.” Harry said as he passed Hayden his cell phone and sped down the road.

Hayden nodded and grabbed the phone from Harry before scrolling through his contacts and looking for Louis’ number.

“Hey babe this isn’t a good time we’re running-“

“You need to meet us at the hospital!!” Hayden rushed out to Louis.

“What? Hayden… What’s going-“

“Cody got badly hurt and we’re going to the hospital!” Hayden explained.

“Ed take over I need to go!!!!” Hayden heard Louis yell. “Tell Harry that I'm going to call Niall to get the kids and meet us there. I'm going to call Liam to expect you guys at the hospital.” Louis said as he sprinted to his car.

“Okay.” And with that Hayden hung up the phone.

“He’s meeting us at the hospital. He’s also calling Liam to expect us and Niall is going to pick up the kids and bring them to the hospital.” Hayden explained to Harry.

Harry barely nodded as he sped down the road and glanced back at his broken son.

When they got to the hospital Harry and Hayden jumped out of the car and Harry picked up Cody from the backseat and started jogging towards the front entrance.

Hayden was jogging behind Harry when they pushed through the door.

“We need help!” Harry yelled.

Liam came running around the corner with two nurses pushing a gurney.

“Harry, lay him down here.” Liam said.

Harry did what he was told and when Cody was safely on the gurney the nurse started to walk away with him.

“Where are they taking him?!” Harry asked as he tried to follow the nurse who took Cody.

Liam placed his hands on Harry's chest and pushed back on him forcefully as he tried to get past him.

“Harry they’re taking him to get x-rays to see if he needs surgery, you need to stay here.” Liam said quietly.

Harry backed away from Liam and started pacing the floor as he combed his fingers through his hair as tears escaped his eyes.

“Hayden, can I look at your nose?” Liam asked.

Hayden nodded and Liam moved forward, lightly touching his nose.

“It doesn’t look broken, but I can see it’s already bruising. I can prescribe something for the pain if you want.” Liam said quietly.

“That would be nice.” Hayden said as he winced from the pain.

A moment later Louis burst through the doors looking around frantically “Where is he?!” Louis asked.

“He’s with a nurse getting x-rays. I’ll go back there now and check on him.” Liam said.

“L-Louis.” Harry said quietly.

Louis saw his husband with tear stained cheeks and his body was nearly shaking. Louis quickly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry in a tight hug. At that Harry cried even harder, tucking his head into Louis’ neck as Louis whispered to him and tried to comfort him.

After what seemed like hours, but was really minutes Harry finally let go of Louis and moved to sit down in one of the waiting room chairs, trying to calm himself.

Louis turned to face Hayden and walked over to him.

“What happened?” Louis asked him quietly, nervous for the answer.

“I-I was driving down the road after leaving school late and I saw two guys near Cody. One was holding him by his arms as the other guy was hitting him… So I sped down the road and got out of my car. I punched the guy that was hitting Cody and he fell to the ground. The other guy came and hit me but I punched him back and then he fell to the ground too. So then I picked Cody up and brought him to your house and I found Harry…” Hayden explained.

Louis looked at Hayden for a second before walking towards him and wrapping his arms around the younger lad tightly.

Hayden stood there shocked for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Louis.

“Thank you… So much.” Louis whispered to Hayden as he released him.

“Of course.” Hayden said.

“Louis, Harry, can I talk to you?” Liam asked as he stepped back into the waiting room.

Harry quickly got up from his seat and walked over to Liam and Louis.

“Cody has three broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. He also has a large gash on the back of his head as well as some severe bruising on both sides of his face and he has a very bad concussion. But I need to talk to you about his leg… He has a patellar dislocation, which basically means his kneecap was knocked to the side of the joint. I tried to put it back in place, but it wouldn’t budge. We need your permission to do surgery.” Liam said handing Louis a clipboard with a concession form attached.

Louis quickly nodded as he signed the paper, and then passed it to Harry who looked up at Liam.

“Are you doing the surgery?” Harry asked quietly.

“No, I can’t, but I asked my friend Dr. Clark to do it and he’s the best at this type of surgery. I can be in the room if you want me to.” Liam offered.

Harry slowly nodded and said a quiet ‘please’ as he signed the paper. “H-has he woken up?” Harry asked nervously.

Liam gave a subtle shake of his head. “No, but we’re giving him fluids and have him attached to machine to help him breathe. With his broken ribs it will be hard for him.”

Harry looked like he was about to cry again when he gave Liam the clipboard back.

“The surgery won’t take long. I should be able to come and get you to see him in about two and a half hours.” Liam said.

Louis nodded gratefully before walking over to Harry and talking to him quietly, trying to calm him down again.

Before Liam went back to prep for the surgery he handed Hayden a prescription for some medicine to relieve the pain for his nose. Hayden said a quiet thank you before Liam nodded at him and went back to Cody to get him to surgery.

Hayden glanced over at Louis and Harry and his heart nearly broke. Harry was slumped over, his elbows resting on his thighs as he placed his head into his hands. Hayden could see him crying as his shoulders shook and his breathing was ragged. Louis was rubbing his back and whispering in his ear and Hayden knew that Louis was keeping himself together for the sake of Harry. Hayden saw the Louis was on the verge of cracking as his eyes were glossy and he took short, sharp breaths.

Hayden’s focus was taken away when Niall walked in with the twins on his hips and Rosie and Alexis following closely behind with Gemma.

Niall glanced over at Harry and Louis before walking over to Hayden to pass him the sleeping twins. Hayden graciously accepted them as Niall walked over to them and knelt down in front of Harry.

Alexis looked over at her dads before walking over to Hayden and reaching for Rory from Hayden’s left arm.

“What happened?” She asked quietly. “Uncle Niall just said that Cody got hurt.”

Hayden explained to Alexis like he had to Louis and she looked at him with wide, saddened eyes.

“Are you okay? Your nose looks broken.” She said, looking over her boyfriend.

“It’s fine. Liam looked at it and gave me a prescription for some medicine to relieve some of the pain. He said it was just bruised.” Hayden explained.

Alexis nodded slightly before stepping up on her toes and kissed Hayden tenderly. He kissed back but winced in pain and pulled away.

“Ow…” He said as he chuckled to himself.

Alexis laughed quietly as she rocked Rory on her hip, Hayden doing the same with Cameron.

*~*

Three hours later Liam came back into the waiting room and Louis was the first one standing, followed by Harry.

Gemma had taken the twins and Rosie back to her and Niall’s house as Niall, Alexis, and Hayden had stayed.

“I have good news and bad news…” Liam said quietly.

Harry felt the air leave his body. “I can’t do this…” It barely came out as a whisper.

Louis gave him a soft look before grabbing his hip and squeezing gently. Louis gave Liam a look asking him to continue.

“The surgery was successful… His knee is back in place but he will be on crutches for 2 ½ to 3 months. That’s the good news. Now the bad news… Cody slipped into a coma while in surgery. There was a great deal of trauma to his head.” Liam explained sympathetically.

“No…. No ,no ,no!” Harry said as he backed away from Louis.

Everyone’s head in the waiting room snapped up as Harry released a new set of tears.

Harry paced the floor, breathing heavily as he clutched at his hair.

This couldn’t be happening he thought. Not to his son…

As Harry was in hysterics Louis couldn’t move. What Liam had told him made him freeze to where he stood. Louis couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. The thought that someone had hurt his son, and put him in this much pain had made him fill with hate and so much anger he couldn’t hold in. He tried being strong for Harry but he couldn’t do it anymore.

Louis stormed to the over to the nearest wall and punched it with all his force as he screamed in frustration. He punched a hole through the wall and as he pulled his hand out he only felt angrier.

His son didn’t deserve this. He did nothing but love life and love everyone he came to meet. This wasn’t supposed to happen to his family.

Louis began to kick the wall and he hadn’t even realized his own tears had escaped him. His vision was blurry as he screamed out his frustration.

He only stopped when two strong arms wrapped around his him and pulled him away from the wall.

Louis expected it to be Harry or Niall but when he saw Niall trying to comfort Harry, he looked up to see Hayden with tears in his own eyes.

Louis felt limp against the younger boy as if part of his world came crashing down. When he looked over at Harry a new set of tears came and as they spilled Hayden just pulled Louis closer to his chest.

Liam carefully put his hand on Louis’ shoulder before squeezing it gently. “You and Harry can go back and see him if you want.” Liam said softly.

Hayden released Louis as he gave Liam a subtle nod. Liam then told Harry the same and he slowly got up.

Louis and Harry followed Liam through the hospital halls, which seemed like a never-ending maze.

Liam finally stopped in front of a door and nodded towards it, telling Harry and Louis they could go in.

Harry placed his hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door open. He walked into the room with Louis closely following behind him.

When Harry saw Cody he let out a choked sob.

Louis moved around Harry and looked over at Cody. He covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the state of his son.

Cody’s face was a bright purple and yellow color. He had a white bandage around his head as well as a mask on his mouth and over his nose to give him oxygen. His left arm was in a sling and his leg was propped up on pillows. He had a full leg cast on his right leg and Louis could see how shallow his breathing was as his chest barely moved up and down.

Louis quickly pushed passed Harry and sat in the chair beside the bed. He grabbed Cody’s hand and ran his thumb over his son’s cold skin. Louis dipped his head and kissed his son’s hand as more tears came to his eyes.

“Who could have done this to you?” Louis asked quietly. “W-who would do this to my boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic ending... Thoughts? I love comments, and give kudos, thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

It had been four days and Cody still hadn’t woken up.

When word got out about the famous Coach Tomlinson being at the hospital and having a breakdown, paps were there within minutes, covering every entrance.

Louis and Harry would leave the hospital only to eat dinner with the kids, and sleep before returning after dropping everyone off from school.

Louis had taken a leave of absence and put his assistant coach Ed in charge. Harry still went to the cafè during the day. He would see Cody in the morning and then go to work, and then return to the hospital one more time before picking up the kids from school.

Everyday seemed to go in slow motion for Louis. On the fourth day that Cody was in the hospital Louis walked towards the door of the hospital and got bombarded by paps and he kept his head down as they fired questions. ‘Coach Tomlinson how’s your son?’ ‘Was he hurt because of his disability?’ ‘Will your son wake up?’

He tried to ignore the questions as he pushed past them and into the hospital.

When he got to Cody’s room and walked in to see his son’s still form he let out a deep breath before walking over to him and kissing his curls.

“Hey buddy.” Louis said quietly.

Louis leaned against the back of the hospital chair and felt exhaustion take over him. He couldn’t sleep at home knowing Cody was here. Even with Harry wrapping his arms around him and whispering sweet things in his ear he just couldn’t sleep.

Holding Cody’s hand, and knowing Cody was there allowed some type of peace and Louis found himself slipping under.

*~*

Louis must have been asleep for a couple of hours because when he opened his eyes and looked out the window the sun was higher in the sky.

He was taken out of his trance when someone cleared their throat. Louis looked over to where the noise came from across the room and saw Hayden sitting in the other hospital chair.

Louis offered him a tight smile before speaking. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long, maybe twenty minutes.” Hayden said.

“Why are you here, don’t you have school?” Louis asked.

Hayden shook his head before speaking. “I have two hours free, and I wanted to come by.”

Louis nodded before looking back at Cody. The bright bruises on his face were fading to a yellow color and the bandage was taken off his head.

Louis looked back at his and Cody’s intertwined fingers before shaking his head slightly. “I remember the day he was born like it was yesterday… So small and fragile. We thought he wasn't alive, but he was a fighter from the beginning…” Louis barely whispered. 

“Care to tell me about it?” Hayden asked quietly.

Louis looked to his son and let out a deep breath before nodding his head slowly.

*Flashback*

Louis was chasing Alexis around the football pitch, Alexis’ three-year-old legs carrying her as fast as they could. Louis’ teammates cheering Alexis on as she ran from her daddy.

Louis had taken Alexis to practice with him, since Harry was 8 ½ months pregnant and could barely walk, let alone take care of a three year old.

“Gotcha, you little monster!” Louis said as he scooped Alexis off the ground and whirled her around.

“Oi, Tommo! The husband is calling!” One of his teammates told him with a wink as he passed Louis his cell phone.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said as he placed Alexis down and grabbed his phone. “Hey love.” Louis said into the phone.

All Louis heard was some deep breathing and shuffling around before Harry spoke. “L-Louis…” Harry breathed.

“Oh God… Are you in labor?!... Harry!!” Louis nearly yelled when Harry didn’t answer him.

“Y-yeah.”

“Where are you?” Louis asked as he grabbed Alexis’ hand and told his coach he had to go.

“In the c-car.” Harry said.

“Why the hell are you in the car?!” Louis asked.

“I needed to get to the hospital.” Harry explained.

Louis heard Harry groan a quiet ‘shit, fuck that hurt.’

“Harry this isn’t safe! Pull off to the side of the road and I’ll come pick you up!” Louis said as he put Alexis in the car and hopped in the drivers seat.

Harry was about to speak but another wave of pain came, worse than the others, and without thinking as the pain shot through him he pressed his foot down making the car accelerate.

All Harry could hear was a faint car horn and someone yelling near his ear.

“Harry!!!” Louis yelled as heard the crash. “Harry what happened?!”

Harry groaned as he took in his surroundings. The air bag had deployed and he was in so much pain. He couldn’t even think as the pain shot right up his body, all he wanted to do was scream and cry.

“Harry where are you?!” Louis yelled again.

Harry looked up and saw he had crashed into a guardrail. He tried to think of where he was and as he opened his mouth the words barely came out.

“I-I crashed into a guardrail… St. Mark’s street.” Harry choked out.

“I'm calling an ambulance! Don’t move!! I’ll call you back!” Louis said quickly before he hung up.

“911, what’s your emergency?” The operator asked Louis.

“My husband just crashed on St. Mark’s street. He hit a guard rail and he’s 8 ½ months pregnant and in labor!!” Louis quickly said.

“Okay sir, are you with him now?”

“No, but I'm on my way there.” Louis said as he sped down the road.

“Help is on the way.” The operator said before hanging up.

“Daddy, what’s wrong with papa?” Alexis asked in a shaky breath.

“He just got into a little accident princess.” Louis said quietly as he dialed Harry’s number again.

“Harry?” Louis asked as he heard shallow breathing on the other end of the phone.

“L-Louis… I-it hurts.” Harry cried into the phone.

“Just breathe for me babe… The ambulance is coming. I’ll be there in two minutes.” Louis said as he raced down the street, looking for Harry’s car.

Louis spotted Harry’s car. The front of the car was crushed against the guardrail,

“I see you, love. I'm coming.” Louis said as he pulled up next to the car and rushed out of the driver’s seat, telling Alexis to stay in the car.

Louis ran up to the car and saw Harry with his head against the window. Louis slowly opened the door and saw Harry sweating profusely.

“I'm here babe, just breathe. Help will be here soon.” Louis soothed.

A moment later he heard the ambulance coming down the street. Louis combed his fingers through Harry’s curls and gave him his hand as another pain shot through Harry.

“Sir, we need you to back away. We are going to get him out of the car and to the hospital. You can follow us with your car.” The EMT said.

Louis nodded quickly before kissing Harry’s temple and backing away from the car.

The EMT’s quickly went to work and soon Harry was in the back of the ambulance, screaming for Louis.

“I'm following right behind love. I’ll see you at the hospital.” Louis said as he hopped into his car.

*~*

When they got to the hospital Alexis was looking around frantically as Louis ran through the halls, carrying her.

Louis ran to the room he was directed to and pushed the door open. He saw Harry on the bed and a doctor with two nurses working fast.

“His blood pressure is dropping, we need to get this baby out now.” The doctor said.

The nurse looked up and saw Louis carrying his daughter as he stared at his husband. She quickly walked over to him, “I can take her until the baby is born, don’t worry she’ll be in good hands.” The nurse reassured him.

Louis quickly nodded and placed Alexis on the ground and kneeling down to her height. “I need to help your papa, so you are going to go with this nice nurse okay? I’ll come get you when your baby brother is born.” Louis explained.

Alexis nodded and wrapped her arm around her daddy’s neck in a tight hug.

Louis hugged back and kissed her forehead before ushering her out of the room.

When she was gone Louis ran to Harry’s side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

“Louis?...” Harry choked out.

“I'm here love.” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s temple.

“We need to get him into surgery now.” The doctor announced.

Louis was handed scrubs and he quickly put them on as the doctor got Harry ready.

The doctor and nurse started wheeling Harry down the hospital halls and to the room where the surgery was going to take place.

Louis held Harry’s hand as they walked and every time Harry squeezed on his hand Louis could feel the loss of circulation.

When they entered the room a doctor and two other nurses were there, already prepped.

As soon as Harry was all set they began the C-section.

Louis held Harry’s hand and pushed his sweaty curls away from his face as Harry made an uncomfortable face.

Harry felt a lot of pressure and then in a moments notice it was gone.

“It’s a boy!” The doctor said.

The only problem was that there was no crying.

Louis looked up at the doctor with wide eyes as he watched him take the baby to other side of the room.

“What’s wrong?!” Louis nearly yelled.

“Louis, what’s happening?” Harry asked shakily.

“I-I don’t know.” Louis said as he looked over at the doctor.

Louis see the doctor doing something to his son, but he couldn’t see what. He was talking frantically with the nurse next to him as he moved quickly around his son.

A moment later there was a piercing cry coming from the other side of the room and Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The doctor turned around and Louis saw his son for the first time. “He’s 7 ½ pounds, healthy weight. We’ll do the other tests a little later.” The doctor said.

A wide smile came across his face as the doctor handed Harry their son.

Louis could feel his insides warm and his heart beat faster as he looked down on the little bundle wrapped in blue.

“Hey Cody… Welcome to the world big guy.” Louis said as he bent down and kissed his son’s head.

*~*

Louis and Harry gave the baby back to the doctor to finish up the tests. They made their back to the hospital room to wait for their son to return to them.

After about 20 minutes a nurse returned with their son and a doctor following behind her. He had an strange look on his face as the nurse passed Louis Cody.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked the doctor.

“Not exactly… I have some news for you two regarding your son.” The doctor said.

Harry sat up in his bed and Louis nodded his head, urging the doctor to continue.

“He is perfectly healthy except for one problem. We did the normal infant hearing test and he did not respond at all… We tried multiple times and every time there was the same result. I believe the crash before his birth was the cause. He has severe damage to his auditory nerve… I'm sorry but your son is deaf, and he will be for the rest of his life.” The doctor explained.

Louis could feel tears pooling in his eyes but when he looked down at his son he only felt more love than ever towards him. When Louis looked at Harry he saw him shaking violently and hot tears coming down his face.

Louis slowly stood up and balanced Cody in his arms before sitting beside Harry on the bed.

“Babe, it’s okay. We can get through this. We can learn sign language and-“

“It’s all my fault…” Harry said as he looked at his lap.

“What?” Louis asked quietly.

“It’s all my fault Lou! I got into the crash! If I didn’t get in the car…” Harry trailed off as a choked sob escaped him.

“Harry stop… We have a beautiful little boy. I'm so happy that both you and him are safe and healthy. Please don’t blame yourself, you were just doing what you thought was right.” Louis said sympathetically.

“L-Louis our son will never be able to hear! He can never h-hear our voices or the sound of birds chirping or anything like that!” Harry said through his tears.

“Harry…” Louis didn’t know how to respond. I mean what could he say that would convince Harry otherwise?

Instead Louis passed Cody to Harry, hoping that if Harry just looked at Cody it would change his mind. Harry cradled him close to his chest as he whispered how sorry he was to his newborn son.

“I love you so, so much… I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Harry said as he kissed his son’s head.

A moment later Alexis walked into the room with a nurse behind her.

Harry quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and plastered a smile on his lips as Alexis scurried over to his bedside.

“Is that my baby brother?” She asked quietly as she saw he brother sleeping.

“It is.” Harry said as he smiled at her.

“Can I hold him?” She asked nervously.

Harry nodded at her. “Go sit on your dad’s lap and I’ll give him to you.” Harry said.

Alexis quickly walked over to Louis and positioned herself on his lap. When she was settled Louis helped her cradle a sleeping Cody.

Alexis smiled fondly at him. “He’s so perfect.” She whispered to herself.

“Al we have to tell you something about your brother.” Harry said, his voice wavering a little bit.

“What papa?” She asked as she looked up at Harry.

“Your brother… Well he can’t hear, and he won’t ever be able to. So if we want to communicate with him we need to learn something called sign language. What that is, is something like talking with your hands.” Harry explained quietly.

Louis gave Harry a soft smile before looking back at Alexis to see her reaction.

“That’s okay. He’s still perfect.” Alexis said as she kissed her baby brother’s head.

_ *End Flashback* _

Louis couldn’t take his eyes off Cody as he was telling the story, but he could feel Hayden’s eyes on him.

Louis couldn’t stop the pool of tears that were gathering in his eyes as he looked at his broken son. Cody didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve the harsh words he couldn’t hear as people walked past him, or the nasty glares.

“I-I'm sorry, but can I just have a minute?” Louis asked Hayden but it barely came out as a whisper.

Louis looked up and saw Hayden nod slightly before Hayden walked over to where Louis was sitting. Hayden placed his hand on Louis’ shoulder softly  and squeezed it before exiting the room.

As soon as Louis heard the door click shut he burst into choking sobs. Louis could barely breathe he was crying so hard.

“I-I'm s-so sorry.” Louis said through his tears. “T-this is all my f-fault.”

Louis was sitting close enough to the bed that when he slumped forward his arms were resting on the bed and he buried his head into the crook of his elbow. More tears fell as he thought about everything Cody has been through. People not wanting to deal with him because he can’t hear, and the countless bullying he received. Even if Cody didn’t tell Harry or him about it, Louis knew it was happening. He could see it on his son’s face when he came home from school. Louis early on in Cody's life made it his personal mission to make Cody smile and laugh daily, make him feel normal.

But all of it backfired. Cody can’t even walk by himself without getting hurt, and that broke Louis’ heart. He just wanted to show Cody he could do anything he put his mind to.

“I love you so m-much. I'm so, so s-sorry.” Louis choked out.

Louis felt someone comb their fingers through his feathery hair as he cried against the bed.

“D-daddy…”

Louis shot his head up and he looked up to see Cody’s bright green eyes barely open.

Louis grabbed Cody’s hand that was in his hair and kissed it fiercely as he looked at his son.

“My baby boy.” Louis said as he stood up and kissed Cody’s head multiple times gently. _I love you so much, I'm so sorry._ Louis gushed out.

Cody couldn’t sign because his dominant hand was still in its sling so he had to talk.

“What happened?” He asked hoarsely. “My head hurts, and my leg… It’s hard to breath”

Louis stuck to singing because it was easier for Cody to follow.

 _You were walking home and some guys started to hurt you. Hayden drove by and got the guys away from you but you were unconscious. He brought you home and pop was there. They brought you to the hospital. You had surgery on you knee because it was dislocated, and you have some broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a concussion._ Louis signed sadly.

Louis saw a few tears fall from Cody’s eyes before he broke out sobbing.

Louis quickly but gently wrapped his arms around Cody and kissed his curls, trying to comfort him.

Cody tucked his head into his dad’s neck and just cried. Louis rubbed his back and tried to not cry himself.

“W-why?” Cody asked into Louis neck.

Louis pulled away so Cody could see him and signed _I don’t know buddy…_

Cody wiped his eyes and noticed the harsh pain that was near his lungs, and he sat back trying to release the pressure.

“Where’s pop?” Cody asked quietly.

_He’s at the cafe, but I'm going to call him. I need to get the doctor to check you out first. I can get Uncle Liam if you want._

Cody nodded and Louis pulled out his phone to call Liam, who was somewhere in the hospital.

10 minutes later Liam walked through the door with a soft smile on his face.

“Hey Uncle Liam.” Cody said to him.

 _Hey buddy, how are you feeling?_ Liam asked, knowing Cody preferred sign language.

“My head hurts, and it hurts to breathe deep.”

_Okay big guy. I can get you something for your head. Can I look at your ribs first?_

Cody nodded and Liam walked over to him and helped him out of the top of the hospital gown.

As Liam was looking over Cody the door slammed open and Harry rushed into the room, looking around frantically.

“Oh my God…” Harry said before he nearly ran over to Cody and engulfed him in a hug.

“Ow…” Cody said as he winced in pain.

Harry kissed Cody all over his face and in his curls before hugging him again but much gentler.

“I'm so sorry.” Harry said once he let go of Cody.

“It’s not your fault pop.” Cody said quietly.

Harry was about to say something before Liam cut him off.

“Alright, so his ribs look like they’re healing okay. He’ll need to keep this bandage around them for about a month. He can take his wrist out of the sling in 3 days, and I'm going to give him some medicine for his head.” Liam said and signed at the same time so Cody understood what was going on.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said.

Liam smiled at him before speaking again. “Of course, you guys are family.” And with that he left the room.

*~*

Two hours later Harry had to pick up the kids from school but promised to bring them all back to the hospital to see Cody.

Louis and Cody were just talking when there was a light knock at the door.

“Come in.” Louis said.

The door creaked open and a small girl Louis had never seen before walked through the door.

Louis noticed as she walked nervously into the room that Cody had a pink color to his cheeks… He was blushing.

“Hi, I'm Emma, Cody’s friend. I brought all of his school stuff.” She said sweetly.

“Hey Emma, I'm Louis, Cody’s dad.” Louis said as he looked her over.

 _She’s cute._ Louis signed to Cody, making his face 50 shades redder, and Louis laughed to himself.

“Hi Emma.” Cody said quietly.

Emma had never heard Cody talk before, but when he did a warm smile came across her face.

“If you talk slow enough he can read your lips.” Louis informed her.

She nodded before speaking. “I have all the stuff you missed from school. Math isn’t as fun without you.” She said a little bit of pink coming to her own cheeks.

A warm smile came across Cody’s face at what she said. “Thanks... For uhm bringing my things.”

Emma nodded before setting Cody’s school papers on the table next to him and reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. She grabbed Cody’s not wounded hand a put the paper in his palm before folding his fingers over it gently, and exiting the room with a small wave.

Cody stared at the door before looking back at his hand and then he looked to his dad.

Louis nodded to his hand, urging him to look at what the paper said.

Cody opened the paper slowly and his breath got caught in his throat when he read it.

**555-749-0872**

**text me :)** **  
**

Cody stared at it for a while, making sure it was real, before handing it over to his dad.

Louis read it over and a wide smile came across his face and he brought up his fist so Cody could bump it. Cody bumped his fist with his dad as a wide smile came across his face.

 _My boy, already getting the birds._ Louis signed with a wink.

“Dad, please stop.” Cody whined.

 _You better text her. Don’t leave her hanging._ Louis advised sternly.

“I will. Are you going to tell pop?”

 _Of course!_ Louis signed excitedly.

Cody rolled his eyes before ignoring his dad signing and giving him “advice”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! What do you think about Cody and Emma? ;) Thank you for all the comments, keep them coming!! Kudos are nice too, thanks!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

Cody was able to go home a week and a half after he woke up. He still had a full leg cast on and needed crutches, but he didn’t need his arm sling anymore.

On the first day Cody was home Josh nearly barged through the Tomlinson house and ran up the stairs to Cody’s room. Hayden came in the house behind him, and said his apologies to Louis and Harry before he found Alexis.

Louis and Harry just laughed it off, happy that Josh was so excited to see Cody.

After the barbeque the Tomlinson’s hosted Cody assigned Josh a number for when he comes over. So now Josh will push number 6 and a green light goes on inside Cody’s room.

When Josh got to Cody’s room he pushed his number until Cody excitedly opened the door.

Josh lunged at Cody, nearly making him fall over. Cody let out a hoarse laugh as Josh tried to balance them and make sure Cody’s leg was okay.

 _I missed you so much! School sucks without you!_ Josh signed.

While Cody was in the hospital Josh really picked up on his sign language. He was able to hold a small conversation at a decent pace and if he needed to be in a long conversation he could do it but much slower.

 _I missed you too! I come back to school Monday, so don’t worry._ Cody signed happily.

 _Good! I couldn’t do another day without my best mate._ Josh signed as he took a seat on Cody’s bed.

Cody couldn’t hold off the smile that appeared on his face as josh called him his best mate. He’s never had a mate, let alone a best mate before.

Cody was taken from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and when he saw it was from Emma he felt his cheeks heat up.

Josh saw Cody smiling at his phone and he got off the bed to see who he was talking to.

Josh quickly tapped Cody’s arm to get his attention. _Is that a girl?!_

Cody only blushed more as he slowly nodded.

Josh was jumping excitedly as he urged Cody to tell him more.

_Who then?!_

_Emma Clark… She moved here this year. She’s in my maths class._ Cody explained shyly.

_Invite her over so I can meet her!_

Cody shook his head violently as his eyes grew wide. _No way!_

_C’mon, It’ll me fun! Plus I need to approve of this girl!_

Cody shook his head again and Josh rolled his eyes before grabbing Cody’s phone from him and running out of the room.

“Josh, don’t!” Cody yelled as he tried to chase Josh down the hall and down the stairs, but his crutches made it hard.

Josh ran down to the living room where Louis was wrestling with the twins and Harry was trying to watch a movie with Rosie.

“Harry! Louis!” Josh said to get their attention.

Both of them looked at Josh and immediately stopping what they were doing, thinking something was wrong with Cody.

“What happened?!” Harry asked standing up from the couch.

“Nothing happened! Can Emma, Cody’s crush come over?” Josh asked with a small smirk.

Louis laughed as both of the twins jumped on his back and Louis yelped out a ‘yes’.

Josh smiled to himself as he typed out a message and sent it just as Cody was coming down the stairs. Josh smirked up at him and Cody could see the smug smile on his face.

“You didn’t!” Cody whined.

 _I did!_  Josh signed, very pleased with himself.

Cody groaned and moved to sit on the couch next to Harry. Josh giggled to himself as he tossed Cody his phone back. Cody quickly grabbed it to see if Emma replied.

**To Emma: I got home from the hospital and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house?**

**From Emma: Sure! I can be there in 15 minutes!**

“She’s coming in 15 minutes! I need to change and clean my room!!” Cody said nervously.

Alexis and Hayden had come down the stairs as Cody was complaining and Alexis sat next to Cody and tapped his leg to get his attention.

 _Who’s coming in 15 minutes?_ She asked.

 _His crush._ Harry answered with a small smile on his face.

“What?! You have a crush?! Who?!” Alexis nearly yelled and signed at the same time.

Cody whined and covered his face with his hands as he threw his back onto the couch.

“He doesn’t seemed too excited about this.” Hayden stated as he laughed to himself.

“That’s because I stole his phone and invited her over because he wouldn’t.” Josh said with a wide smile on his face.

Hayden let out a loud laugh before clapping his brother on the back. “Well done little bro.” He said.

“Don’t encourage him!” Cody groaned.

 _Alright bro let’s go up to you upstairs and find something to wear. I’ll help clean your room too._ Alexis offered as she was laughing at her boyfriend and his little brother.

Cody nodded and muttered a ‘thanks’ before grabbing Josh’s arm and pulling him to help him up the stairs with his crutches.

*~*

When the doorbell rang Alexis nearly ran down the stairs to get it.

“Babe!” Hayden said getting her attention before she opened the door. “Don’t embarrass him, please.”

Alexis rolled her eyes before walking towards Hayden and pecking his lips quickly.

“No promises.” She said before opening the door.

“Hi, I'm Emma.”

“Hi Emma. I'm Alexis, Cody’s older sister.” Alexis said as she opened the door wider to let Emma in. “I’ll take you up to his room. Oh, and this is my boyfriend Hayden.”

Hayden gave her a warm smile and small wave as she walked by.

As Alexis led Emma through the kitchen she remembered her dads were in the living room alone after sending the kids to play downstairs.

“Wait just one second…” Alexis said before walking into the living room.

Alexis walked into the living room and of course saw her dads on the couch, doing what they normally do.

Harry was laying down with Louis on top of him and they were nearly sucking face, with their hands all over each other.

“Seriously guys!? Can you keep it in your pants for 10 minutes?” Alexis complained.

Louis slowly pulled away from Harry and let out an annoyed breath as he rested his forehead on his husbands chest.

“You know you can always just pretend we don’t exist like most teenagers instead of interrupting us.” Louis said.

Alexis nearly wanted to gag. “Well I had to break you two apart. I'm taking Emma up to Cody’s room so fix your hair and look presentable.” Alexis said before she went and got Emma to continue following her.

Louis and Harry quickly sat up and adjusted their clothes and hair just before the girl Louis had met at the hospital came in.

“Hi Emma it’s good to see you again.” Louis said with a sweet smile.

“You too Mr. Tomlinson.” Emma said as she returned the smile.

“You can call me Louis, sweetheart. And this is Harry, Cody’s other dad.” Louis explained as he pat Harry’s thigh.

“Hi love, it’s great to finally meet you. I can now see why my son is always blushing when you come up.” Harry said.

Louis let out a surprised chuckle. Normally he was the one who embarrassed his kids.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Emma said through her own blush.

Alexis ushered her upstairs and tried to save her from her dads. Once they got to Cody’s door Alexis pushed her number and explained Cody’s panel and light set up as they waited for the door to answer.

“Al, I'm not- Oh, h-hi Emma.” Cody said sheepishly.

“Hi Cody.”

 _I’ll leave you guys to it._ Alexis signed as she winked at her baby brother.

He scowled at her before welcoming Emma into his room and introducing her to Josh who said ‘hi’ eagerly.

*~*

When Alexis walked down the stairs she saw Hayden on the couch laughing with her dads.

“It’s weird you guys are like friends now.” Alexis said as she took a seat next to Hayden.

“Would you rather me hate him?” Louis asked.

Hayden shook his head quickly and said, “No!”

Louis and Harry chuckled before looking at each other and kissing softly.

“Alright I know where this is going. Hayden let’s go down stairs.” She said as she took her boyfriend’s hand. “And for the sake of everyone with eyes can you please get a room?” She asked looking at her dads.

Louis smirked at Alexis before grabbing the back of Harry’s head and crashing their lips together.

Harry wanted to pull away for the sake of their daughter but when Louis gently tugged on his curls he let out a small moan, and he could feel Louis smirk against his lips.

“You suck.” Harry said against Louis’ lips.

“Yeah I do.” Louis replied as he kept the smirk on his face.

At that Harry pulled away and let out a hoarse laugh.

“Oh my God we’re leaving!!” Alexis yelled as she pulled a snickering Hayden out of the room.

*~*

“Hayden watch a movie with us!!” Cameron said as he saw his sister and her boyfriend come down the stairs to the theater.

“Hey Cam, hey Ror!” Hayden said as he scooped up the giggling 4-year-olds and tossed them on the couch.

Alexis laughed before putting a movie in the dvd player and sitting on the couch next to her laughing brothers.

Hayden laid down and placed his head in Alexis’ lap, allowing her to play with his hair. Rory quickly moved to lay down on Hayden’s chest before his brother could. As Rory got comfortable on Hayden, Hayden smiled down at him. Cameron laid down so his head was against the armrest of the couch. Cameron made himself comfortable in between Hayden’s legs as Rosie tucked into her big sisters side.

Alexis smiled down at Hayden and he returned it just as Alexis leaned down to peck his lips, making a chorus of ‘ewwws’ come from her younger siblings.

*~*

Louis fell on top of Harry his breathing ragged, and forehead sweaty.

“Y-you realize we just had sex in the middle of the day with all of our kids and their friends over, right?” Harry breathed out as he shuffled around on the bed.

Louis could only nod, he didn’t trust his voice.

Once Louis got his breathing back to normal he started kissing Harry’s chest and moving up his neck. He saw that he already left two good size love bites, but there’s nothing wrong with a third.

Harry started moaning under Louis, combing his fingers through his husband’s feathery hair

“L-Louis, we need to go downstairs. We’ve been up here for over two hours.” Harry said as he flipped himself over so he was on top of Louis.

Louis smirked as he looked up at Harry and pulled his head down to kiss him one more time. “I don’t want to get up. They can fend for themselves.” Louis whined.

“Lou they need to be fed.” Harry said through a chuckled as he played with hairs on the nape of Louis’ neck.

“Fine, you go feed them and I'm going to sleep.” Louis said.

“No I need you! There are like 10 kids here!”

“Then there’s the phone, order a pizza and come cuddle with me.” Louis said as he pulled Harry to his chest.

Harry chuckled as he kissed up Louis’ neck and jaw. “I’ll order pizza, but we need to go downstairs soon.”

“I make you come three times in two hours and you still want to get up? I'm very clearly doing something wrong.” Louis joked.

“No we just have a houseful of kids.” Harry said before he kissed Louis one more time before swinging his legs over the bed.

When Harry stood up a hot pain shot up his back.

“Fuck.” Harry muttered as he limped to get a pair of boxers from his dresser.

Louis got out of bed with a satisfied grin on his face as he walked next to Harry.

“This is all your fault.” Harry whined.

“You’re welcome.” Louis said as he pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of workout shorts.

“Lou, put a shirt on before you walk around the house, we have kids over.” Harry said as he pulled his own shirt over his head, and Louis was walking out the door.

“Babe I'm hot. We just fucked and I'm sweaty. I'm not really feeling a shirt right now.” Louis said before he walked out the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Louis out the door.

Louis walked over to Cody’s door and pushed his number, waiting for Cody to answer.

On the other side of the door Louis could hear laughing and some shuffling before Josh answered the door.

“Hi Louis!”

Louis smiled down at him. He never understands how this kid is so happy all the time. Josh reminds Louis of Niall when they were younger, even now if he thinks about it.

“Hey Josh, mind if I come in?” Louis asked.

Josh nodded before opening the door fully and allowing Louis in.

When Louis walked in he saw Cody and Emma on his bed, sitting rather close and passing sticky notes to each other.

They still didn’t even notice him and Louis turned to Josh to whisper in his ear.

“How long have they been doing this?” Louis asked quietly.

“Since Cody introduced me… Then they went into their own little world.” Josh said as he snickered towards his best mate.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before grabbing a piece of paper and crumpling it up. He threw it at Cody and when it hit him in the head Cody jumped and quickly looked up.

Louis smirked at him from where he stood.

 _Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?_ Cody asked confused

Louis shrugged. _I got hot… Anyway, what kinds of pizza do you and your friends want?_

“Do you guys want any special type of pizza?” Cody asked

“I'm good with anything.” Emma said shrugging

“I like pasta on mine!” Josh said.

Louis narrowed his eyes as Josh and looked at him quizzically.

“What? Have you never had it?” Josh asked.

Louis shook his head.

“Louis! Order it! Hayden likes it too! It’s so good!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down kiddo.” Louis said as he held his hands up in surrender. _This kid is odd._ Louis signed to Cody.

Cody nodded and laughed to himself.

“Hey!” Josh said.

Louis couldn’t hold in the laugh as he looked at Josh’s face. “Sorry! I forgot you’re learning sign language.”

“It’s okay, just make it up with pasta pizza!”

“Alright, I’ll get you guys when it’s here.” Louis said before leaving the room.

After Louis called the pizza place and getting a cheese, pepperoni, and pasta pizza he went to find Harry.

When Louis walked into the living room he found his husband passed out on the couch, snoring loudly.

He chuckled to himself before walking over to the couch and picking up Harry’s head softly, and placing it back on his lap as he sat down.

*~*

When the pizza came Louis shook Harry awake gently and told him to get plates out as he paid the pizza guy.

“Where are the rest of our kids?” Harry wondered out loud. “It’s too quiet.”

“Probably downstairs. C’mon let’s get them.”

Harry followed Louis down the stairs and when they got down there it was still very quiet except for the muffled sound from the TV.

Louis and Harry walked over to the couch and they saw Rory, Cameron, Rosie, Alexis, and Hayden asleep.

Hayden had his head in Alexis’ lap, and one of her hands was in his hair. Rory was on Hayden’s chest and Cameron was laying in-between Hayden’s legs facing Hayden so his head was against the armrest. Rosie was tucked into Alexis’ side as Alexis’ was sitting against the back of the couch. 

“This is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Harry whispered.

Louis chuckled to himself as he took out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

“Alright, I’ll get the twins you get the other ones.” Louis said.

Louis walked over to Hayden and carefully picked up Rory.

Rory stirred a bit as Louis pulled him into his chest.

“Hi daddy.” Rory said sleepily.

“Hey big guy. Pass out during the movie?” Louis asked before he kissed his son’s head.

Rory nodded as Louis bent down to pick up Cameron.

When Cameron was balanced in Louis’ other arm he woke up.

“Alright well now that you are both awake I can put you down.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Louis placed them down as he saw Alexis and Hayden stir awake.

“Alright gang pizza’s here. Everyone upstairs.” Louis instructed

“Dad why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Alexis asked as she looked oddly at her father.

“I got hot, okay?!”

Alexis laughed lightly before turning to look at Harry.

“What the hell? Pop … Are those love bites?!” Alexis asked almost disgusted.

Harry threw a hand over his neck before abruptly turning to glare at Louis.

“Sorry?” Louis said sheepishly.

Harry stared at Louis before running towards him only for Louis to run away, and up the stairs giggling like a little girl.

All the kids laughed and chased their dads up the stairs.

 Louis ran through the kitchen and towards the living room before Harry tackled him onto the couch. At the same time Emma, Josh and Cody came into the room.

Harry straddled Louis on the couch and brought up his hand, threatening to tickle him.

“Haz don’t!” Louis said.

At this point all of the kids were in the room watching and cheering.

Harry dropped his hand and started tickling Louis’s sides. Louis let out a hoarse laugh as he tried to slap Harry’s hand away. That only made things worse a Harry started tickling Louis with both hands.

Louis face was bright red as he almost couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard.

“H-Harry, s-stop!!” Louis tried to plead over his kid’s cheers.

Harry stopped and smiled down at Louis before pecking his lips and murmuring a quiet ‘love you’ before getting off of him.

Louis sat up and saw Cody snickering at him.

 _Thanks for the help jerk._ Louis signed jokingly.

Cody just smiled and shrugged before swinging his crutches and following his friends to get pizza.

 *~*

Louis had to admit, the pasta pizza really was quite good.

After everyone was done eating and the table was cleared everyone went downstairs to watch a movie in the theater.

Hayden and Alexis took the love seat, the twins shared the recliner, and Rosie found herself between Harry and Josh.

Harry had Louis practically in his lap, but he didn’t mind. It just gave him an excuse to bury his nose in Louis’ feathery hair. Cody was on the other side on the ‘L’ shaped couch in-between Emma and Josh.

About and hour into the movie Louis noticed Emma stand up and when she did so did Cody, and as quickly as he could with crutches followed her as she walked towards the stairs.

Louis smiled to himself and he could feel Harry smiling against the back of his neck.

“Someone’s gonna get some action.” Alexis teased quietly.

“Finally, they’ve been drooling over each other all day.” Josh said through a chuckle.

When Emma made it to the top of the stairs she turned towards Cody. “Sorry my mum is here to pick me up.” She explained quietly.

“It’s okay, I’ll just walk you to the door.” Cody said shyly.

Emma smiled and walked through the house until she got to the foyer. “I had a lot of fun today.” She said.

“Me too… Maybe we could uh, maybe sometime we can do it again?” Cody asked nervously.

“I would love that.” Emma said before she leaned forwards and kissed Cody gently on the cheek. “Bye Cody.”

“B-bye.” Cody said as he felt like his face was on fire.

Emma waved and smiled at Cody one more time before opening the door and walking to her mum’s car.

Cody stood in the foyer in a type of daze. He brought one hand careful up to his cheek where Emma kissed him and he felt her lingering lips.

Cody slowly made his way back down to the basement, to the theater and when he got there the room was silent and all eyes were on him. He felt his face heat up as he saw his dad and older sister smirking at him expectantly.

 _You’re as red as a tomato!_ Louis signed and said. _What happened?!_

“S-she…” Cody trailed off

“She what?!” Louis nearly yelled.

A small smile came onto Cody’s lips as he looked back at his dad and tapped his cheek

Louis’ face broke into a wide grin as he got up from Harry’s grasp and lunged at his son, pulling him into his chest in a bone-crushing hug.

“My boy got kissed!” Louis said as he placed Cody down.

Everyone in the room was cheering in some form and it brought an embarrassed smile to Cody’s lips.

“It’s times like these I'm grateful I can’t hear.” Cody joked.

“Oh, shut up.” Louis said as he pushed Cody down onto the couch playfully.

Louis turned off the lights and started the movie again. He walked back over to the couch and got more comfortable on the couch now that there was more room. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh as Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

About 20 minutes had gone by in the movie when Louis felt lips on his sweet spot on his neck. He carefully looked down and saw Harry sucking and Louis bit his lips to keep a moan in, hoping the kids wouldn’t notice. Louis gripped Harry’s thigh tighter and that only made Harry suck harder.

“H-Harry.” Louis whispered as quietly as possible.

Instead of stopping Harry moved his hand up Louis’ thigh, teasing a bit and Louis just wanted to yelp.

As Louis tried to control his breathing and keep quiet as possible Harry sucked even harder and moved his hand further up Louis’ pants and nearly palmed him through the fabric.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath as he felt himself get more and more hard.

Harry brought his hand up further and fully palmed Louis. At that Louis couldn’t hold in a groan. He let it out and it was much louder than he intended.

“DAD!” Alexis screamed.

Louis gave her a weak apologetic look before glaring at Harry as he had finally released his lips from Louis’ neck.

“We’re even now.” Harry whispered after he winked up at Louis.

“I hate you.” Louis whispered back as he tried to adjust his pants.

“Love you too.” Harry hummed back as he focused back on the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? If there's anything you want to read in the upcoming chapters leave suggestions in the comments! Leave any type of comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

It was 2 months later and Cody was off crutches. Everyone had gotten used to the routine of waking up for school and relaxing on the weekends.

Louis had come home early from football practice and immediately headed for the couch when he came home. He quickly found himself slipping into sleep and just before he was completely gone he heard the front door open and then slam shut, followed by someone screaming.

“Hayden just go home, I don’t want to talk to you right now!” Alexis screamed.

Louis immediately sat up and turned his head towards his screaming daughter.

“Please just hear me out.” Hayden begged.

Alexis stormed into the living room, past her father and towards the stairs, with Hayden following behind.

“Just go!” Alexis screamed again.

“Not until you listen to what I have to say.” Hayden said trying to calm her down. “Please, let me explain.”

Alexis started walking towards the stairs as Hayden tried to follow her again.

Louis knew he had to stop this as he saw the look on his daughters face. He quickly got off the couch and put himself between Hayden and Alexis and he really saw how angry his daughter was. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

“Whoa” Louis said as he pushed back on Hayden’s chest. “Hayden you need to back off. Alexis go upstairs, now.” Louis said sternly. “You.” Louis said as he pointed a finger at Hayden and Alexis was completely up the stairs. “Sit down.” He said angrily.

Hayden rubbed a hand over his face in frustration as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.

Louis stomped over to the couch across from the one Hayden was on and eyed him.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis asked annoyed.

Louis looked at the boy across from him, and then he noticed that Hayden had a slightly bruised jaw.

“I got a months suspension today at school for getting in a fight… Alexis saw the fight and… L-let’s just say this isn’t the first fight I’ve been in and Alexis knows that. Now she thinks I have a short temper or something and she thinks I'm like… Violent or, I don’t know...”

Louis looked at him quizzically and he felt himself  get even more frustrated as he learned this. “What do you mean this isn’t your first fight? And why were you fucking fighting in the first place?!” Louis asked as he raised his voice.

Hayden squirmed in his seat, unable to meet Louis’ eyes. “The reason we moved here was because I got kicked out of my school for beating up a kid…” Hayden barely whispered.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “You better start explaining, before I kick you out of my house.” Louis said as he tried to even his breathing and not raise his voice again.

Hayden took a couple of breaths and he had his eyes trained on the ground. He tried to form the words but he couldn’t. Nothing would come out.

Louis couldn’t keep in his anger as he looked at the younger lad. “Now Hayden!!” Louis yelled, making Hayden jump.

“Josh was getting picked on, okay?!” Hayden almost yelled.

Louis looked at him confused but decided to let Hayden continue.

Hayden took a couple more breaths before explaining calmly. “T-there was a kid in my grade constantly bothering him. He would come home from school with bruises and a bloody nose or black eye… At first he wouldn’t tell me who was bothering him. But one day he came home crying and he ran up to his room, so I followed him. He told me everything. He said that a kid in my grade would call him a faggot and all of these awful other things before punching or kicking him…”

Hayden had to pause as he remembered how broken his baby brother looked on the day he confessed everything to Hayden. He felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of them.

Louis felt his own breath hitch as he looked at Hayden and Louis just didn’t understand. Why would someone ever want to hurt Josh? It seems the same as to why anyone would ever want to hurt Cody.

“W-when I found out who was bothering him I confronted the guy in the hallway at school. I told him to back off and to just stay away from my brother… He was the first one to throw a punch I swear. I hit him back a couple times but then I remembered how much he hurt Josh and I just kind of lost it… When he fell to the ground I didn’t stop hitting him. I punched him and kicked him a-and…” Hayden had to take a breather to make sure he wouldn’t hiccup through his now shed tears.

“H-he’s my baby brother… I just got so mad that anyone would want to hurt him. He’s s-so nice and innocent, he would never hurt a fly… All he does is see the positive in everything and for that he got hurt…But the guy I beat up, he had to go to the hospital and I got expelled from school.” Hayden explained quietly through his tears.

Louis could only stare at the boy in front of him. He understood, he really did. If one of his sisters had come home and someone was bothering them he wouldn’t hesitate to do the same exact thing.

Except Louis was pretty small and Hayden could be compared to someone like Liam in size. Hayden was thick and clearly had muscle. He might not do a sport but anyone with eyes could see he worked out a lot. Hayden was definitely not a kid you would want to mess with, but just like Liam he also put everyone before himself.

“What happened today then?” Louis asked, nervous for the answer.

Hayden wiped his wet cheeks before taking a breath and explaining.

_ 2 Hours Earlier _

Hayden was walking down the empty hall, looking for Alexis so they could meet up for lunch.

“Where’s your deaf boyfriend, faggot?”

Hayden heard a voice sneer behind him. He slowly turned around to come face to face with the two kids that beat up Cody.

Hayden rolled his eyes at them before turning around to continue walking down the hall.

“Oh yeah, that’s right he’s ‘dating’ his sister. It’s probably a fake relationship so no one suspects he’s actually fucking her disabled brother.” The other one said as he chuckled.

At that Hayden turned around abruptly and stomped towards the two boys.

“If I were you I would walk away now before you get another black eye.” Hayden hissed through his teeth.

The two boys chuckled lightly to themselves before stepping closer to Hayden.

“He got what he deserved…” One of the boys said.

“You piece of shit-“

Hayden was cut off when he felt a strong punch connect with his jaw.

The pain shot through him as he cupped his soon bruised jaw and looked back a the two laughing boys.

Hayden felt rage heat up inside him as he thought about what they said about and did to Cody. He lunged at the boy who punched him, tackling him to the ground. Hayden gripped his shirt before slamming his fist against the boys face, making his head bang against the ground as he punched him.

Hayden felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see the other guy trying to pull Hayden off of his friend. Hayden quickly elbowed the kid in his privates and he doubled over in pain.

As the kid fell to the ground Hayden looked back at the boy he was on top of and continued to hit him until his nose was gushing blood and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

This was the boy that was holding Cody back, making the 13-year-old defenseless. It was his turn to feel how Cody felt. To feel the pain shooting through his body as he could barely keep open his eyes.

He punched the boy one more time before getting off of him and moving to his friend who was still on the ground. Hayden stomped over to him and abruptly swung his leg back and kicked the kid in the stomach.

“He” _kick_ “didn’t” _kick_ “deserve” _kick_ “shit!” _Kick._ Hayden nearly yelled.

Hayden bent down and grabbed the kid’s shirt before punching him.

Hayden thought back to the day Cody was hurt. All the blood and bruising. The surgery he needed. The coma he slipped in to. He didn’t deserve any of it and that only intensified Hayden’s rage.

The boy below him received a punch for every single thing Hayden listed in his head. A punch for everything they made Cody go through.

“Hayden what the hell are you doing?! Stop!!”

Hayden heard someone yell.

He looked up quickly and saw Alexis right behind him with tears in her eyes.

Hayden looked at her and stood up, then he looked to the two boys on the ground. He quickly realized what he had done when he saw his bloody hands. Hayden felt his entire body shake as he realized he had stooped so low. “Oh my God…” He whispered to himself as he saw what he had done to the boys who were unconscious.

When Hayden looked back up he saw Alexis back away from him before speed walking down the hall.

“Al wait!!” Hayden yelled as he ran down the hall to follow her.

“Hayden, don’t!!” Alexis yelled back.

Hayden stood frozen where he was as he saw tears in Alexis’ eyes before she turned away from him. He looked down at his bloody hands one more time before his own tears appeared in his eyes.

_ Present _

“I think of Cody the same way I think of Josh… He’s l-like a brother to me.” Hayden whispered. “I only got a months suspension, because the principal knew what they did to Cody and that I helped him… That and I told him what the fight was about and how they started it, so he cut me a break…”

Louis couldn’t form any type of words. He just looked at the boy in front of him in disbelief.

Hayden looked up from the floor for the first time in what seemed like hours to look at Louis though tear filled eyes.

“I-I couldn’t let them say those thing a-about him… A-and after what they did to h-him…” Hayden said as a new wave of tears came.

“Hayden…” Louis began but still couldn’t find the words.

“Alexis just saw me hurt them, she doesn’t know the full s-story. I t-tried to explain but she wouldn’t listen.” Hayden said as he tried to stop himself from more tears falling. “Now she probably hates me and thinks I lied to her the first time I told her about beating up that kid…”

Louis looked at Hayden sympathetically and hesitantly moved to the other couch to sit next to him. Louis slowly brought his hand up to Hayden’s back and rubbed gently, trying to calm the younger boy down.

“Hayden I want to say thank you for doing that for my son… But I don’t want to encourage you that fighting is a good thing.” Louis tried to explain softly.

“I know it’s not a good thing or the right thing Louis… But when it comes to my family and the people I love I’ll do anything for them.” Hayden barely whispered.

Louis slowly nodded his head and rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to think of what to do.

“Listen… I’ll go talk to Alexis and explain what happened. If she wants to talk you I’ll come back down and send you up  there so you can talk to her. But if she doesn’t want to see you, you’re gonna have to leave.” Louis said.

Hayden looked at Louis with wide eyes and nodded frantically. “Thank you Louis, so much. Oh my God you have no idea how much that would mean to me.” Hayden rushed out.

Louis simply nodded before getting up and walking towards the stairs.

When he got up to Alexis’ room he heard muffled crying and knocked lightly as he felt his heart break a little for his daughter.

“Yeah?” Louis barely heard Alexis say.

Louis slowly pushed open the door and peaked his head in. His eyes landed upon his daughter rolled up in her bed sheets as she cried quietly into her pillow.

“Oh, my baby girl.” Louis said as he rushed over to her.

Louis quickly sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Alexis tucked her head into her dad’s neck and cried quietly as he kissed her head.

“Is he gone?” Alexis asked into Louis neck.

“No sweetheart… I need to talk to you.” Louis said as he released his daughter slowly and she gave him a questioningly look.

Hayden had stayed seated on the couch with his hand in his hair and his elbows resting on his knees as he waited for Louis to come back down.

When he looked at his phone he saw that it had been 20 minutes but if felt like it had been hours.

He didn’t want to lose Alexis. He didn’t want to lose this family…

Hayden heard the front door open and then voices floating from the foyer as he picked his head up.

“Hayden what are- are you okay?!” Harry said as rushed over when he saw Hayden’s face. “Why do I keep seeing you with bruises-“

“Hayden…” Louis interrupted Harry.

Both Harry and Hayden shot their heads up to look at Louis and Louis looked at Harry before speaking.

“You can go up.” Louis said to Hayden as he nodded his head towards the stairs.

Hayden quickly shot up from the couch and ran past Louis and up the stairs to Alexis’ room.

Harry watched Hayden run up the stairs and then focused his gaze on Louis. “What happened?” Harry asked confused.

Louis groaned before sitting Harry down and explaining the whole thing.

*~*

Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch, watching TV together as the little kids were in the playroom and Cody was upstairs doing homework.

They both turned their gazes to the stairs when they heard Alexis and Hayden talking as they approached the living room.

When Hayden and Alexis entered the living room both Louis and Harry looked at them to see if anything was wrong.

“All good?” Louis asked.

Hayden nodded and a small smile came across his face as he reached for Alexis’ hand and squeezed it gently. “All good.”

Harry quickly got up form the couch and wrapped his arms around Hayden in a big hug.

Louis, Hayden and Alexis looked at him oddly before Hayden spoke.

“Um sir?” Hayden asked unsure as to why he was getting hugged.

Harry released him and placed both of his hands on Hayden’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Harry said. “I want to say fighting is bad but those boys got what they deserved.”

“O-oh… Yeah of course… I told Louis that I’d do anything for the people I love.” Hayden said softly.

Harry nodded as a small smile came across his face. “But if I hear that you got in one more fight…” Harry warned.

“No sir… No more fighting, I swear.” Hayden said seriously.

“Good.” Harry said as he clapped Hayden on the back.

“I want to talk to you.” Louis said to Hayden as he stood up from the couch.

Hayden looked at Alexis before following her dad into the more private living room of them home, the one that was rarely used, only when a lot of company was over.

“Sit down.” Louis said as he closed the doors to the room.

Hayden did what he was told and waited as Louis took a seat across from him on the other couch.

Louis stared at Hayden before combing his fingers through his hair and releasing a breath.

“Hayden…” Louis began as he shook his head and smiled down at his lap. “I like you, I really do. Now I'm sure that shocks you as much as it shocks me… But the thing is that I don’t like you enough to forgive you easily for what happened today”

Hayden sat up as he began to open his mouth and Louis quickly put his hand up to stop him. “Let me finish.” Louis said.

Hayden nodded and leaned his back against the couch as he waited for Louis to continue.

“Now I appreciate what you did for my son. You have no clue how much that means to me… But I can’t forget my daughter’s face when I walked into her room.” Louis said sternly as he looked over at Hayden.

Hayden nodded in understandment knowing that he had made Alexis cry. The thought that he did that only made him feel a thousand times worse than he already did from today’s events.

“I understand why you fought… Trust me I get it, I have 4 younger sisters. But putting someone in the hospital and getting expelled and maybe even putting two more people in the hospital after today…” Louis shook his head trying to get a grasp of the thought. “To be honest it almost scares me knowing how badly you can hurt someone in a matter of minutes.” Louis confessed.

“Sir you know I would never hurt her-“

“I know you wouldn’t. I know what kind of guy you are. You have a lot of patience, you don’t get mad easily and you have control over yourself.” Louis interrupted Hayden knowing what he was thinking. “ You’re a big guy with an even bigger heart…But as a father it sits there in the back of my mind… So if I hear you got into one more fight unless it is strictly self-defense or you are protecting someone… If there is one more fight I don’t want you coming anywhere near my family again.” Louis stated strictly.

Hayden stared at Louis, unable to say anything. He couldn’t even think of what his life would be like without this family in his life.

“One more fight and you’re gone… I don’t want people like that near my kids. Do you understand me?” Louis asked.

Hayden looked to the ground before nodding slowly. When he looked back up at Louis, Louis was looking at him expectantly.

“Yes sir… I understand.” Hayden said quietly.

“I really do like you Hayden.” Louis said as he stood up from the couch. “Don’t fuck this up.” He said as he offered Hayden his hand to shake.

Hayden allowed a small smile on his face as he stood from the couch and took Louis’ hand to shake.

“I won’t” Hayden said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating yesterday! Theres justice! What do you think? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Alright guys, let’s go! We don’t want to be late to the game!” Harry yelled from the foyer.

Rory and Cameron came running towards Harry and he scooped them up.

“Boys c’mon we don’t want daddy to see us show up late. Get your shoes on” Harry instructed.

Rosie, Cody and Alexis came into the foyer a moment later.

Once everyone had coats and shoes on they were out the door.

Alexis helped Harry buckle in the twins as Rosie and Cody took their seats in the back of the car. Alexis claimed the front seat, as Harry started the car.

“Oh pop, Hayden and his family are meeting us there.” Alexis said once they were on the road.

“Al, why didn’t you tell me? You know we have special seating. They may not have enough seats-“

“Pop calm down! I told dad and he got them seats with us, no worries.” Alexis said through her laugh.

*~*

Once Harry parked in his reserved spot at the stadium he stopped the car and turned to look at all of his kids.

“Alright gang you know the drill. Rosie you’re going to hold Alexis’ hand until we get to our seats okay? I'm going to carry you two little monsters and Cody I want you to hold the back of my shirt until we’re inside and away from the paps. Then you can lead the way to our seats. Remember, don’t answer any of the questions the paps ask. You can smile and wave, but don’t say anything.” Harry signed and said to his kids.

They all nodded and Harry couldn’t ignore the smile on Cody’s face at the news that he could lead them once they were inside.

Harry got out of the car and quickly grabbed the twins, holding one in each arm. Alexis opened the door for Rosie to climb out, followed by Cody.

As the family started walking towards the back entrance of the stadium, where mostly players, coaches and their families enter there was a barricade of paps.

Harry felt the twins wrap their arms around his neck tighter as they walked closer to the flashing lights. The twins never liked walking through the crowd of screaming men and cameras shoved in their faces.

Harry looked back to see Rosie and Alexis keeping their heads down and walking fast behind him. Cody had a firm grip on Harry’ shirt.

“Harry, over here!”

“Boys look up!”

“What’s it like living with a disabled son?”

“Was he hurt because you’re gay or because he’s deaf?”

Cameron and Rory only tucked their heads closer into Harry’s neck as they heard the screaming get louder. They never liked how people would talk about their big brother and dads.

Harry looked down at his scared sons and kissed their heads as they made their way to the entrance.

All of a sudden Harry didn’t feel Cody’s grip on his shirt and he quickly turned around to see a pap blocking Cody from walking any further with Alexis and Rosie behind Cody.

Harry quickly walked to where the pap stood and shoved him roughly with his back as both the twins gripped their father even harder.

“Alexis take Rosie and Cody inside now!” Harry yelled over the paps.

Alexis quickly nodded and grabbed Cody’s hand before fast walking towards the entrance. Harry quickly followed after them and once they all got inside he let out a deep breath.

“You guys okay?” Harry asked looking at his kids.

Alexis and Cody nodded but when Harry looked at Rosie she was close to crying. Harry quickly bent down to her level and put the twins on the ground, but they still refused to let go of him.

Harry opened his arms and Rosie walked into them, tucking her head into her father’s neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Why do they say those things about Cody?” She asked as a few stray tears fell.

Harry glanced up at Cody and Alexis unsure of what to say. Alexis had heard her and Harry noticed as her face fell as she looked over at her little brother next to her.

“I don’t know princess… Sometimes people just aren’t very nice.” Harry tried to explain the best he could.

Rosie nodded against him and released her father as she sniffled.

Harry quickly kissed her head before looking at the twins who still had not let go of him.

“Do you guys want to walk or have me carry you?” Harry asked Cameron and Rory softly.

“Carry.” They both whispered.

Harry nodded before picking up his sons and standing up.

Harry walked to Cody and tapped his foot against Cody’s to get his attention.

“Why don’t we head to the field to talk to your dad before we sit? Want to lead the way?” Harry asked Cody.

Cody nodded and started walking the route to get to the field entrance.

Rosie had taken Alexis’ hand as they kept walking and a crowd appeared.

The twins had rested their heads on Harry’s shoulder as they walked but Harry was watching Cody as he weaved his way through people. Harry was giving him space but at the same time keeping an eye on him. He had to remind himself to start with baby steps when it came to Cody’s independence.

When they got to the field Harry looked around for Louis and when he saw him Louis was wearing a black suit, white button down and red tie as he talked to one of his players.

Harry walked towards him and his kids followed.

Once Louis caught eye of them he excused himself from his player and smiled as he walked over to them.

“Hey love.” Louis said before standing on his toes to kiss his husband.

Before Louis could react Cameron reached for him and wrapped his little arms around his dad’s neck.

Louis grabbed his son and pulled him into his chest before kissing his head. Cameron tucked his head into Louis’ neck and Louis looked down at him confused. But then Louis looked at Rory and also Rosie’s expressions he knew something was wrong.

“What happened?” Louis asked looking at Harry.

“We had some trouble with the paps outside.” Harry explained quietly.

Louis’ face-hardened as he heard Harry. “What did they do?” He asked coldly.

Harry shrugged before shifting Rory on his hip. “Just questions about Cody and when he got hurt… If he was beat up because he’s ‘disabled’ or because we’re gay.  Then one of them got it front of Cody and the girls and blocked them away from me so I had to shove him out of the way but I had these guys in my arms so they were a bit scared.” Harry explained.

Louis muttered curses under his breath as he rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. “I'm going to talk to the stadium security and get more of them out there from now on.” Louis said annoyed.

Harry nodded before changing the subject. “You’re boys ready?” He asked.

Louis looked over at his team warming up on the pitch before answering. “Yeah I’d say so. We’re all a bit nervous because it’s Liverpool but I have faith in them.”

“I love rival games.” Harry said, chuckling to himself. “Alright, I'm gonna take these guys to our seats before the game starts.” Harry said as he reached for Cameron.

“Okay, I’ll try to come up to see you guys at half time.” Louis said before kissing the twins on the head.

“Hey monster.” Louis said as he walked over to Rosie and picked her up and kissed her quickly.

 _Are you too cool to hug your old man in front of people?_ Louis asked Cody with a smile on his face.

Cody laughed and shook his head before walking over to his dad and wrapping his arms around him.

Louis smiled down at him before kissing his curly hair and releasing him.

Louis looked at Alexis and she was giving him a ‘don’t you dare hug me look’. Louis pouted and slumped over dramatically as his daughter looked at him.

Alexis rolled her eyes before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his middle. Louis immediately perked up and hugged her back tightly as he kissed her head.

“Love you kiddo.” Louis said into her hair.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Alexis said as she released him from the hug.

“Is Hayden and his family here yet?” Louis asked.

“Um yeah.” She said looking for the usual seats her family occupies. “There.” She said pointing.

Louis looked to where she was pointing and he made eye contact with Hayden and smiled to himself as Louis waved towards him. Hayden’s parents then caught his eye and he waved at them happily too.

“Alright I told your dad I’ll try to come up at half time and say hi. So I’ll see you later, okay?” Louis asked.

Alexis nodded and Louis smiled at her before walking back over to Harry.

“Okay I'm officially kicking you off my field.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Harry smiled down at him before dropping his head and kissing Louis tenderly.

“Aw isn’t that sweet.”

Louis broke the kiss and saw the Liverpool’s head coach before him.

“Harry take the kids and go up to the seats.” Louis said without breaking eye contact with the other coach.

“Uhm alright… Good luck babe.” Harry said before ushering the kids off the field.

Once Harry and the kids had gotten to the seats he started to arrange everyone.

“Alright… Alexis and Hayden why don’t you sit on the other end next to Rosie and Genevieve. Cody and Josh sit there next to Rory, I’ll sit between the twins. Scott and Jackie I hope you don’t mind sitting near Cam.” Harry said.

“No of course it’s okay! I’ve been dying to see these little boys since the barbeque.” Jackie said excitedly as she made her husband switch seats with her so she could be next to Cameron.

Both Scott and Harry laughed before Harry took his place between the twins. But of course Rory didn’t like the idea of not being near his brother and he climbed into Harry’s lap.

“Thank you so much for inviting us! This is awesome!!” Scott said as he nearly jumped in his seat he was so excited.

“Of course. You guys can come to any games if you want. Just tell Lou or I and we’ll get you seats.” Harry said happily.

The smile that broke onto Scott’s face was one that could have blinded the sun it was so bright.

“Thanks mate!” Scott said.

“Harry who is that Louis is um… Talking with?” Jackie asked.

The seats that they had were so close to the field it felt like they were almost on it. So when Harry looked for Louis is was easy as he was straight ahead of him.

Harry saw his husband yelling at the coach that had made that comment when he and the kids were on the field.

“That’s the Liverpool head coach…” Harry said quietly as he looked on.

Harry could see how mad Louis was by the way the veins in his neck were popping out as he yelled and how red his face was. The other coach stepped closer to Louis and pointed a finger in his face, yelling back at him.

Harry couldn’t hear them over the crowd but he knew they were arguing about nothing good.

When Harry quickly glanced at the kids he saw that they were watching too and he didn’t want them to see their father like this. But when the Liverpool coach stepped even closer to Louis trying to intimate him Harry knew Louis was a second away from popping the guy in the face.

Harry didn’t understand how no one was stopping this. Everyone could clearly see how angered the two men were.

It was when the Liverpool coach grabbed Louis by his jacket that Harry stood up, quickly passed Rory to Jackie and walked through the aisle of kids and hopped over the edge of the barricade that separated the seats from the field and went to Louis side.

When Harry was close enough all he could hear was ‘queer’ come from the Liverpool coach’s mouth before he pushed him off Louis.

“You can’t even fight your own battles.” The Liverpool coach scoffed.

“Nick just get to your side of the field. There’s no reason for you to be over here.” Louis said trying to calm himself down.

Nick smirked as he shook his head and walked to the other end of the field to his own team.

“I told you to take the kids to the seats.” Louis said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“I did but when they see their dad screaming and getting man handled I felt like I should come down here and break it up… Seeing as no one else was.” Harry explained as he rubbed Louis back soothingly.

“I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you… That guy is just such a fucking dick.” Louis said angrily.

“Yeah, I can see that. Is he new? I haven’t seen him before.” Harry observed.

Louis nodded before speaking. “Yeah, he’s new this year. I met him at one of the league’s conferences and he was just an arse from the beginning.”

“Well now you can kick his team’s arse and show him who’s better.” Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

Louis smiled up at him and visibly relaxed. “Alright… The game is going to start in 15 minutes so I really need to get to the team.” Louis explained.

“Okay, I’ll go back to my seat and stay there.” Harry promised.

Louis laughed quietly before grabbing Harry’s hips and pulling him close. “Thank you by the way. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry said before he dropped his head and kissed Louis quickly. “Now get to your team.” Harry said as he smacked Louis butt slightly to make him move.

Louis pecked Harry’s lips one more time before he jogged over to gather his team for a meeting.

When Harry jumped back over the barricade to get to his seat and walked towards his kids he felt everyone eye him questioningly.

He just gave them a small smile before scootching past his kids and take a seat next to Cameron.

Jackie still had Rory in her lap and she looked at him confused.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. The new Liverpool coach and Louis don’t exactly meet eye to eye.” Harry explained calmly as Rory climbed back into his lap.

“We can see that. Well this ought to be a fun game then.” Scoot chuckled to himself before taking a sip of his beer.

“It’s Liverpool, it was bound to be a fun game no matter what. This just made things 10 times more interesting.” Harry joked along.

Both Scott and Jackie laughed as the 5-minute warning buzzer went off to signal the game was starting soon.

*~*

When the half time buzzer went off Harry felt like his voice was on fire from how much he was screaming. Whatever Louis said to the team before the game really got them extremely focused on the game as the score was 2-0, Manchester winning. 

Harry always loved going to Louis’ games, even in high school. He loved watching Louis run up and down the field kicking the ball and scoring. Even though he was coaching now he still ran up and down the field with the team on the sidelines. He would yell for someone to do something and wave his arms as he watched his boys run on the pitch.

“Daddy’s winning!!” Rory yelled as he clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Yeah he is buddy!” Harry said up to Rory as he was balanced on Harry’s shoulders. “Alright big guy, papa needs a break.” Harry said as he picked Rory off his shoulders.

While Harry placed Rory down he felt a light tap on his arm. Harry looked up to see Cody and Josh smiling at him.

 _What’s up buddy?_ Harry asked.

_Can Josh and I go get food?_

Harry thought about it for a second. Cody was going to be with Josh so Harry guessed it would be okay.

_Sure. Make sure you have your phone on you. Also can you get a drink for the twins to share?_

Cody nodded quickly before he began to walk away. Harry quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

 _Hold on big guy you need my card._ Harry signed as he pulled out a special card the stadium gave them to get free food.

 _Sorry, I forgot. Thanks pop!_ Cody signed back before him and Josh took off to the concession stands.

“Where are they going?” Jackie asked Harry.

“They’re just grabbing some food.”

“Oh, do they need money? I didn’t give Josh any.” Jackie quickly said.

“No, it’s fine. Since Lou is the coach the stadium gave us this card that allows us to get free food and drinks. If you guys want anything I can text Cody to get it.” Harry said.

“No ,no that’s fine.” Jackie said as she waved her hand.

“Only if they can get me another beer.” Scott joked.

Harry laughed before speaking again. “Really if you guys want anything it’s on us. No point in wasting your money if we can get it for free.”

“Thanks mate.” Scott said with a smile.

“Yeah, thank you Harry, that’s very sweet.” Jackie added in.

“Of course.” Harry said as he smiled at both of them.

“Daddy!!!” The twins screamed together.

Harry looked up to see Louis coming towards them. Since they were in the first row of seats Louis stood directly in front of them.

“Hey monsters! Liking the game?” Louis asked at the twins jumped into Louis’ arms.

“Yeah!” They said in unison.

Louis chuckled at them before turning to Scott and Jackie. “Hey, it’s great to see you two again.”

“You too. Thank you for getting us these seats, they’re incredible!” Scott said as he looked around the stadium.

Louis smiled at him before speaking. “Perks of being mates with the coach. You guys are welcome to come to any game. Even if you want to come to an away one just let me know and I can hook you up.” Louis said.

Jackie and Scott looked at him in disbelief. They wanted to keep this family around. Not only were they extremely friendly but the were just great company to have.

“How do we look out there love?” Louis asked turning to Harry.

“Brilliant as always.” Harry said before leaning down to kiss Louis quickly.

“Daddy stop!” Rory said as he hit Louis shoulder.

Harry and Louis released their kiss and looked at their angered 4-year-old.

“Alright buddy I’ll stop…. For now.” Louis said before he winked at Harry.

Harry blushed as Louis put the twins down and moved to say hi to Hayden.

“Hey kid, good to see you here.” Louis smiled up at Hayden as he held his hand out.

Hayden smiled back at Louis and took his hand to shake it. “Good to see you too Louis. The team is looking great. Whatever pep talks you’re giving keep it up.” Hayden said through a laugh.

Louis laughed to himself as he nodded his head. “Will do. Al you cheering for your dad?” Louis asked.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Alexis said.

“Hm sure. You know I can always get a microphone and tell the whole stadium how much I love you and about that time you-“

“Okay!! That’s enough! Don’t worry, I’ll be the loudest one here.” Alexis said.

“I don’t think you can be louder than you’re father but please try to be.” Louis said as he smiled at her and then walked back over to Harry.

“Where are Cody and Josh?” Louis asked.

“They went to get food.” Harry said as he tried zipping Cameron’s fall coat as it was getting colder.

Louis raised his eyebrows, surprised that Harry let him do that. “Oh, alright cool. I need to go back down, but can you tell him that I was up here?”

“Of course love.” Harry said finally looking at Louis.

Harry got a really good look at him then. Louis’ sweaty fringe and bright eyes only made him look better in his suit.

Harry bent down and put his lips close to Louis’ ear to whisper to him. “You know how much I love you in a suit, but you would look so much better with it off.” Harry breathed hotly into his hear for another minute or so explaining everything they could do when they get home.

Louis could feel his face heat up and he cleared his throat so no one would hear his shaky breath.

As Harry backed up to look at Louis he saw a blush on his cheeks. Louis was opening and closing his mouth unsure of what to say.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before he kissed Louis tenderly and pulled away slowly.

“Go back to your team love.” Harry said.

Louis stared at Harry for a moment before nodding slowly and snapping out of his daze. “Y-yeah… team. I need to um… Go back to t-the team.”

Harry nodded and smiled at Louis before pecking his lips and pushing on his chest gently to urge him to go back to the pitch.

Louis walked back to the barricade and went through the gate before turning around and smiling and waving at his family one more time.

*~*

“Good job babe, I'm so proud of you!!” Harry said as they walked through the player and coach’s exit of the stadium with the kids and Hayden’s family.

“Thanks love. Did you see Nick’s face when the final score was 3-0? Priceless.” Louis laughed to himself as he shifted Cameron on his hip.

“It was a lucky win Tomlinson.”

Louis turned around to see Nick walking towards him and his family.

“Nick it was fair, don’t try to make excuses for you and your team. Just go, it’s over.” Louis said calmly.

At this point Louis’ family and Hayden’s family had stopped walking and were now listening to what Louis and Nick were saying to each other.

Nick stepped closer to Louis and eyed him. “You don’t tell me what to fucking do.”

Louis looked back at Nick and Louis felt Cameron grip his neck tighter as this stranger was stepping closer to them.

Louis bent down and placed Cameron on the ground. “Go to papa.” Louis whispered to him.

Cameron ran over to Harry and Louis stood back up eyeing Nick. “Are you kidding me? My son is four, you don’t talk to me like that in front of him.”

Nick scoffed before speaking. “Oh so he can actually hear. It’s nice to know not all of your kids are mentally disabled.”

Louis felt the his knuckles turn white as clenched his fists at his side and narrowed his eyes at Nick. “Listen here you prick, insult me all you want. But don’t you ever talk about my children!!” Louis yelled the last part.

“Oh so does that mean I get to talk about your queer husband than too?” Nick smirked down at Louis.

Louis felt the blood leave his cheeks as Nick talked about Harry.

“I'm not doing this in front of my family and friends…” Louis said through gritted teeth.

Louis quickly turned to walk away from Nick and he saw every pair of eyes on them but he couldn’t care less. He needed to leave before he did something he regretted.

It was when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks that he felt more anger rise up in him.

Nick spun Louis around to face him again. “You don’t walk away from me.” Nick sneered at Louis.

“Nick my family is here, let it go.” Louis tried to say calmly.

“I don’t give a flying fuck about your faggot family.” Nick said.

At that Louis felt his arm lift up ready to punch the guy in front of him but two strong arms wrapped around Louis’ arms holding him back quickly pulling him away.

“Remember what you told me… You don’t want your family near these type of people… Don’t be like them Louis.” Hayden whispered to Louis as he held him back.

Louis realized what he was about to do and relaxed in Hayden’s arms and nodded his head.

Hayden slowly released him and Louis let out a deep breath before glaring at Nick one more time and walking over to Harry, taking his hand and leading everyone to the exit.

“I’ll meet you at home.” Louis said once Harry and the kids were in the car.

“Okay. Please just calm down a little before you drive home.” Harry pleaded.

Louis nodded and leaned against the driver side door and slipping his head through the open window and kissing Harry quickly.

Louis waved them off and he saw that Hayden and his family still hadn’t left. He walked over to their car and let out a breath.

“I'm really sorry about all of that.” Louis said.

“No, that guy was a prick. I would’ve been just as mad.” Scott explained.

Louis offered him a soft smile before turning to Hayden. “Mind if I talk to you?” Louis asked.

“Course not.” Hayden said as he walked over towards Louis.

“Thank you…. For what you um did back there.” Louis said. “And I want to apologize to you for what I said about you fighting and not being able to see my family again… I was just mad and upset.”

“I get it Louis, it’s really no problem.” Hayden said quietly.

“I guess I just understand why you got into those fights… So I'm sorry I made it seem like a bigger problem then it really was, and I can’t thank you enough for stopping me. I wouldn’t want my kids to see that.” Louis said softly.

Hayden smiled at Louis before offering his hand to shake.

Louis hit Hayden’s hand away and he wrapped his arms around the younger lad instead. Hayden hugged back as his smile grew.

When Louis released him he offered Hayden a smile.

“I’ll see you later mate.” Louis said as he began to walk away to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!! I always love reading what you guys have to say!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Dad!!” Alexis screamed when a snowball hit her face.

“If you built up your fort like I told you, that wouldn’t happen!” Louis yelled back as he laughed to himself.

All the kids were running around in the snow trying to get away from the snowballs that were constantly being thrown.

Louis felt a snowball hit his face and he gasped at the sudden cold. When he looked up to see who threw it he saw Hayden with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry sir!” Hayden rushed out quickly.

Louis stared at him before smiling to himself and taking off towards Hayden and lunging at him, making the younger boy fall to the ground.

Hayden let out a yelp and laugh as Louis started to playfully shove snow on Hayden’s face as he sat on top of him.

A moment later Louis felt a force knock into him and he hit the cold snow, and the kids started laughing. Louis looked up to see Cody on him, smiling as he pinned his dad to the ground.

Louis started laughing as he grabbed Cody’s arms and swung his body so he was on top of Cody. Just when he was about to do what he did to Hayden Louis heard a wailing cry and immediately got off Cody.

Louis looked up to see Rory crying and Hayden rushing over to him, wiping off his face as he had a lot of snow on it and picking him up.

Louis walked over to him quickly and looked at Rory.

“What happened big guy?” Louis asked as Rory tucked his head into Hayden’s neck.

“Cam throw snow, a-and it hit my face.” Rory cried out.

Louis looked at Rory one more time before looking for Cameron. He was standing a bit behind Hayden, and Louis walked over to him and knelt down so they were almost the same height.

“Cam, that wasn’t very nice. Why did you do that?” Louis asked.

“You did it to Al.” Cameron said quietly.

Louis mentally cursed himself. “Well you know sometimes I do things I shouldn’t and I shouldn’t have thrown a snowball at her face.”

“I'm sorry daddy.” Cameron said, clearly upset.

“It’s not me you need to apologize to buddy.” Louis said softly.

Cameron walked over to Hayden where Rory was still in his arms and pulled on his brother’s leg to get his attention. “I'm sorry Rory.”

Rory just looked at him and nodded before laying his head on Hayden’s shoulder as more tears fell from his eyes.

“Here, buddy let’s go inside.” Louis said stretching his arms out.

Rory nodded and climbed into Louis arms.

“Harry!” Louis yelled as he carried a quietly crying Rory from outside.

“What?” Harry asked walking into the foyer. “Oh, what happened to my baby boy?” Harry asked as he reached for a sniffling and cold Rory.

Rory went into Harry’s arms and Harry took his winter hat and gloves off. Rory’s face was red from crying and from the cold but when Harry unzipped his coat snow had come out of it.

“Cam threw a snowball in his face. Rory really wasn’t a fan.” Louis explained

“Did you talk to Cameron and make him apologize?” Harry asked as he took off the rest of Rory’s winter clothes.

“Yeah, he felt really bad. I wouldn’t be surprised if he came in here to see how Rory is doing.”

“Alright. I'm going to make you guys some hot chocolate. You’ve been out there for almost two hours so I think it’s time to come in.” Harry said as he gathered Rory’s wet snow gear.

“Okay, thanks love. I’ll get them.” Louis said before he rushed out into the cold snow.

Once Louis had everyone inside and dried off from the snow Louis, Harry, Alexis and Hayden gathered in the living room with some hot chocolate and the fireplace on as the kids went to the playroom.

“Al what do you want to do for your birthday?” Louis asked when everyone was settled.

“I think I just want to hang with you guys. I don’t really want a party this year.” Alexis said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Louis and Harry looked at her surprised. Normally she would want a full blow out party.

“Your birthday is December 18th isn’t it? That’s what, a week away?” Hayden asked.

Alexis nodded. “Yeah, a week before dad’s.”

“You’re birthday is on Christmas eve?” Hayden asked Louis.

“Yeah. I thought Al and I would actually have the same birthday but she came a bit early.” Louis said through a small smile.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself before speaking. “Remember your reaction when I told you I was pregnant?”

Louis quickly shook his head. “No ,we’re not talking about that.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard this story.” Alexis said through a small smirk. “Go ahead pop, tell us.”

_ *Flashback* _

“Oh God…. Oh no…” Harry whispered to himself as he sat on the floor of the bathroom.

Harry looked down at the three pregnancy tests, all of them having a little plus sign on them.

He combed his fingers through his hair as he felt tears come to his eyes. He’s 17 and still has another year in high school. Louis’ going into his sophomore year at uni and is playing football. He can’t be pregnant, they can’t take care of a baby. Harry still lived with his mum and Louis didn’t own his own flat. They’ve been together for two years. What if Louis doesn’t want this? What if Louis leaves him?

Harry couldn’t stop these racing thoughts as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Hazza?” Harry heard Louis yell.

“Y-yeah?” Harry said back from the bathroom.

Louis slowly opened the bathroom door to see Harry sitting on the floor with his back to the tub. Louis could see tears on his face and he immediately dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

“Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

That only made Harry start to cry harder and he hid his head into Louis’ neck.

Louis looked down at his boyfriend confused as he rubbed the younger boy’s back softly. Louis dropped his head and kissed his curly hair before speaking again.

“Harry… C’mon, what’s going on?” Louis asked again.

“I-I'm…” Harry trailed off.

“You’re what love?” Louis asked as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“I'm pregnant…” Harry could barely even whisper it but he knew Louis heard him from how he tensed up.

This only made Harry cry harder. This was it, Louis was going to leave him and make him raise a child by himself.

Louis felt his heart pound out of his chest and he felt like he was underwater, choking. His head felt like someone was banging a hammer against it and his breath hitched in his throat as he couldn’t breathe. 

All of a sudden Harry didn’t feel Louis’ arms around him anymore and he saw Louis fall to the ground.

“Louis…. Louis?!” Harry yelled as he shook his unconscious boyfriend.

Louis wouldn’t budge as his lifeless form laid on the bathroom floor.

Harry quickly got up from the floor and ran down to the kitchen to grab a large bowl. He ran back up to the bathroom and filled it with cold water. Once it was full he threw the water on Louis and the older lad sat up and gasped for air as the cold water hit his face.

“What the hell happened?!” Harry nearly screeched.

“I-I think my heart stopped.” Louis sputtered out.

Harry stared down at Louis unsure of what to say.

“Harry what are we going to do?” Louis asked quietly.

“You’re not going to leave me?”

Louis looked up at Harry like he had gone mad. “Why would I leave you?!”

Harry shrugged and timidly sat down next to Louis.

“Harry I love you, there’s no way I would ever leave you...” Louis quietly explained as he placed his hand on Harry’s flat stomach. “That’s our baby and I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of both of you.”

Harry looked over at Louis with tear filled eyes and softly smiled at him.

“We don’t have a place to live and I'm still in high school… What are we supposed to do?” Harry asked quietly.

“We’re going to get a flat, and I can take my classes online while you go to school. I have footie practice after you get out of school so when you get home I’ll go to practice.” Louis explained. “We can make this work.”

“What about money? We have to pay for a flat, food, things the baby will need.” Harry said worriedly.

“Maybe I can get a part time job… I can look to see if any day cares are hiring and that way the baby could go to work with me.” Louis offered, trying to think of something.

“Louis… I'm scared. We’re so young.” Harry barely whispered.

“I know love… But we’ll figure it out we always do.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s head.

Harry let out a deep breath before leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Now the real hard part… We need to tell our mums.”

“Shit.” Louis said as he threw his head back against the wall.

_ *End Flashback* _

“Dad you actually fainted? Like passed out?” Alexis asked as she snickered towards her father.

“Alright, imagine being pregnant right now and not having money, a job or home while having to go to school.” Louis said back.

Alexis’ face froze as she thought about it.

“That’s what I thought kid. It’s scary to think about.” Louis said.

All of a sudden they heard a camera go off and they looked up to see Hayden holding his phone and taking a picture of Alexis.

“Would you stop taking pictures for two seconds?” Alexis asked him as she grabbed his phone.

Louis looked over at Hayden questioningly. “Why are you taking pictures?” He asked.

“He’s always taking pictures! No matter where we go or what we’re doing, he’s taking pictures!” Alexis said looking over at Hayden.

He playfully rolled his eyes as her before speaking. “I want to go to uni for photography, I just really like taking pictures.” He explained. “I actually brought my camera to that game we went to, to watch your team Louis, and I got some pretty funny shots of you screaming from the sidelines.”

Louis chuckled to himself quietly. “Yeah, I tend to raise my voice every now and then.”

“Why photography?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis into his side.

“I really like that you can capture a moment and have it forever. You can make memories and keep them… Look back on someone’s facial expression and how they reacted to something.” Hayden explained.

“Are you excited for uni then?” Louis asked.

“I guess… I'm excited about learning more about photography.” Hayden offered as an answer.

“You know I never went to uni. I took some management and finance classes online but that’s it.” Harry said.

“Really? Wow, that’s impressive with your bakery being so successful.” Hayden said

“My boy just has natural talent.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips.

“So Louis what were you studying? I know you made it to the pros, but did you have like a back up plan or something?” Hayden asked

Louis nodded before speaking. “Yeah, I was going for child development and education. So when Al was born I became like a stay at home dad. I took my classes online and worked at a day care so Al could come to work with me. When Harry got home from school I would go to footie practice and then come home to dinner already made. We actually didn’t have it too bad.” Louis explained through a chuckle.

“Harry when did you open the bakery?” Hayden asked.

“Uhm, when would you say Lou?... I think it was when Cody was just over 1 and Lou had been playing professionally for 3 years I think.” Harry said, trying his best to remember.

“You guys seemed like you had everything figured out.” Hayden observed.

Louis let out a chuckle remembering their relationship when Alexis was born. “Far from it. I can’t tell you how many times Harry and I fought when Al was born… But we figured it out.” Louis said smiling over at Harry.

“We always do.” Harry said smiling back.

*~*

“Happy birthday princess!!” Louis screamed as he ran into Alexis’ bedroom and jumped on her bed.

“Dad!! Get off me!!” Alexis yelled as she tried to push her father off of her.

“No!” Louis said as he tried to hug her.

Alexis grabbed her dad’s shoulders and roughly shoved him, making him fall off the bed with a yelp.

“You’re such a child.” Alexis grumbled as she covered herself in her bed sheets, trying to go back to sleep.

Louis sat up from the ground and rested his chin on the bed, looking up at Alexis.

“Al, c’mon!! We have breakfast waiting!” Louis said as he poked her side.

“Stop.”  Alexis groaned.

“Fine. I’ll just tell Hayden he’ll have to go home then.” Louis said as he stood up from the ground.

“He’s here?!” Alexis asked surprised as she shot up from her bed.

Louis smirked at her before nodding. Alexis jumped out of bed and started to frantically look around her room.

“I look disgusting! How long has he been here?!” She asked as she ran around her room trying to finds something to wear.

“I think he got here like 45 minutes ago.” Louis said as he watched his daughter panic.

Alexis stopped what she was doing and abruptly turned to face her dad. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!” She asked angrily.

Louis shrugged. “He and I were talking and lost track of time.”

Alexis groaned and went back to look for clothes.

“See you downstairs kiddo!” Louis said as he chuckled to himself and walked out of the room.

When Alexis walked downstairs she could hear her family talking loudly in the other room.

“Happy birthday!” They all shouted once she walked into the kitchen where everyone was.

Alexis blushed and met Hayden’s eyes as he smiled at her from where he was sitting with Cameron in his lap.

“Thank you guys.” She said.

“Thank you for finally joining us.” Harry said through a chuckle as he moved to hug his daughter. “Happy birthday sweetheart.” He said before kissing her head.

“Thanks pop.” Alexis said as Harry released her.

As her family loaded up serving plates and began bringing it to the dining room Alexis walked over to Hayden as he put Cameron down.

“Happy birthday.” Hayden said quietly from his seat as he looked up at Alexis.

Alexis smiled down at him before dropping her head and kissing him tenderly.

“Thank you.” She said when she pulled away.

Hayden smiled up at her before leaning in and connecting their lips again.

“Okay, okay, we’re done! Let’s go eat!” Louis said interrupting them.

Hayden laughed to himself before standing up and taking Alexis’ hand to lead her to the dining room.

*~*

Once breakfast was done the family went outside and played in the snow. Making forts, having snowball fights, and building a family of snowmen, the morning was full of laughs and of course the occasional wrestling in the snow.

When it was time for lunch Harry tried to usher everyone inside with no help from Louis as he and Cody continued to shove each other into the snow. Once they were in though Louis helped get the kids out of their snow gear as Harry began to make lunch.

“Rory take your boots off before you run through the house!” Louis yelled from the foyer.

Harry heard this and immediately stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and stood in the doorway just as Rory was laughing and running away from Louis. Rory ran into Harry and looked up at his father as Harry gave him expectant look.

“Go back to your father and take off your boots.” Harry instructed.

Rory huffed out a puff of air and stomped away to take his boots off.

“Papa!”

Harry turned around and saw Rosie already out of her snow gear and into warmer clothes.

“What do you need princess?” He asked walking back into the kitchen.

“Can I help you make lunch?” She asked.

Harry smiled down at her and nodded. “Of course kiddo. Why don’t you grab a chair and pull it up next me?”

Rosie nodded quickly and grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and placed it next to her father.

“Pop, Hayden and I are going to watch a movie downstairs!” Alexis yelled.

“Okay.” Harry yelled back. “Alright sweetheart, you can take these and put them in the pot. Be careful because the broth is in there, I don’t want it to splash up and hit you.” Harry explained to Rosie.

As she was doing that Harry cut up the other vegetables and gathered the chicken and noodles they would need for the soup.

A moment later Cody came running through the kitchen followed by Louis chasing him, screaming as one of the twins was on his back and the other on his leg.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before turning to Rosie and scoffing. “Boys.” He said.

“They’re gross.”

Harry laughed as he looked and saw how serious his daughter was. “You live with five of them!”

“Exactly, so I know how gross they are.” Rosie said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Harry laughed to himself as he shook his head. His kids really were something.

*~*

The family spent a relaxing day making Christmas cookies and just enjoying each other’s company.

Hayden and Alexis joined them in making cookies after lunch but then retreated to the basement again once they were done. They stayed down there until Harry called them up for dinner.

After dinner Louis announced it was time for presents.

“I’ll go first!” Rosie said.

She quickly reached for the present behind her and passed it to Alexis.

Alexis thanked her sweetly and reached inside the bag. She pulled out a blouse and new pair of shoes that matched. Alexis was surprised that she actually really liked them.

“Did dad or pop help you pick these out?” Alexis asked.

“No I did it all by myself!” Rosie said proudly.

“Aw, thanks kiddo, I love them.” Alexis said before she hugged her little sister.

Once they released the hug Cody tapped his sister to get her attention.

 _This is from me_. Cody signed before passing her a box.

Alexis tore off the wrappings and opened the small box to see a silver bracelet with her birthstone on it. Alexis smiled to herself as she looked down on it and then silently asked Cody to help her put it on and it was a perfect fit.

 _I love this so much, thanks little bro._ Alexis signed happily.

 _Of course._ Cody signed back with his own smile appearing.

“Alright my turn?” Harry asked.

Alexis nodded and Harry nearly jumped in excitement.

“Okay so technically I didn’t talk to your dad about this… So Lou don’t get mad.” Harry said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Louis watched him with curiosity as he walked through the kitchen and Louis assumed through the foyer as well.

It was when Harry was approaching the kitchen Louis saw it and he let out a loud groan, which was quickly followed by a meow from the kitten in Harry’s arms.

“Pop, you got me a kitten?!” Alexis nearly shrieked as she stood up to take the cat from her father’s arms.

Harry’s smile grew as he saw all of the kids playing with the kitten on the floor. But when he looked to Louis he saw the glare his husband was sending him. ‘sorry’ he mouthed. Louis rolled his eyes and the started playing with the kitten as well so Harry took that as a small victory.

“What should we name him?” Alexis asked.

“Anything you want love.” Harry said as he took his seat next to Louis.

“I'm gonna call you… Bella.” Alexis said as she pet the cat. “Wait is this a boy or girl?”

“Girl.” Harry said.

“Yeah, Bella it is.” Alexis said as she smiled down at the orange little cat.

“Alright, now my present you won’t get until New years.” Louis said slowly as he winked over at Hayden.

Alexis looked between her dad and boyfriend, and Hayden just shrugged, but he clearly knew what Louis had planned as he had a smug smirk on his lips.

“Why did you wink at him?” Alexis asked almost concerned.

“What? I didn’t wink.” Louis said innocently.

“Dad.” Alexis whined.

“You’ll have to wait kiddo, sorry. But trust me you’ll love it.” Louis said offering her a smile.

“My turn then?” Hayden asked.

Alexis smiled at him before she nodded.

Hayden pulled out a card and a small box from his jacket and handed it to Alexis with a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Alexis opened the card first.

**Al,**

**First of all I hope you have an amazing birthday. I hope you feel as special today as you make me feel everyday.**   **Now I know you hate how much I take photos of you, or of us together but trust me it’s all for a good reason! Your present is just part of the reason, I have an entire master plan worked out.**

**Happy Birthday love.**

**Hayden**

Alexis smiled at him before carefully taking off the wrappings of the small box. She slowly opened the box to see a silver heart shaped necklace. Alexis looked back over to Hayden happily and he mouthed ‘open it’ with a shy smile. Alexis looked back at the necklace and carefully opened the heart, and inside was a picture of the two of them. Hayden was hugging Alexis from behind with his chin over her shoulder as they were both laughing.  The thing that really caught her eye was the careful cursive engraving on the other side of the locket. ‘To be continued...’ It read.

Alexis felt tears prickle in her eyes as she lunged for Hayden and hugged him tightly. She tucked her head into his neck and Hayden smiled to himself as he hugged her back and kissed her head.

“I love it, I love it, I love it!” Alexis gushed out.

“I'm glad.” Hayden barely whispered.

Louis watched the pair of them as a small smile formed on his lips. He picked up the small box and saw the locket and as he looked at the picture his smile grew.

“Why don’t you ever do stuff like this for me?” Louis asked Harry teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his husband as Cameron climbed in his lap.

“Did you and Rory do something for your sister?” Harry asked once Cameron was settled in his lap.

“Oh, yeah! Rory get it!” Cameron said.

Rory quickly nodded his head and ran into the kitchen and returned a second later with a piece of paper.

“Here!” Rory said as he handed the paper to Alexis.

They misspelled everything which only made it that much cuter as Alexis scanned over the paper. Wishing her a happy birthday and telling her how much they love her, and at the bottom there was a picture drawn of the family and Alexis was holding Hayden’s hand.

“Aw guys, I love it!” She said as she opened her arms.

The twins smiled and ran into her arms to give her a big hug.

When she released them she gave them both a kiss on the head before they walked over to Harry and Louis and sat in their laps.

“Thank you guys so much. This has been the best birthday ever!” Alexis said and signed as she smiled at her family.

“Of course love.” Louis said, his own smile forming.

“Cake!” Cameron yelled.

“Yeah, cake!” Rory said.

“Alright boys, lets get cake.” Harry said as he began to stand up.

Everyone stood up and started shuffling out of the living room but Louis grabbed Alexis’ arm to stop her.

“I didn’t want you to think I didn’t get you anything, so here you go sweetheart.” Louis said as he handed her a small brown leather book that fit in the back of his pocket. He handed it to her with a shy smile on his face. “I know that you’ve always liked drawing and everything and I noticed that you’ve started doodling on everything, so I thought I could get you something to doodle in.” Louis said quietly. “Now this isn’t your actual present, but it’s something.”

Alexis looked over the little book and opened it to the first page and she felt her breath hitch as she saw words written neatly in her dad’s handwriting. ‘A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again. Happy 17th birthday sweetheart. Love Dad.’ It read.

Alexis smiled up at her dad before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“I love you daddy.” Alexis said into Louis’ chest.

Louis chuckled lightly to himself as he rested his chin on top of his daughter’s head. “You haven’t called me that since you were 10… I love you too kiddo.” Louis said as he kissed her head sweetly.

When Alexis let go she kissed his cheek and smiled at him before turning to go into the kitchen with the rest of the family.

Louis stayed frozen where he was as he acknowledged the fact that he had been avoiding for years.

She was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Lou is planning with Hayden? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics in sign language.

Louis woke up each of his kids by running into their rooms and jumping on their beds screaming ‘it’s Christmas, it’s Christmas!!’ But of course Alexis and Cody were of age where they didn’t find it as funny as the younger kids.

“Al get your arse out of bed!! Everyone is waiting down stairs!!” Louis said as he jumped on his daughter’s bed.

“Why are you so hyper right now, it’s like 7 in the morning.” Alexis complained as she tried to wrap her pillow around her head.

“Because it’s Christmas!!!” Louis screamed as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Fine! I’ll get up, just get off me!!” Alexis grumbled.

“Yay!” Louis said before he hopped off her bed and skipped out of the room.

“I think I thoroughly annoyed her.” Louis said when he got back to the living where everyone was waiting. He couldn’t help the smirk that came across his face as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry laughed quietly to himself before tucking Louis into his side. “I'm sure she appreciated the wake up call.” Harry said before he pecked Louis’ lips quickly.

Alexis came down a moment later and Louis smiled up at her.

“Alright, we’re all here.” Louis said as he clapped his hands together. “Who’s going first?” He asked looking at his kids.

“Me!” The twins said together.

Harry laughed at the pair of them and nodded. “Okay boys, each of you pick one up.” Harry said.

The twins lunged at what seemed to be a mountain of presents that laid under the tree. They each picked up a big box and carried it back over to where they were sitting.

“It’s from Santa!!” Cameron shrieked happily.

“Well open it up and see what he brought you!” Louis said through a wide smile as he saw how happy his kids were.

“It’s a dump truck!” Rory said.

“I got a fire truck!” Cameron nearly yelled.

Harry and Louis smiled to themselves as they saw the boy’s faces light up.

“Alright miss Rosie bug why don’t you go.” Louis said.

Rosie smiled up at her daddies before getting off the floor and searching through the pile of presents that had her name on it.

“This is from Cody!” Rosie said as she read the nametag on the present

Rosie tapped her big brothers leg to get his attention before she started opening the present.

 _Thanks Cody!_ Rosie signed before she tore off the thin wrappings.

“Whoa it’s a food science kit!!” Rosie said excitedly. “I can make a bunch of cool stuff now!”

Cody didn’t expect the small force that knocked him to the ground. He looked down to see his baby sister with her arms around him and he smiled to himself as he hugged her back.

 _I love it! Thanks Cody!!_ Rosie signed once she pulled away.

Cody smiled at her before signing. _No problem kiddo._

Harry smiled at his two kids before tapping Cody’s arm. _You’re turn big guy._ Harry signed.

Cody stood up from his seat and shuffled over to the mass amount of presents before picking the largest box with his name on it.

Before Cody could open it Louis tapped his foot against Cody’s and began to sign. _I thought you and I could do this together._

Cody looked at him quizzically before pulling the wrappings off of the large box. The first glimpse he got of the present seemed to look like a go-kart. When Cody pulled off all of the wrappings he saw it was a kit to build your own go-kart with the engine and everything inside.

“This is awesome.” Cody said, his eyes wide as he looked at the box. “And when we build it I can ride it?!”

Louis nodded as a small smile formed on his lips.

Cody bounded from his place on the floor and nearly knocked the breath out of Louis as Cody attacked him in a full hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cody said as he hugged his dad.

 _It was your father’s idea. I just thought we could build it together._ Louis explained once Cody let him go.

Cody looked at his dad wide eyed before lunging at him as well. “Thanks pop!”

 _Of course big guy._ Harry signed happily as he saw how excited his son was.

“My turn!” Rory yelled.

“No buddy, Alexis needs to go. You need to wait your turn.” Harry said just before Rory went to grab another present. “Al, go ahead sweetheart.”

Alexis smiled up at her dads and shuffled to grab a present from under the tree. She picked up a thin, carefully wrapped box. Alexis walked back over to her place on the floor and began to open the small present.

When the present was clean of wrappings and she saw what it was a small smile came across her face.

It was a pencil set with various thicknesses of lead, and they were beyond any quality she could think of.

As she was examining the pencils and seeing what kinds were there she heard a camera go off and looked up to see her dad with a stupid grin. Alexis narrowed her eyes at him and he just shrugged.

“Hayden texted me asking if I could take pictures, and who was I to say no?” Louis said as he leaned closer to Harry.

Alexis looked at him confused for a second. “Why are you guys texting?”

Louis just shrugged and placed his camera beside him. “We had to talk about something.” He said nonchalantly.

Alexis rolled her eyes before looking back down at her pencils and smiling to herself. “Well thank you for the gift guys. I love it.” She said to her dads.

“You’re welcome love.” Harry said sweetly. “Lou, you wanna go?”

Louis clapped his hands like a child before rummaging through the presents looking for one that had his name on it.

“Aha!” Louis said when he finally found one and saw it was from Harry.

It was a box that fit perfectly into his hand and he shred the wrappings from it, excited to see what it could be. When the wrappings were gone he was met with a black box. Louis stole a gaze to Harry and Harry nodded with a smile on his face, urging Louis to open it.

Louis opened the box and saw a Townsmen Automatic Leather watch. The leather was brown and the watch itself seemed clear except that there was a picture in it, which was a picture of Harry and the kids all laughing and smiling.

A soft smile came to Louis lips as he looked at the watch. He turned to Harry and his smile grew as he saw the slight blush on Harry’s cheeks. ‘After all these years.’ Louis thought to himself as he leaned in and kissed Harry gently.

“I love it.” He said and leaned in for one more kiss. “And I love you.”

“Love you more.” Harry said against Louis’ lips.

Louis pulled away and smiled at Harry one more time before speaking. “Okay, you’re turn love.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s thigh.

Harry nodded and searched for a present, pulling one out and placed it on his lap. He saw that it was from Cody and smiled happily to himself before he opened it.

When he did open it though he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He tapped Cody and looked at him quizzically. _Why did you get me concealer?_ Harry asked.

Cody giggled to himself before answering. _You’re always walking around with love bites. I think you should try to hide it every now and then_.

Alexis and Louis burst out laughing as Harry sat there and felt his face flush in slight embarrassment.

 _Not all the time._ Harry said, trying to defend himself.

Cody nodded as he rolled his eyes.

 _Well then blame your dad!_ Harry said as he quietly giggled to himself.

And so opening present went on until there was nothing under the tree. Every time the kids opened a new toy and even new clothes they would grin happily and thank their dads but in the case of Rory, Cameron and Rosie half their presents came from Santa.

“Your father and I have one more present for you guys, but it’s more of a family present.” Louis said and signed once everyone was done opening presents.

“We thought it would be fun for all of us to go on Holiday to Paris for New Years! We leave in two days and we’re staying there for a week, so we’ll be coming back the 2nd of January!” Harry announced happily.

The kids all had surprised faces that turned into mad grins as they thought about going to Paris for Holiday. They all cheered a bit, saying how cool and awesome that is, but Louis noticed that Alexis wasn’t as excited as the rest of them,

“Hazza why don’t you take the kiddos and get started on making breakfast?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ cheeks before ushering the kids into the kitchen to help him with breakfast.

“Al, what’s up?” Louis asked when everyone was out of the kitchen.

Alexis shrugged and took a seat next to her father on the couch. “I was just hoping to be with Hayden for New Years but Paris seems cool too.”

“Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart.” Louis said as he looked sadly at his daughter.

“It’s fine, we’ll still have a good time.” Alexis said, offering her dad a smile. “This isn’t part of my birthday gift, is it?” She asked.

Louis shook his head. “No, it’s something else. Don’t worry, your old man has it figured out.”

Alexis giggled to herself as she looked at her dad. “Dad you just turned 37 yesterday… Most of my friend’s dads are in their mid 50’s, so I wouldn’t consider you ‘my old man’.”

Louis let out a dramatic breath of air and placed his hand over his heart. “Oh thank God.” He said teasingly as she laughed at him. “C’mon kid, let’s help with breakfast.”

*~*

Harry spent the day after Christmas frantically packing and making sure everyone had what they needed for their trip tomorrow.

“Rory stop unpacking everything I put in you and your brothers suit case!” Harry said annoyed.

“But I don’t want to bring that shirt papa!” Rory complained.

Harry ran his hands over his face and let out a deep breath. “Fine, get the shirts and pants you want to bring and put them on your bed. I’ll check on you later.” Harry said as he got up from his son’s bedroom floor.

Harry walked across the hall to Cody’s room and pushed his number. A moment later Cody swung the door open.

 _What’s up?_ He asked.

 _All packed? We leave at 5 am tomorrow._ Harry signed.

_Yeah, I'm all good._

_You have warm clothes? Hats, gloves, scarfs, enough pants and shirts to last the week? A carry on for the plane filled with stuff to entertain you?_ Harry asked, double-checking.

_Yes I have everything, don’t worry. And it’s only an hour and a half flight, so I’ll just read or something._

Harry nodded, pleased that at least one of his kids was ready. _Okay, good job buddy. Don’t stay up too late._

Cody nodded and closed his door just as Harry turned to check on Alexis. He knocked on her door and waited patiently for it to open.

“Before you begin, yes everything is packed, I have my winter gear, and stuff for the plane.” Alexis quickly said when she opened her door and then shut it in Harry’s face before he could even say anything.

“Okay…” Harry whispered to himself before checking on Rosie.

He lightly knocked on her door and poked his head in only to see Rosie sitting on her suitcase, trying to zip it closed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him.

“Here bug, I’ll help you.” Harry said as he walked into her room. “Have everything you need in here?” Harry asked as he zipped the bag.

“I have all my outfits and my warm clothes.” Rosie said.

“Okay, did you check everything off on the list I gave you?” Harry asked

Rosie nodded and Harry smiled down at her and kissed her head quickly before exiting the room.

“Rory, Cameron I hope you guys have your clothes out!” Harry said as he walked back to their bedroom.

But when Harry walked into the room he saw the 5 year olds playing in a pile of clothes. Harry let out a deep breath before walking over to the giggling toddlers and picking them up, and out of the clothes.

45 minutes later Harry had the twins all packed and in pajamas.

When Harry walked into his and Louis’ bedroom he saw Louis in joggers and a tight tank top as he packed their bag. Harry let his eyes wonder over Louis and only got taken out of his trance when Louis threw a shirt at Harry’s face.

“I’ll let you look but touching is gonna cost you.” Louis said as he winked over at Harry.

Harry scoffed before walking over to the bed and helping Louis finish packing. “I carried 5 of your kids. You should be the one paying to touch me.”

Louis laughed as he closed the suitcase and set it on the floor.

“Alright, what will I get if I give you £20?” Louis asked with a smirk.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before grabbing Louis’ waist and pushing him on the bed. Harry pulled off his shirt before crawling onto the bed towards Louis and straddling him. Louis smiled up at Harry before Harry crashed his lips against Louis’ and cupped his stubbled face between his large hands. Louis gripped at Harry’s back, pulling him in impossibly closer, deepening the kiss as Louis asked for an entrance. Once it was granted Louis lunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth and they worked together, building up the fiery kiss. Harry released the kiss and worked his way down Louis’ jaw and then to his neck, nipping at his skin and sucking so a bright purple bruise would appear.

“Am I getting lucky tonight then?” Louis asked as threw his head back, further into the pillow in pleasure.

“That’ll cost you another £30.” Harry hummed against Louis neck.

Louis smiled to himself before speaking. “Get my wallet for me love?”

Harry laughed to himself as he continued to rid both of them of their clothes.

*~*

Harry and Louis only got three hours of sleep as they went to bed at 1 am after last nights activities and woke up at 4 am to finish and double check that everything was ready for the trip.

Once all the bags were in the car Harry sent Louis to get the twins dressed as he got the other three kids.

Louis silently walked into the twin’s room and went over to Cameron’s bed first. He sat down gently on the bed and brought his hand to gently rub his son’s back.

“Cam, big guy, its time for our trip.” Louis said gently.

Cameron squirmed in his bed but refused to open his eyes.

“Buddy, c’mon you need to get up.” Louis said as he rubbed Cameron’s back soothingly.

Cameron just shook his head and Louis got up and got his clothes and just changed him while he stayed asleep.

Louis did the same thing with Rory and once they were both changed and dressed Louis walked over to Cameron and picked him up first and then Rory. They were both still sleeping as Louis carried them down to the car where the rest of his tired family was waiting.

“Love can you go lock the door and arm the house?” Louis asked as he got the twins into their car seats.

“Sure.” Harry said as he walked back to the house.

Once Louis saw everyone buckled in he climbed into the drivers seat and started the car as he waited for Harry to get back.

Harry hopped in the car and buckled his seat belt as Louis backed out of the driveway and began the drive to the airport.

The airport was an easy drive and once they got there Louis grabbed the still sleeping twins as Harry and the kids grabbed the bags.

The family made quick work to check their bags and once they were on the way to security Harry grabbed Rory from Louis and proceeded in line.

Louis had gone through security with Cameron, Alexis and Rosie. Harry was behind Cody as Rory was still sleeping in his arms.

“Son can you take you shoes off?” One of the security guards asked Cody.

Cody wasn’t looking at him and instead was more focused on the items going through the x-ray. Harry was too busy taking Rory’s shoes off and emptying his pockets to see someone talking to Cody.

“Son?” The guard asked clearly getting impatient. “I need you to take your shoes off now.” The guard said raising his voice.

Harry quickly looked over at the guard and saw him stepping towards Cody and he rushed over to get in front of his son.

“I'm sorry, he can’t hear. What does he need to do?” Harry asked.

“He needs to take off his shoes.” The guard said quietly, feeling guilty.

Harry nodded before tapping Cody on the shoulder, quickly getting his attention. _Take your shoes off, and then go through the metal detector when the guard tells you to._

Cody nodded and did what he was told.

They made it through security and before they knew it they were on the plane.

“We can sit these guys together since they haven’t and probably won’t wake up.” Louis said as he chuckled to himself.

Harry nodded and looked around the first class seating on the plane and found it basically empty except for one other person.

Louis and Harry settled the twins in seats next to each other as Alexis and Rosie took another pair of seats on the opposite side of the twins. Louis claimed the seats in front of the twins for them and Harry looked as Cody got a pair of seats to himself.

 _You okay sitting by yourself buddy?_ Harry asked after he put his carry on under his seat.

Cody nodded and laid his head back as he closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over.

Harry smiled to himself and as he looked over at all of his kids he saw they were all sleeping. He lightly chuckled to himself as he sat down and buckled his seat belt.

“All the kids are passed out. I bet we’re next.” Harry said ruffling through his bag.

Louis didn’t say anything and Harry found that odd as he looked for his phone.

“Lou?” Harry asked as he turned towards Louis.

Harry saw that Louis too was passed out and his mouth was slightly open as he snored lightly to himself.

Harry chuckled and tapped the camera on his phone. Harry leaned in to Louis and made a funny face, facing Louis as he snapped a picture of the two of them.

Harry laughed lightly to himself as he looked at the picture before putting his phone away and slipping into a deep sleep.

*~*

“Alright gang we made it.” Louis breathed out as he walked through the hotel doors with the twins on his hips.

Louis walked up to the front desk and saw that the time was 9:45 their time, but he felt like it was still 5 am.

“Reservation for Tomlinson.” Louis said tiredly to the receptionist.

The woman clicked away on her computer before swiping a card through it and handing it to Louis carefully as he shifted Rory in his one arm.

“Here you are sir, enjoy your stay.” She said sweetly in a thick French accent.

Louis thanked her and walked back over to his family.

“Okay we ready to head up?” Louis asked.

Everyone nodded and followed Louis to the elevator. Once they were at their floor everyone shuffled out and walked down the hall until Louis stopped at one of the doors and put the key card in, allowing them access to the room.

Once the door was open Louis carried the still tired Cameron and Rory to one of the bedrooms and placed them in the bed, covering them up and kissing them each sweetly before walking out of the room.

Louis walked into the living room to see Harry directing the kids to go to their rooms to put their things away.

Louis got a good look at the hotel room and was overall pleased with what Harry had picked out.

There was a large living room with a large ‘L’ shaped plush couch and two recliners on both the left and right side of a large flat screen TV that was hung above a fireplace. There was a sliding glass door off of the living room that led to a fairly large balcony, and out there was a lovey view of the Eiffel Tower. There were two bedrooms on this floor and when you walked into the kitchen there was a staircase that led to a second floor with another bedroom and private bathroom and own balcony.

Overall Louis was very impressed.

Harry was helping Rosie with her suitcase when he felt a light tap on his arm.

 _Where am I sleeping?_ Cody asked.

 _Is it okay if you share with your brothers? The bed is a full size, so I think you’ll have plenty of room._ Harry signed.

Cody nodded and turned away but before he could walk away Harry grabbed his arm.

 _Can you take your brother’s suitcase too?_ Harry asked, passing Cody the twin’s suitcase.

Cody grabbed the suitcase and walked towards the bedroom where the twins were sleeping.

“I'm ready for a nap.” Harry breathed out as he looked over at Louis.

“C’mon then love.” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s hand and then their suitcase.

Harry led them up the stairs to their private bedroom and immediately fell onto the large king size bed.

Louis laughed lightly to himself as he watched Harry. Louis placed the suitcase down in front of the dresser and climbed into bed next to Harry, and wrapped an arm around the younger lad. Louis pulled him in impossibly close and nuzzled his nose into the back Harry’s curls as he felt himself slowly slipping away. 

*~*

Harry started to wake up when he felt someone move under him. He looked down to see he was lying on Louis’ chest and Louis’ arm wrapped firmly around his middle. Harry had an arm draped over Louis, and looked up to see his husband still sleeping.

Harry smiled to himself as he picked his head up and slightly hovered over Louis as he dropped his head down and kissed him gently. Louis didn’t respond at first but Harry knew he had woken up when Louis had started kissing back and bringing up his arm that was draped over Harry move to the back of Harry’s head and push him further onto Louis.

“That’s a nice way to wake up.” Louis said against Harry’s mouth as a smile formed.

They kissed for a while longer, and Harry only pulled away when Louis started pulling up on Harry’s shirt.

“Babe remember we have kids, and they need to be fed.” Harry said when he pulled away.

“Oh yeah, we do have kids.” Louis chuckled to himself as he remembered the 5 other people they live with.

“Lets go, get up.” Harry said as he swung his legs over the bed.

Louis followed Harry downstairs and walked to Cody and the twin’s room. Harry stopped in his tracks though when he caught sight of his sleeping son’s on the bed.

Cody was in the middle of the bed with Cameron laying Cody’s chest and Rory was tucked into Cody’s side as Cody had a protective arm around him and Cameron. Out of all of the room on the full size bed they chose to sleep on top of each other.

Louis smiled to himself as he got out his phone and snapped a quick picture before walking past Harry and picking Cameron up, off of Cody.

Cameron woke once he was in Louis’ arms and offered a tired smile to his dad.

“Hey big guy, have a good nap?” Louis asked quietly

Cameron nodded and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as Harry walked over to the other side of the bed to pick up Rory.

Rory woke up in Harry’s arms and Louis walked over and gently shook Cody awake.

 _Hey buddy, we’re gonna get some lunch, so time to wake up._ Louis signed as he balanced Cameron in his arms.

“I'm going to wake the girls and then we can get going.” Harry said.

Louis nodded and watched as Cody stood up and stretched before following Harry out of the bedroom door.

Once everyone was up and dressed for the cold, Harry grabbed the stroller and put the twins in it before leading everyone out the door.

Cody pushed the stroller down the snowy Paris streets as Harry and Louis followed with their fingers intertwined. Alexis and Rosie in front of them, holding hands and swinging their arms as they searched for a place to eat.

“Dad, pop!” Cody said.

Harry and Louis went out of their own little world as they looked up and saw Cody had stopped in front of a small bistro. Harry nodded and Cody pushed the stroller into the building.

When they walked into the restaurant they were met with immediate warmth.

“How many?” A young girl asked with a thick accent.

“7” Louis said as he grabbed the twins from the stroller and folded it up.

The girl nodded and grabbed menus before leading them to the dining room. She led them to a half round booth and Louis instructed Alexis, Cody and Rosie to slide in as he and Harry took the outside of the booth.

Before they sat Louis and Harry placed the twins in high chairs at the edge of the table. That way they could sit next to each other but also next to Louis and Harry.

“Alright, what are we thinking gang?” Louis asked as he looked over the menu.

There was silence and Louis just nodded his head. “Great, nice chat guys.” Louis said sarcastically.

Louis felt something tap his foot and looked up to see Harry smiling at him before sending him a wink. Louis smiled to himself before looking back at the menu to try and read it.

When the waitress came over she took their drink and food orders. Harry ordered for himself, the twins and Cody after Alexis had ordered for herself and Rosie.

When it was Louis’ turn he looked to the waitress before speaking “puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir la Moules Marinières et une bière?” (can I please have the Moules Marinières and a beer?)

The waitress nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes before quietly groaning. “God I love it when you speak french.” Harry said before standing up and leaning over the table to kiss Louis.

Louis chuckled against his lips as their kids were making fake throwing up noises.

“You guys are honestly disgusting.” Alexis said.

Harry pulled away with a slight smirk as Louis winked over at him.

“We’re in the city of love, what do you expect?” Louis asked casually.

“For the sake of all of us please keep all of that love for when we’re not around.” Alexis said as Rosie snickered next to her.

A moment later the waitress brought them their drinks and left once everything on the table was situated.

“I guess we can try, right Lou?” Harry asked as he took his foot and rutted it against Louis’ leg.

Louis sputtered some of his beer and quickly nodded as he coughed a little. “Yeah, sure we can try.” Louis said as he sent Harry a warning glare that was quickly returned with a wink from Harry.

The food came 20 minutes later and once it was on the table everyone went silent as they were all too focused on the delicious food in front of them.

“Dad can I go to the bathroom?” Cody asked once he was done eating.

Louis nodded and scootched out of the booth to let Cody out.

“I have to go too!” Cameron said.

 _Can you take Cam with you?_ Louis asked.

Cody nodded as he got out of the booth and picked up Cameron from the high chair and gently placed him down. Cameron took off running in the direction of the bathroom and Cody sped walked after him him.

“Cam, stop!” Cody said.

Cameron signed a quick ‘ _sorry_ ’ before waiting for Cody to catch up to him and take his hand as they walked to the bathroom.

“I don’t think I can eat another bite. What about you bug?” Harry asked as he leaned against the back of the booth.

Rosie shook her head as she looked to be in a food coma after finishing everything on her plate.

Louis chuckled at her before turning to look at Alexis. “Hey loser, get off your phone.” He said.

Alexis looked up from her phone and laughed lightly at her dad before looking back at it. Louis noticed a slight blush to her cheek.

“Aw are you texting the boy toy?” He asked teasingly.

“I swear you are such a teenager sometimes… And I'm surprised you aren’t texting him.” Alexis said back.

Louis scoffed at her. “Oh please, that was one time… Maybe twice… Or three times, I can’t remember. But whatever I actually needed to talk to him unlike yourself.”

“I need to talk to him, he’s my boyfriend.” Alexis retorted back.

Louis rolled his eyes and figured he should just give up while he can.

A moment later Cameron came running over to the table and climbed into Harry’s lap.

“Where’s your brother?” Harry asked looking for Cody.

“He slipped and hurt his nose, so he told me to… Um… Oh, he told me to come back.” Cameron said, trying to remember what his older brother signed to him.

“What do you mean he hurt his nose?” Harry asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

Cameron shrugged before answering. “He said he had to clean up his nose.”

Harry began to get up to check on Cody before Louis stopped him and got up himself to go to the bathroom.

When Louis walked into the small bathroom he saw his son standing over the sink with a wet towel trying to clean up the blood coming from his nose. Louis walked over to him and placed a timid hand on his back and Cody jumped at the sudden contact. When he saw it was his dad he offered him a shy smile.

 _What happened?_ Louis asked before taking the towel from his son and wiping off the blood.

 _I finished using the bathroom and when I turned around I didn’t see the wet floor sign and I tripped over the sign and I face planted into the floor. Cam heard me fall and I just told him to go back to the table._ Cody explained as his dad wiped his face.

Louis nodded and as a slight smile came to his lips. _I swear you only got two things from your father… his looks, and his clumsiness._ Louis signed as he chuckled lightly to himself and Cody shrugged as a smile formed on his lips.

Louis wiped his nose one more time before it became completely clean. Louis examined it and it didn’t look broken and the blood had stopped so he figured he was okay.

 _Alright I think you’re good big guy._ Louis signed before throwing out the bloody towels.

Cody examined himself in the mirror before following his dad out the door.

 _You okay?_ Harry asked when the pair got back to the table.

 _Yeah, just slipped and hit my nose._ Cody explained as he sat down.

Harry nodded and asked for the check when the waitress passed by the table. She smiled at him before reaching into her apron and pulling out the bill. Harry quickly placed his credit card in the leather booklet and handed it back to the waitress.

“Alright, where should we go?” Louis asked as he gathered the twin’s coats, hats, gloves and scarfs.

“Why don’t we find a park? That way these guys can run around and burn off some energy, after we can head back to the hotel for some hot chocolate.”

Louis nodded as he got Rory out of the high chair. “That sound good to you guys?” Louis asked Alexis and Rosie who nodded.

The waitress returned and gave Harry his card back as he thanked her.

Everyone put back on their snow gear as Louis went to the front to get the stroller set up.

Once everyone was ready to go back out, into the cold Louis and Harry put the twins in the stroller and pushed them out the door.

They took their previous positions with Cody pushing the stroller and Alexis walking with Rosie as they talked about God only knows what. Louis and Harry huddled close together with their fingers intertwined.

Once they found  a park the twins nearly climbed out of their stroller and went to play in the snow, followed by Cody chasing after them.

“Boys don’t get soaking wet!” Louis yelled after them.

“It’s okay love I brought extra pants for the twins.” Harry said before he kissed Louis’ temple.

There was maybe 6 inches of snow and all the kids were wearing boots so it shouldn’t be a problem Louis thought as he looked over at his kids running around an open, snowy field.

Louis and Harry found a bench without snow on it and it was in sight of the kids so they took a seat.

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and pulled him in, absorbing his heat as they sat on the cold bench.

“So you confirmed everything with Hayden?” Harry asked as he watched the kids throw snowballs at each other.

“Yeah, it’s all set.” Louis said as he smiled to himself proudly.

“You realize she’s going to freak out right?” Harry asked as he chuckled lightly to himself.

“I know, it’s gonna be awesome.” Louis said happily.

The pair chatted aimlessly for about and hour before the kids came back soaking wet and cold.

“Alright monsters let’s go back to the hotel and warm up.” Louis signed and said as Harry put the twins in the stroller.

Luckily the hotel was less than a ten-minute walk and when they got to the hotel room there was fighting as to who would get the shower first.

“The younger kids shower first! You two can change and make some hot chocolate while you wait.” Harry said and signed as he saw Cody and Alexis arguing over the one shower.

They both grumbled and stomped off to their respective bedrooms to change as Louis got the twins into the shower and Harry sent Rosie upstairs to use his and Louis' shower.

Once everyone was warm and had a hot chocolate in their hand Louis put the fireplace on as Harry put in a movie for the family to watch. Per Rosie’s request they settled on Tangled, even the twins may have been more excited out of everyone.

The family got comfortable on the couch, Harry sitting on the end with Louis’ head in his lap as Rory was laying on Louis’ chest. He rested his legs over Alexis’ and Rosie’s as Cody laid down on the part of the couch that stuck out with Cameron tucked into his side with one arm under him.

When the movie started and the songs began to play the twins would try to sing along and read the words at the bottom of the screen as they needed subtitles for Cody.

Louis couldn’t help but carefully take out his phone and take a couple of pictures and record a video. Harry watched on as he combed his fingers through his husband’s hair a laughed lightly to himself as the twins assigned parts as to who was Rapunzel and who was Flynn. Even Cody smiled softly at his little brother in his arms as he felt Cameron singing along with the movie.

The day had finished with a quiet night in and room service as no one wanted to go back out into the cold.

Once all the kids were in pajamas and in bed Louis trotted upstairs to find Harry wearing only his joggers and reading a brochure about things to do in Paris.

Louis groaned as he flopped onto the bed and looked back at his husband. “Are you trying to kill me?” Louis asked as he scanned Harry’s bare torso.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before dropping his head and stopping just centimeters from Louis’ lips. “I’ve been trying since I was 15.” Harry said before he closed the distance between them.

*~*

The days leading up to New Year kept the Tomlinson’s busy.

They would wake up and head downstairs to the breakfast the hotel set up before planning their day. After breakfast they would walk around the snowy streets and shop, each day dedicated to every child’s interest. Alexis went clothes shopping, Cody went to a store where they sold different types of robotic make-your-own kits, Rosie went to a princess store that had dresses and wands that every child needed obviously, and the twins decided to go to a massive candy store. When they went to the candy store everyone seemed delighted except for Harry as he realized he had to deal with 5 kids with sugar rushes and a 37-year-old husband behaving just like if not worse than the kids.

After shopping and lunch the family would head back to the hotel and relax before they went out for dinner or Harry cooked something simple in the medium sized kitchen they had in their hotel room.

Harry had plans some days as he bought tickets to a show that combined comedy and magic that the kids couldn’t stop raving about at dinner that night.

Even Louis had plans as one day he surprised the family with tickets to see the winter circus. The twins couldn’t take their eyes off of the men on motorcycles that rode in a caged ball and seemed to be able to defy gravity.

“Can I do that daddy?” Rory pleaded as he watched.

Louis looked down at his son in his lap and quickly shook his head. “There is no way I am ever letting you get on one of those things.”

Rory pouted before turning his attention back to the show and was quickly smiling and clapping once again as he watched.

On New Years Eve morning the entire family slept in as they got back to the hotel late the night before after coming from a show and woke around 10 am.

Harry had brunch laid out on the small table they had right off of the living room and once everyone was awake and dressed they grabbed plates and began eating.

“Everyone excited for the New Year?” Louis asked after shoving eggs into his mouth.

The kids nodded as they all had mouths full.

Once brunch was over Alexis and Cody were put on dish duty as Louis wrestled with the younger kids in the living room.

They had a relaxing day, going out to lunch and visiting the Eiffel Tower, and walking around until it was about 3 hours before dinner.

When they got back to the hotel the kids warmed up as Harry got everything he needed out for dinner.

“Lou!” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

Louis came walking in, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

“Look at the time.” Harry said.

“Oh, shit. I’ll be right back.” Louis said before pulling his shoes and winter gear on, and nearly running out of the hotel room.

“Where’s dad going?” Alexis asked from the couch.

“He has to grab me something for dinner. He’ll be right back.” Harry said, focusing on what he was doing in the kitchen.

Alexis looked at her father oddly for a minute or so before shrugging it off as nothing.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw it had been about an hour since Louis left, he should be back any minute.

“Al! Can you help me in here?” Harry yelled.

Alexis came out of her room and walked over to her dad. “What’s up pop?” She asked.

“Um…” Harry said as he looked around for her to do something. “Can you set the table?” He asked.

She nodded and Harry let out a breath just as he heard the click of the lock from the door. Harry quickly pulled out his phone and began to record.

“Hey, look who I found walking around.” Louis said as he stepped into the room.

Alexis looked up and saw her dad, but when he moved she saw Hayden right behind him with a wide smile and a bag slung over his shoulder.

Alexis gasped and shrieked before running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, making him stumble backwards. Hayden wrapped his arms around Alexis’ middle and slightly picked her up from the ground. Alexis dipped her head and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled away they were both wearing smiles.

“How?!” Alexis asked once Hayden put her down.

“Your dad.” Hayden said with a soft grin.

Alexis turned towards Louis with her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

“Happy belated birthday kiddo!” Louis said happily.

Alexis stared at him for a second before lunging at Louis and wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh my God, daddy, I love you, I love you, I love you!!!” Alexis said as she crushed her father in a hug.

Louis smiled to himself as he laughed lightly. “I love you too sweetheart.” Louis said before kissing her head.

When Alexis let go she still couldn’t believe it. Hayden was still there, it wasn’t just her imagination. She looked between her boyfriend and dad before a jumble of words escaped her. “When…? I mean how…?”

“Your dad and I were setting up our trip as I was trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday. Now I remember being a love struck teenager, I mean I still am.” Louis said as he winked over at Harry. “And I knew you couldn’t be without the boy toy for more than a week so I bought him a plane ticket and flew him out here so he could spend the last three days with us.” Louis explained.

Alexis was basically squealing as she hugged her dad one more time.

“But there are rules!” Louis said as Alexis released him. “Hayden you can put your bag in the girl’s room, but you’re sleeping on the couch. Don’t even think about trying to sneak around. For all you know I can check on you at anytime during the night.” Louis warned. “And second you guys can go out during the day just tell Harry or I where you’re going and have your phones on you at all times, but we want you back in time for dinner. Also if you need money just ask, if you want to go to a show or out to eat or something.”

“Louis you have no clue how grateful I am. And don’t worry, no funny business.” Hayden said as he wrapped his arm around Alexis’ waist.

“No problem big guy.” Louis said as he offered Hayden his hand to shake.

Hayden smiled over at Louis and shook his hand. “Really, you didn’t need to get me a first class seat and everything.”

“Nah, really it was fine.” Louis said as he waved it off.

“Hayden why don’t you put your bag down and rest for a little bit before dinner?” Harry offered as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth.

Alexis grabbed Hayden’s hand and led him through the living room and to her and Rosie’s bedroom.

“Hayden!” They heard Rosie shriek.

Harry and Louis laughed to themselves as they finished up dinner.

As Harry was stirring a sauce that was on the stove he felt a cramp on the left side of his abdomen. He clutched his side as the pain shot through him. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as the pain intensified and he scrunched up his face, trying his hardest to breathe.

“Harry are you okay?” Louis asked as he walked over to Harry and saw him looking uncomfortable.

Harry just shook his head as the pain wouldn’t subside, and Louis rushed over to wrap his arm around Harry’s waist.

“C’mon, let’s go to the couch.” Louis said softly as he started to walk Harry over to the living room.

Louis carefully led Harry to the couch and gently sat him down as he was still clutching his side. Louis sat down next to him and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

“Love you’re burning up, are you sick?” Louis asked.

Harry felt the pain slowly leave and he began breathing normally again.

“No, I don’t think I'm sick. I just got a really bad cramp.” Harry explained as he rubbed his side.

“Are you sure, you’re sweating buckets.” Louis observed as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly.

“I'm fine, really. I’ll just finish dinner up and after we can decide if we want to go anywhere to watch fireworks or something.” Harry said before pecked Louis quickly and got off the couch.

Alexis, Rosie and Hayden set the table as Harry put the finished food on the counter. Louis was on the couch drinking a beer and watching the telly.

“Lou can you get the boys?” Harry asked.

Louis got up from the couch and walked over to the boy’s room and saw that they were cuddled up and watching a movie on the bed.

“Dinner time boys, lets go!” Louis said.

The twins hopped off the bed and ran into the living room. Louis could hear them squealing as they saw Hayden, and he chuckled to himself as he got Cody’s attention.

 _Dinner’s ready._ Louis signed.

Cody nodded and turned off the TV before hopping off the bed and following Louis out of the room. But Cody stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar brunette boy in the kitchen.

“Am I seeing things?” Cody asked.

Hayden abruptly turned around and smiled at Cody before waving hello.

“So, what do we want to do tonight guys?” Louis asked as they all sat down.

“Are there fireworks here?” Rosie asked.

Harry nodded and swallowed his food before speaking. “Yeah, we can go back to the Eiffel tower. They have a show there.”

Everyone nodded their agreement as they continued to eat.

“Harry how did you make this in a hotel room kitchen?” Hayden asked before he shoveled more food onto his plate.

Harry looked at the table and saw what he had made. A honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, and garlic buttered green beans.

“I make do with what I have.” Harry said with a small smile.

Hayden shook his head in disbelief as he couldn’t say anything because his mouth was full.

“You know I- ooh, shit.” Harry said as he grabbed his ached side again. This time the pain was worse though. It felt like a fiery sensation all throughout his abdomen and Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Excuse me.” Harry choked as he stood from the table and walked up the stairs to his and Louis’ room.

Louis watched him walk away and he noticed he was clutching his side again.

“I’ll be right back.” Louis said quickly as he wiped his mouth and shoved his chair away to follow Harry.

When Louis got up to their room he found Harry in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face.

“Hey, what’s going on babe? Are you alright?” Louis asked softly as he walked into the bathroom

“I just keep getting these terrible cramps, I don’t know what it is.” Harry breathed out.

Louis moved next to him and rubbed his back as he kissed Harry’s cheek gently. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Harry said.

Louis nodded his head, not convinced that was the best idea. “Well Why don’t you take a shower while I finish up dinner with the kids?” Louis offered.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis quickly.

Louis walked down stairs to the kids chattering away and when he sat back down they all looked to him.

“What’s wrong with papa?” Cameron asked.

“His tummy was hurting a little bit, but he’s okay.” Louis explained.

“Is he still coming to fireworks?” Rosie asked concerned.

“Yes bug, he is still coming to fireworks.” Louis said.

Once everyone was done eating and the kitchen was clean the family relaxed on the couch as they popped a movie in and waited until the time they had to leave to watch the fireworks.

“Hey, an hour until the fireworks start.” Louis said as he walked into his and Harry’s room.

Harry rolled over on the bed and stood up as another sharp pain shot through him.

“Harry I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go.” Louis said as he rushed over to help Harry stand.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Harry breathed out as he stood up straight.

“Harry-“

“Really Lou, I’ll be fine. It’s a 5-minute walk from the Eiffel Tower to get back here. If I need to leave I will, I promise.” Harry said.

Louis nodded reluctantly. “Okay… Well we should get the kids ready and head out then.”

Louis and Harry made their way back downstairs and gathered the kids. They made sure everyone had their thick winter coats, hats, gloves, scarfs, and boots on. When the sleepy twins were in the stroller and a Rosie was in Louis’ arms they headed out the door.

Cody pushed the stroller as Alexis and Hayden walked hand in hand. Louis was trying to balance Rosie in his free arm as his other hand was occupied with Harry’s, but she was about the size where she was getting a bit too heavy to be carried. 

“Rosie bug I need you to wake up sweetheart.” Louis said softly into her ear.

She stirred a bit before nodding, letting her dad know it was okay to put her down. When she had her feet firmly on the ground she grabbed her dads hand as they walked the snowy streets.

When they got to the Eiffel Tower it was lit up in brilliant bright white lights. The family had been here during the day but at night it looked completely different. Even more beautiful than it usually did. 

They breathed in the sight as they walked around and waited for the clock to strike midnight and commence the New year.

Hayden and Alexis were walking hand in hand around the Eiffel Tower and stopped when they made it all the way around and found the rest of the family.

They were still a little bit away from them, but still in sight as they stood just in front of the lit up tower.

“I can’t believe you and my dad planned this.” Alexis said as she looked up at Hayden.

“I know, when he first asked me I thought he was joking or it was like a trick question.” Hayden said as he laughed to himself.

Alexis laughed along with him as she combed her fingers through the back of his hair. “I never thought he would do something like this, I mean did you?”

Hayden shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I dunno, I mean, I think he sees how we feel about each other, how I feel about you..” Hayden trailed off.

Alexis allowed a small smirk to form on her lips as she looked up at her boyfriend. “Oh yeah, and exactly how do you feel about me?” She asked slyly.

Hayden was grateful it was dark out so that Alexis couldn’t see his bright red blush. “You know…” He said.

Alexis shook her head playfully and smiled up at him. “No, I don’t know. Mind telling me?”  She asked.

Hayden looked down at her bashfully as a soft grin came across his face. “Well...I love you.” He barely whispered.

Alexis smiled up at him and pulled his head down so their lips could meet in a tender kiss. They immediately responded to each other as Hayden gripped Alexis’ sides harder, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

“I love you too.” Alexis breathed out once they released the kiss.

Little did they know though that there were two snooping fathers watching not that far away.

As Louis saw his daughter get kissed in front of the Eiffel Tower he pulled out his phone and took a couple pictures. Their bodies were just silhouettes in the night as the Tower was lit up behind them.

“Bet you £20 he just said I love you.” Harry said into Louis’ ear.

Louis smiled up at Harry and shook his head. “You would win that bet.”

Harry pecked Louis’ lips quickly before trying to find the other kids. Cody was still with the stroller in front of them and Rosie was next to her big brother, looking up at the massive tower in front of them.

When Harry and Louis heard the countdown from 60 they walked over to the kids and woke up the twins so they could see the fireworks go off when the clock hit 0.

“Daddy, no, sleep time.” Rory whined.

“Buddy you gotta wake up to see the fireworks.” Louis said as he combed his fingers through his son’s feathery hair.

Rory unwilling opened his eyes as there were shouts counting down from 10.

The shouts were deafening as other people had come outside to see the fireworks.

“5…4…3…2…1!!!”

Louis and Harry screamed ‘Happy New Year!!’ before Harry cupped Louis’ jaw and brought him in for a kiss. Louis gripped at Harry’s sides and pulled him in closer so he could feel even more sparks as there lips became pressed together.

The fireworks went off above them and Louis could feel fireworks go off inside him as they usually did when he kissed Harry.

Louis smiled against Harry’s lips and Harry took advantage off that as he swiped his tongue into his husband’s mouth. They reacted to each other immediately, turning the one gently kiss into one that was full of want and need.

They gripped at each other and brushed their fingers through one another’s hair for what seemed like hours as time around them felt like it had slowed down.

It had only been a couple of minutes though and they only broke apart when they felt a snowball hit them both in the face.

They broke apart abruptly and gasped at the sudden cold. When they looked up they saw Cody looking at them with that face ‘are you kidding me right now?’.

Harry and Louis laughed to themselves before kissing one more time and walking over to the kids.

The bright fireworks going off above them mesmerized the twins and Rosie. Cody looked up and his eyes seemed to light up with the sky.

The fireworks went on for another 5 minutes or so before the grand finally, which caused the twins to cover their ears because it was just so loud.

When it was over Louis got Hayden and Alexis and the family made their way back to the hotel.

“Do you want to get some drinks or just relax?” Louis asked Harry as they entered the hotel.

“We can go out for drinks.” Harry said happily.

When they got back to their room Louis helped the twins take their snow gear off and brush teeth and Harry did the same with Rosie.

“Your father and I are going out for drinks, so you’re in charge.” Louis said to Alexis and Hayden as he was putting his shoes and a sweatshirt on. “If you need us, call us, we’re just going to be downstairs to the bar. We shouldn’t be out past three, okay?”

They both nodded from where they were sitting on the couch as Harry walked in the living room.

“Alright, can you guys make sure they get to bed okay?” Harry asked as he put his shoes on.

“No problem pop.” Alexis said as she kept her eyes on the TV.

“We love you, call if you need anything!” Harry said as Louis led him out the door.

Harry and Louis spent the night out without their kids in what seemed like forever. They sat at a secluded table at the hotels bar and drank until they couldn’t see straight and were giggling like 12-year-old girls.

“C’mon Hazza, time for bed.” Louis slurred as he tried to help his husband stand.

They tripped and laughed as they made their way back to the hotel room and just before Louis could open the door Harry crashed his lips onto his.

Louis managed to swing the door open, making it crash against the wall. Harry pushed Louis inside, kicking the door closed roughly, and kicking off his shoes and shrugging Louis sweatshirt off of him in a frenzy. Louis did the same to Harry, pulling off his cardigan and tossing it to the floor, all the while never disconnecting their lips.

“Legs.” Harry said against Louis lips as he tapped his thighs.

Louis nodded and wrapped his legs around Harry waist. Harry waited until he was steady to start moving towards the stairs.

Louis moved his lips down Harry’s jaws and to his neck. Harry moaned loudly as he stomped up the stairs and nearly threw Louis on the bed when he got in range.

“Starting off the new year right.” Louis said as he pulled off his and then Harry’s shirt and rolled Harry over so Louis was on top of him.

Harry smirked up at Louis as he moved his hands from Louis back to his pants buckle. Louis smiled back down at him before connecting their lips again. This time gentler and not as filled with urgency as the kisses before. Their lips worked together fluidly as Harry pushed down Louis’ pants and kicked them off his legs, leaving Louis in just his briefs. Louis did the same thing to Harry, unbuckling his belt and popping the button to his pants as Harry shimmied out of them. Louis sat up and pulled Harry’s pants off his ankles before he worked his way back up to Harry’s chest, leaving kisses along the way.

That night Louis rocked into Harry and when they both came at the same time, Louis fell against Harry’s chest.

They were both sweating and breathing heavily as they came down from their climaxes. Louis rolled off of Harry and on to his back as he felt like his body was jelly.

As both men tried to calm their breathing Harry felt another shot of pain run through him. He let out a small cry in pain and clutched his side, trying to make it stop.

“Harry what’s wrong?” Louis quickly sat up and asked as he saw his husband in pain.

“It hurts.” Harry said into his pillow as soft tears escaped his eyes.

“What hurts? Where?” Louis asked as he hovered over Harry.

“Here” Harry whimpered as he pointed to abdomen.

“I'm going to get you some medicine, don’t move.” Louis rushed out as he got off the bed and put on a pair of joggers.

Louis rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping as he ran into the kitchen to find some pain relief medicine.

“Where is it God dammit!?” Louis asked angrily as he searched though the cabinets.

“What are you looking for?”

Louis turned around and saw Hayden on the couch with the TV on low.

“I need pain medicine, something’s wrong with Harry.” Louis said.

“I saw some next to the stove.” Hayden said quietly.

Louis quickly turned to the stove and found the bottle of pills. He thanked Hayden, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before running back upstairs.

“Here love, can you sit up?” Louis asked worriedly as he got back to the bedroom.

Harry nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but Louis saw he was having some trouble so he helped him. Once Harry was against the headboard Louis handed him the pills and opened the water bottle for him.

“Did the pain go away, or is it still there?” Louis asked

“It’s not as bad, there’s just a lot of pressure.” Harry said quietly.

“It’s okay love,” Louis said before he kissed Harry’s temple. “You’ll be okay.”

“Could you go downstairs and make me some tea?” Harry asked.

“Of course sweetheart.” Louis said before kissing Harry one more time and hopping off he bed.

Louis made his way back downstairs and set the kettle on the stove before grabbing a cup and placing the tea bag in it.

“Is Harry okay?”

Louis turned around and saw Hayden in the same position. “Um yeah, I think he’ll be alright. I'm not quite sure what’s wrong with him though.”

Louis walked over to the living room and took a seat in one of the recliners. He saw Hayden was laying down and then noticed that Cameron was sleeping on his chest.

“Why do you have Cam?” Louis asked,

“I heard him crying a little after I woke up, so I went into his room and picked him up so he wouldn’t wake Rory. I hope that’s okay.” Hayden said sheepishly.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Do you know why he was crying?” 

“He said he was having a bad dream, so I told him he could lay down with me until he fell asleep.” Hayden explained.

Louis nodded and looked at his sleeping son. “Why are you awake?” Louis asked as he remembered it was a bit past 4 in the morning.

“Oh, um, something woke me up a little after 3 and I couldn’t fall back asleep.” Hayden said slowly.

Louis looked at him for a second and then cursed himself because he and Harry basically barged through the room at that time. “I guess not something rather than someone… I’m sorry about that.” Louis said a little embarrassed.

Hayden chuckled lightly to himself as he watched the TV. “It’s fine.”

A moment later the whistle to the kettle went off and Louis quickly got up to get it. When he finished making the tea he said goodnight to Hayden and made his way back up to Harry.

*~*

The next day was one of pure laziness for the Tomlinson’s. Everyone slept in and ordered room service for lunch.

Harry stayed in bed until the food came, still not feeling all that great and when he went downstairs he headed straight to the couch.

As the day moved on Louis was put in charge of making sure everything was packed for when they headed home tomorrow.

“Hey Louis is it okay if Al and I go out to dinner tonight?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah that should be fine. I think we’re gonna have a quiet night in, Harry’s still not feeling all that great.” Louis said as he looked through the fridge to see what they could have for dinner.

“Oh, is there anything I can do to help?” Hayden asked, feeling bad.

“No, I think we’re okay, thank you though.” Louis said as he pulled out chicken.

“Alright… Is there a time you want us to come back?”

“How about 10:30? That reasonable?” Louis asked as he grabbed spaghetti from the cupboard.

“That’s perfect, thanks Louis.” Hayden said with a wide smile on his face.

Louis tried his best to make dinner as Harry rested on the couch. He boiled the pasta, breaded the chicken and heat up the sauce without catching anything on fire.

As Louis, Harry, Cody and the younger kids sat at the table to eat Alexis and Hayden were getting ready to leave.

Louis smirked to himself and catcalled as he saw the two of them all dressed up, making them both blush.

“You guys need my credit card?” Louis asked already reaching for his wallet.

“Oh, no thank you sir, I'm paying.” Hayden said quickly.

Louis looked at him surprised and nodded before putting his wallet back in his jeans.

“Have fun guys.” Harry said.

“We will, feel better pop.” Alexis said as she got her shoes on.

“Remember call if you need anything.” Louis said seriously.

“Promise! Bye guys, love you.” Alexis said as Hayden held the door open for her and they left.

After dinner Louis and Cody cleared off the table and Louis ordered Harry to go back and rest on the couch.

Once everything was cleaned Louis double-checked to make sure everything was packed and ready so they could leave in the morning.

Louis gave the kids showers and put them in pajamas before sending them off to bed. Cody stayed up with Louis and Harry as they relaxed in the living room. Harry had his head in Louis’ lap and the older lad couldn’t help but worry about Harry. Louis massaged Harry’s scalp as Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into Louis’ stomach.

Cody said he was going to bed around 10 and left his dads in the living room.

“Haz you okay?” Louis asked as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry hummed and nuzzled himself closer to Louis, absorbing his heat.

“Do you need anything?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and Louis just let out a breath, unsure of what to do.

When Alexis and Hayden walked through the door at 10:25 Louis was very pleased to see them both smiling and happy as well as early.

“Have a good night?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, it was great! The food was incredible. How’s Harry?” Hayden asked as he took in Harry’s sleeping form.

“He’s okay… I should get him up to bed though.” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’s back.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and without even being told he got up and headed for the stairs.

Louis laughed to himself before saying goodnight to Alexis and Hayden and following Harry to bed.

*~*

Getting to the airport was easier than the first time as it wasn’t so early in the morning, but still early enough where the twins passed out once they were on the plane.

Louis sat the twins together as Rosie and Cody sat together and Alexis and Hayden sat together. Louis took his seat next to Harry and eyed him carefully.

“Are you alright love, you’re sweating like crazy.” Louis observed as he got a napkin and dabbed Harry’s forehead.

“I’ll be fine.” Harry breathed out.

“Harry you don’t look fine.” Louis said worriedly as he took in Harry’s pale complexion.

“Lou I'm okay… I swear.” Harry said as he leaned his head against his chair.

When the plane took off and was soaring through the air Louis pulled out his glasses and playbook binder to look some things over for the team.

They were in the air for about an hour when Louis felt Harry shift beside him. Louis glanced over at him and noticed he had woken up, so he offered him a small smile before looking back at his binder.

But when Harry suddenly unbuckled his seatbelt and ran towards the front of the plane did Louis pull off his glasses and throw them and his binder onto his seat as he got up and quickly followed Harry.

“Sir there is someone in there, you can’t go in.” The flight attendant said.

“I know it’s my husband, so please move.” Louis said annoyed as he pushed past her to get to the bathroom.

When Louis got to the bathroom the door wasn’t locked so he pushed it open and saw Harry leaning over the toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach.

Louis quickly walked into the small area and closed the door as he knelt down beside Harry and rubbed his back.

“Oh, sweetheart what can I do?” Louis asked sadly as Harry stopped throwing up.

Harry just leaned against the wall and tried to even his breathing as Louis pushed his hair away from his face.

“I wish I knew what was wrong with you.” Louis said quietly.

Then it hit Harry. He realized there was only one thing that could be going on with him.

“Oh God…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long, I just wanted Christmas and their holiday in one chapter! Please leave comments, I love reading them!! Give kudos, thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.
> 
> Assume when the family is together and Cody is in the room they are using sign language.

The first thing Louis did when they got back to Manchester was drop the kids, and the luggage back at the house, and told Hayden and Alexis they were in charge before Louis took Harry to the hospital.

“Louis I told you I'm fine. Can we just go home?” Harry asked tiredly from the passenger seat.

“Harry you’ve been in pain for the past two days and you just threw up on the plane!” Louis nearly yelled.

“You’re overreacting, I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Harry said as he pushed his hair away from his eyes.

“But what if something is really wrong?” Louis asked worriedly.

“I don’t think anything is wrong, I think it’s actually something good.”

Louis looked over Harry like he was crazy before focusing back on the road. “What are you talking about? You being in pain could be good thing?” Louis scoffed.

“No… I think I may be pregnant.” Harry said softly.

“What?! How?!”

“Well when a daddy and daddy love each other very much- Ow! What was that for?!” Harry asked as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Louis just punched him.

“I know how it happens you twat! I meant when?”

“I think the night before we left for the trip.” Harry said as he scratched his head.

“Harry!! This is great!” Louis said excitedly.

Harry smiled over at Louis and placed a hand on his thigh as Louis drove. “Do we really need to go to the hospital now?” Harry asked.

“Well now I want to know if we’re going to have a baby!!” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s hand that was on his thigh and intertwined their fingers.

“Ugh fine.”

Louis looked over at him confused. “Are you not excited?” Louis asked a bit worried.

“No! I mean like yes I'm excited, it’s just that we just came home from the trip and I'm tired. I just want my bed.” Harry complained.

“Oh, c’mon! Don’t you want to know?!” Louis asked nearly jumping in his seat.

“Yeah, I do.” Harry said, giving Louis’ hand a small squeeze.

Louis smiled over at him and pulled into the hospital parking lot.

They walked inside hand in hand up to the receptionist desk. Once Louis told the nurse what they were there for the nurse led them to a room and asked them to patiently wait for a doctor to come.   

A half hour later there was a light knock at the door and a middle-aged man slowly walked in.

“Hi, I'm Doctor Hess. What can I do for you guys?” He asked nicely.

“I’ve been having some bad cramping near my abdomen, and I threw up this morning.” Harry explained as he sat on the examination table.

“We think he might be pregnant.” Louis chipped in.

The doctor nodded and walked over to Harry, bringing a stethoscope to his chest and asking him to breathe.

“Have you been pregnant before?” He asked as he continued a regular check up.

“Yeah, we have 5 kids.” Harry said.

The doctor nodded and grabbed the device to measure Harry’s blood pressure.

“So you know how it feels then?” The doctor asked, confirming.

“Yeah, it’s just that these pains were much worse than I’ve ever had, even when I had twins.”

“Okay, well your vitals look normal. Why don’t we do a blood test and find out if you’re pregnant or not?” The doctor asked smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded and Louis walked over to Harry, taking his hand knowing Harry didn’t like needles.

Harry kept his eyes shut and squeezed Louis’ hand as the doctor drew the blood and let out a deep breath when the needle was pulled out. The doctor walked out of the room and promised to return with the results.

Louis was bouncing his knee nervously as he sat in the chair across from Harry.

“Babe…. Babe!” Harry said to get Louis’ attention

Louis shot his head up and looked at Harry. “What?” He asked.

“Can you just… Calm down.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“I'm excited Harry! What do you expect?” Louis asked through a smile.

Harry smiled back at him and rolled his eyes. “It’s cute that after 5 kids you still get like this.”

Louis’ face dropped. “M’not cute.” He mumbled.

“That just made you more cute, sorry pal.” Harry said as he laughed lightly.

“It’s not okay, dude.” Louis mocked back.

The two bickered for another 10 minutes before the doctor came back into the room smiling and Louis hopped to his feet.

“Is he pregnant?!” He nearly shouted.

“Louis.” Harry hissed as he saw the doctor flinch at Louis’ sudden burst.

“Sorry…” Louis said looking down to the ground. “I didn’t mean to yell.. Is he um.. Is he pregnant?” Louis asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

The doctor smiled at Louis and then to Harry. “Yes, Mr. Tomlinson he is pregnant. Congratulations!”

A wide smile broke out onto Louis’ face before he lunged at Harry and kissed him all over his face as he crushed him in a hug. Harry smiled to himself as Louis hugged him and he kept that smile on his face when Louis kissed him.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Louis said against Harry’s lips.

“I know love.” Harry said before he pecked Louis one more time. “I know.”

The doctor smiled at the two of them before speaking. “Do you have any questions or concerns?”

“Actually yeah, I have one. New Years Eve I had the first cramp and they came throughout the day, but after midnight we went out to celebrate and I had a couple drinks.” Harry said worriedly.

“Well right now it is too early to tell if anything happened to the fetus. You need to make an appointment for next month to get a check up for the baby. I assume you’ll use the doctor that you had during your last pregnancy?” The doctor asked.

Harry looked over at Louis and he nodded. “Yeah, we’re going to use the same doctor.” Harry said.

“Okay, great. So make an appointment to see them next month, alright?”

“We will. Thanks doc.” Louis said as he shook his hand.

The doctor left and Louis turned to Harry with a blinding smile. “Holy shit, we’re having a baby.” Louis breathed out.

Harry laughed at him as he got off from the exam table. “You ready for the fun part?” Harry asked as he grabbed Louis’ hand.

Louis looked at him quizzically before opening the door for Harry.

“Telling everyone.” Harry said.

Louis laughed quietly to himself as they walked down the hospital halls.

“Louis! Harry!” They heard a familiar voice shout.

The two men turned around to see a happy Liam coming towards them.

“What are you guys doing here? Didn’t you just get back this morning?” Liam asked curiously.

“Oh, yeah we actually got back like two hours ago. Harry was just having some problems and we wanted to check it out.” Louis said.

“Oh my gosh, Harry are you okay?” Liam asked worried.

“Yeah, Li I'm fine.” Harry said sending Louis a look that he didn’t want to tell Liam yet.

Louis caught his silent message and nodded. “Well Li we have to get home to the kiddos.” He said before pulling Harry towards the exit.

“Alright… Well tell the kids I say hi! We’ll see you guys soon!” Liam said as he walked happily down the hall.

Louis and Harry walked to the car and once they were on the road Louis asked the question that kept popping into his head. “So are we going to tell the kids when we get home?”

“Yeah.” Harry said as he smiled to himself. “We can sit everyone down and tell them”

“Why didn’t you want to tell Liam?” Louis asked.

“I’d rather tell our family first and then surprise our friends with like a party or something.” Harry said shrugging.

Louis nodded and continued to drive back to their house in comfortable silence.

When the pulled up to the home both Louis and Harry let out a deep breath before exiting the car and walking up the path to the front door. Louis pushed the door open and waited for Harry to step in first before entering himself.

“Papa we made you get better cards!” Rory said running towards the foyer followed by Cameron.

“Aw, thank you boys.” Harry said before bending down and kissing their heads.

“Pop, you feeling okay?” Alexis asked as she pet the kitten in her lap and Louis and Harry walked into the living room.

“Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. Mind getting your brother and sister and coming back down here so we can all talk?” Harry asked.

Alexis nodded and jogged upstairs as Louis took a seat on the couch next to Hayden. Harry sat next to Louis and the twins climbed in their laps.

“Everything okay?” Hayden asked worriedly.

“Great actually.” Louis said beaming.

A moment later Alexis came down the stairs with Cody and Rosie following her, and they all took a seat on the couch, looking at their dads expectantly.

“Well you guys know your dad hasn’t been feeling great the past couple days, and when we went to the hospital we were given some news…” Louis signed and said.

Louis looked over to Harry as the kids were looking at their dad worriedly.

“I'm pregnant.” Harry said and signed as a wide smile came across his face.

Alexis’ jaw nearly fell to the floor as a huge smile came across Cody and Rosie’s face. The twins just looked at their dads confused.

Cameron scrunched his face up before speaking. “What’s that mean?”

“It means you’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Louis explained.

“Cool!!” Rory screamed.

“Congrats guys, that’s awesome!” Hayden said through a smile.

“When did this happen?” Alexis asked.

Louis looked at her wide-eyed. “You want to know when?” He asked almost confused.

“No! Gross! When did pop find out? Or did you just find out at the hospital?” She asked.

“I figured I was on the plane, but didn’t tell your dad until we were in the car to go to the hospital where they just confirmed it.” Harry explained.

“This is so cool! So how far along are you?” Hayden asked interested.

“This guy is more excited than our own kids.” Louis said through a laugh.

Harry laughed at Louis before answering Hayden. “It’s been just over a week, so it’s still really early.”

“Wow.. I mean this is great!” Hayden said.

“Thanks mate, at least someone is happy for us.” Louis said as he looked at his kids.

“I'm happy daddy!!” Rosie said.

 _Me too!_ Cody signed excitedly.

“I'm excited too. Just shocked I guess.” Alexis said offering her dads a smile.

“So I was thinking this weekend we can have your uncles and cousins over so share the news.” Harry said.

All the kids nodded and Louis turned to Hayden. “If you want to invite your family over they’re welcome to come of course.” He offered.

“I'm sure they would love that. I’ll keep everything a secret too so they’re just as surprised.” Hayden said.

“Great. Well that’s our news… You guys can disperse.” Louis said.

Cody, Rosie and the twins got up to go play while Hayden and Alexis stayed.

“You know I just realized I’ve been pregnant every four years.” Harry said.

“Well this one will be five because of when the baby will be born, but still, that’s kinda funny.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips quickly.

“So you guys got married when Alexis was two right?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah, I got pregnant on the honeymoon with Cody.” Harry said.

“Of course.” Alexis muttered.

Louis eyed her before speaking. “Our honeymoon was actually the first trip we ever took together… Let’s just say it didn’t go too well.”

“It went fine, you're being overdramatic!” Harry said.

“Harry we missed our flight, they lost my luggage, and it rained half the time we were there!”

“I didn’t think you minded going without clothes and stuck in a room with me for a couple days.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis’ face heat up as he remembered the three days they didn’t leave the hotel room.

“Where’d you guys go?” Hayden asked as he pulled Alexis to his side.

“We went to Greece.” Harry said as Louis was still in his daze. “Remember at the airport? With the security guard?” Harry asked Louis through a chuckle.

“No! No! No! Do not talk about that!” Louis pleaded.

_ *Flashback* _

“Lou could you stop jumping?” Harry asked as he adjusted the strap of his bag.

“I'm excited babe, this is our first trip and Al isn’t with us. I get you all to myself for a week.” Louis whispered the last part.

Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks before they were ushered ahead in line.

“Sir, please come forward.” A security man about their age said to Louis.

Louis kissed Harry quickly before stepping forward in line.

“Oh, shit you’re Louis Tomlinson!” The guard said.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Louis said as he took his shoes off.

The guard in front of him quickly walked away and came back with an older, more plump guard. They whispered to each other for a couple minutes, glancing at Louis every now and then as Louis gave them a questioned look.

“Sorry sir, we’re going to have to strip search you.” The younger guard said.

Louis looked at them wide eyed and then turned around to see Harry snickering. “What?! Why?!” Louis asked confused.

“It’s random sir. Don’t worry, you’ll be in good hands.” The younger guard said as he smiled down at Louis.

“Whoa, no, no, no!” Louis nearly yelled as he saw the face the guard was giving him.

The guard grabbed Louis’ arm and started pulling him off to the side of the security check. They were still in view of everyone as they were in a clear, Plexiglas room.

Harry was past security and at this point just watching Louis from where he stood as he laughed to himself.

“My name is Tim by the way.” The guard said once they were in the room.

“I don’t care about your name! I care about having to take my clothes off and have you touching me!!” Louis yelled.

“It’s protocol sir. Now take off your shirt and pants.” Tim instructed.

Louis looked at him like he was crazy. “No! I'm not doing anything!”

“Mr. Tomlinson If you don’t, I will.” Tim said almost happily.

Louis grumbled to himself before pulling off his t-shirt and unbuckling his belt before popping the button his jeans and sliding them off. Louis was just in his boxers as he glared at the guard in front of him.

“Great…” Tim said before moving in front of Louis.

Louis put a hand up to stop Tim before he started touching him. “I’ll have you know I just got married and I already have a kid.” Louis stated through gritted teeth.

“And is your significant other here?” Tim asked as he lowered Louis’ hand.

Louis turned around in search of Harry and found him not too far away watching. “There.” Louis pointed.

Tim smiled to himself as he started to feel down Louis’ arms. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Louis glared at Harry only making the younger lad cover his mouth with his hand as he began to laugh.

Tim felt down Louis’ arms and legs before running his hand over his toned chest.

“I hope you know I hate you.” Louis said when Tim asked him to turn around.

Tim laughed lightly to himself as he ran his hands down Louis’ back. “I'm okay with that.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Tim moved slower and slower down Louis’ backside. “Whoa, whoa!! Watch the hands!!” Louis said as he jumped away from Tim’s grip.

“You got a firm arse on ya.” Tim said as he moved Louis back into place.

“Okay you are done touching me.” Louis said as he gathered his clothes and quickly put them back on.

“It was nice getting to know you Mr. Tomlinson!” Tim said through a chuckle as Louis walked away.

“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Louis said as he walked back over to Harry.

“Why? What happened?” Harry asked teasingly.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry before stomping away. “I'm divorcing you!”

Harry quickly followed behind and snatched Louis’ hand. “Love you too.” He said before kissing Louis’ cheek.

_ *End Flashback* _

Louis had his face hidden in his hands as Hayden, Alexis and Harry were all laughing.

“You should’ve seen his face! I mean he was furious.” Harry said through a laugh.

“Dad I can’t believe you actually got felt up by a airport cop.” Alexis said.

“Whatever it was 15 years ago…  And that guy was a creep“ Louis huffed.

“Aw c’mon Lou stop pouting, it was funny.” Harry said as he pinched Louis’ side.

Louis looked at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to strip in front of the airport and have some strange guy grab your arse!”

Harry put his hands up in defeat as he laughed lightly.

“So when are you guys going to have the party to tell everyone about the baby?” Hayden asked, saving Louis from further embarrassment.

“What do you think Lou? Want to Saturday?” Harry asked.

“Yeah that sounds good. We can call our mums and siblings tonight though. I kinda just want the party to be a friend’s thing. Ya know, less people.” Louis explained.

“Okay, so we’ll call mums and siblings tonight, except Gemma and then call the boys up tomorrow.” Harry said.

*~*

On Saturday Liam and his family were the first to show of course.

“Li, you’re 10 minutes early.” Harry said as he opened the door.

“Better be early than late!” Liam said walking into the door.

Harry rolled his eyes before reaching for baby Mia in his best mates arms. “Where are the boys and Sophia?” Harry asked.

“She’s getting them from the car. Do you need help with anything? Like anything you want me to help cook or tidy up before everyone else gets here?” Liam asked looking around.

“No we’re good, thanks though mate… Hey Soph!” Harry said when he saw her coming up the path with the boys.

“Hi Harry.” She said through a smile before kissing his cheek. “Where are the kids?” She asked.

“Cody is upstairs with Josh and his friend Emma, Alexis is downstairs with Hayden and the younger kids, and Lou is with Scott and Jackie in the living room.” Harry said as he bounced the 1-year-old on his hip. 

“Well better go make rounds and say our hello’s then. Boys why don’t you go downstairs and play with your cousins.” Liam said.

Tucker and Caleb nodded quickly before running past Harry and down the stairs to the playroom.

“We brought their snow gear in case all the kids wanted to go outside.” Sophia said.

“Oh, great, I'm sure all the kids would love to go out.” Harry said as he led Liam and Sophia to the living room.

“Liam!!” Louis said as he hopped off of the couch and bounded towards Liam.

Liam quickly hugged back as he tried to not fall over.

“You guys remember Scott and Jackie, Hayden’s parents.” Harry said as he took a seat on the couch.

“Of course, it’s great to see you guys again.” Liam said as he shook their hand and took a seat on the couch next to Sophia.

“Is this your little girl?” Jackie asked as she saw Harry with a baby 

“Yeah, that’s my baby girl Mia.” Liam said proudly.

The couples chatted aimlessly as the baby was passed around, each person cooing as to how cute she was. When the doorbell rang 10 minutes later Louis was the first one up to get it.

“Unc Lou!”

Louis looked down to see Ross, Niall and Gemma’s 3-year-old son smiling wide at him and asking to be picked up.

“Big guy Ross!” Louis said as he picked him up. “Where’s the rest of the clan?” He asked looking around.

They weren’t hard to find as Niall and his two other boys were already throwing snowballs at each other in the front yard.

“Niall they don’t have snow gear on!! Stop!” Gemma said she walked to the front door with the baby carrier. “I swear he’s secretly a child.” She said when she got to the front door.

Louis laughed as he grabbed the baby carrier from her and kissed her cheek. “Not much of a secret there Gem.”

“Lou-eh!!” Niall said as he bounded into the house followed by his two boys.

“Hi uncle Lou!!” Beck and Colton said at the same time.

“Hello boys! If you want to play in the snow your cousins are downstairs and I'm sure they’d love to go outside with you.” Louis said.

The boys broke out into wide grins and ran to get their cousins to play with them, even little Ross wiggled his way out of Louis’ arm to follow them.

Shortly after Zayn showed up with Perrie and their kids.

All the adults were in the living room talking, and catching up while all the kids were outside except for Zayn’s son Elijah and Niall’s son Ross, and daughter Ellie were playing together inside.

Everyone was chatting and the room got quite loud as there were about 10 people in the room all having different conversations. Harry would glance out the window every now and then checking to make sure the 16 kids hadn’t hurt each other yet.

Once everyone was settled in Harry got up to order pizza for everyone, making sure to get at least one pasta pizza.

“Should we tell everyone after dinner?” Louis whispered to Harry when he came back to the living room.

“Yeah, and we should bring the kids in soon. The pizzas will be here in 30 minutes and it’ll probably take longer than that to organize all the kids” Harry whispered back.

“Oi!” Niall yelled.

Louis and Harry shot their heads up and saw Niall pointing a beer bottle at them.

“What’re you two whisperin’ about?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Harry said.

Niall looked at them suspiciously before taking a sip of his beer and looking back at Gemma.

All the parents gathered their kids and dried them off before the food came. There was a lot of protesting from every child except Hayden and Alexis who were happy to get out of the cold and away from the screaming kids.

When the pizzas came Harry set out plastic cups and paper plates and formed an assembly line. Placing the pizzas on the right side of the dinning room table while on the left there were pastas, salads, subs and drinks.

When everyone had food and a drink they made their way to the living room to find a place to eat. As everyone sat down in the living room it was cozy but packed.

Zayn sat down next to Cody with Elijah in his lap and tapped Cody’s arm.

 _This your girlfriend?_ Zayn asked, pointing at Emma.

Cody could feel his face heat up as he shook his head. _She’s not my girlfriend._ He quickly signed.

 _Right… She’s a girl friend._ Zayn signed as he winked over at Cody.

“I know that’s what I keep saying!” Josh piped up.

Zayn looked at him for a second and then turned back to Cody. _Who’s this kid?_

“I'm Josh, Cody’s friend and you’re his uncle Zayn, well not real uncle, but still. Cody told me loads about you!” Josh said as he stuck out his hand for Zayn to shake.

Zayn looked quizzically at this overally hyper kid before shaking his hand. “And you know sign language?” Zayn asked as he cut up some pizza for Elijah.

“Oh no sir! I'm still learning.” Josh said before taking a huge bite into his pasta pizza.

Zayn nodded, impressed. “And who might this be?” Zayn signed and said as he glanced over at Emma.

“Hi ,I'm Emma, Cody’s friend.” She said when she finished swallowing.

 _She’s cute._ Zayn signed before speaking and signing. “Now what is your relationship with Cody here? Just friends?”

Cody felt his face heat up even more and he knew he was blushing hard. He quickly placed his hand over Zayn’s mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

Emma felt herself blush and looked over to Cody to see him as red as a tomato.

“They like each other, but won’t do anything about it.” Josh filled in.

Zayn licked Cody’s hand and Cody quickly retracted it and wiped it on Zayn’s shirt.

“I like you… What did you say your name was?” Zayn asked through a smile.

“I'm Josh, my brother is Hayden. I know you know him.”

Zayn glanced over at Hayden and narrowed his eyes at him before looking back at Josh. “And how do you know I know him?” Zayn asked before biting into his pizza.

“Cause you almost made him pee himself.” Josh stated plainly.

Zayn felt a sense of pride and accomplishment at hearing that and he decided he really liked this kid. 

Once everyone was done eating Louis and Harry gathered everyone back into the living room for their announcement.

Harry and Louis stood in front of the living room with about 30 pairs of eyes staring at them.

“So Harry and I have something to tell you.” Louis said.

“I knew it! I knew you just didn’t want us here for fun!” Niall shouted.

“Niall.” Gemma huffed.

“Well we did, but we also have to tell you something too.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Harry looked over at Louis and Louis gave him a soft smile telling him to continue.

“I'm pregnant!” Harry announced.

Everyone was a shocked at first before cheers and congratulations erupted from the room.

The adults stood up to give Harry and Louis hugs and claps on the back while the kids weren’t quite sure what was going on.

“Damn 6 kids Lou!” Zayn said as he hugged his best mate. “Still as busy as you used to be I see.” He said with a wink.

“Nah, we cut it back to like four times a week.” Louis said through a small laugh.

At that Zayn laughed and hugged Louis one more time. “Congrats man, I'm really happy for you.”

“Thanks mate.” Louis said once he released the hug.

“So when did you guys find out?” Liam asked happily as Louis wrapped an arm around Harry.

“The day we got back from the trip, when we ran into you at the hospital.” Harry said.

Liam had a surprised look on his face as his eyes went wide. “And you didn’t tell me then?!”

“We wanted to tell everyone together calm down doc.” Louis teased.

“I don’t understand why someone would let their kid see someone who was named Dr. Payne.” Niall chipped in.

The boys all laughed as Liam look annoyed at Niall. “I tell them I'm Dr. Liam… When I first said Dr. Payne the kid begged his mum to leave.”

Louis scoffed. “I would too.”

“Whatever guys… Anyway congrats you two.” Liam said before he hugged Louis and Harry.

After about two more hours of socializing Liam was the first to leave, having to get Mia to bed. After him Niall and Gemma left with a sleeping Ellie and Ross in Niall’s arms.

“I would hug ya lads but me arms are full.” Niall said through a laugh. “we’ll see ya guys later, thanks for having us over, and congrats again!” He said as he walked out the door.”

Zayn and Perrie were the last of their friends to leave before Hayden’s family. Zayn made extra effort to say goodbye to Josh before he left and eyed Hayden before walking towards the door.

“Here babe I can take him.” Zayn said as he took Elijah from Perrie as she tried to put the girl’s coats on.

Zayn settled the sleeping toddler on chest before giving a side hug to Louis and Harry. “Congrats boys. Remember to keep us updated.” Zayn said as he slipped his shoes on.

“We will, bye guys!” Louis said as they walked out the door.

Louis let out a deep breath and looked to Harry. A smile came across his face as he walked into Harry’s chest and wrapped his arms around the younger lad.

“We’re having a baby.” He whispered into Harry’s chest.

Harry kissed Louis hair and nodded. “Yeah love, we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE the amount of comments that were left last chapter!! Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!! Also I know a week is way too early to tell if someone is pregnant, but pretending never hurt anyone ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

**4 Months Later**

“Well Harry you’re just over 4 months pregnant and everything is looking great. Now would you like to know the sex of the baby?” The doctor asked Harry as she looked at the ultrasound on the screen.

Harry glanced over at Louis who held Harry’s hand firmly. Louis shrugged and left the decision to his husband.

“I think we want it to be a surprise.” Harry said.

“Okay, well then I’ll assume you guys want a copy of the ultrasound?”

“Yes, please.” Louis said through a smile.

The doctor nodded happily and handed them the ultrasound as Louis helped Harry clean the clear gel off his rounding stomach.

“Thank you Sarah.” Louis said to the doctor as he and Harry left the room.

“So a surprise huh?” Louis asked Harry as he opened the passenger door for him.

“Well yeah. We knew the genders off all the kids when they were born and I thought it would be fun if this one was a surprise.” Harry explained as he climbed into the car.

Louis smiled at him before walking over to the drivers side of the car and climbing in himself. “You’re right, it will be fun. We should sit the kids down after dinner and talk about names and how we want to decorate the nursery and everything.” Louis offered as he smiled softly to himself 

Louis and Harry made the drive home, hand in hand and singing along to the radio. When they pulled up to the home Louis hopped out of the car quickly and ran over to the passenger side, opening the door for Harry. Harry laughed to himself as Louis offered his hand to Louis like he was helping a princess out of her carriage.

“You know I can open the door and get out of the car by myself.” Harry said through a chuckle.

“Never hurts to be a gentlemen.” Louis said before leaning in and kissing Harry sweetly.

They made their way up the path to the front door fingers intertwined. When they pushed through the door and walked to the kitchen they were met with the twins and Rosie with flour on their faces and all over the kitchen.

“Alexis!” Louis yelled as he couldn’t take his eyes off the mess.

He heard shuffling in the living room before their daughter appeared in the kitchen with the same shocked face Louis and Harry had.

“You were supposed to watch them, what the hell happened?” Louis asked as he walked over to the flour coated twins.

“W-we were watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep.” Alexis said.

Harry huffed as he looked around his kitchen in complete disarray. ”Rosie go upstairs and take a shower.” He said sternly.

Rosie dropped her head knowing both of her dads were mad at her. She walked out of the kitchen with her eyes fixated on the ground, scared she would get yelled at for making a mess with her brothers.

“Boys go up to mine and your dads bathroom and I’ll be up there in a minute to help you.” Louis said angrily.

The twins nodded and just as Rosie did they bent their heads in shame, knowing they were in trouble.

“God what the hell were they doing?” Louis asked once the kids were out of the room.

“I think they were trying to make a cake… I told them we could after the movie.” Alexis said quietly.

“You know when you watch them you need to actually be watching them right? Do you see this mess?” Louis asked as he looked around the kitchen with flour on the cabinets and all over the floor and walls as other ingredients were laying around the kitchen. “This was completely irresponsible. They’re 9 and 5, did you expect them to able to do this by themselves!?” Louis scolded

“Dad I'm sorry okay?! I just fell asleep. It won’t happen again.” Alexis said.

“Lou it’s fine.” Harry breathed out. “Al can you just help me clean this up?” He asked.

Alexis nodded and immediately went over to the sink to grab a dishcloth.

“Lou calm down alright, it was an accident… She just fell asleep it wasn’t her fault. If there’s someone to be upset at it Rosie and the twins, okay?” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis nodded and combed his fingers through his hair as he calmed down a bit. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said as Harry rubbed his back.

“I’ll help the twins in the shower, why don’t you relax or something.” Harry offered.

“I need to do some paperwork for the team and go over some stuff so I’ll just be in the office.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and pecked Louis’ lips before heading towards the stairs to help the twins.

*~*

A few hours later and clean kitchen later there was a knock at the door and Harry got up from the couch to answer it.

“Hey Hayden.” Harry said through a smile as he let Hayden in. “Alexis is up in her room if you want to go up.”

“I um… I actually wanted to talk to Louis before I told Alexis I was here.” Hayden said quietly, not really meeting Harry’s eye.

Harry looked at him surprised before nodding. “Alright he’s in the office. You know where it is?” He asked.

Hayden nodded and turned to walk to the office before stopping and looking at Harry again. “Could you not tell Alexis I'm here?” He asked softly.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with him but he said ‘okay’ anyway.

Louis had his glasses perched on his nose as he shifted his gaze from the computer to the many sheets of paper scattered around his desk and then back to the computer, trying to figure out what to type into the system.

There was a light knock at the door and Louis glanced up before speaking. “Come in.” He said.

The door opened slowly and he saw Hayden walking through the door.

“Hey mate, give me one second.” Louis said as he typed something into the computer.

It was when Louis heard a soft sniffle that he looked up and abruptly stopped what he was doing as he saw tears coming from Hayden’s eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Louis asked as he quickly stood up and walked over to Hayden, wrapping him in a hug.

Hayden quickly hugged back as more tears came to his eyes. “I don’t know what to.” Hayden barely whispered.

“C’mere, sit down.” Louis said a he lead Hayden over to the leather sofa. “What’s going on, what’s wrong?”

Hayden covered his face in his hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“I got accepted to this university on scholarship and my parents are pushing me to go… But I haven’t told Alexis yet, and I-I just don’t know what to do.” Hayden said quietly.

“Okay, so what’s wrong with just telling her?” Louis asked confused.

“It’s in London.” He stated before more tears threatened to fall.

“And you don’t want to move away because you know she’s going to uni here…” Louis said realizing the problem.

Hayden nodded and rubbed his hands over his face.

“So why’d you come in here and talk to me and not her?” Louis asked confused.

“I-I just wanted to talk to you first… I don’t know what to do. I mean I got accepted to the same school she did, but this other school is offering me more and it’s a bigger opportunity. I wanted to ask what you think.. I wanted an honest opinion and I knew you would give me one… I just… I don’t want to leave. I can’t leave knowing she’s still going to be here” Hayden barely whispered.

Louis nodded unsure of what to say. It was definitely a difficult situation. “As much as I hate to say it… I agree with your parents. I think you should go to London.”

Hayden looked at him a little wide eyed, unable to form words.

“Now here me out. If you got a scholarship to a great school you need to go for it. Take the risk. You know she’s going to be here when you get back, and it’s London… You can get really great connections there and that will set you up for your future.” Louis said, trying to reason with him.

Hayden nodded in understandment and combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to leave.”

“I get that, but you should really talk to Al about it.” Louis said softly.

“Yeah… Uhm, thanks Louis. Sorry if I interrupted you working on something… I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t my mum or dad, and I didn’t want to talk to Alexis about it yet.” Hayden said. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine.” Louis said as he offered a soft smile. “Talk to me anytime, alright?”

Hayden nodded and stood up as Louis did. “Thanks again Louis.”

“Of course.” Louis said as he opened his arms one more time to comfort the younger lad. “Now go talk to her, alright?”

“Okay… I’ll see you later.” Hayden said as he released the hug.

Louis nodded and clapped Hayden’s back gently before he walked out of the room.

As Louis walked back over to his desk he pulled off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face, knowing what was going to come when Hayden had to leave.

*~*

“Where are Al and Hayden?” Harry asked as he set the food on the dinning room table.

“They’re just upstairs talking about something. I didn’t want to interrupt.” Louis said remembering walking to his daughter’s door to tell them dinner was ready but before he knocked he heard hushed tones and soft sniffles.

“Alright, I’ll save them both a plate then.” Harry said.

“So kiddos.” Louis said and signed after a couple moments of silence. “Your dad and I were thinking about baby names and how to decorate the nursery for when the baby comes. Any ideas?” He asked looking around the table at his kids.

“I like purple!” Rosie said.

“Okay, purple is a nice color. What about you boys? Any thoughts?” Louis asked.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Cody asked before shoveling some food into his mouth.

 _Not yet. We want it to be a surprise._ Harry signed

Cody thought about what his dad signed and came up with something. “Why don’t we decorate it in like a Winnie the Pooh theme? That way it fits a boy or girl and the colors are nice.” Cody offered.

Louis looked at his son surprised before signing. _And what colors are in this theme?_

“You know like light oranges, yellows and greens.” Cody said as if it was obvious.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Cody and looked at him quizzically.

“What?” Cody asked, looking between his confused dads.

 _What happened to my son?_ Louis asked with fake hurt.

Cody laughed before shrugging and returning to his food.

Louis and Harry shared a look of ‘what the hell just happened?’ and ‘that was weird.’

“Well I like the idea. What about you guys? Winnie the Pooh?” Harry asked the younger kids.

“I like it!! It sounds cute!” Rosie said happily.

“How about you boys, what do you think?” Louis asked, nudging Rory gently.

They both shrugged and looked down at their food. Louis eyed them and then looked to Harry as they shared the same confused look.

“Hey… Cam, Ror what’s up?” Louis asked.

“All you guys talk about is the baby.” Rory said.

“And you got mad at us today for the kitchen.” Cameron continued.

Louis realized what they were really upset about. They weren’t the babies of the family anymore and they felt replaced.

“We got mad about the kitchen because you know better than that boys. You know you can’t be in the kitchen without me, Alexis or Cody.” Harry said to them.

“I can’t be in the kitchen with them?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled at Louis before speaking. “Babe you’d make a bigger mess than they would.”

“Fair enough.” Louis said before he took a sip of his beer. “But boys we’re just excited about the baby… You know when you get something new, like a new toy and you’re so happy you have it you want to play with it all the time?” Louis asked and they both nodded. “It’s like that, we’re just excited for the baby to come.” Louis explained softly.

“You guys are still our baby boys though. No matter what.” Harry added in.

The twins smiled at that and Louis and Harry let out a sigh in relief that they handled that without any tears.

“What about baby names?” Cody asked as he completely missed the conversation that just happened.

 _Well do you have any ideas?_ Harry asked.

“I like Ella!!” Rosie said.

“That’s a nice name sweetheart.” Louis said through a smile.

Rosie smiled back at him proud that she came up with it.

“We can make a list of names a little later, I think Alexis should be with us when we talk about it.” Harry signed and said. “Where is she? They haven’t come down and we’re already done.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Louis waved it off, looking at his empty plate.

Harry looked at him oddly, and when Louis looked back at him Harry gave him the ‘we’re talking about this later’ look.

Louis was putting the left over food away as Harry was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. The younger kids were playing downstairs and Cody was in his room.

“So what happened?” Harry asked.

“What?” Louis looked over at him confused.

“Why did Hayden come over and asked looking for you, and then asked me not to tell Alexis he was here?”

“Oh, he got accepted to this university in London and his parents are pushing him to go, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to leave knowing Al is going to uni here… He just wanted to talk to me and get my opinion on it and everything. He’s pretty broken up about it, and I told him he should go and talk to Al.” Louis explained.

Harry looked over at his husband surprised.

“What?” Louis asked when he saw the look Harry was giving him.

“You really care about him.” Harry said as a small smile played at his lips.

“What? No… I mean like he’s dating our daughter and he’s not an arse, so...” Louis trailed off.

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned completely to face Louis. “Just admit you actually really like him. You actually consider him as a friend.” Harry said.

“He came to me for advice and I gave it to him.” Louis stated.

Harry shook his head as he smiled to the ground. “Louis nothing bad is gonna happen if you just say that you like him.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

“Wait! You think that if you admit you actually like him, he won’t be scared of you anymore! You think you won’t be the ‘intimidating, protective dad’ anymore!!” Harry said like he had just solved one of the world’s greatest mysteries. 

Louis stopped washing his hands and placed them in front of him, leaning on the sink and sagging his shoulders.

“That’s it!!” I knew it!” Harry said.

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled.

“Aw, babe.” Harry said as he walked behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. “No matter what you’ll be the dad that scares the crap out of daughter’s boyfriends, okay?”

Louis turned around in Harry’s arms and leaned his back on the sink. “You think so?” Louis asked quietly.

“I know so.” Harry said before kissing Louis sweetly. “Those boys don’t stand a chance against you if they hurt one of our girls… So, do you admit you actually like Hayden?” Harry asked as he leaned his forehead against Louis’.

Louis let out a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah… I actually like him.” Louis barely whispered. “If you tell him I’ll kill you.” Louis said completely serious.

“I won’t tell him… Promise.” Harry said before connecting their lips again.

Louis smiled into the kiss and moved his lips in sync with Harry’s as they stood there in the kitchen.

They only broke apart after a couple of minutes when they heard hushed tones coming from the living room and walking towards them. The two men looked up to see Hayden and Alexis walking into the kitchen and Louis looked at Hayden trying to read his face. When Hayden caught Louis’ eye the younger lad nodded softly at Louis and looked to the ground.

“Is there any food left?” Alexis asked quietly.

“Yeah sweetheart, I made you two plates. They’re in the fridge. I can heat them up for you if you want to sit in the living room. Your dad or I will bring them to you when they’re done.” Harry offered, know knowing what they were talking about earlier.

Both Hayden and Alexis nodded, thanking Louis and Harry before going into the living room.

When Hayden and Alexis took a seat on the couch Hayden let out a sigh and immediately wrapped an arm around Alexis’ waist.

“I don’t leave until late August.” Hayden said quietly.

Alexis shook her head and looked to her lap as she felt more tears come. “But it’s the fact that you’re leaving.” She said.

“We still have four months… And I come home for break about every two or three months.” Hayden said, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Alexis looked up at Hayden with soft tears rolling down her cheeks. Hayden immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Please stop crying.” Hayden barely whispered to her as he felt tears threaten his own eyes.

“But you’re leaving.” Alexis said into his neck.

“No, not for awhile. And I'm always coming back… I'm always coming back to you.” Hayden said before he kissed her head.

Hayden looked up and saw Louis in the doorway carrying their dinner plates and Hayden gave him a pleading look to give them one more minute. Louis got the hint and nodded, retreating back into the kitchen.

“Shit this is gonna be hard.” Louis said as he placed the dinner plates down on the breakfast bar.

“Why, what happened?” Harry asked.

Louis rubbed a hand over his face, never liking to see his daughter cry. “She’s really broken up about it.”

Harry nodded in understandment. “Well what else did you expect, you know? I remember being broken up when you had away games and would travel for a week or two, but he’s leaving for a months at a time.” Harry explained. 

“Yeah, but we also had a kid.” Louis said.

“True, but despite that it was hard. Not because I was a single parent for a little bit but because I just missed you.” Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

“I missed you to Hazza.” Louis said through a small frown remembering how hard it was to be away from Harry and Alexis.

“Ya see? Like it’s not going to be easy in the slightest for them because they’re going to be away from each other for much longer than we were.”

Louis nodded and looked down to the ground before looking back at Harry. “I just hate that we can’t like make her feel better or help her.”

Harry walked over to Louis and placed his hands on his hips and pulled him in to his chest. “We can’t completely make her feel better, but we can try our best to help her through it.”

“Hey guys, can I grab those plates?” Hayden asked, walking into the kitchen.

Louis broke away from Harry and looked over to Hayden. “Sure mate. Here ya go.” Louis said passing him the plates

“Thanks.” Hayden quietly said as he grabbed the plates from Louis.

“Hey.” Louis said grabbing Hayden’s arm before he could walk out of the kitchen. “Everything okay?" 

Hayden nodded slowly before he spoke. “Yeah… We’re um… We’re just talking about it.”

“Alright… Remember what I said in the office?”

Hayden nodded again and looked to Louis with a grateful smile. “Yeah, thank you Louis.” He said before exiting the room.

“What did you say to him in the office?” Harry asked once he was out of the room.

Louis shrugged. “I told him he could talk to me anytime he needed to.” He said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis and a small smirk came onto his face.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered before he pushed past Harry and started walking towards his office.

Harry laughed to himself before grabbing Louis’ hand so he would stop walking. “Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“I still have some stuff to do in the office. There’s just been some stuff with the league that’s taking up some more time. I have a conference call with the board in about an hour, so could you make sure the kids don’t come in?” Louis asked.

“Oh, alright, yeah I can do that. I’ll check on you later to see if you need anything before the kids go to bed, okay?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled up at Harry and pecked his lips quickly. “Thanks love.”

“No problem. Is everything alright? You’ve never had a conference call before.”

“Um, yeah everything is fine.” Louis said slowly. “I just need some privacy is all.”

Harry looked at him confused for a second before nodding. “Okay, well I'm here if you need me.”

“I know.” Louis said through a chuckle. “Thank you again.” He said before he kissed Harry one more time and headed to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think it's a boy or girl? Let's take a vote, leave what you think the baby is in the comments! Any other thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!! Only 5 more chapters :'(


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Lou are you gonna come and eat dinner with us?” Harry asked as he peaked his head into the office.

Louis didn’t say anything. Instead he pulled his glasses off his face and brushed his fingers through his hair as he stood up. He followed Harry out of the office to the dining room table.

Louis said a quiet ‘hello’ to the kids before he picked up his plate and started loading it with food. Once it was full he picked up his silverware and beer and began to walk away.

Harry watched him confused and quickly spoke up. “Where are you going?”

“I have a lot of work I need to do, I'm gonna eat in the office.” Louis said as he continued to walk away, not even bothering to turn around.

Harry watched him walk away and he only got more and more annoyed.

“What’s up with him? He hasn’t eaten with us in like a week.” Alexis said noticing her dad’s strange behavior.

Harry didn’t answer. He was too busy thinking about how for the past two weeks Harry has woken up to an empty bed, and when he went to bed at night he was alone while Louis was out.

‘It’s work’ Louis would always say. That’s it. But for the past 14 years he’s been playing and coaching with the pros he’s never had to do this. He’s never had to leave early in the morning and then come back late at night.

But the worst part was that they’ve barely even talked in the past two weeks. When Louis is home he’s in the office or sleeping. Harry can’t wrap his head around it, he just doesn’t get it. Louis has never acted like this. He’s never seemed so annoyed and unhappy, and Harry doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Louis blames it all on work, but then refuses to tell Harry what’s actually going on at work. Louis will just huff and ignore Harry for the rest of the night.

Harry doesn’t want to sound needy, but he’s 5 months pregnant. He’s getting to the point where he needs certain things or craves a certain food, but Louis isn’t even home to help him with these things. On top of that he has 5 kids that are constantly needing something, and Harry basically feels like a single parent.

“Pop… Pop!”

Alexis took Harry out of his trance and he looked over to her. “Yeah?” He asked.

“You spaced out on us… Cody and I were wondering if Josh and Hayden could come over.” She said.

“Uhm yeah, sweetheart that should be fine.” Harry said as he looked at his untouched food.

“Can Emma come over too?” Cody asked.

Harry nodded his head at his son and a wide smile came across Cody’s face, making Harry’s own smile appear.

“What about you guys, any hot dates or plans tonight?” Harry asked the twins and Rosie.

“Can Genevieve come over if Hayden and Josh are?” Rosie asked.

“Well we’d have to ask Scott and Jackie if she can come over. Alexis why don’t you text Hayden and ask him to ask his parents?” Harry said.

Alexis nodded and took out her phone quickly typing the message.

“So boys is it just you and me tonight then?” Harry asked the twins.

“Yeah.” Rory said.

“We don’t have friends.” Cameron continued.

Alexis started to laugh but Harry sent her a glare and she stopped immediately.

“Boys I know for a fact that is not true. I pick you up everyday from school and I see you with the other kids. What about that little red haired boy? You seem to like him Cam.” Harry said before spooning some food into his mouth.

“Oh! That’s Lucas! Yeah, he and I play sometimes.” Cameron said.

“And Ror I’ve seen you running around with the blonde girl who always has her hair in a ponytail. Aren’t you friends with her?” Harry asked.

“That’s Ashley… I guess we’re friends.” Rory said, shrugging his shoulder.

“See you boys have friends! Maybe sometime they can come over and play if you want.” Harry offered.

The twins thought about it for a second and simultaneously shrugged and said “Okay.”

Harry smiled to himself counting this as a small victory.

“Hayden said that Genevieve can come over with them, but his parents asked if they were to stay later than 9 if Genevieve could like sleep somewhere until Hayden and Josh want to go home.” Alexis said.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Rosie can we set up the pull out bed in your room for Genevieve to sleep in until Josh and Hayden go home?” Harry asked.

“Yeah! It’s like a sleepover!” Rosie said excited.

Harry smiled over at her as he continued to eat. “What time will they be here?” He asked.

“In like an hour.” Alexis said.

A moment later Louis came back into the dining room. “Alright, I need to go. I will see you all later.” He said kissing each of the kids on the head and saying his goodbyes.

Harry noticed the suit, tie and dress shoes Louis changed in to. He also noticed how he styled his hair and put cologne on.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked when Louis got to him.

“I have a meeting with the board of the league.” Louis said before he bent over and pecked Harry on the lips quickly. “See you when I get home.” Louis said as he exited the dining room.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Too bad we’ll all be in bed when you get home.” Harry muttered to himself.

“What was that pop?” Alexis asked eyeing Harry.

“Nothing sweetheart.” Harry said before finishing the rest of the food on his plate.

*~*

“Well if it isn’t the Montgomery kids!” Harry said as he opened the door and saw Hayden, Josh and Genevieve.

They all smiled at Harry before Hayden spoke up. “Hey Harry, anything new happening?” Hayden asked as Harry let them in the house.

“You know same old, same old.” Harry said. “I think the kids are downstairs arguing over movies, so you guys can go down there and help diffuse the fighting. I’ll come join you guys in a little bit.”

“No Louis tonight?” Hayden asked he took off his shoes.

“No unfortunately not… So I was thinking brownie sundaes later tonight. That good with you guys?” Harry asked.

“Yes!!!” Josh nearly yelled.

Genevieve giggled while Hayden jabbed Josh in his side and gave him a warning look.

“Right sorry… Um yes, sir that sounds nice.” Josh said with a sweet smile. “Is Emma coming over too?” He asked.

“I believe she is.” Harry said.

“Agh Cody and her are gonna be all lovey dovey.” Josh said as he fake threw up.

“Josh knock it off. Maybe one day a girl will like you and you’ll be acting the same way.” Hayden said teasingly as he led the way to the basement.

Harry rolled his eyes in fondness as he watched the kids walk away. He walked towards the kitchen and started to get the ingredients out for brownies. As he was getting the milk and eggs out he heard the doorbell ring and walked through the kitchen, to the foyer to answer it.

He saw Emma at the door and opened it with a smile.

“Hi Harry.” She said sweetly.

“Hey sweetheart. Everyone is downstairs if you want to join them.” Harry said as he let her inside.

“Okay, thanks.” She said.

A moment later Harry saw Cody bounding into the foyer with reddened cheeks as he saw that Emma was here.

 _How did you know she was here?_ Harry asked confused.

 _Josh said he heard the doorbell and she was the only one who hadn’t shown up yet…_ Cody signed bashfully.

Harry nodded as a smile came across his face as he watched his son.

“Hi Emma.” He said a little breathless from running up the stairs.

Emma looked up from where she was hanging her coat and smiled at Cody.

 _Hey Cody._ She signed.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was impressed with how Cody’s friends were actually learning sing language for him.

Cody led Emma downstairs and when they got there all eyes were on them. Even the twins at this point knew something was going on with their older brother and this girl.

“Hey Emma!” Josh was the first to break the silence.

“Hey Josh.” She smiled over at him.

“Alright kiddos we need to decide on a movie.” Alexis said as she looked at the stack of movies.

“Ratatouille!” Rosie said and Genevieve nodded.

“Gen we watched that the other day.” Hayden said.

“Princess!!” Cam chipped in.

“Yes princesses!!” Rory added in.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her baby brothers and started searching through princess movies.

“Okay we have Tangled, Princess and the Frog-“

“Princess and the Frog!!” Josh said excitedly as Cody and Emma took a seat next to him on the couch.

Hayden slapped a hand over his face, embarrassed for himself, but mostly he was embarrassed for his brother.

“Yeah! Let’s watch that one!” Genevieve said as Rosie nodded her agreement.

Alexis looked over at Hayden and he waved it off because it’s not like they could say no. “Alright, boys you okay with it?” She asked the twins.

They both nodded and Alexis stood up to put the dvd into the player.

As everyone got comfortable and claimed seats on the couch the lights were turned off and the screen lit up with the opening commercials.

“What are we watching?” Cody whispered to Emma.

Emma was a bout to whisper back but stopped herself before she did. Instead she reached for the dvd case and handed it to Cody.

Cody groaned as he read the case and Emma giggled at him. She pulled her phone out and began to type.

**You don’t like this movie?**

Cody read what Emma had typed and he took the phone from her, and began typing himself.

**I do, but the shadow man scares the twins and they always come into my room in the middle of the night and wake me up. They always end up sleeping in my bed.**

Cody handed the phone back and waited for Emma to type her own message as the movie began to play.

**He’s pretty scary. But that’s cute that they go to your room.**

**Cute?** Cody typed back once he had the phone.

**Yeah, like you’re their big brother. They think you can protect them and that’s cute.**

Cody laughed lightly to himself as he read what she typed. Neither of them was paying much attention to the movie.

**Trust me if I ever had to protect them from anyone they would be screwed.**

As Emma read it she laughed and had to put a hand over mouth so she wouldn’t disturb the people actually watching the movie.

**I think you could if you knew they were really going to get hurt.**

Cody just shrugged. He didn’t know how to respond as to last time someone tried to hurt him he got his arse kicked.

Emma began typing on the phone again and passed it to Cody.

**I like this movie, it’s a nice story.**

**It’s alright. The prince in the beginning is a little bit of a jerk though.** Cody responded.

**Everyone has flaws :p**

Cody looked at the screen and he laughed lightly to himself.

**Yeah that’s for sure…**

Emma read the message and was confused as to what Cody had meant by that. She looked over at him and noticed he was focused on the subtitles on the screen and then she realized that he was talking about his deafness and how it was flaw.

Cody was focused on the screen, reading the subtitles and he knew a song was playing by the little notes on at the beginning and end of the words that popped up. He tried to imagine what the song would sound like, how the rhythm went. As he tried to imagine it he felt something brush his hand and he looked down to see Emma reaching for his hand that was placed on his lap. He opened his hand and not even a second later did Emma fit her hand in his and give it a light squeeze as their fingers intertwined. Emma pulled their hands into her lap and brought her free hand to cover over their folded hands.

Cody looked down at their hands before looking up to Emma. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked back at him. Cody was grateful the room was dark so Emma couldn’t see his bright red face. He offered her a shy smile back before returning his gaze to the movie and praying his hand wouldn’t get all sweaty and gross as Emma held it.

Hayden pulled Alexis closer to his side as she nuzzled her nose into his neck and kissed him quickly there. He smiled down at her and then his eyes shifted to something else. Hayden nudged Alexis and she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows.

“Look at Cody and Emma.” He whispered into her ear.

Alexis looked over at her little brother and noticed his hand was in Emma’s as they were placed in her lap. Alexis’ jaw dropped slightly at the sight. She looked back at Hayden and then back to Cody and Emma to see their hands still together and she just couldn’t believe it.

A moment later Josh stood up and started walking towards the stairs and Hayden eyed him curiously.

“Josh what are you doing? The movie started like 15 minutes ago.” Hayden said.

“I want to ask Harry how long the brownies are going to take.” Josh said before trotting up the stairs.

When Josh got to the top of the stairs he opened the door and walked through the hallway carefully as his eyes adjusted to the light. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Harry standing at the counter, mixing a bowl with one hand as he ate something in the other.

“What’s that?” Josh asked.

Harry jumped, startled by the sudden presence of someone else in the room.

“What’s what buddy?” Harry asked turning to see Josh.

“That in your hand. The left one.” Josh said stepping closer to Harry.

Harry looked in his hand and laughed lightly to himself. “This is a pickle with some peanut butter on it.” Harry explained.

Josh stepped next to Harry and made a disgusted face. “Why would you ever eat that?” He asked, grossed out.

Harry laughed again as he took another bite of his pickle. “When you’re having a baby you want to eat some weird things sometimes… When I was pregnant with Cody all I wanted was French fries dipped in gravy.” Harry said.

Josh laughed lightly before speaking. “Oh, yeah! When my mum was having Gen she always wanted ice cream and hot sauce.” Josh said as he stuck his tongue out making a disgusted face. “I always asked her why you would mix that because ice cream is cold and hot sauce is hot. You can’t just mix those two things.” Josh explained.

Harry smiled down at Josh as he finished his pickle and stopped stirring the brownie mix to pour it into a pan. “Was there something you came up here for?” Harry asked through a small chuckle.

“Yeah! I wanted to ask how long the brownies would take.” Josh said.

“Well they should be done in about 35 minutes, but I still need to make the ice cream.” Harry said as he placed the brownies in the oven.

“You’re making the ice cream?!” Josh asked impressed.

“Of course, I always make my own ice cream.” Harry said as he got out the ingredients for the ice cream.

“That’s so cool!!” Josh said, nearly jumping up and down.

Harry smiled over at him as he placed everything on the counter. “Want to help me make it?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Josh said rushing over to Harry’s side. “Do you have your own ice cream machine and everything?”

“How else would I be able to make ice cream then?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Well I dunno!” Josh said as he looked at everything Harry had pulled out to make the ice cream.

“Alright first things first, go wash your hands.” Harry said.

Josh quickly nodded and skipped over to the sink and washed his hands before walking back over to Harry.

As Harry explained what to measure and what bowl to put it in Josh listened intently and did as he was told. Harry made small talk with Josh as they made the ice cream.

“So how’s school going? Make any other friends since you moved here?” Harry asked.

“Nah, Cody and Emma are my only friends. Other kids think I'm annoying or something.” Josh said as he shrugged.

Harry looked down at Josh confused. “I'm sure they don’t think that.” Harry said.

“Well it’s something like that. Other kids think I'm loud and too hyper.” Josh said like it was nothing.

Harry couldn’t help but be sad for Josh. He was a great kid, he was funny and always made sure everyone around him was happy.

“We had to move here because my brother got into a fight with this older kid, he was picking on me.” Josh added quietly when Harry didn’t say anything.

“I know… I'm sorry about that.” Harry said.

Josh just shrugged, clearly upset at the memory. “It’s okay. I like it more here. No one calls me names or hurts me. Plus I have a best mate and then another friend!”

Harry smiled softly at Josh as he finished mixing everything for the ice cream. “Its really good of you to look at all the positive things like that.” Harry said.

Josh smiled up at Harry before speaking. “It would be dumb to look at all the bad things because everything they called me wasn’t true, so it didn’t matter.”

Harry couldn’t believe this kid. After getting beat up and called names he was still the happiest guy in the room no matter where he went. “Has anyone ever told you how proud they are of you?” Harry asked.

Josh nodded quickly and smiled at Harry. “Of course! My mum and dad tell me all the time! Even Hayden does sometimes.”

“That’s good.” Harry said as he put the ice cream into the small machine. “And I'm proud of you too.” Harry added in.

“Thank you Harry!” Josh said as he walked over to Harry and tried to wrap his arms around the older man and his pregnant belly.

Harry was startled for a second before he smiled down at Josh and hugged him back. “No problem buddy.” Harry almost whispered. “No problem.”

“What happened to the kids who hurt Cody?” Josh asked quietly once he let go of Harry.

“Did Hayden not tell you?” Harry asked confused.

“He said that they got what they deserved, but he was kinda mad when he said it.”

Harry nodded. “Well they got in trouble with the school, that’s for sure.” Harry said not really sure if he should tell Josh what really happened.

*~*

“Harry and I made Ice cream and brownies!!” Josh said as he ran downstairs a half hour later.

Harry walked downstairs behind him with a tray full of bowls and fixings for the sundaes.

“Here Harry lemme help you.” Hayden said as he got up and took the tray from Harry, placing it on coffee table in front of the large couch.

“Thanks Hayden.” Harry said as he took a seat.

The kids paused the movie and began making their sundaes. Harry helped the twins and got everything they wanted. Peanuts, m&m’s, an extra large brownie, a scoop of ice cream, a mountain of whipped cream, and of course a cherry.

“Thanks papa!!” Rory said as he sat down with is large bowl of sugar.

“No problem big guy.” Harry said.

“Yeah, thanks pop this is awesome.” Alexis said.

“Thank Josh too he helped me make everything.” Harry said through a smile.

“So that’s what you were doing. You missed half the movie and you’re the one who picked it out.” Hayden said as he took a seat next to Alexis.

“I wanted to learn how to make ice cream!” Josh said.

Hayden held his hands up in defeat as he laughed to himself.

“Play the movie!” Rosie said as she got settled with her bowl of ice cream.

Harry found the remote and pressed play before turning out the lights again. He immediately got comfortable on the couch, grateful to be off his feet. Within 5 minutes he already felt himself falling asleep.

As soon as everyone was done eating their ice cream they placed the bowls on the table in front of them.

Rory and Cameron were the first ones done and Hayden couldn’t help but laugh as he saw their faces.

“Boys come here.” He said though a chuckle and grabbed a napkin.

The twins climbed into his lap, one on each leg and Hayden carefully wiped their faces to get all the ice cream and brownie crumbs off.

“Thanks Hayden.” Cam said as he smiled at the older lad.

“No problem kiddo.” Hayden said as he finished wiping off Rory’s face.

Cameron moved over to Alexis’ lap and she quickly put her arms around her baby brother. Rory got comfortable on Hayden’s lap, resting his back against his chest. Hayden wrapped an arm around Alexis and pulled her impossibly closer to him, and then put his other arm around Rory’s lap.

On the other end of the couch Cody was taking his sweet time with his sundae. Emma had already finished hers and Cody wasn’t sure what to do now. Once he was finished should he take her hand? Should he wrap and arm around her like he sees Hayden do to Alexis or what his dads do to each other? Emma made the move the first time and Cody wasn’t sure if she would do it again, If she wanted to do it again.

Cody finished his sundae and slowly placed it down on the table, thinking about his options. As he was leaning back into the couch he glanced at Emma and just looking at her made the decision for him.

Cody sat back in the couch and reached over for Emma’s hand, pulling it away from her lap and onto his. He rubbed his thumb softly over her skin as he let out a deep breath and prayed that she wouldn’t be mad at him.

His fears quickly vanished once Emma squeezed his hand softly. Cody looked over at her and found she was already looking at him with a soft smile. He smiled back at her before returning his gaze to the movie. He didn’t even mind the not so subtle looks his older sister was giving him.

*~*

“Pop, get up.”

Harry opened his eyes and found Alexis standing over him, shaking his arm. “What time is it?” He asked groggily.

“It’s like 9:30. The movie just ended so we put the kids to bed and everything.” Alexis said.

“Oh, thank you sweetheart.” Harry said as he slowly stood up from the couch. “Did your dad come home?” He asked as he walked up the stairs with Alexis following.

“No, not yet.” She said.

Harry let out a breath of air as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Alexis walked into the living room where Josh, Cody and Hayden were playing videogames, and Emma was watching. She took a seat next to Hayden and saw that Josh and Cody were crushing him.

“Guys this isn’t fair, you know I suck at this game. Can I have one of you on my team?” Hayden asked as he paused the game.

Cody and Josh looked at each other with wide eyes.

“I don’t want him.” Cody said.

“And you think I do?!” Josh replied.

“He’s your brother!”

At that Josh let out a groan and looked over at his older brother. “If you make us lose…” Josh half warned.

“Wow guys thanks for making feel loved.” Hayden said through a small laugh.

The boys played for another 20 minutes, and Cody was crushing both of them as Emma stood up and tapped Cody’s shoulder.

 _My mum is here to pick me up._ She signed, somewhat slowly.

Cody quickly nodded and paused the game, making both Josh and Hayden sigh in relief as they had a break from Cody’s constant winning.

Cody stood up and followed Emma to the foyer where she got her coat and shoes on.

“Tonight was uhm… It was really fun.” Cody said. “M-maybe sometime we could actually you know, like go uhm, go out to see a movie?” He asked shyly.

Emma smiled up at Cody as he was a bit taller than her. _Like an actual date?_ She asked.

“Y-yeah… Only if you want to of course.” Cody said quietly as he scratched the back of his head.

 _I would love to._ Emma signed slowly.

A wide grin broke out on Cody’s face and he fought the urge to scream and jump for joy right there. Instead he walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle, ready to open the door from Emma.

Cody looked at the girl in front of him and he couldn’t stop smiling. Before even realizing what he was doing he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Cody wasn’t sure what he was doing, but all he could really focus on was the fireworks erupting throughout his entire body when Emma kissed him back. It was quick and sweet, and everything Cody wanted.

He slowly pulled away but still felt her lingering lips on his. He looked at Emma he found she was wearing the same grin he was, which only made him smile wider.

“I’ll text you later.” Cody said quietly as he opened the front door for her.

 _Okay, bye Cody._ Emma signed with a smile before she walked out the front door.

Cody closed the door after Emma left and he felt his heart bounce out of his chest. He walked in a daze into the kitchen, and to the living room. Alexis, Hayden and Josh were where he left them but he just stood in the doorway with the same shocked face.

He kissed her… He actually kissed her.

 _What happened little bro?_ Alexis asked as she saw her brother standing in the doorway and staring off into the distance.

“I kissed her.” He whispered.

 _What? I didn’t hear you._ Alexis signed, looking at her brother confused.

“I said I kissed her.” Cody said loud enough this time.

Alexis looked at him in shock, as did Hayden. Josh on the other hand hopped off the couch and bounded for Cody and crushed him in a hug.

 _Did she kiss you back?!_ Alexis asked excitedly once Josh let him go.

Cody just nodded before Alexis was then crushing him in a hug.

 _This is not fair you’re like 10 and you had you’re first kiss._ Alexis signed once she let go of him.

“I'm 13!” Cody said, annoyed at his sister.

_Whatever you like just turned 13, but still, you had your first kiss!!_

Alexis was basically shrieking in excitement and Josh was whooping as Hayden just stood there with a smile on his face.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked coming into the living room.

“Cody kissed Emma!!!” Josh said as he jumped happily in place.

“You what?!” Harry asked shocked and yet proud of his son as he walked over to him and hugged him.

Cody laughed as his dad hugged him and kissed his head repeatedly.

 _Are you gonna take her on a date, or what?!_ Harry asked once he let go of his son.

“Well I asked her out before I kissed her, so yeah.” Cody explained bashfully.

 _Oh my boy, I'm so proud of you!_ Harry said before he hugged Cody one more time, and kissed his head.

“Pop stop.” Cody whined when his dad didn’t let go.

 _Okay I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you!!_ Harry signed happily.

“Thanks pop.” Cody said with a soft smile on his face.

*~*

Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table after everyone left and Alexis and Cody had gone to bed. When he glanced at the clock he saw it was 12:43 am and he let out a deep breath. Harry shifted the cup of tea that was in his hands before picking it up and bringing it to lips, taking a sip.

He couldn’t help but keep thinking of Louis. He still wasn’t home and Harry didn’t know what to do about him. Harry didn’t want to think Louis was lying about having to go to work. He didn’t want to think that after nearly 20 years of being together Louis finally got tired of him.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head, he couldn’t think about this.

But of course as he was thinking it he heard the door open and close, and quite footsteps coming towards him. Harry took a deep breath before Louis came into the kitchen. When he saw Louis come in it was clear Louis didn’t see him.

“Where were you?” Harry asked quietly, scared for the answer.

“Geez Harry!” Louis jumped as he abruptly turned and saw his husband sitting at the kitchen table. “What are you doing up so late?” He asked, walking over towards the table to take a seat next to Harry.

“I was waiting for you. Where were you?” Harry asked again.

“I told you when you were sitting down for dinner, I had a meeting.” Louis said.

“A meeting that runs until after midnight?” Harry asked annoyed.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words.

Harry saw his hesitance and looked down at the tea, nodding to himself before speaking. “Are you cheating on me?” He asked quietly.

“What? No!” Louis said. “What made you get that idea?!” Louis asked, sounding hurt.

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you basically haven’t been around in the past two weeks! You leave before I get up and don’t come home until after I'm asleep! You haven’t had dinner with us in a week, you just take it to the office!” Harry snapped, feeling tears pool in his eyes.

“Harry its work… I….” Louis trailed off.

“Bull shit!” Harry yelled. “You aren’t at the stadium for 15 hours a day Louis! Do you realize that you leave me every day with 5 kids?! I'm pregnant Louis, I can’t do this by myself!”

“Harry it’s complicated.” Louis stated plainly.

“Oh, it’s complicated? Want to know what’s really complicated? Having to explain to your 5-year-old sons why daddy isn’t here to tuck them in or say good morning to them! Having your kids ask you where their dad has been for the past couple weeks and all I can do is say ‘I don’t know’ and then I secretly wonder to myself if he’s cheating on me!!” Harry said raising his voice more and more.

“Harry I'm not cheating on you!! I told you its work!” Louis said raising his own voice.

“Why are you at ‘work’ all day and night then?” Harry asked annoyed.

“I'm not supposed to tell anyone.” Louis said quietly.

“Are you kidding me right now? Like is this a joke? You’re not supposed to tell anyone? What kind of bull shit is that?!”

“Harry it’s about the league, okay?! I go to the stadium at 5 am for practice because I'm cooped up all day talking to the board of the league. Then later at night they call more meetings.” Louis tried to explain.

“Meetings for what?” Harry asked getting impatient.

Louis let out a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face before speaking. “I’ve been calling meetings with the league because I'm trying to convince them to fire Nick, the Liverpool coach.”

“Why would you do that?” Harry asked confused.

Louis scratched the back of his neck and couldn’t really meet Harry’s eye. “He’s been getting physical with me. Like pushing me around, throwing shit at me…” Louis trailed off, not wanting to tell Harry about the large round bruises on his back from getting kicked with the ball.

“Why is he even near you? He should be with his own team.” Harry said trying to make sense of this.

“He just keeps showing up to the stadium… So I moved practice times to early in the morning and I have meetings with the league in the afternoon.” Louis said.

“How long has this been going on?” Harry asked quietly.

“The day I had that conference call... So about a month.”

Harry nodded, still a bit confused as to why Louis was gone for so long everyday. “But why are you having meetings at night with the board then?” He asked.

“That’s about something else… The board was discussing getting a new coach for the national football team… It’s between Nick and I. But when I brought up to the league what he was doing there was just a bunch of conflict and now they’re trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth, and on top of that picking the best coach for the job.” Louis tried to explain as he shielded his face.

Harry looked at him and he felt all of his anger disappear. He could see how torn Louis was about all of this, how hurt he was.

“It should all be over by tomorrow or the day after. I showed them something tonight that proved I wasn’t lying… So it should all be over.” Louis said quietly when Harry didn’t respond.

“What did you show them?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, not wanting to tell Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and picked up his head to make Louis look at him. “Louis…” Harry almost pleaded as he saw the hurt in Louis eyes.

Louis let out a deep breath before pulling off his suit jacket, loosening his tie and popping the buttons on his dress shirt.

Harry looked at him confused, but his eyes widened when he saw the battered bruises along Louis’ chest, stomach and back.

“Louis what the hell happened?!” Harry asked in panic.

Louis took a deep breath before speaking, not really sure how to explain this. “Nick would come to the stadium and wait until after our practices were over. He only hit me where he knew it would be covered… I told the league about the first match we had against Nick’s team and that how that was the first time he ever really touched me. You know on the field when he grabbed my jacket.” Louis explained quietly.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around the older lad, feeling terrible for accusing him of cheating on him, and yelling at him.

“I never hit back… I swear I never hit him.” Louis said into Harry’s neck.

Louis didn’t want Nick to have anything against him. If it was just Nick hurting him and Louis didn’t fight back there would be no way he could get in trouble.

“Why was he hitting you in the first place?” Harry asked upset that someone would ever lay a hand on Louis.

“He’s a homophobic prick who has a grudge against me because my team kicks his teams arse every game and because it was between me and him for the coaching job… He wanted me to quite. Every time he would just keep shoving me, and pushing me until my back hit a wall and then the shoves turned into hits  and I just let him hit me…” Louis explained as he blinked away the tears that threatened to come out.

“Oh my God Louis I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.” Harry rushed out as he hugged Louis tighter.

Harry couldn’t believe that Louis was basically getting beat up and then had to convince a bunch of grumpy old men that he was actually getting hurt. He had to endure early morning practices and then sit through meetings with men who would just interrogate him.

Louis pushed Harry away and quickly shook his head. “No, I'm sorry. I haven’t been here the past couple weeks and I never told you where I was going. I wasn’t allowed to tell you, but if I was I don’t even know how I would’ve been able to. I wasn’t here for you and the kids and shit Harry you’re pregnant, and I just left everyday.”

“If you told me what was going on I wouldn’t have minded.” Harry said.

“They said I couldn’t tell anyone until it was all over.” Louis replied.

“Oh my God… But are you okay, like are you alright, these look pretty bad.” Harry said looking at the bruises.

“I'm fine. I think they’re going to fire Nick and make me coach for the national team… So I'm fine.” Louis breathed out.

“Wait the national team?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Louis that’s great! Do you still get to coach for Manchester though?”

“Yeah, I do. If I wasn’t able to I wouldn’t take the job.” Louis said.

“Lou I'm really proud of you.” Harry said grabbing Louis’ hand. “And I'm sorry you had to put up with Nick and all that shit.” He said.

Harry couldn’t quite grasp the idea that that prick was hurting Louis. How everyday Louis would get up and know what was coming. And the worst part was that he couldn’t tell anyone.

“It’s over now... Now I can focus on my family.” Louis said as a soft smile made its way to his lips. “I'm sorry I haven’t been here.”

“You had reasons not to be.” Harry said.

Louis shook his head slightly before leaning in and kissing Harry sweetly. It felt like the first time in forever since they really kissed, and Harry couldn’t believe how much he missed it. Harry smiled into the kiss and that gave Louis the advantage to deepen it.

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

“God I missed you so much, you have no idea.” Louis breathed out.

Harry scoffed. “I think I have a clue.”

“So any news? I haven’t really been around so I don’t know what’s been going on.” Louis said.

“Well for starters, your son has a date with Emma.” Harry said with a soft smile.

“What?! That’s great!” Louis said excitedly.

“Oh, it gets better… She was over tonight with Hayden, Josh and Genevieve and when Cody walked her to the door and asked her out, after she said yes-“

“Oh my God he didn’t.” Louis interrupted as he put a hand over his mouth.

Harry nodded as he laughed lightly to himself. “He kissed her.”

Louis clapped happily to himself. “Oh that’s my boy!”

“But that’s about it. Josh and I had an interesting conversation today while everyone was downstairs watching a movie, he was up here helping me make ice cream and brownies.” Harry said.

Louis looked at him quizzically for a second. “What did you talk to him about?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “Just about how Cody and Emma are his only friends, and how other kids don’t really like him.”

Louis shook his and frowned slightly. “I don’t get how people don’t like that kid…” He barely whispered.

“I know… But you know what he said to me?” Harry asked.

Louis raised his eyebrows, urging Harry to continue.

“He said all those names people called him, it doesn’t matter because none of what they said was true.”

Louis felt a warm smile come to his lips. He could see Josh saying that. “Gotta love that kid.”

Harry nodded before a yawn escaped him. “Alright bed time, let’s go.” He said standing up and holding out his hand for Louis to take.

Louis smiled up at Harry and stood up, taking Harry’s hand in his own as he placed his other hand on his growing belly.  “I can’t believe you thought I was cheating on you.” Louis whispered.

“I didn’t know what to think.”

“I could never, ever, ever even think about looking at another person the way I look at you.” Louis said.

“Even after 19 years, and how I look right now?” Harry asked glancing down at his round belly.

“Even after 100 years and especially how you look right now.” Louis said before connecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter there will actually be 5 more chapters and then the epilogue which will be in two parts, because it's going to be pretty long. So thats 7 more updates!! Remember to leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Louis… Lou… Lou-eh… Louis!!” Harry said trying to wake his sleeping husband.

Louis turned over slowly so he was facing Harry and barely grumbled, telling Harry he was somewhat awake.

“Can you get me a pickle with cream cheese wrapped in pepperoni? Please?” Harry asked quietly.

“It’s 3 in the morning.” Louis mumbled into his pillow as he kept his eyes closed.

Louis was already exhausted after finishing the Winnie the Pooh nursery with Cody and Josh the day before. They finished painting last week but they set up the crib, rocking chair, changing table, and everything else the baby needed. All Louis wanted to do what sleep.

“But Lou I want it.” Harry whined.

Louis huffed before he slowly sat up and looked down at Harry. “Only because you’re more than 8 months pregnant and I love you.” Louis said as he shuffled out of bed.

“Love you too, thank you!” Harry called after him.

As Louis walked zombie like down the hallway he felt cold without his bed sheets as the cool air met his bare chest. He realized walking through the house in just boxers may have not been the best idea.

He slowly walked down the stairs, allowing a long yawn to escape as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Once Louis got to the kitchen he walked over to the fridge and opened it, squinting his eyes as he looked at the lighted food. He pulled out the pickles, cream cheese and pepperoni, and placed them on the counter.

“This is disgusting.” He said to himself as he closed the fridge.

As Louis was putting together this ‘food’ he nearly threw up at the sight of it. He made three knowing Harry would want at least two. Louis picked up the plate and as he was about to walk back to the bedroom he heard the front door open, and close, followed by quiet footsteps.

Louis felt his heart jump out of his chest as he placed the plate down on the kitchen table and prepared himself to fight whoever came into his home.

He slowly started walking towards the foyer and his eyes widened as he saw the dark shadow of someone. As he was about to attack the person that broke into his home the person stepped into the light and he immediately dropped his fist and he felt his blood begin to boil.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis spat.

“I-I was uhm…” Alexis stammered.

“You were uhm?” Louis mocked. “Why are you coming home at 3 in the fucking morning?!” He asked annoyed.

Alexis looked at her dad shocked, unable to say anything.

Louis huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. “We’re talking about this in the morning with your father. I can’t deal with this right now. Go upstairs.” He said angered.

Alexis quickly walked passed her dad and ran up the stairs to get to her room.

Louis stood in the kitchen feeling like he needed to scream as he just caught his 17-year-old daughter just trying to sneak back into the house. Instead he picked up the plate filled with Harry’s pickles and stomped back up the stairs.

Louis opened the bedroom door and slumped over to the bed, passing Harry the plate of disgusting pickles.

“Thanks love.” Harry said sweetly as he tried to sit up.

“Here, let me help you.” Louis said taking the plate back and giving Harry a hand up.

Once Harry got comfortable on the bed he grabbed the plate from Louis and balanced it on his round belly.

“I just caught Al trying to sneak back into the house.” Louis said as he laid down on the bed.

“What?” Harry said with a mouth full of pickles as he looked down at Louis.

Louis turned towards Harry and his face was right next to Harry’s pregnant belly. “I was making that pickle thing and she was coming through the front door, trying to be all quiet.” Louis explained.

“Do you know where she was coming from?” Harry asked.

“I expect she was out with Hayden.” Louis said annoyed.

Harry hummed as he took another bite of his pickle. “You don’t actually know that… Maybe she was at a party or something.”

“Oh yeah, that’s so much better.” Louis mock teased. “I told her we’ll talk to her in the morning.” Louis breathed out as he felt himself start to fall asleep.

“Okay. What time do we have to leave for the game tomorrow?” Harry asked as he finished his last pickle.

“About noon. We can all ride together.” Louis said into his pillow.

“Alright sounds good.” Harry said while trying to lay back down and kiss Louis quickly.

“No way. There is no way I'm kissing you when you just ate whatever that was.” Louis said leaning away form Harry.

Harry pouted as he looked over at his husband who was trying desperately to sleep. “Not even a little peck?”

“No.” Louis grumbled into his pillow.

Harry looked over at Louis before quickly dipping his head and stealing a kiss.

“Ugh you taste disgusting.” Louis said once Harry pulled away.

“I love you too.” Harry said as he tried to get comfortable on his back.

Louis smiled to himself before picking up his head and kissing Harry quickly. “I do love you.” He said before pecking Harry one more time and then moving down to Harry’s pregnant belly. “And I love you.” Louis said before kissing his round stomach.

*~*

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up, it’s time for breakfast!!” Rory said running into the room.

“Daddy are you naked?” Cam asked coming in after his brother.

“No.” Louis mumbled into the pillow.

“Then get up!” Cam said hopping onto his dads back.

Louis let out a grunt as Cameron climbed on him. “Cam get off, or I’ll throw you off.” He grumbled.

“You wouldn’t do that daddy.” Rory said poking Louis’ face.

“Wanna bet?” Louis asked a bit too seriously.

“Lou stop.” Harry said, trying to sit up.

“Buddy get off me so I can help your dad.” Louis said trying to sit up to help Harry.

Cam quickly climbed off the bed and ran out of the room with Rory following him.

Louis quickly got up form the bed and help Harry sit up. “You alright?” Louis asked once he saw the pained expression on Harry’s face.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Harry breathed out.

“Alright… I’ll go start breakfast with the kids.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips and grabbing a pair of workout shorts and slipping them on.

Louis hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where the younger kids were at the breakfast bar coloring and talking.

“Okay kiddos, what’ll we be having this morning?” Louis asked the twins and Rosie.

“Can I have eggs with bacon and toast?” Rosie asked, not looking up from her drawing.

“Sure. What about you boys?” Louis asked getting the food out.

“Same.” The twins said at the same time.

Louis chuckled to himself as he began getting everything situated. He got the pan for the eggs and began mixing the eggs with milk, salt and pepper and whisking them.

“God how do you whisk?” Louis muttered to himself.

He remembers Harry showing him once but Louis always ended up causing some of the egg to fall out of the bowl.

Once the eggs were in the pan and cooking he took out the bacon and placed it on a separate pan. As he placed the first piece of bacon on the pan hot grease shot up.

“Oh, shit.” Louis said as he wiped his bare chest.

“Daddy you should put a shirt on.” Rosie said.

“What? You don’t like my toned chest and stomach?” Louis asked jokingly.

Rosie looked at him funny before speaking. “You have a tummy though.” She said eyeing her dad’s slightly chubby stomach.

“I do not!” Louis said looking down at his stomach. He saw that his stomach just barely went over on top of his workout shorts waistband. “This is just a protective layer to cover my six pack.” Louis said gesturing to is stomach.

The twins giggled at their dad as Harry tiredly came into the kitchen.

“Want anything to eat or drink love?” Louis asked as he pulled a chair out for Harry to sit at the kitchen table.

“Would you mind just getting me some tea?” He asked.

“Of course babe.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s hair sweetly.

As Louis was getting everything for Harry’s tea and finishing up the kids breakfast Cody came into the kitchen. Louis smiled at him and Cody returned it as he took a seat across from Harry.

Louis finished putting the eggs and surprisingly not burnt bacon and toast onto the kid’s plates just as the water for the tea was ready. He placed the plates in front of Rosie, Cam, and Rory before walking back over to the counter and making Harry’s tea.

When he finished making the tea he placed it front of Harry and got a kiss as a thank you.

 _Where’s your shirt?_ Cody asked.

 _Just didn’t feel like putting one on. I don’t need your judgment about my fat your little sister already gave me shit for it._ Louis signed through a small laugh. _There’s more eggs and bacon if you want it._

Cody nodded and got up from his seat to make his own plate just as Alexis slowly walked into the kitchen.

Louis looked at her before walking over to Cody and getting his attention. _Watch your siblings, your dad and I have to talk to Al in the living room._ Louis signed.

“Okay.” Cody said before taking a seat next to Rosie at the breakfast bar.

Louis walked over to Alexis and eyed her before speaking. “Let’s go, living room.” He said sternly.

Alexis huffed before doing what she was told.

“Are we talking to her now?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and walked over to his husband to help him up. The two men walked into the living room and saw Alexis sulking as they both took a seat on the couch.

“Care to explain?” Louis asked.

“There was this party last night and I knew you guys wouldn’t let me go or stay out as late as I wanted.” She said quietly.

Louis shook his head. “You don’t know that. We might’ve let you stay out if you asked and told us who were with or who’s party it was.” He said.

“Who did you go with?” Harry asked.

“Hayden drove there but he didn’t know you guys didn’t know I was going. He wouldn’t drive me unless I had permission…”

“At least someone was thinking.” Louis muttered.

“If you asked and told us you were going with Hayden we would’ve said yes.” Harry said.

Louis gave him a questioned look and Harry just sent him a warning glare.

“I highly doubt that.” Alexis said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Well if you asked your dad and I would’ve talked about it and I'm sure it would’ve been fine. Instead you snuck out in the middle of the night.” Harry said.

“What would’ve happened If something bad happened to you? We wouldn’t have a clue because you never told us you were going somewhere.” Louis said trying to guilt her.

“I'm sorry, okay?” She said quietly.

“Yeah, now you’re really gonna be sorry. You’re grounded for a week.” Louis said sternly.

“What?! But Hayden leaves in a week! That’s not fair!!” Alexis nearly screamed.

Harry quickly leaned towards Louis to whisper in his ear. “Lou he’s leaving for three months, give them at least one more week together.” He said, trying to reason with Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed out a puff of air before speaking. “Fine.” He muttered back to Harry. “After he leaves you’re grounded for a week.” Louis said.

“Thank you.” Alexis breathed out.

“But when you start uni if I catch you sneaking in or out of this house one more time I swear to God I will kill you.” Louis said.

“But I'm basically an adult! Why should I ask to go out at night?!” Alexis complained.

“You’re living under our house while you go to school, so you’ll follow our rules.” Louis said sternly.

Harry pat Louis’ thigh telling him to calm down.

“Just when the time comes and you want to go out, ask us.” Harry said reasonably.

Alexis nodded before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

“Lou take it easy, she’s 17.” Harry tried to reason with his husband.

Louis put his hands over his face as he groaned. “I don’t like not knowing where she is. I mean we had no clue what she was doing last night…”

“Babe she’s not a little kid anymore… You need to just trust her and let go a bit.” Harry said softly.

Louis looked over at Harry and couldn’t help but think ‘I can’t… She’s my baby girl’. But instead he just nodded his head, and agreed with his husband.

*~*

“Okay guys more security should be there so we shouldn’t have a problem with paps.” Louis signed and said as the family was ready to exit the car and go into the stadium. “Now Al and Cody I want you guys to take the twins while I help your dad. Miss Rosie bug can you hold Alexis’ hand while we walk in?” He asked.

Rosie nodded as she looked at her dad.

“Okay good.” _Now Cody hold onto my shirt as you walk with your brother, alright?_ Louis signed.

Cody nodded in understandment and Louis clapped his hands and told everyone to get out of the car.

Alexis and Cody quickly hopped out. Alexis grabbed Cam as Cody held Rory and Rosie quickly walked over to her big sisters side, grabbing her hand. Louis got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side, opening the car for Harry and slowly helped him out. Once Harry was steady on his feat Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and began to walk towards the wall of paps being held off by security. Louis immediately felt Cody’s grip on the back of his suit jacket and he urged Alexis to walk ahead of him.

As they approached the entrance the paps screams were deafening as they asked multiple questions. Some about the team, others about Harry and Louis’ relationship, and some just comments about Cody.

The family pushed inside and once they were safely in the stadium they all let out a deep breath.

“You alright?” Louis asked Harry as he saw him with a pained expression.

“I'm fine, I just want to sit.” Harry breathed out.

“Okay sweetheart we’ll walk right to the seats.” Louis said softly.

The family made their way to the seats and Louis helped Harry sit down as the rest of the kids got situated.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Louis asked once everyone was seated.

“I told you I'm fine, now go down there and do your job coach.” Harry said with a warm smile on his face.

Louis smiled back at him before leaning down and kissing Harry tenderly.

When he pulled away he saw Harry with the same stupid grin and he couldn’t but lean in one more time to peck his lips.

“Alright, Hayden’s family should be here soon I think so if you need anything please tell someone.” Louis said.

“I will, promise.” Harry replied.

Louis kissed Harry again before kissing each of his kids on the head and walking down to the barricade and walking through the small-gated door to get onto the pitch.

15 minutes later Hayden’s family arrived and they took their seats as they did the first time they watched a game together.

“Harry you’re looking great.” Jackie said as she had Cam in her lap.

“Thanks, I wish I felt better. Today I haven’t been feeling too good.” Harry explained.

“You’re due soon aren’t you?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, two weeks.” Harry replied.

“Hey Harry.” Hayden said as he from the as he took his own seat.

Harry turned his head towards him and waved as he said ‘hello’.

“I need to talk to your dad.” Hayden said as he sat down next to Alexis.

“Why?” She asked.

“I don’t want him mad at me. If I had known you didn’t get permission to go last night we wouldn’t have gone.” Hayden said.

“Fine. Go talk to him.” Alexis said a little annoyed.

“I'm sorry… It’s just-“

“No, I get it.” Alexis interrupted him. “This is all my fault anyway… Really it’s fine. Go down and talk to him.” She said, understandingly.

Hayden nodded and kissed her cheek quickly before standing up and walking over to the gated barricade. He showed the security his pass and once they let him through he headed over to wear Louis was standing. Hayden saw he was talking to the assistant coach and pointing to different players who were warming up on the field. He slowly moved towards Louis and once he got close enough he lightly tapped his shoulder.

Louis quickly turned around as he felt someone tap his shoulder and he came face to face with Hayden.

“Hey Ed, give me a second?” Louis said to his assistant coach.

Ed nodded and walked away from the two men.

“What’s up? Is Harry okay?” Louis asked nervously.

“Yeah, he’s fine, I just wanted to apologize about what happened this morning and last night. Al told me she got permission from you and Harry and please believe me when I tell you I wouldn’t had taken her otherwise.” Hayden said.

“I believe you, and thank you.” Louis said genuinely. “Can I ask you something?”

Hayden nodded. “Of course sir.”

“Did anything happen last night? You know drinking, or just something I should know about? Anything that might have happened between you guys?” Louis asked, trying to subtly hint at something.

Hayden’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “N-no sir, nothing like uhm, like that happened… We didn’t uhm do anything…We did have a couple drinks though. I had a drink but only one earlier in the night cause I was driving and she had one but that’s it.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, that’s it?” Louis asked as he narrowed his eyes at the younger lad.

“W-well there were those guys-“

“What guys?” Louis quickly interrupted.

“The guys that hurt Cody… They were there. But once they saw me they walked away, we didn’t see them for the rest of the night… That’s it though, that’s all that happened.” Hayden explained.

“Oh, okay.” Louis said as he nodded. “Well thank you for being honest with me then.”

“Yeah, no problem… I just didn’t want to like lose your trust.” Hayden said quietly.

Louis smiled to himself and nodded. “Don’t worry you didn’t.” He said as he clapped Hayden on the back.

“Oh, thank God.” Hayden said as he laughed lightly to himself.

Louis chuckled before speaking again. “Listen, I really gotta go and ya know do my job, but thank you again for coming down here.”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just head back to my seat then.” Hayden said as he began to walk away.

“Wait! One more thing!” Louis said making Hayden stop in his tracks. “Could you just keep and eye on Harry? He hasn’t been feeling too good today and I don’t think he’ll tell anyone if something’s wrong.” Louis explained.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll come rushing down if anything happens.” Hayden said through a small smile.

“Thanks mate.” Louis said before turning back to the pitch.

*~*

“Let’s go boys indecision is no decision!!!” Louis yelled onto the pitch as his team ran with the ball.

As his team ran further and further to the other goal Louis felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He found himself running down the field with the team, keeping an eye on what they were doing.

“Don’t just look at the ball Ryan, keep your eyes open, you have a team with you!!!” Louis screamed.

He saw as his player passed the ball and easily got further and further up the pitch.

“That’s it boys, make your move!!” Louis yelled and waved his arm as they got further to the goal.

Louis saw his player swing his leg and in a powerful kick shoot the ball towards the goal.

“C’mon, c’mon…” Louis muttered to himself. “YES!!! THAT’S IT LADS!!” He screamed as the ball went soaring into the net.

Louis felt someone’s arm around him and he saw Ed next to him cheering for the team. Louis quickly hugged Ed and pat his back as he looked at the clock. He saw there was only 10 minutes left until half time and he was proud that it was 1-0, his team winning.

Louis looked up to and immediately found his family standing and cheering. A wide smile found it’s way to his face and he waved to them happily, and Harry waved back.

When Louis looked back to the pitch he saw the boys setting back up.

“Hold your defense boys!! Get the ball back and don’t let them break through!!” Louis yelled as the opposite team tried pushing back on his defense.

Louis clapped as he saw his team get in possession of the ball again. “There you go!! Run it up!! Remember you’re not a team, a family trust each other, pass it around!!!” He screamed as he ran down the field with the team.

“This is awesome!!!” Hayden yelled.

He looked over to see if his dad was as excited as he was but instead his eyes got caught on Harry with a pained expression.

Hayden quickly stood up and rushed towards Harry and stood in front of him. “Harry what’s wrong?” He asked panicked.

“Shit… I-I think this baby is coming.” Harry barely breathed out.

“Oh God… Oh God!!” Hayden said scared.

He quickly ran towards the stairs and to the gated barricade. The security stopped him and was holding up their hands and telling him not to go through but he showed them his pass and they nodded at him letting him through.

Hayden took off sprinting for Louis and couldn’t stop his feet as he got to him.

Louis felt a strong force knock into him and he looked up to see Hayden breathless.

“Hayden, what are you doing?!” Louis asked.

“Harry… Baby… Now!” He said breathlessly.

“Oh God… ED!!!” Louis yelled and took off running towards his assistant coach. “Get the ambulance on the field right now, Harry’s in labor and he needs to go to the hospital!!” Louis said in a rush.

Ed quickly nodded and took off towards the medic telling them to get the ambulance on the field.

“Hayden I need your help to get Harry down here.” Louis said as he already started running towards the barricade.

The two men ran back to where the family was sitting and Louis could see Harry with his face scrunched up in pain and his knuckles white as he clutched at the seats armrests.

Louis and Hayden got to Harry as he relaxed a little in his seat.

“Harry the ambulance is coming on the field, we need to get you down there.” Louis said.

He nodded quickly and Hayden and Louis helped him stand up from his seat.

“What about the kids?” Harry asked.

Louis thought for a second before looking over at Hayden. “Take my keys and bring the kids to the hospital.” Louis said as he dug his car keys out of his pocket and passed them to Hayden.

Hayden nodded and told Alexis what they were doing, and started gathering the kids together.

“Gen, Josh go with mum and dad.” Hayden said quickly.

“Scott I need you to help me bring Harry down to the field.” Louis said.

Scott quickly nodded and took hold of Harry’s arm as they started walking down towards the field.

Jackie got Genevieve and Josh and ushered them to follow Hayden and the other kids to get to the cars. “Scott we’ll be in the car!” She yelled after them.

Louis and Scott swiftly moved Harry down to the field where the ambulance was waiting and the game was paused.

They got to the ambulance and the medics quickly moved Harry inside. “Sir are you coming?” One of them asked.

Louis nodded and thanked Scott as he hopped in the back of the ambulance with Harry.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital!!” Scott yelled before they closed the back of the ambulance door.

“Can you hurry up?!” Harry screamed at the driver.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and stroked it softly, trying to calm him down. Louis knew another contraction came as Harry squeezed his hand and it nearly went numb. All Louis could do was push Harry’s sweaty fringe away from his face and kiss his forehead.

The ambulance zoomed through the traffic and Harry only got angrier.

“I swear to God if you don’t drive faster I will kill you!!” He yelled.

“Harry-“

“No shut up! This you’re fault! This is your kid! You did this to me!!” Harry interrupted Louis.

“Love its both our baby… C’mon, you’ve done this 4 times, once with twins. You can do it again.” Louis encouraged.

Harry just groaned as another wave of pain shot through him and he gripped Louis’ hand harder than the last time.

Luckily the hospital wasn’t far from the stadium and soon enough they were pulling up and getting Harry out of the ambulance.

Louis held Harry’s hand as they rushed through the hospital halls. They were quickly met their doctor as they rushed to surgery.

“Louis you need to put scrubs on if you want to be in the room. We’re taking Harry and getting him prepared for surgery.” Dr. Sarah quickly said.

“Yeah, okay.” Louis said as he was handed scrubs and told to go change.

“Wait, Louis!!!” Harry yelled scared that Louis was walking away.

Louis quickly walked back over to Harry and grabbed his hand. “Love I need to put the scrubs on, I’ll see you in less than 5 minutes, I promise.” He said before kissing Harry’s hair and walking back to the bathroom to change.

Once Louis finished changing he ran to the room where Harry was and found him on the surgery bed ready to go. Louis quickly walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.

“Louis…”

“I'm here love, I’m here.” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s damp curls.

“Okay boys we’re going to make the first incision.” Dr. Sarah said.

“You’re doing so good babe.” Louis said quietly, trying to keep Harry calm.

“Alright, Harry you’re going to feel some pressure.” The doctor warned.

Harry nodded and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that pressure she was talking about. He could hear Louis whisper soft things in his ear and it made everything feel easier.

A moment later both men snapped their heads up as they heard a wailing cry.

“It’s a girl!!” The doctor said as she carried the baby over to be cleaned off.

Harry let out a deep breath as Louis grew a wide smile on his face.

“You did it babe.” Louis said before kissing Harry sweetly.

“Louis, Harry.” The doctor said behind them.

Louis quickly turned his head and saw his baby girl for the first time wrapped in a bright pink blanket. A warm smile came to his face as he felt himself fall in love at first sight for the 6th time in his life. The first time when he saw Harry, and all the others were when he saw his kids for the first time just like this.

“Can I?” Harry asked the doctor.

She nodded and placed the baby gently on Harry’s chest as he was still lying down. Louis helped him balance her on his chest as Harry looked at his daughter.

“Welcome to the world Charlie Rose Tomlinson.” Harry said before kissing her nose.

Louis wiped the stray tear that found it’s way to his cheek before kissing his daughter’s head and then leaning down and kissing Harry.

“Here Lou, hold her.” Harry offered.

Louis softly nodded and carefully picked up their daughter. He cradled her head as he brought her into his chest.

“Harry we’re just gonna clean you up okay?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, thank you.” Harry said quietly.

Louis was fixated on the little girl that was wrapped in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose gently. This was something he could never get used to. Seeing his kids for the first time. 

Louis heard a camera go off and he saw Harry holding his phone. Louis smiled down at Harry and then looked back to his daughter.

“She has your nose Lou.” Harry said quietly.

“Well hopefully she’ll have your eyes.”

20 minutes later Harry was wheeled out of the room and taken to a hospital room where he could rest until tomorrow. Louis followed behind with their daughter in his arms and he couldn’t stop staring at her, she was just so beautiful.

Once Harry was settled in bed Louis gave him the baby.

“Want to get the kids?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I’ll call the boys first and then get them.” Louis said before kissing Harry’s forehead.

After he called all the boys, his mum and Harry’s mum he walked to the waiting room to see the kids and Hayden’s family all waiting anxiously.

“It’s a girl!” Louis announced.

All his kids stood up and bounded towards him and crushed him in a hug.

A wide smile came across Louis’ face as he saw how happy the kids were.

“I'm a big brother!!” Rory said excitedly.

“Me too!!” Cameron added in.

“That you are guys!” Louis said as he picked both of them up.

“Congrats Louis. Well to you and Harry.” Scott said through a chuckle as he stood up.

“Thanks mate. For everything I mean, like back at the stadium.” Louis said.

“No problem.” Scott said.

“I really should be thanking your son though.” Louis said as his eyes met Hayden’s and the younger lad stood up. “If it wasn’t for you I don’t even know what would’ve happened.” Louis said.

“You asked me to keep and eye on him and I did.” Hayden said with a smile.

Louis smiled back at him before speaking. “If all you guys want to follow me, I will show you the newest addition to the Tomlinson family.” Louis said to everyone.

They all nodded as the younger kids and Josh cheered happily. Louis led them through the hospital halls. Once they got to the door Louis quietly warned the younger kids to stay quiet as the baby was sleeping. They nodded and understood that they’re baby sibling might not appreciate them yelling and screaming.

Louis slowly pushed open the door and placed the twins down on the ground.

Harry looked up and smiled as he saw his kids and even Hayden’s family coming into the room.

“Oh my God the whole army is here.” Harry said quietly as he chuckled to himself.

Harry felt a soft tug on his arm and he looked down to see the twins.

“Papa can I see?” Rory asked quietly.

Harry nodded and looked up at Louis. “Lou can you put them on the bed?”

Louis nodded and picked up Rory and then Cam, sitting them on the end of the bed. They crawled towards Harry and looked down at their little baby sister.

“She’s so cute.” Cam whispered.

“She looks perfect.” Rory added in.

Louis felt a tear come to his eye as he remembered Alexis saying the same thing about Cody when he was born. Even after they told her he couldn’t hear. He was loved all the same.

“You okay dad?” Alexis asked her father quietly.

When Louis looked at Alexis though he saw the little 3-year-old girl who he helped hold her baby brother for the first time. That only made the tears come out and as he blinked he was brought back with the sight of his now 17-year-old daughter.

Louis could feel his tears on his cheeks as his daughter wrapped her arms around his middle.

She wasn’t the height where only her hugs would reach just above his knees, no. Now she was just under and inch shorter than him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Louis wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head as he wanted to remember this moment.

“I love you so much sweetheart.” Louis whispered.

Louis could feel her laugh against him and then she looked up at her father with a soft smile. “I know you do dad. I love you too.”

As Louis released her he looked around the room and saw everyone cooing at baby Charlie.

He saw that Hayden was holding her and laughed lightly to himself as he walked of to the younger lad. Louis clapped him on the back gently before speaking. “Think you’ll have your own someday?” Louis asked quietly.

“I know I will.” Hayden said never taking his eyes off of Charlie.

Louis eyed Hayden and he must have sensed something because a moment later he was looking up at Louis and widened his eyes and shook his head. “Not anytime soon of course.” He said quickly. 

Louis smiled at him before looking back down at her daughter.

“Do you want her back?” Hayden asked.

“No, its okay. Why don’t you take her over to Alexis. I don’t think she’s seen her yet.” Louis said before moving towards Harry.

Hayden nodded and walked towards his girlfriend with her little sister in his arms.

“Hey love.” Louis said quietly as he sat on Harry’s bed.

“Hi.” Harry said, trying to keep his eyes open.

Louis combed his fingers through Harry’s curls and bent down, connecting their lips sweetly.

“The boys are going to come over to the house in the morning, and our mums are on their way now.” Louis said when he released the kiss.

“Okay.” Harry said quietly.

“Why don’t you get some sleep babe. When you wake up I’ll make sure to have some food for you alright?”

Harry nodded and immediately started to doze off.

Louis looked around the room and saw the younger kids on the couch as Cody was holding Charlie with Hayden and Alexis looking on. Louis walked over to them and got Alexis’ attention.

“So you’re dad and I are going to be staying the night here with the baby. I want to take you kiddos home and grab a bag for him and me and then come back. Are you able to watch your siblings until the morning?” Louis asked her.

“Yeah, do you want to go now?” Alexis asked.

“Yeah, while the baby and your dad are sleeping. I want to get back here fast.” Louis said.

Alexis nodded and started getting the kids ready to leave as Louis took Charlie back and placed her in the little hospital provided crib and left a note for Harry in case he woke up while Louis was still out. Once Louis got his car keys back from Hayden and got the kids ready they were out the door.

Louis drove with his kids and Hayden in the car as they made their way back to their house quickly and once they got there Louis couldn’t believe his eyes.

There were paps in front of the gate, waiting for them.

As Louis pulled up they started coming towards the car and Louis rolled down his window to talk to some of them. They immediately started firing questions at him about the baby and Harry, and leaving the game early.

“I will answer your questions at a different time, right now I need to get my kids inside, so please move.” Louis said calmly.

Some of the paps moved, allowing the gate to be opened but Louis still had to honk the car horn to make some of them move.

Louis let out a deep breath once they were past the gate and in front of the house. He quickly hopped out of the car and ran up to the house and ran straight to his and Harry’s room. Louis grabbed their hospital bag and some last minute necessities. Once he had everything he ran back downstairs to find Alexis.

“Okay here’s some money to order dinner. I have my phone on me if you need anything and Uncle Niall and Aunt Gemma should call you guys a bit later to check in before the kids go to bed, alright?” Louis rushed out as he passed Alexis money.

“Okay, bye dad.” She said as Louis started heading towards the door.

Louis jogged to the car and quickly set up the baby carrier before getting onto the road after getting passed the paps. He called the police and told them to get the paps off his property and he relaxed a bit knowing the paps were gone as the kids were inside the house.

Louis stopped by Harry’s favorite restaurant and got his favorite meal and Louis’  to go before heading back to the hospital.

When he got there both the baby and Harry were still sleeping but he saw his mum and Harry’s mum in the room.

“Oh Louis!” Jay said quietly as she saw her son come into the room.

“Hey mum.” Louis smiled at her before getting crushed in a hug.

He kissed her cheek before releasing her and hugging Anne.

“How long have you guys been here?” He asked as he got the food out of the bags. “I would have grabbed you some dinner if I knew you were here.”

“We just got here sweetie and don’t worry we already ate. Where are the rest of the kids?” Jay asked.

“I just dropped them off at home.” Louis said as he took a seat next to Harry’s bed.

They chatted until Harry started to stir awake and shortly after him did Charlie. Anne picked her up so Louis and Harry could eat and so she could officially meet her newest grandchild.

The mothers stayed for another hour before heading back to their own homes and leaving Harry and Louis with Charlie.

As Louis was feeding her he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. He looked down at his daughter and saw that she did have Harry’s bright green eyes and barely noticeable chocolate brown thin hair.

“How are the kids?” Harry asked.

“They’re good. I left them with money for dinner. When we got home there were paps at the gate but I made sure they were gone before I left.” Louis said.

As Harry looked at his new baby daughter and husband it reminded him off all the other times the kids were born. “I will never get used to this.” He said quietly.

Louis looked up at him and smiled softly as he was thinking the exact same thing.

*~*

Harry and Louis were able to take Charlie home in the morning and they were more than happy to do so.

When they walked up the walk hand in hand as Louis carried the baby carrier in his other as Harry opened the door.

They both let out a deep breath as they walked further and further into the house and when they got to the living room they stopped in their tracks.

Hayden and Alexis were laying down and sleeping on the couch. Alexis had her head tucked into his neck and his arm was wrapped securely around her. And for some reason Louis wasn’t mad. He didn’t understand it but as he walked over to them and shook Hayden, Louis didn’t feel the urge to punch him for sleeping over.

Hayden blinked his eyes open and then they shot up as he saw Louis standing over him. Alexis woke up from Hayden’s sudden burst and nearly felt her heart drop as she saw her dads.

“Well good morning.” Louis said.

“I am so sorry, we were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep.” Hayden rushed out.

“It’s cool. Want some breakfast?” Louis asked as he moved to place Charlie in the mechanical rocker.

Hayden, Alexis and even Harry gave him a confused look but Louis just shrugged.

“I'm going to start making breakfast.” Harry said slowly as he was still extremely confused.

“Okay, thanks love.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s lips. “I'm going to take a quick shower. Hayden, Al can you watch Charlie?” He asked.

“Sure.” Hayden said.

Louis nodded happily and jogged up the stairs.

Hayden looked over at Alexis and gave her a questioned look. “What the hell just happened?” He asked quietly.

But a moment later the baby started crying a bit and Hayden immediately walked over to the rocker and turned it off before pulling the baby into his chest.

“Its okay miss Charlie.” He whispered to her as he rocked the baby gently.

Alexis looked on at her boyfriend and baby sister as Hayden moved over to the couch to sit. She walked over and sat next to him as he cooed at the little girl in his arms. She couldn’t but coo herself at the sight.

As Charlie calmed down Hayden looked up at Alexis and raised his eyebrows at her. “I'm not too bad at this.” He said through a smile.

“Not bad at all babe.” Alexis said before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

“There will be no touching when I'm here!!”

The two quickly broke apart and looked up to see Zayn standing over them with Elijah on his hip.

“Uncle Zayn!” Alexis said as she got up from the couch and hugged her uncle.

“Hey sweetheart.” He said sweetly as he hugged her back.

Zayn set Elijah on the ground and he immediately moved to see the little baby in Hayden’s arms.

“Hey big guy, did you meet your cousin yet?” Hayden asked Elijah quietly.

The 3-year-old shook his head and Hayden smiled down at him.

“Well then c’mere.” Hayden said sweetly as he picked Elijah up and placed him next to him on the couch.

Hayden shifted Charlie in his arm and told Elijah to hold his hands out. The toddler did as he was told and Hayden placed Charlie into Elijah’s arms but still held on as the younger boy held the baby.

Zayn watched on and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. Elijah was very much like him and didn’t take to new people easily. He was quiet and rarely anyone ever knew what was on his mind, but here he was with Hayden. 

Hayden helped Elijah hold Charlie and the toddler couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips as he looked at his baby cousin. Hayden heard a camera go off and he looked up to see Alexis with her phone out.

“So much for hating taking pictures.” Hayden teased.

Alexis rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her boyfriend on the couch.

“Where’s your brother Hayden?” Zayn asked looking around.

“At home…” Hayden said confused.

“Is he coming over later?” Zayn asked.

“Probably, to hang out with Cody or something.” Hayden said.

“Alright cool.” Zayn said before leaving to find Perrie and his daughters.

“I don’t understand what’s been going on this morning… First your dad and then…” Hayden said gesturing to where Zayn just was.

“Babe I don’t know, but things are good so I wouldn’t question it.” Alexis said through a chuckle.

*~*

As the morning went on the kids woke up and the rest of the boys showed up with their families. Even Hayden went to pick up Josh per Zayn’s request after he hadn’t seen him and Hayden said he’d be there.

“Hi Zayn!!” Josh said as he walked into the living room to find Cody and saw Zayn, Niall and Liam on the couch as Niall was holding Charlie.

“Josh! What’s up mate?” Zayn asked.

Josh took a seat next to Zayn happily. “Did you hear about Cody and Emma?” He asked like it was the biggest secret.

Zayn widened his eyes and shook his head. “No what happened?”

“Well Cody asked her on a date a while ago and next week they’re going to the movies as their first date.”

“No way?!” Zayn asked.

“Yeah! The night he asked her out he even kissed her before she left.” Josh smirked.

“Holy shit good for him!”

“Alright gossip queens, break it up.” Perrie said as Zaria and Aliyah followed her into the living room.

“Hi I'm Josh, Cody’s best mate. I know I’ve seen you here before but I don’t think we’ve ever talked.” He said to Zaria who sat next to him.

“Hi I'm Zaria. And yeah I've seen you with Cody.” She said quietly.

“You have a pretty name... How old are you?” He asked turning all the way towards her.

“I turned 12 a couple months ago.” She said proudly.

“That’s cool, I turned 13 a couple months ago!” Josh said excitedly.

A moment later Cody came bounding down the stairs and Josh looked up and a big smile came across his face as he saw his best mate.

 _Hey!_ He signed.

 _I didn’t know you were coming over._ Cody said.

Josh just shrugged. _Hayden just came home and told me that he was bringing me over here and I wasn’t going to argue!_ Josh signed as he laughed to himself.

As the day wore on baby Charlie was passed around and everyone couldn’t get over how cute she was.

Louis noticed that she was actually a really calm baby. She barely cried, only when she needed to be fed or have her diaper changed. Other than that she was happy and content.

Harry ordered pizza for everyone like night they had when Louis and him told their friends he was pregnant.

Everyone sat down around the living room and chatted as the baby slept. Zayn and Josh couldn’t stop talking and even Louis was giving them questioningly looks.

Since it was Saturday everyone stayed a bit later than usual. They only started leaving when their kids were falling asleep.

Liam’s family was the first to leave. He gave them a warm congratulations and hug before heading out the door.

After were Niall and his terrorizing boys.

“Well Lou and Haz good luck with the first night at home.” Niall said as he hugged them goodbye.

“Bye Ni, bye boys!” Louis said as the boys ran outside. “And goodbye miss Ellie.” He said as he kissed the one year olds head.

“Bye baby bro. I’ll call you tomorrow and check up on you.” Gemma said as she hugged Harry.

“Thanks Gem.” Harry said.

As they left Louis and Harry walked back into the living room and saw Zayn asleep on the couch with Perrie, leaning her head on his shoulder asleep as well.

Cody was playing videogames with Alexis as Josh was talking with Zaria. Hayden was laying down on the other end on the couch with Charlie sleeping on his chest. The twins and Rosie were in bed, as was Elijah and Aliyah upstairs.

Louis walked over to Zayn and shook his arm gently to wake him up.

As Zayn woke up he saw the time and woke up Perrie, telling her they should go home. The two of them gathered up their kids and started to head for the door.

“Wait! Do you have a phone?” Josh asked running into the foyer to Zaria.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at Josh before shifting a sleeping Elijah on his chest. “Why?” He asked.

“So we can talk some more.” Josh said as he shrugged.

“I don’t know-“

“Yeah, here.” Zaria said interrupting her dad and handing Josh her phone as she handed his to her.

Zayn watched with a shocked face at the transaction and was unable to say anything.

“Thanks! I’ll talk to you later Zaria! Bye Zayn!!” Josh said as he skipped out of the foyer.

Louis laughed to himself as he clapped his best mate’s back. “Welcome to the club mate.”

“Shut up.” Zayn grumbled.

“Do you still like him?” Louis asked with a faint smirk.

“Unfortunately yes… Well we gotta get going I’ll see you boys later. Congrats again.” Zayn said as his family walked out the door.

Louis and Harry waved them goodbye and they were ready to head to bed themselves.

“Alright mate I think you best not test your luck and sleep here two nights in a row.” Louis said as he grabbed Charlie from Hayden’s chest.

The younger lad nodded and laughed as he stood up. “I’ll see you guys later then. C’mon Josh.” Hayden said.

Josh and Hayden said their goodbyes as well and soon Cody and Alexis were heading up to their own beds.

Louis carried Charlie up to the newly decorated nursery next to their bedroom and changed her diaper and clothes before placing her in the crib.

Harry looked around at the nursery and he was impressed with how it looked. He thought Louis, Josh and Cody did a great job on it. And Cody was right when he said the light colors would look great. The overall theme of Winnie the Pooh in the room showed and it was cute with all the stuffed animals and mural of Pooh and his friends along the walls.

Both Harry and Louis kissed their baby girl goodnight and turned on the baby monitor before shuffling to their room.

Louis just pulled off his shirt and pants before dropping his entire body onto the bed.

Harry laughed to himself as he did the same and climbed into bed next to Louis. “Tired?” He asked as he pulled Louis into his chest and combed his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

Louis hummed and buried his head into Harry’s neck.

“Alright just remember we have a 2 day old newborn that will probably wake up in about three hours.” Harry warned.

“Don’t remind me.” Louis said.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before dipping his head and kissing Louis tenderly. Louis immediately responded to the kiss and moved his body so he was on top of Harry.

“I'm glad your stomach went down, I can have a proper cuddle now.” Louis said as he released the kiss.

Harry smiled softly at Louis before pulling him in impossibly closer as they both began to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Charlie was born!! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!!


	18. Chapter 18

A wailing cry came from the baby monitor and Harry shuffled around the bed trying to drown the sound out. Harry reached for Louis and felt his head as Harry pushed his face into the pillow. “Louis… You’re turn.”

Louis groaned and looked over to the clock. 4:32 am it read. He slowly shuffled out of bed and grabbed a pair of workout shorts before making the short trip to Charlie’s nursery.

When he pushed open the door and walked to the other side of the room to the crib he groaned again as the cries were piercing his eardrums.

He looked into the crib and saw Charlie’s face scrunched up and red as she cried and flailed her arms around.

“Okay sweetheart, daddy’s here.” Louis said as he picked up his wailing newborn daughter.

Louis pulled her into him and he could feel her tears on his bare chest. Her cries were somewhat muffled by her face leaning against Louis’ chest.

Louis rocked her slowly as he walked over to the bottle warmer and quickly made a bottle. As the bottle warmed up Louis kissed his daughter’s head, trying to calm her down in some way. Her cries did die down from wailing to just regular cries, so Louis thought he was doing something right. He’s had 5 other kids so he knew a couple tricks to calm babies down by now.

Once the bottle was done Louis rushed over to it, just wanting to end the cries and when the bottle was in Charlie’s mouth the cries disappeared.

Louis let out a deep breath as she began to eat and moved over to the cushioned rocking chair. As Louis sat down he shifted Charlie in his arms so he could get more comfortable.

Louis closed his eyes and all he could hear was the light sucking of the bottle as he felt sleepiness begin to take over him. He quickly snapped his head forward as he remembered he had a baby eating in his arms.

He looked down at his daughter and couldn’t help but allow a soft smile on his lips. Charlie had her eyes closed as she ate and she looked so fragile and small.

Louis was taken out of his trance as the bedroom door pushed open a little and quiet footsteps were heard in the darkness.

“Daddy?”

Louis squinted his eyes and saw the twins walking into the room with their matching blankets in hand.

“Hey boys, what are you doing up?” Louis asked quietly.

“I heard Charlie crying and I woke up Rory because I thought she was in trouble.” Cam explained quietly as he walked in front of Louis.

“Oh no kiddo she was just hungry.” Louis said. “That’s very sweet of you boys to come and check on her though.” He said as a small smile formed at the thought of the twins wanting to protect their new baby sister.

“But is she okay?” Rory asked sleepily.

Louis nodded. “Yeah big guy, she’s okay. Why don’t you guys go back to bed?” Louis suggested.

The twins looked at each other and then back at their dad with their eyebrows raised.

“Or you can help me burp her?” Louis said as he realized the twins weren’t going anywhere without knowing their baby sister was okay.

They both nodded and Louis helped them get situated on his lap. The twins sat on each of Louis’ legs and he balanced Charlie on his chest and began to burp her.

“Can I daddy?” Cam asked wanting to help burp her.

Louis nodded and reached for a burp cloth to lay on his chest. “Very gently pat her back okay?” Louis said.

Cam nodded and brought up his hand and pat his sisters back, just like how his daddy explained.

Rory got comfortable on Louis, resting his head on his dad’s chest as Louis had an arm protectively around him. Louis was happy the rocking chair was rather wide so Cam could move off his leg and actually sit next to and burp Charlie.

As Louis held Charlie against his chest and Rory and Cam were tucked into his side Louis let his head fall back and rest against the cushion. Louis felt Charlie burp and he quickly wiped her mouth with the cloth.

“Good job buddy.” Louis said quietly to Cameron.

Cameron smiled sleepily up at his dad before resting his head on Louis’ arm that was holding Charlie.

Louis looked down and saw Rory sleeping against the left side of his chest as Louis’ arm was wrapped around him. Cameron was already dozing off as he leaned against Louis’ right arm and when Louis looked down to Charlie she was sleeping as well.

Louis let out a deep breath and began to feel himself drift off to sleep.

*~*

Louis stirred awake as he heard a camera go off and he slowly opened his eyes to see Alexis in front of him. He gave her a confused look before speaking quietly. “What're you doing?” He asked.

She just raised her eyebrows and that’s when Louis realized what position he was in. Charlie rested in his right arm while Rory was on his left leg and Louis had his other arm wrapped around him as he was pulled into Louis’ chest. Cam rested his head on Louis’ right arm and had a little hand on his dad’s leg. Both of the twins were clutching their blankets but Cam had rested his over Charlie as well.

“Dad do ever put a shirt on anymore?” Alexis asked as she grabbed Rory off her father’s chest.

“I do, shut up. You’re lucky I decided to put shorts on or you would’ve seen my boxers too.”

“Gross…” She said.

“Hey when you were first born I fed with just my boxers on.” Louis said through a smirk as he stood up to put Charlie in her crib.

“God you’re disgusting.” Alexis said.

Louis just scoffed as he walked over to a still sleeping Cameron in the rocking chair. “Why are you up anyway?” Louis asked as he looked to the clock and saw it was 8:23 am.

“Hayden leaves later today and we wanted to spend as much time as we can together before he leaves.” Alexis explained quietly.

Louis just nodded, understanding what later today would bring them. “Well I hope you guys have a fun day…” He said quietly as he balanced a sleeping Cam in his arms. “We can just lay these guys on the couch.” Louis said before he began to walk out of them room with Alexis following behind him with Rory in her arms.

Louis and Alexis gently placed the still sleeping twins on the couch before they heard the door open and close from the foyer.

“Hey babe you ready to go?... Oh, hey Louis.” Hayden said happily as he walked into the living room.

Hayden kissed Alexis hello before looking over at Louis and giving him a warm smile.

“Hey mate. You have anything fun planned for today?” Louis asked.

Hayden shrugged. “We’re gonna go out to breakfast and then there are a couple things Al and I can do before we come back here around 3.” Hayden said.

“Okay, well have a good time then.” Louis said as he took a seat onto the couch next to where the twins were sleeping.

Hayden and Alexis said goodbye before interlocking their fingers and heading towards the door.

“Where are we going for breakfast?” Alexis asked after Hayden opened the car door for her and she got in.

“I was thinking the diner, if that’s okay with you.” Hayden said as he got settled in the drivers seat.

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Alexis smiled over at him. “So you packed everything right?” She asked quietly as Hayden pulled out of the driveway.

“Yeah… I still have to get all my cameras in their bags but other than that I'm all set.” Hayden replied as he reached for Alexis’ hand. “What about you? You start school next week.” He said.

“But I'm not going anywhere so I guess I'm ready.”

“I mean like are you excited? New school, new people, fresh start and all that.” Hayden said as he kept his eyes locked on the road.

“I guess. I'm excited to start classes and I'm happy that I get to just stay at home. At least I know my dad is happy about it.” She said through a small chuckle.

Hayden smiled over at her and gave her hand a light squeeze as they drove closer and closer to the diner.“Remember when he hated you?” Alexis asked as she thought back to the first time she brought Hayden home a year ago.

“Did he ever really stop?” He asked through a small laugh.

Alexis looked over at him in shock. “Are you kidding me?! He like, loves you! At least that’s what my pop said, but he said he wasn’t supposed to tell me.”

Hayden laughed as he pulled into the diner and turned the car off.  He quickly got out of the car and opening Alexis’ door for her.

“Thanks.” She said before she pecked his lips quickly.

Hayden smiled at her and held his hand out for her to take and she graciously accepted. They walked towards the door and Hayden opened the door for her allowing her to enter the diner first. The two made their way to a small booth and got comfortable before picking up their menus and looking them over.

After the pair ordered and their food came out not even 10 minutes later they began eating and chatting aimlessly.

“So for the rest of the day since it’s nice out we can go to the park and walk around, or go to that small fair that’s in town, or we could uhm…” Hayden trailed off quietly.

“Or we could uhm.” Alexis mocked as she laughed quietly to herself. “What else were you thinking?” She asked before she ate some more pancakes.

“Well my house is gonna be empty for most of the day because my parents are taking Josh and Gen shopping and out to lunch and stuff, s-so I was thinking maybe we could you know…” Hayden explained slowly.

Alexis swallowed her food and looked up at Hayden whose cheeks were tinted pink.

“We don’t have to! I know we were just walking about it-“

“Check please!” Alexis interrupted him and called for the waitress to come over so they could pay and leave.

When the check came Hayden fumbled some bills onto the table as Alexis was trying to pull him out the door.

*~*

“Lou…” Harry breathed out.

“Hmm?” Louis said against Harry’s neck as he sucked gently, and nipped at his skin.

“We can’t do this on the couch.” Harry warned.

Louis looked down and saw Harry’s eyes glazed over and his cheeks flushed. “But I just have my boxers on and your shirt’s off. I don’t want to get up.” He complained.

Harry grabbed Louis’ waist tighter as he laid on top of him and pulled him back down into a heated kiss. Louis smiled into it as won the little argument. The twins and Charlie were napping as Rosie was at a Zayn’s to play with Aliyah and Zaria.

Harry breathed into Louis’ mouth and tugged on his feathery hair making Louis moan softly. Harry took advantage of that and pushed his tongue into his husband’s mouth. As they kissed sloppily Louis felt sparks erupt through his entire body and butterflies in his stomach. He never missed it when Harry kissed him, even after 20 years.

Harry and Louis were so lost in there own world that they didn’t hear the front door open and close.

“Dad? Pop?”

Louis and Harry stopped kissing as they heard Alexis and looked at each other with wide eyes. Louis quickly hopped off Harry remembering he was barely wearing clothes. As he turned around to run up the stairs his foot caught the leg of the coffee table and he fell face first towards the floor.

“Fuck!” He yelped when he fell.

“Dad are you ok-… Oh my God…” Alexis said as she walked into the living room to see her dad on the floor in boxers and her pop trying to pull a shirt over his head.

Hayden walked around Alexis and moved towards Louis to help him off the floor.

Louis graciously accepted the hand up. “Thanks.” He said quietly. When he looked up at Hayden he saw that the younger lad was smiling happily and he couldn’t seem to wipe it of his face.

“What’s up with the dopey smile?” Louis asked as he gestured to Hayden’s face.

Hayden looked at Louis and fumbled with his words, trying to think of something to say besides ‘your daughter and I just did it’.

“Dad get dressed!!!” Alexis yelled angrily.

Louis looked down and realized he was still in his boxers so he quickly picked up his workout shorts and tank top from the floor and slipped them on. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Louis took a seat next to an extremely embarrassed Harry as Hayden and an angered Alexis sat next to him on the opposite side of the couch.

“So how was your guys’ day?” Louis asked trying to diffuse the tension.

“Uhm it was great. We got breakfast and went back to my house, and finished up some packing.” Hayden said.

Louis scoffed. “That doesn’t sound like fun at all.”

Hayden shrugged. “We made the best of it.” He said as he glanced over at Alexis.

“So you’re ready to go then?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, cameras are all packed, so are my clothes and everything else I need.” Hayden said.

“When are you coming back?” Louis asked.

“I should be back for Thanksgiving.” He replied quietly.

Harry nodded in understandment about having to be away from the person you love for a while. “The longest Lou and I were away from each other was about three weeks I think. I wasn’t too awful.” He said slowly.

*Flashback*

“Got everything packed?” Harry asked from where he was laying on the bed with 6 month old Cody and 4-year-old Alexis.

“Yeah, getting there.” Louis said quietly.

“Have your cleats, shin guards, and uniform?”

“Yeah…”

Harry nodded sadly as he lifted his son in the air above him and began making funny faces at him. Cody smiled down at him, which only made Harry’s own smile grow. At least he knew he wouldn’t be completely sad while Louis was away.

 Louis closed his huge suitcase and placed it next to the door before climbing into bed with his family. 

Alexis was asleep in the middle of the bed and Harry was on the left side with Cody on his chest.

“We should leave here around 6 tomorrow morning.” Harry said.

Louis looked over at his husband and gave a small nod before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Harry got up from the bed and walked over to Cody’s crib, which was in the corner of their bedroom. Louis saw what he was doing and figured he should put Alexis in her own bed. He picked her up and carried her down the hallway of their flat to her bedroom.

He placed her on her bed and tucked her in, kissing her head sweetly.

When he got to his and Harry’s bedroom Harry had changed into just workout shorts and was laying on the bed. Louis climbed into bed next to him and immediately clung to his husband.

“I don’t want to go.” Louis barely whispered.

“Babe you’re going to away games. Your team needs their captain.” Harry said as he ran his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

“Doesn’t matter if my family isn’t there.”

Harry let out a deep breath as he couldn’t bare the thought of Louis travelling for three weeks for football. “We can figure it out… We always do.” He said.

Louis looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

Harry nearly felt his heart break as he looked down at Louis and all he could do was hug Louis closer and kiss his head. “There’s videochat and we can call each other everyday.” Harry offered.

“It’s not enough.” Louis said as he allowed tears to fall. “I don’t want to leave you here with a toddler and newborn while you have work and everything.” He said.

“Our mums are helping me out, I can do it love.”

“But I can’t! I don’t want to be away from you guys for so long.” Louis said as he began to cry harder. The thought of not being able to see his kids and husband for three weeks killed him inside.

“Well we have right now, so let’s not waste it thinking about not being near each other.” Harry said as a last resort.

Louis nodded against Harry’s chest and wiped his tears away. “You’re right..” He said quietly.

“I love you Lou, we can do three weeks.” Harry said softly.

Louis nodded slightly and whispered his ‘I love you’s’ back before he looked up and kissed Harry gently.

*~*

“Al… C’mon sweetheart get up.” Harry said as he sat on his daughters bed and stroked her hair gently. “We have to get daddy to the airport.”

Alexis grumbled in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

“There are those beautiful blues.” Harry said with a soft smile.

Alexis smiled back at him before sitting up and lifting her arms, silently asking her papa to pick her up. Harry giggled at her before gently picking her and carrying her over to the dresser and picking out some clothes.

Once Alexis was dressed Harry and her made their way out to the living room where Louis was sitting on the couch with Cody and feeding him a bottle.

Louis smiled down at his baby boy and felt tears well in his eyes at the thought of not being able to hold him for three weeks. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid the tears so he could clearly see his son. Louis noticed that Cody looked just like Harry. He couldn’t help but hope that when he grew up Cody would have the same curly hair. He already had his bright green eyes.

Once Louis was done burping him he changed Cody and placed him in the carrier so they could go.

“Ready?” Harry asked as everyone was getting shoes on.

Louis nodded and picked up his suitcase and the baby carrier as Harry held a sleeping Alexis.

Once the sleeping kids were buckled in the backseat Louis hopped into the passenger seat as Harry took the drivers seat. They laced their fingers together as they drove silently to the airport.

When they got there Harry parked the car and grabbed Alexis who woke up as Harry lifted her out of her booster seat as Louis grabbed Codys carrier before he popped the trunk of their SUV and grabbed his suitcase.

Harry looked over to Louis and smiled softly before walking towards the entrance of the airport.

Louis got his plane ticket and checked his bag before walking over to Harry and offering his hand to take.

There were paps all around as they knew the Manchester United team was travelling today. The flashing lights blinded Louis as they all wanted a picture of the youngest team captain and his family. Louis pushed passed them and led Harry towards security where the paps weren’t allowed.

When they got to the security gate Louis saw some of his teammates in line and they smiled and waved over at him. He returned it half heartedly as he realized this is where he had to say goodbye to his family.

Louis looked down to his daughter and smiled softly at her before picking her up and pulling her close to his chest.

“I love you so much baby girl.” Louis whispered in her ear.

When he pulled away he felt the too familiar tears returning.

“Where are you going daddy?” She asked quietly as she wiped away a tear that fell down Louis’ cheek.

“I’m just going away for a little bit. Daddy has to play some football with his team.” He explained.

Alexis looked at him scared before speaking again. “Are you coming back?”

Louis felt his heart break as he looked at his daughter. “Oh sweetheart of course I’m coming back. I don’t even want to go. I don’t want to leave you guys.” He said as he pulled her back into his chest.

“I love you daddy.” She said quietly.

Louis smiled at her and wiped his wet eyes. “I love you too sweetheart… So much.” He breathed out.

Louis kissed her head and cheek before hugging her one more time and then letting her go. He already missed her and he wasn’t even gone yet.

When he let Alexis go she walked back to Harry and grabbed his hand as small sniffles escaped and she realized her daddy was leaving for a little while.

Louis then nelt in front of the baby carrier and looked at his sleeping newborn son. He reached for his tiny hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb before leaning in and kissing Cody’s head gently.

“I love you big guy.” He whispered and signed even though the newborn was sleeping.

When he stood up he saw Harry looking everywhere except for him.

“Harry…” Louis whispered.

Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Louis but when Louis saw Harry’s face he felt his breath catch in his throat. Harry had tears threatening to fall but Harry bit his lip, trying desperately not to break down.

Louis crashed his body against Harry’s and crushed him in a hug. Harry immediately responded and tucked his head into Louis neck as tears began to fall.

Louis combed his fingers through the back of Harry’s curls and kissed his neck as he hugged him, which quickly moved to Louis kissing up Harry’s jaw and eventually connecting their lips.

It was wet and salty from the tears they were both crying.

“Louis you need to go… You’ll miss your flight.” Harry said once they released the kiss.

Louis shook his head as more tears fell from both of them and all Harry could do was hug him harder.

“I can’t Harry.” Louis said against Harry’s chest.

Harry backed away and cupped Louis’ face between his hands. “Yes you can Lou. You’re gonna go, and lead the team to victory every single game. While at the same time the kids and I will be watching you on tv and cheering you on.” Harry said.

Even more tears feel from Louis’ eyes as he looked at Harry who was willing everything in him to not break down.

Harry crashed his lips against Louis’ one more time in a hard kiss.

When they broke away Harry wiped Louis’ cheeks with his thumbs before dropping his hands to his sides.

“Go.” Harry said softly.

Louis looked at his family one more time before kissing each of them again and turning around to get in line for security.

Once he was passed security he looked back to see if Harry and the kids were still there, and they were. Alexis was in Harry’s right arm, hiding her head in his neck as she cried softly while his other arm had Cody’s carrier.

“I love you.” Harry mouthed.

Louis smiled softly before mouthing it back and walking away slowly.

*~*

“Daddy!!!” Alexis yelled through the screen.

“Oh my goodness is that my girl?” Louis asked as he smiled happily to see his daughter through the computer. “How are you sweetheart?” He asked.

“I okay. Papa sad he no see you.” She said through a small frown.

Louis could nearly feel his heart break as he heard that. There was nothing compared to how he felt without seeing Harry and the kids for the past two weeks. They call each other at least four times a day and video chat before bed, but nothing ever seems like its enough.

“Lou!!!”

Louis was taken out of his small trance when he heard the familiar deep voice. A wide smile came across his face when Harry came onto the screen holding Cody.

“Hi love.” Louis said through his smile.

“I would ask how you are but considering you haven’t lost a game yet I would say you’re fantastic.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

Louis laughed lightly to himself as well and nodded slightly. “I could always be better if I was with you guys.”

Harry’s smile faltered for a couple seconds before it came back. “Well just one more week.” He said quietly.

“One more week.” Louis repeated. “So, hows life as a single dad treating you? Kids behaving alright?” He asked.

“It’s been okay. Your daughter is a lot to handle.” Harry said teasingly as he looked over at Alexis.

She made a shocked face which caused Louis to laugh as Harry and her face, him mocking her.

“I not!” She said.

“Really miss ‘if we’re having pasta I need my sauce on the side but I also need to change into a red shirt because you can’t eat pasta in any other color.’?” Harry said.

Alexis giggled and shrugged while Harry rolled his eyes.

“But it was worse because we were out to eat and she refused to eat any of her separated pasta and sauce because she didn’t have the proper shirt.” Harry informed Louis.

Louis covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed and imagined his daughter doing such a thing. He could easily see Alexis doing that.

“Sweetheart don’t give your dad a hard time.” Louis said once he calmed down.

“Okay.” She muttered.

Louis giggled to himself one more time before speaking. “So how is everything with work?” He asked.

“Good. I go over a lot of the paperwork and construction things when these guys are in bed.” Harry said as he shrugged.

“You look tired.” Louis observed.

“Yeah well handling a toddler and a newborn isn’t exactly easy. Especially when you’re running on about three hours of sleep.”

Louis looked at him sadly while Harry shifted Cody in his arms. “Well when I come home I’ll take care of everything. You won’t have to lift a finger, I promise babe.” He said. Louis glanced at the time and realized how late it was. “Harry I have a -”

Harry out his hand up to stop him. “I know, you have a game tomorrow morning. I have to put these guys to bed anyway.” Harry huffed out. “I’ll talk to you in the morning?” He asked.

“I’ll call you before the game, promise.” Louis said.

“We’ll be watching the game, so win.” Harry said through a small laugh. “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Al say goodnight to daddy.”

“Goodnight daddy!! I love you!” She said happily.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Louis said through a smile.

“Bye Lou…” Harry said quietly.

“Harry… C’mon. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? I love you.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and looked back up at the screen. “I love you too.” He said through the smallest of smiles.

“Alright, bye guys.” Louis said as he waved at the screen.

Harry and Alexis waved back with small smiles on their faces before the screen went black.

*~*

“Where daddy papa?” Alexis asked looking around the airport.

“He should be coming any second sweetheart.” Harry said as he too was frantically looking around.

“There!!” Alexis shouted as she squeezed Harry’s hand tighter.

Harry caught Louis’ eyes and a wide smile made their way across both mens faces. Harry could feel his heart nearly pounding out of his chest as Louis started running towards them.

Louis crashed his body against Harry’s and pulled him into the tightest hug he’s ever had. He just wanted to feel Harry, to know he was really there.

“Oh my God I love you so much.” Louis said before he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. After Louis released their kiss he quickly got down on his knees and pulled Alexis in to him and picked her up so he could hug both Harry and her. “I love you all so, so much.” Louis cried out.

Harry was a sobbing mess into Louis’ shoulder and clutching his husband to make sure he never left again.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck and hugged him close.

“Where’s my big guy?” Louis asked once he regained his composure.

Louis looked and saw Cody’s carrier in Harry’s hand and he immediately dropped to his knees and peaked his head inside to see his sleeping son. A wide smile came across Louis face and he leaned in and kissed Cody’s head tenderly.

When he stood back up he saw Harry trying to wipe away his many shed tears.

Harry smiled at Louis and laughed lightly to himself as he realized they probably looked like crazy people but he didn’t care because Louis was back.

*End Flashback*

“We were a bloody mess.” Louis said as he glanced over at Harry and smiled softly.

“So basically you told us that to tell us how much being apart sucks?” Alexis asked a little annoyed.

“Well no… We told you because it may be hard, but you can make it through.” Harry said.

The teenagers across from them nodded slowly and turned to each other realizing what they were up for.

“It’s actually about time my parents are expecting me home so we can make the drive to London.” Hayden said slowly.

Louis and Harry looked to each other and nodded before standing up as Hayden and Alexis did.

“We’ll miss you around here.” Harry said as he hugged Hayden goodbye.

When Harry and Hayden let go of their hug Hayden turned to Louis with his eyebrows raised and a small smile playing at his lips.

“I guess we’ll see you later then?” Louis said sadly as he offered his hand for Hayden to shake.

Hayden laughed quietly to himself before gently slapping Louis’ hand away and walking towards him, enveloping him in a big hug. Louis smiled happily to himself before wrapping his arms around the younger lad.

“He’s not gonna say it, but he’ll miss you… A lot.” Hary said when Louis and Hayden let go of their hug.

Louis glared at Harry and Hayden laughed before speaking. “Well I’ll miss you too… Both of you guys.” Hayden said.

“You uhm… You have my number. You know, in case you need anything.” Louis said.

“Thanks Louis.” Hayden said gently.

Alexis reached for Hayden’s hand and tugged him gently to get his attention. Hayden looked back at her and nodded before saying goodbye one more and asking Louis and Harry to say goodbye to everyone else for him before following Alexis towards the foyer.

The foyer was silent as Hayden slipped his shoes on and shuffled with his car keys in his hand.

Without even saying anything Hayden reached for Alexis and pulled her into his chest. He could already feel her silent tears staining his shirt and he wanted to wish all the pain away. He couldn’t stop himself from allowing his own tears to fall as he hugged his girlfriend tightly, knowing the next time they could do this would be in three months.

Hayden released her slightly as Alexis picked her head up and he leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

The kiss tasted like tears but neither of them cared enough to stop.

When Hayden pulled away he leaned his forehead against Alexis’ and just tried to breathe.

“I love you so much.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She said as she tried to calm her own breathing.

“I have something for you.” Hayden said softly before reaching into his back pocket and pulling what looked like a cd case. “Watch it whenever you want, but I just thought you would like it.” He explained.

Alexis took it from him and kissed Hayden one more time.

“I’ll call you when I get there okay?” He asked.

Alexis nodded softly and folded her arms across her chest as she saw Hayden walk towards the door.

Hayden looked at her sadly for a second before closing the distance between them one more time and kissing her softly.

“Bye.” He whispered.

“Bye.” She said back.

And that was it before Hayden walked out the door.

Alexis looked at the cd case in her hand and walked towards the living room where both her dads were sitting on the couch and talking quietly. They both looked up when they heard her come back in and gave her sad faces.

Alexis looked back at them and opened her mouth to say something before she burst into tears.

Louis immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her entire body weight begin to rest on him and just eased them to the floor. Alexis sobbed into his shoulder as Louis looked at Harry feeling like he might cry himself, but when he saw Harry’s face Louis let a tear slip.

Harry was trying, he really was. But when Harry saw his daughter break down he couldn’t help but do it himself. He never wanted to see her like this. So fragile and broken. He knew the feeling all too well and he couldn’t tell her how many times he’s cried like that whenever Louis had to go somewhere for an extended period of time.

”It’ll be okay sweetheart.” Louis whispered to her as he hugged her.

Alexis just shook her head against Louis chest and Louis could feel his heart breaking.

“Yes it will… You’ll see. It’ll all work out.” He said. “What’s this?” Louis asked looking at the cd.

“H-he told me to watch it whenever.” She sniffled out.

“Do you want to watch it now with us?” He asked, trying to calm her down.

She gently nodded and Louis just said a quiet ‘okay’ before asking Harry to put the dvd in the player to watch it on the tv.

Louis urged Alexis up from the floor and led her to the couch. When they sat down Harry came over and sat next to Louis. Alexis rested her head on her dads shoulder and Louis kissed her head gently before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

When the opening started there was a quiet guitar riff and Alexis immediately recognized it as Ed Sheeran’s song Photograph. Just at that more tears began to fall but as the song played a picture came on the screen. It was a picture of Hayden and Alexis taken while they were in paris.

Alexis realized that on the cd was a slideshow of different moments. Different moments and memories from their relationship from the past year. Pictures of Hayden and Alexis asleep on the couch with her siblings, one particular picture where Louis was sleeping on the couch and Hayden took a selfie with him while making a funny face. Even Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that one. There were pictures from winter where the family played outside in the snow. Alexis getting hit in the face with a snowball by Louis and another one where Louis was tackling Hayden into the snow. Pictures of Harry trying to teach Hayden to cook while Alexis looked on. One picture where Hayden turned on the blender without a top on and the contents got all over him and Harry. At first they were both shocked and then the next picture was them laughing with the goop all over their faces. And the one after that was Hayden trying to kiss Alexis while he still had the stuff on his face but she pulled away from him, both of them laughing and smiling. But her favorite picture was the one on new years where her and Hayden were standing in front of the lit up Eiffel Tower and you could just see their silhouettes. A warm smile made it’s way to Alexis' face as she remembered the first time they said ‘I love you’ all those months ago.

These different pictures continued on as the song played and Alexis couldn’t help but smile at all of them. She remembered all of these moments and for once she was grateful Hayden or someone else had captured these moments.

It wasn’t until towards the end of the song where she listened to the lyrics of the song playing where the words really hit her.

**You can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen**

**Next to your heartbeat where I should be**

**Keep it deep within your soul**

At that Alexis clutched the necklace Hayden got her for her birthday. She had never taken it off since the day she got it and would look inside it periodically to see the picture of them and the small words inscribed ‘To be continued...’.

As she listened more and more to the song as watched the pictures on the screen she began to cry. They had been dating for just over a year and within that year she had fallen madly; deeply in love and these pictures showed it, while the song showed how they were going to make it through from there on.

Once the song finished Louis pulled Alexis in closer to him and kissed her head. He couldn’t believe that Hayden had put that together, it really was amazing.

Every picture was full of life. Someone was either doing something stupid or funny, or just having a good time. Different memories that when you  look back on them you’re reminded of how you felt in that moment.

Alexis sat there with her dads, a crying mess as she rested her head on Louis’ shoulder. All Louis and Harry could do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being an awful person and not updating sooner!! So Hayden left :(( Thoughts? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“Where’s Cody?!”

Louis turned around with Charlie in his arms and saw Josh running into his house. “Hey Josh, it’s good to see you too.” He said teasingly.

“Right, sorry Louis… Hi Charlie!” Josh said as he walked in front of Louis. “So where is everyone?” He asked.

“Harry’s at work, the kids are downstairs, Cody is in his room and Alexis is shopping. Why, whats up?” Louis asked.

“Cody has his date today and I need to help him get ready!!” Josh said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh crap you’re right!” Louis said. He had completely forgotten about it.

“I know I am! I’m gonna go to his room and help him get ready!” Josh said before running past Louis and up the stairs.

Josh ran to Cody’s room and pushed his button and when the door didn’t open immediately he pushed it again, and again, and maybe one more time for good measure.

All of a sudden the door swung open to reveal a slightly annoyed Cody.

 _Finally!_ Josh signed dramatically.

“Good to see you too.” Cody said sarcastically.

Josh rolled his eyes before pushing past Cody and into his room. _So what are you wearing tonight?_

Cody shrugged and gestured to what he was already wearing.

Josh took in his outfit choice and shook his head quickly as he saw the tan cargo shorts and grey graphic tee Cody was wearing. _No way!_ He signed before getting up and walking towards Cody’s closet.

Josh rifled through Cody’s clothes before he pulled out the perfect outfit. He pulled out a pair of black shorts, a white undershirt, read plaid button down shirt and a grey beanie. _Here._ Josh singed, giving Cody the clothes.

“Why would I wear a beanie. It’s summer.” Cody complained.

_You need to tame those curls somehow._

Cody just huffed and started taking off his shirt and putting on the clothes Josh handed him. “I’ll just ask my pop what to do with my hair.” He said.

 _Fair enough. Your dad has some pretty nice hair_. Josh said thinking about the way Harry does his hair.

Cody gave his best mate a strange look as he pulled on the shorts. “So what are you going to do while I’m out?” He asked.

 _I don’t know… Does Zayn live near by?_ Josh asked slowly.

Cody narrowed his eyes at Josh who was playing with his fingers. “About a 15 minute walk… Why?” Cody asked confused.

Josh didn’t look up from his shoes as he had a bashful smile on his face and then Cody realized something. “Do you have the hots for my cousin?!” Cody nearly shouted.

 _No…_ Josh signed as a blush rose on his cheeks.

“Yes you do!! Dude thats gross, she’s my cousin!” Cody said through a laugh.

 _She’s not your real cousin!!_ Josh said.

“Still! Oh my God, dad!!!!!” Cody screamed as he ran past Josh and out his bedroom door.

“Don’t tell your dad!” Josh tried to scream after him.

Cody ran down the stairs and found his dad on the couch with his baby sister in his arms. “Dad! Josh has a crush on Zaria!!” He rushed out.

“He’s lying!!” Josh said breathlessly as he ran into the living room.

Louis laughed at the pair of them before speaking. “Josh we all know you like her, even Zayn knows. We could see it all over your face when you asked for her number.” Louis said.

Cody abruptly turned to Josh and looked at him wide eyed. “You asked for her number?!”

Josh just shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile.

Cody just rolled his eyes and turned back to his dad.

“You look good buddy. Ready for your date?” Louis asked slowly with a small smirk on his lips.

Cody nodded with a small blush forming on his cheeks. “Is pop here? I need help with my hair.” He said.

“He’s at work. I can help you though. I’ve been with your dad for 20 years I think I can do your hair the way he does.” Louis said as he shifted Charlie in his arms. “Josh can you come sit and hold Charlie while I help Cody?”

“Sure!” Josh said happily as he took a seat next to Louis and was passed baby Charlie.

Louis stood up and walked towards Cody, looking at his hair. It was the exact same as Harry’s and Louis knew exactly what to do. Louis combed his fingers through the front of Cody’s curls and pushed to the side of Cody’s forehead. He looked at it and it looked good as his hair lurched forward, framing his face, while the semi straight curls on the side of his head were left alone towards his face.

“You look hot man.”

Louis turned around and looked at Josh quizzically before laughing to himself. _All set big guy. You look awesome._ Louis signed.

“Thanks.” Cody said with a small blush.

 _So whats the plan? Am I driving you guys somewhere?_ Louis asked.

“I was wondering if we could walk to the cafe and grab some food and I think pop said he could drive us to the movies after.” Cody said.

Louis nodded and turned to Josh to pick up his daughter from the younger lads arms. He sat down so Cody could see what he was saying before speaking. “Okay, sounds good. I can drive you guys if you don’t want to walk.” He said, getting comfortable on the couch.

“That’s okay, I want to walk. Thanks though.” Cody said. “She should be here soon I think.”

Louis nodded and turned to Josh before lightly slapping his leg. “What about you? What’s your plan?” He asked.

“He’s gonna head over to Uncle Zayn’s.” Cody said with a smirk towards his best mate.

Josh opened and closed his mouth before finally forming words. “Well I was gonna see if Zaria wanted to hang out since my only friends are going on a date with each other.”

Cody rolled his eyes as Louis laughed at the kid next to him. “Did she say you could go over? Cause if she did I don’t mind driving you over there.” Louis offered.

“Yeah she did.” Josh said quietly.

“Alright so when Emma gets here Cody and her can start walking to the cafe and you and I can load up the kids in the car and head over to Zayn’s.” Louis said.

“Thanks.” Josh said bashfully.

A moment later the doorbell rang and both Josh’s and Louis’ head snap up. Louis quickly stood up and gave Charlie to Cody.

“What are you doing?” Cody asked as he shifted his baby sister in his arms.

 _The doorbell just rang so I think Emma is here. Now trust me, theres nothing more attractive than a guy with a baby. So go answer that door and use the power of the baby_. Louis signed.

Cody raised his eyebrows at his dad and Louis just urged him to answer the door. Cody  shrugged and walked out of the living room and towards the foyer. He let out a deep breath and balanced his baby sister on his chest before he reached for the door and pulled it open.

Emma smiled wide at him and Cody couldn’t help but return it. He moved aside to let Emma in.

“Hey.” He said. “You look uhm, you look really nice.” He said as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

 _Thanks, you look nice too. I love your hair like that._ Emma signed before she pushed a strand away from Cody’s face.

“Thanks. Oh, this is my baby sister Charlie.” Cody introduced as he remembered he had a baby in his arms.

Emma cooed at the little girl and moved closer to Cody as she reached for Charlie’s little hand. Emma smiled at her before looking up and smiling at Cody. Cody returned it before dipping his head slightly and gently connecting their lips together. He had been dying to do that since he first kissed her all those nights ago. When Cody released it and felt her lingering touch as even more butterflies erupted through him.

“Oh hello Emma, you look lovely.” Louis said walking into to foyer. “You know I was just looking for Charlie but I should’ve known Cody had her. He’s great with her, you know.” He signed and said before grabbing Charlie from Cody, trying to brag on Cody’s behalf.

Cody blushed at what he saw his dad sign and couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. “Alright, well we’re gonna get going. Thanks dad.” He said before opening the door for Emma.

Louis said his goodbyes and said to call if they needed anything. “Alright Josh it’s you and me!” He yelled from the foyer. “Let’s get the kids and I’ll take you over to Zayn’s house.”

Josh and Louis got the twins, Rosie and Charlie into the car quickly enough as Josh took the front seat and Louis started the car.

“Maybe you and Cody can go on double dates and stuff.” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows at Josh.

Josh blushed before shrugging.

“C’mon man, I’ve never seen you so quiet!” Louis said as he pushed Josh’s shoulder gently.

Josh laughed before speaking. “Well I don’t know! I’ve never really like anyone before!” He said.

Louis smiled over at him as he continued the short drive. “You’re just lucky Zayn likes you.”

“I like him too, he’s pretty cool. Plus his tattoos are awesome.” Josh said.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, they are pretty cool. He got them when we were in high school. His mum was about to kill him everytime he came home with a new one.” He explained.

“I know my mum would disown me.” Josh said, thinking about his ultimate death if he showed up at his house with a tattoo.

Louis laughed before pulling into his best mates driveway and parking the car. “I’m gonna come up with you and say a quick hello.” He said as he hopped out of the car to grab the baby carrier.

The group made their way to the front door and Josh hesitantly rang the doorbell.

“Lou-eh!! And my favorite group of kiddos!!” Zayn said as he answered the door and hugged his niece and nephews. “Hey Josh, how you doin mate?” He asked smiling down at Josh.

“I’m really good! How are you?” Josh asked happily.

“Can’t complain. C’mon you lot, come on in.” Zayn said moving aside so the family could walk into the house.

“Where’s Zaria?” Josh asked looking around the large home.

“Josh you and I are gonna have to talk-”

“Hey Josh!” Zaria said walking into their living room.

“Hey!” He said excitedly.

“Wanna come up so my room and hang out?” She asked.

“Sure!” “No!!”

Josh and Zayn said at the same time.

Louis and his kids were in a fit of giggles as they watched what was happening before them.

“You guys can go in the living room. No one is going upstairs. Josh the most important rule is that you are not allowed in any bedrooms.” Zayn said sternly.

“But dad.” Zaria whined.

“No buts! Now go watch a movie or something.” He said.

Louis looked over at his best mate and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “C’mon Zayn he’s 13.” Louis tried to sympathize.

“I don’t give two shits how old he is.”

“Zayn c’mon the kids.” Louis reminded him of the 4 children under the age of 10 right next to them.

“Right sorry… Why don’t you guys go find Aliyah and Eli, I’m sure they would love to know you guys are here.” Zayn said.

“Okay!” The twins said at the same time before running off to find their cousins, followed by Rosie.

“How’s this little munchkin?” Zayn asked as he reached for Charlie and unbuckled her from her carrier to hold her.

“She’s been really good. Probably the best behaved baby we’ve ever had.” Louis said as he lightly chuckled to himself. “Cody is on his date right now at the cafe and I think Harry is driving them to the movies after they eat.” He explained as he placed the empty carrier down.

“Good for him.” Zayn said softly. “What about you? Any plans tonight?”

“Just me and the kids.”

“Why don’t you leave them here so Per and I can watch them and then when Harry takes Cody and Emma to the movies and two can catch a movie too? You guys haven’t had a night to yourselves in I don’t even know how long.” Zayn offered as he bounced Charlie gently.

Louis thought it over and it sounded really nice to actually have alone time with Harry. “You wouldn’t mind?” He asked.

“No, not at all.” Zayn said with a smile. “We have diapers and baby formula and stuff here because of Eli so we should be all set.”

“Thanks mate I really appreciate that.” Louis said as he offered Zayn a smile. “I’ll just say bye to the kids first.”

Zayn nodded and followed Louis to the living room where Zaria and Josh were sitting too close for his liking.

“Apart.” Zayn said as he started to sit  between them. “There we go, thats better.”

Josh felt his face heat up as Zaria was giving her dad a death glare.

Louis laughed at the sight before looking through the house to find his kids and kiss them each goodbye.

Before he walked out the door he told Zayn he would be back around 10 or 11 to pick up the kids, and then said his goodbyes to his best mate.

Louis made the quick drive to Harry’s cafe and parked the car before walking through the door and being engulfed by the sweet smell. He looked around the cafe and saw all the usual workers.

“Hey everybody!” He said as he approached the counter.

“Hey Lou.” They all chorused.

“Did I hear Louis is here?!”

Louis looked up to see his blonde irish friend in the kitchen waving excitedly at him. Louis smiled and waved back before Niall walked out of the kitchen and wiped his hands on his apron. Niall hugged Louis happily before speaking. “What are ya doing here mate? Checking on Cody?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at the older lad.

“Oh, I forgot he was here actually.” Louis said as he looked around the large crowded cafe and found his son and Emma in the corner, chatting happily. “I’m here to talk to Harry.”

“Of course.” Niall scoffed. “He’s in the back with me, c’mon.”

Niall led Louis to the back of the kitchen where Harry was chatting happily with one of his bakers.

Louis smiled to himself before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the taller lad and whispering in his ear. “I could think of a couple different things we could do with that frosting.”

Harry abruptly turned around with pink cheeks and smiled as soon as he saw it was Louis. “What are you doing here?!” He asked before kissing Louis sweetly.

“I dropped the kiddos off at Zayn’s and he said you and I can go on our own date tonight.” Louis explained as he pulled Harry impossibly closer to him.

“Oh that sounds nice.” Harry said happily.

“Harry I got Cody’s order up, you want to take it out or me?” Niall asked.

“If I take it out I’m afraid he’ll kill me.” Harry said through a chuckle.

Niall smiled over at him. “I’ll be back then.”

Niall walked out of the kitchen with the two plates Cody and Emma had ordered and headed towards their table.

“I have a chicken sandwhich for the little darlin and a BLT for my favorite nephew… Don’t tell the twins.” Niall said as he winked over at Cody.

Cody and Emma smiled over at him before Cody spoke up. “Thanks uncle Niall.” He said.

Niall nodded happily and stood there looking back at them before Cody cleared his throat, silently asking him to leave. “Right, well I’ll just be in the kitchen then.” Niall said before turning around and going back into the kitchen.

“They alright?” Harry asked as he shuffled some ingredients on the counter.

“Yeah, they’re good. They’re so cute I didn’t want to leave.” Niall said as he began working on another order.

“Lou and I are gonna take them to the movies in about 30 minutes, you alright to be in charge until closing?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. You might want to explain to your sister why I’ll be coming home so late though.” Niall said as he smiled over at Harry.

“Oh yeah thats right you married my sister and had kids with her. Hm. Well if you need to get home earlier put Clara in charge before you leave then.” Harry said.

“Will do boss.”

“Lou why don’t you sit at the bar and wait before you burn something in here.” Harry said.

“Fine.” Louis muttered before pecking Harry’s lips quickly and exiting the kitchen.

Louis walked over to the bar and sat on of the stools as the barista brought him his favorite tea and cookies. He smiled and thanked her happily before shoving a cookie in his mouth.

He finished the plate of cookies in just a few minutes and had a few sips of tea left when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Louis turned around and saw Cody and Emma standing behind him so he quickly wiped his mouth and swallowed his last cookie before speaking. “Hey guys what’s up?” He asked.

“What are you doing here?” Cody asked confused.

“I dropped your siblings off at Zayns so your dad and I could catch a movie with you guys.” Louis signed and said.

Cody’s eyes went wide at the thought of his dads being there with him at the movies.

“We’re not seeing the same movie as you guys, don’t worry.” Louis said as he saw his sons face.

“Oh, okay good.” Cody breathed out.

“We ready to go gang?” Harry asked as he exited the kitchen and walked towards Louis.

“Yeah. You want to take my car or your car?” Louis asked.

“Let’s take yours. I can just walk to work tomorrow morning and drive it home when I leave.” Harry said.

Louis nodded and grabbed Harry’s hand before leading them out the door. Cody and Emma walked behind them and Cody held the door for Emma when they exited the cafe.

The four of them hopped in Louis’ SUV and Louis quickly started the car and began the drive to the movie theater.

Once Louis was the road he reached for Harry’s hand and let it lay in his lap as he drove. “How was your day love?” He asked glancing over at his husband.

“Pretty good. The cafe has been really busy for the past couple months and it’s getting hard to keep up with all the orders.” Harry said.

“Have you ever thought about opening another one?” Louis asked.

Harry let out a deep breath and nodded slightly. “Yeah, but I don’t know… It just seems like a lot more work than I can handle right now.”

“Well think about it again in a few months once summer is over and everything. Only one more week and these guys are back to school.” Louis said as he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Cody and Emma signing to each other.

Harry looked back as Louis did and smiled softly to himself as he saw how happy the two kids were.

When they pulled up to the movie theater Cody and Emma hopped out but before Cody could fully get out of the car Louis grabbed Cody’s arm. _Here, have fun buddy_. Louis signed after he handed Cody £50.

 _Dad I don’t need this much_. Cody signed as he looked at how much his dad gave him.

Louis shrugged. _Two tickets by itself is £28 and if you guys want food or something to drink theres extra. Just say thank you and go._ Louis signed with a smile on his face.

 _Thanks dad. Bye pop. See you guys after the movie_. And with that Cody took Emma’s hand and walked towards the movie theater.

“I don’t get it… He can’t hear and yet he loves the movies… It makes no sense.” Louis said as he watched the two of them walk inside the building.

“I don’t know. He still knows what’s going on in the movie, so I guess it isn’t too bad.” Harry said.

Louis nodded and hummed before turning to Harry. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?” He asked with a soft smile.

“I would love to.” Harry said happily before leaning over and kissing Louis sweetly.

“Easy big guy, I don’t put out on the first date.” Louis said teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes before kissing Louis one more time before hopping out of the car. Louis followed and once they were both out they intertwined their fingers and headed inside.

Once Louis and Harry got their food and drinks they made their way to their seats.

“What are we watching again?” Louis asked.

“If I stay. It just came out.” Harry said.

“Why?” Louis complained. “This is sad.”

“You bought the tickets.”

Louis groaned and tried to get comfortable in his seat as the room went dark. The opening credits started and Louis began to eat the popcorn he had bought as he felt Harry’s hand on his thigh. Louis glanced over at him and smiled softly at him which Harry returned.

Once Louis felt like he had enough popcorn he placed it on the floor and sat back in his seat. Louis let out a deep breath as the depressing movie continued and he felt Harry’s hand move further up his thigh. Louis looked over at him and Harry was facing the screen, so Louis thought nothing of it. But when Harry’s hand moved even further up and Louis felt that familiar heat rise up in him he let out a shaky breath and pushed Harry’s hand back down. Harry looked at Louis innocently and Louis mouthed ‘no’ before turning to the screen again. But Harry just smirked to himself as he put his hand back over Louis’ semi hard.

“H stop.” Louis whispered.

Harry just smiled and began to palm Louis through his shorts which caused Louis to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Harry please stop.” Louis breathed out.

Harry palmed him harder and Harry could feel Louis get harder under his touch.

“Either stop or come to the car with me.” Louis said.

Harry quickly took his hand off Louis and stood up before he began to walk out of the movie theater. Louis watched as Harry left and was shocked but then extremely turned on as he saw Harry march out of the theater. Louis quickly scampered to his feet and fast walked out of the theater after Harry and to the car.

*~*

“So much for not giving out on the first date.” Harry breathed as he laid in the back of the car.

They had put all the seats down so the back of the car was flat, giving them plenty of room.

“I think I have a rug burn or something.” Harry said as he felt his raw back burning with pain.

“Thats what you get for getting me hard in a movie theater.” Louis said as he tried to calm his breathing.

Harry laughed lightly to himself before speaking again. “We should text Cody we’ll be waiting in the car. I can’t go back in there… Shit I don’t even think I can move my lower body.” He said.

Louis smiled to himself, proud of what he had done. “Yeah, get my pants.” He said.

Harry sat up slowly and looked around the small space of the car. “Where are they?” He asked as they weren’t on the floor of the car.

“You threw them towards the front.”

Harry looked towards the front of the car and saw Louis’ shorts sitting on the dashboard. He grabbed them and passed them to Louis. Louis pulled his phone out and texted Cody before laying back down.

When Cody and Emma came back to the car 45 minutes later Louis and Harry had picked up the back of the car and put the seats back in their original places.

“I thought your movie was going to end in like 15 minutes?” Cody asked he climbed in the car behind Emma.

“Yeah, but your dad started to cry so we left.” Harry signed and said.

“No I didn’t!” Louis signed and said before he punched Harry in the arm.

“Ow!” Harry said as he rubbed his soon to be bruised arm.

The two kids in the back began to laugh as Louis started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You guys have fun?” Harry asked as he placed his hand on Louis’ thigh and Louis gave him a death glare.

“Yeah, the movie was good.” Cody said. “How was your guys’?” He asked.

“Oh you know.. It was uhm, it was good.” Harry said and signed.

“Really good.” Louis said as he winked over at Harry.

Louis continued to drive until he reached Emma’s house, which he realized was very close to theirs, maybe a five minute drive.

“Alright, here you go. It was nice seeing you again.” Louis said as he parked the car in the driveway.

“Thank you for the ride. See you guys later.” Emma said sweetly as she and Cody climbed out of the car.

Harry gave Cody a thumbs up before he shut the car door.

As Cody and Emma walked to the door Cody could feel the same butterflies he’s been feeling all night, but worse. Instead of only being in his stomach they were erupting throughout his entire body.

Once they got to Emma’s door she turned to face Cody. _Tonight was really fun. We should definitely do it again sometime_. Emma signed.

Cody nodded and shuffled his feet for a couple seconds before looking down at Emma and kissing her softly and pulling away gently.

They smiled back at each other before the front door swung open and a man who Cody assumed to be Emma’s dad stood there.

Cody and Emma quickly pulled apart and Cody looked up at the big man in front of him. He reminded Cody of his uncle Liam with all of his muscle.

“Uh hello sir, I’m Cody.” He said as he brought his hand up to shake the older mans.

Cody saw that the man was talking but he was talking too fast as he shook his hand and Cody couldn’t keep up. He quickly looked over to Emma and gave her a pleading look and she understood his silent request.

“Dad can you slow down when you talk. Cody can’t hear.” Emma explained to her father.

Her dad looked at her shocked for a second before regaining his composure.  “Sorry, I was saying I’m Ben, Emma’s dad. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said slow enough for Cody to read his lips.

“You too sir.” Cody said politely.

“So did one of your parents drive you guys?” Ben asked looking over at the parked car in his driveway and waving happily.

“Yeah, my dads are in the car.” Cody said.

“Dads?” He asked.

“Yeah, dads. Like two of them…” Cody said, hoping Emma’s dad wasn’t some homophobe.

“Oh, well I’d like to meet them some time. I’m sure my wife would too.” Ben said happily.

“I’m sure they’d like that too sir.” Cody said through a small smile. “Well I’ll uhm, talk to you later Em?” He asked.

Emma nodded and started stepping towards her front door before smiling back at Cody and closing the door softly behind her.

Cody made his way back to the car where his dads were waiting anxiously. Once he hopped into the car he let out a deep breath and saw both of his dads eyeing him.

 _What happened?!_ Louis asked

_I met her dad… I thought my heart stopped._

_And? Was he nice? Were you polite?_ Harry asked nervously.

_Yeah I shook his hand and everything. He was a little shocked I had two dads, but thats it._

_Was he rude about it when you told him?_ Louis asked feeling a little angered.

_No, he said he would like to meet you guys some time._

_Well that would be nice. Maybe they can come to the BBQ next weekend before you guys go back to school._ Harry offered

Cody nodded at his dads and they smiled back at him before pulling out of Emma’s driveway and heading towards Zayns to pick up the kids.

*~*

When the family got back to the house every child except Cody was sleeping. Cody helped by carrying in Rosie as Harry had the twins and Louis grabbed the baby carrier.

Once the family was inside Harry brought the twins up to their room and changed them into pajamas before placing them gently into bed and kissing them goodnight. Cody got Rosie into bed as Louis got Charlie into her crib.

The house was quiet except for Alexis who was up in her room video chatting with Hayden.

Cody said his goodnights to his dads before heading to his own room.

Harry and Louis got comfortable on the couch. Louis’ head in Harry’s lap as he played with his hair gently. The two put a movie on as they hadn’t actually seen the movie they were supposed to tonight.

Upstairs Alexis was happily chatting with Hayden over the computer. She couldn’t believe it had almost been a week since he left.

“So everything is good then?” She asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine. My roommate is cool, and the city is great. I just miss you like crazy.” Hayden said sadly.

“I know I miss you too.” Alexis said as she played with her fingers.

“How are your dads?” He asked, trying to get away from the sad subject.

“They’re good. I think my dad is trying to replace you with Josh he misses you that much.” Alexis said through a small laugh.

Hayden smiled to himself at the thought of Louis missing him. “I never thought your dad would actually like me.”

“Yeah, just wait until he finds out we had sex then he’ll really like you.” Alexis said sarcastically.

Hayden’s eyes went wide at the thought. “I don’t even want to imagine what would happen.”

Little did Alexis and Hayden know there were little ears listening in.

Louis was almost asleep when he heard the small shuffle of feet coming from the stairs. He looked up to see Rory carrying his blanket with sleepy eyes.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” Louis asked sitting up from Harry’s lap.

“I had a nightmare.” He said sniffling  softly.

“C’mere buddy.” Harry said, opening his arms.

Rory immediately went into his arms and Harry hugged him and kissed his head.

“Daddy whats sex?” He asked.

Louis’ eyes went wide and he looked to Harry before he almost started choking on his own spit. Louis started coughing and Harry looked at him worried before patting him on the back trying to make him breathe again.

“Where did you hear that?” Louis asked once he got his breath back.

“Alexis said it to Hayden. She said you shouldn’t find out.” He said confused as to why his dad was reacting oddly.

Louis felt his blood boil and immediately stood up from the couch and started stomping towards the stairs.

“Louis stop!” Harry said, not wanting his husband to be irrational about this.

“Harry let me go!” Louis almost yelled as he tried to pull his arm away from Harry’s grasp.

“Lou no! Listen to me don’t overreact, okay? They’ve been dating for a year, and they clearly love each other. I was only 16 when you took my virginity c’mon, they’re both 17 and mature enough.” Harry tried to reason with him.

Louis let out a deep breath and looked at Rory who was sitting confused on the couch. “Rory go to back to bed buddy.” He said quietly.

Rory got up from the couch and walked past his dads and to his room. Once he was gone Louis pulled his arm away from Harry’s grasp and began walking towards Alexis’ room.

“Lou…” Harry pleaded.

Louis just stomped down the hallway and once he got to his daughters room he knocked a little too forceful on the door. He heard her say goodbye to Hayden over the computer before opening the door. As she opened the door she saw her dad with a red angered face and then her pop coming behind him with a worried expression.

“What’s going on?” She asked a bit scared.

“Sit down.” Louis said.

Alexis looked at him oddly for a second before walking over to her bed and sitting down as Louis took a seat next to her and Harry took the desk chair.

“So whats up?” She asked as she felt the tension in the room.

Louis looked over to Harry, who sent him a warning glare and then back to Aexis before letting out a deep breath. “We need to talk to you about Hayden.” Louis said trying his best to be rational and not blow up.

“Okay what about him?” Alexis asked as she looked between her dads.

“Did you guys have sex?” Louis asked bluntly.

Alexis looked shocked for a second and open and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say.

“Don’t lie to me. I won’t get mad, promise.” Louis said , trying to calm himself down knowing his daughter would hate him if he blew up at her.

“Yes.” She said quietly.

Harry looked over to Louis and saw him cover his hands with his face and try his hardest not to scream. He knew Louis was furious, but he would be a hypocrite if he started yelling at her for any reason. When he and Louis had sex for the first time Harry had just turned 16 and Louis was already 18.

“Okay. I’m not mad.” Louis said as he had his eyes closed and shook his head.

“Who are you trying to convince Lou? Us or yourself?” Harry asked.

“Shut up.” Louis said with some edge to his voice. He looked over at Alexis and she truly looked scared. “When?” He asked.

“T-the day he left.” She said even quieter.

Louis nodded and looked to his hands. “Thats why he was smiling like a fucking idiot.”

Alexis didn’t know what to say. I mean what could she say?

“I always thought we could tell each other everything.” Louis said softly.

He realized that he wasn’t mad about her having sex, no. He was mad that she didn’t feel like they could talk about it. That she didn’t trust him.

“I didn’t want you to get mad…”

Louis nodded, he understood that. “I’m more upset that you couldn’t be honest with me.”

“I’m sorry dad… I really am.” She said.

Louis just put his hands up and got off the bed and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked over to Alexis and saw that was very clearly upset as to how Louis reacted. He got up from the desk chair and walked over to her bed, and hugged her close to his chest. “Sweetheart it’s okay.” Harry said once he felt tears on his shirt.

“But he’s mad at me. He looked so disappointed.” Alexis cried out.

“No sweetie. You know him, he just likes to think of all of you guys as his best friend, you know? He’s just hurt you didn’t tell him, that’s it. He’ll get over it, it’s okay.” Harry tried to sooth her. “Plus I think that was better than him yelling like he normally would.”

“Why didn’t he?” She asked confused.

“When he was on his way up here I saw how angry he was and I stopped him and talked to him, just trying to reason with him.” Harry explained.

“How did you even find out?”

“Rory came downstairs and said he had a nightmare, but I guess as he was on his way down there he heard you and Hayden talking… He asked your dad what sex was and it just kind of took off from there.” He said quietly.

Alexis nodded against her dad's chest before speaking. “Well thanks pop, really. I wouldn’t have been able to handle him yelling.”

“Of course sweetheart. I didn’t want him yelling at you for something that would make him a hypocrite.” Harry said shrugging.

Alexis looked up at her dad confused. “What do you mean?”

“We first did it when I was 16 and your dad was 18. That wouldn’t be fair to you if he yelled at you for this.”

Alexis looked at her dad shocked before hugging him closer and burying her head into his neck. “I’m sorry pop.” She said against his chest.

“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for, I get it.” Harry said before he kissed her head sweetly. “Let me go see what your dad is doing alright? I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t worry about this okay?” Harry asked as he released his grip on Alexis and stood up from the bed.

Alexis nodded and smiled softly at her dad. “Okay, thanks pop. I love you.”

Harry smiled over at her before reaching for the door handle. “I love you too sweetheart. Goodnight.” He said before opening the door and walking towards his and Louis’ bedroom.

When Harry got to the door he slowly pushed it open and saw Louis on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Harry could hear soft cries and sniffles as he walked further into the room.

“You’re crying too?” Harry asked as he walked more into the room.

“Shut up!” Louis nearly yelled, making Harry jump.

Harry was taken back by Louis’ sudden burst and he hesitantly walked towards the bed and sat down next to Louis.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis didn’t say anything but take his hands away from his face and buried his head into Harry’s neck as he cried. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer as Louis placed a gentle hand on Harry’s chest.

“C’mon love, talk to me.” Harry whispered.

“S-she’s scared of me Harry.” Louis said between cries.

Harry looked down at him confused before speaking. “What are you talking about?” He asked, unsure of what Louis was talking about.

”She said she couldn’t tell me because she didn’t want me to get mad. Is that all I do? Do I just get mad and yell?” Louis asked.

“No love, thats not true.”

“She didn’t feel like she could tell me because I would get mad! She doesn’t trust me!” Louis said as hurt filled his voice.

“Lou you know thats not true… What teenager wants to tell her parents they had sex for the first time, I mean really?” Harry asked, trying to reason with him.

“I thought we had a relationship where we could…” Louis barely whispered.

“No teenage girl wants to talk to her parents about that kind of stuff babe. She’s trusts you, hell, she looks up to you. All the kids do.” Harry said.

“I’m not even mad.”

“I know you aren’t Lou, just hurt. And she is too. She thought you were disappointed in her.” Harry explained.

“I need to apologize.” Louis said as he picked his head off of Harry’s shoulder and wiped his damp cheeks.

Harry nodded and Louis got up from the bed to head to Alexis’ room.

When Louis got to Alexis’ door he knocked on the door hesitantly and waited for the door to open. When Alexis opened the door a little bit Louis quickly pushed it open and lunged at his daughter, crushing her in a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He rushed out.

Alexis hugged her dad back and rested her head on his chest as she saw how upset he was.

“I’m not mad, or disappointed or any of that. I just don’t like the idea of you thinking of me as a mad or angry person. I’m sorry.” Louis confessed.

“Dad I don’t think of you as an angry person, I just didn’t want you to get mad at Hayden… All he wants is for you guys to be friends or for you to just like him.” Alexis explained. “I don’t think of you like that at all.”

Louis slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead gently before speaking. “I’m not mad at you, or him or anyone, I swear.” He said.

Alexis smiled softly. “He’ll be glad to hear that… And I am too.” She said quietly.

Louis smiled back at her before hugging her one more time. “I love you kiddo. You can always tell me anything.” He said.

“I love you too dad.” She said.

“And Hayden’s lucky I like him as much as I do. If it was anyone else I would be heading over to their house right now to kick their head in.” Louis said as he chuckled lightly to himself.

Alexis smiled up at him and hugged him one more time. “He’ll be happy to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write with Cody and Emma! Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language

“So did you guys make a decision?”

Louis and Harry turned around to see the car dealer smiling happily at them.

“Yeah, I think we’re going to get the Mazda.” Louis said, pointing to the red compact car.

“Great choice, it’s really an amazing car with the best features.” The dealer said.

Louis and Harry smiled happily at their decision and followed the dealer into the shop to sign the paperwork and get their new car.

Once the paperwork was signed and the car was officially theirs Louis and Harry made their way out of the shop hand in hand.

“I’m going to assume you’ll want to drive it home?” Harry asked with a small smirk on his lips

Louis scoffed. “Of course. That baby can go fast and I wanna go fast.” Louis said as he jingled the new keys in his hands.

“Alright love just be safe.” Harry said before stopping in front of their new car and kissing Louis quickly.

“Promise.” Louis said once Harry released him.

Harry smiled down at Louis one more time before walking towards their SUV and getting in.

Louis got into the new car and loved the tan interior of it. He saw that this car was fully equipped with the latest technology for cars and he was really impressed with it all. Louis roared the car to life and loved the purr the engine made as he started to follow Harry home.

It was a short drive and much to Louis’ dismay they found their way back home and he had to turn the car off and get out.

“How was it?” Harry asked once Louis got out of the Mazda.

“Rides like a dream.” He said happily.

The pair made their way inside and were very pleased that the house wasn’t a complete mess. They walked into the living room and found all of their kids on the couch watching a movie and the little orange cat Bella laying on the couch. Louis honestly forgot they had a cat most of the time as the thing never left Alexis’ room. He didn’t mind that though.

“Hey guys.” Louis said as he sat down next to Alexis who had Charlie in her arms.

“Everyone ready for the BBQ later?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” They all chorused.

“Well everyone should be getting here soon, so I’ll need help in the kitchen and cleaning.” Harry said.

All the kids nodded as they didn’t take their eyes off the tv.

“But first Al, your dad and I got you something.”

Alexis looked up at her father confused for a second and then turned to look at Louis who was smiling happily at her.

“C’mere.” Louis said offering his hand to her and pulling her off the couch. Once she was up Louis took Charlie from her and balanced the baby on his chest.

All the kids got up from the couch confused and followed their dads to the front door to see what they had gotten their sister.

“Alright stand here.” Louis said to Alexis. “And put this on.” He said as he handed her a blindfold.

“Is this really necessary?” She asked not wanting to cover eyes.

“If you want your gift then yes.” Louis said nodding his head.

Alexis huffed and did as she was told, covering her eyes with the blindfold. She felt a large hand grab hers and she knew it was her pops as he lead her out the door.

Harry held both of Alexis’ hands as he walked in front of her and guided her out the door carefully. “Alright sweetheart, you can take it off.” Harry said once they were where they needed to be outside and he moved aside.

Alexis untied the blindfold carefully and squinted her eyes as the sun was blinding. Once her eyes adjusted and she saw what was in front of her she gasped and threw a hand over mouth to stop herself from screaming. “You got me car?!” She shrieked.

Harry and Louis stood side by side and nodded happily at her as Alexis jumped in place.

“Oh my God I love you guys so much!” She said as she nearly tackled her dads.

“Careful kid I have a baby in my arms.” Louis chuckled as Alexis nearly crushed him.

“I can’t believe you guys got me a car!” She said as she looked at the new hot red Mazda.

“Well you start Uni in two days so your dad and I figured you needed to be able to get back and forth.” Harry explained through a smile.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Alexis said as she hugged her pop one more time.

“No problem kiddo.” Harry said before he kissed her head.

“And thank you dad.” Alexis said once she released Harry and walked over to Louis, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

“Of course princess.” Louis said, smiling down happily at her.

*~*

The usual crowd showed up for the BBQ about two hours later. Liam of course showing up early and helping Harry in the kitchen while his kids were outside with Sophia, Louis and the other kids. Zayn actually showed up on time with his kids running past Harry and to the back yard immediately. Scott, Jackie, Genevieve and Josh came next and happily said hello to Harry and Liam. Scott  and Liam began to take the meat to the grill and chatted happily as the rest of the family went out back by the pool. Niall and his sister were the last to show up. He hugged her happily and ushered them all out to the back as he finished up in the kitchen

When Harry heard the doorbell ring again he was confused as he thought everyone had shown up.

 Harry put down the mixing bowl and spoon in his hand and walked to the foyer and opened the door slowly. He was met with a rather large man and a woman who looked somewhat familiar. But when he looked down he saw a face he recognized.

“Hi Emma, how are you sweetheart?” Harry asked.

“Hi Harry! This is my mom and dad, oh and my little brother.” Emma said introducing her family.

“Hey, I’m Harry, Cody’s dad.”  Harry said offering his hand for Emma’s dad to shake.

Ben took his hand happily and introduced himself. “I could’ve guessed you were Cody’s dad, you guys are basically twins.” He said.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself. “Looks wise yes, but personality wise he’s exactly like his other dad.”

Ben nodded with a smile on his face and then remembered to introduce his wife and son. “Sorry, this is my wife Sarah and my son Ashton.” He said as he pointed to his wife and what looked about a boy who was 8 years old.

“It’s very nice to meet you both.” Harry said through a smile. “If you guys want to follow me, I’ll take you out back and introduce you to everyone.” Harry said, letting the family in the house.

Once they were out back where they could see everyone Harry felt a rather large hand grab his arm and he turned around to see Ben with wide eyes looking towards the pool.

“W-why is Louis Tomlinson at your house?” He asked nervously.

Harry looked over to Louis who had  Charlie in the water with him, smiling happily as they splashed around.

“That’s my husband.” Harry said. “Lou c’mere!” Harry shouted and got Louis’ attention as he stood up from the pool and carried Charlie over with him.

“Hey I’m-”

“You’re Louis Tomlinson!!” Ben said excitedly.

Louis looked at Harry confused before offering his hand for this large and happy man to shake. “Yeah, I am.” Louis said slowly as Ben shook his hand enthusiastically. “You seem to know my name, but I don’t know yours.” Louis said through a small chuckle

“Right sorry! I’m Ben, Emma’s dad. And this is my wife Sarah and my son- Wait where’d he go?” Ben asked looking around.

Louis and Harry looked around for the young boy and found him in the pool already playing with Genevieve, and Rosie and all her cousins. Harry and Louis looked over at them confused because Rosie and him seem to know each other.

“Daddy it’s Ashton!!! He was in my class!” Rosie said happily.

Harry and Louis smiled over at her as the confusion was cleared up. When they turned back to Emma’s parents Louis saw Ben staring at him.

Louis cleared his throat and shifted his weight on his feet. “Uhm mate?” He asked trying to get this guy in front of him out of his trance.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I followed your career all throughout uni and the pros, and I never miss a game when your boys are playing. I just can’t believe it’s you.” Ben rushed out.

“Oh, thanks mate, I appreciate that. Maybe sometime you guys can come to a game at the stadium. My daughter’s boyfriend’s family comes to all of them and the kids have a great time. I’m sure Emma would like to come and keep Josh and Cody some company.” Louis offered through a smile as he shifted Charlie on his chest.

“Oh my God… That would be amazing!!! Babe we could go to an actual football match!!” Ben nearly shouted as he looked at his wife.

Sarah looked over at him and smiled at how happy her husband was. “You just made his life complete.” She joked.

“Glad to hear it.” Louis said through his own smile. “Here lemme introduce you to some of our mates.” He said.

Ben and Sarah nodded as Louis led them over to the grill.

“Can I see this little girl?” Scott asked as he put his beer down.

Louis nodded and Scott grabbed Charlie from Louis and smiled at her as he balanced her on his chest.

“Ben, Sarah these are my mates Liam and Scott. Scott is Hayden’s dad, who isn’t here unfortunately, he’s already at Uni. He’s the one dating my daughter, who I was telling you about. Guys these are Emma’s parents.” Louis filled in.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Ben said shaking both of their hands. “You guys seem like you work out.” He observed,

“Yeah, Scott and I actually go to the gym together about twice a week.” Liam said as he clapped Scott on the back.

“My son used to come with us, but now that he’s at Uni it’s just Liam and I. We still get everything we want in though.” Scott said happily.

“Nice, I try to make it about three or four times a week.” Ben said.

“Yeah man, I can tell.” Scott said looking at the size of his muscles.

“I’m a firefighter, gotta keep in shape.” Ben said through a small chuckle. “What do you guys do?” He asked after Sarah said she was going to talk to some of the other mums.

“I’m a pediatrician.” Liam said, taking his eyes off the grill for a split second and then turning back to flip a steak over.

“And I own a mechanic shop in town.” Scott informed.

The three men started talking about the gym and other things Louis wasn’t interested in so he politely excused himself and took Charlie back from Scott before finding Alexis, sitting by herself on the shaded outdoor swing.

“Hey kid, why the long face?” Louis asked, taking a seat next to her as he balanced Charlie in his lap.

“He’s only been gone for just over a week and I don’t think I can do another day, let alone another 3 months.” She explained quietly.

Louis looked over at his daughter sadly and rubbed his hand over her back with his free hand. “I know sweetheart… “ He said quietly. “You just have to remember how happy you’ll be when he comes home.” Louis said.

Alexis nodded and rested her head on her dads bare shoulder. “You’re wet.” She said.

“Well I went swimming, don’t expect me to be dry.” He said through a small laugh. “You talk to him everyday don’t you?” He asked.

“Yeah, we text all day and he’ll call me or we’ll video chat before he goes to bed.” She said.

“Well thats good. Never lose that, it’s all about the communication.” Louis said, trying to sooth her.

“I know… It’s just hard.” Alexis said as tears threatened her eyes. “It’s hard going from seeing him everyday to not seeing him at all, not being able to for a long time.”

Louis nodded and let out a deep breath. “Well you start Uni in two days, and you can focus on school work, maybe get a part time job?” He offered. “You know, just to take your mind off him, even if it’s for a little bit.”

Alexis nodded and picked her head off her dads shoulder. “This sucks.” She nearly whispered.

“Yeah it does… I miss that kid.” Louis said, nodding his agreement.

Alexis smiled over at him and laughed lightly to herself, making Louis’ own smile form.

“Theres that laugh.” He said happily as he bounced Charlie on his leg.

“Everything this past year just went by so fast. “She said quietly.

Louis scoffed. “You’re telling me, all you guys are a year older and this little one is growing so fast…” He said looking at his baby girl. The time seemed to fly by and there was nothing Louis could do to stop it.

“Hopefully time will go by just as fast so I get to see him sooner.” Alexis said as she slumped against the back of the swing.

“It’ll get easier, just wait and see.” Louis said.

As the day moved on the food was set out and all the kids and Niall exited the pool to get their plates loaded up. Once dinner was done the kids continued to play as the adults sat around and chatted with beer or wine in their hands, swapping ridiculous stories, and overall just enjoying one of the last few days of summer.

Louis had found Ben to be a pretty cool guy and his wife was very sweet. He just found it kind of funny that Ben always seemed to be near him, or next to him. Louis assumed this guy really was a big fan.

The families stayed until their kids started to drift off to sleep inside the house and only did they say goodbye.

By 11 pm the house was empty and pretty clean for the amount of people that had been there and Louis and Harry fell into bed exhausted and ready for the kids to get back to school so they could have a break.

*~*

Two days later all the kids were ready to head back to school. They were all sitting down for breakfast, except for Alexis, who’s classes started later in the day.

“Hello Tomlinsons!” Josh said walking into the kitchen where everyone was eating. 

“Hey Josh.” They all chorused as Harry passed Josh a plate of breakfast.

Josh took a seat next to Cody who smiled happily at his best mate before shoving some more food into his mouth.

“Josh where do you live?” Louis asked as he realized that Josh comes over all the time, but he has no clue where the younger lad lives.

“Oh it’s a little less than a 10 minute walk from here.” Josh explained before eating a piece of toast. “I was thinking Cody and I could walk to school together.”

Louis looked over at Harry with a soft expression, not really sure if that would be okay. It was this day exactly a year ago when Cody was walking home and he was put in the hospital. Harry just gave him a blank look before returning to what he was doing on the stove.

“Uhm if he wants… Yeah I guess.” Louis said slowly.

 _Want to walk to school?_ Josh asked.

Cody looked at Josh and then across the table to his dad who nodded his head, saying it was okay if he wanted to.

“Sure.” He said quietly.

Josh looked over at Cody and noticed he seemed nervous. _We don’t have to._

Cody shook his head. “No it’s okay, I want to.”

Josh nodded and continued to eat his breakfast as the family around him chatted happily.

“I hope Ashton is in my class again. He was nice.” Rosie said.

Louis eyed her. “If one more of my kids brings home another boyfriend or girlfriend I’m home schooling you all.” He said.

“Ew daddy I don’t want to date him!” Rosie said sounding horrified.

“Good.” Louis said glancing over at her. He could hear Harry laugh as he took a seat next Louis and started eating his own breakfast. “What about you boys? Excited for the new school year?”

The twins looked up from their plates at the same time and shrugged simultaneously before speaking. “Not really, it’s school.” They said at the same time.

Louis and Harry looked at them shocked but the twins didn’t even seem fazed by it.

“I swear they’re doing that more and more.” Louis whispered to Harry after he placed a bottle into Charlie’s mouth.

Harry smiled over at Louis and nodded before eating some of his breakfast. Louis smiled back and focused back on Charlie who sat in his arms happily. “What time do Al’s classes start?” Louis asked.

“I think her first class is at 10:30.” Harry said. “I think she’s leaving here around 10 though. It’s just gonna be me and miss Charlie for the day.” Harry said through a smile.

Louis leaned over to Harry to whisper in his ear. “Or I could call in sick and put Ed in charge so you and I could have day to ourselves.” 

Harry smiled at Louis and leaned in to whisper back to him. “Sound like plan to me. We can take full advantage of nap time.”

Louis chuckled to himself and nodded at Harry before turning back to Charlie. “So Josh… Are you excited that Zaria is gonna be at your school now?” He asked smirking over at Josh.

“I guess.” Josh said as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Louis smiled over at him. “So when are you gonna ask her out then?” He asked bluntly.

Josh took a bite of food as he heard that and almost started choking as his breath hitched in his throat. “I um, I don’t know… I wanted to ask Zayn first.” He said once he got his breathing back to normal.

“You want to ask Zayn on a date?!” Louis asked teasingly.

“Lou stop.” Harry said through a small laugh.

“No! I wanted to ask Zayn if I could ask out Zaria.” Josh clarified.

Louis and Harry looked between each other. “Thats very mature of you Josh.” Harry said impressed.

Josh smiled at Harry before tapping Cody on the shoulder. _We should get going._ He signed before getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

Cody nodded and followed Josh over to the sink to place his plate down.

“Thanks for breakfast Harry! See you guys later!” Josh said as he and Cody walked towards the front door.

“Bye boys, have a good first day!” Harry yelled back.

“Bye dad, bye pop!” Cody said before he followed Josh and exited the house.

Cody and Josh walked down the driveway and were on the street when Cody decided to break the silence. “So do you miss your brother?” He asked.

 _Yeah._ Josh signed sadly. _It’s weird not having him at home… But he really likes it in London. He likes all of his classes and stuff._

“My sister has been pretty sad since he left. She hasn’t really left her room except to eat or something, but my dads say to just give her time and she’ll start joining the world again.” Cody said.

Josh laughed over at Cody and Cody returned it with a smile. _I think Hayden is like that too. But the only reason he gets out of bed is to go to classes and stuff. He seems sad too._

Cody shrugged as they walked down the street. “I’d be sad if I were them.” He said quietly.

 _Aw because you wouldn’t have your girlfriend?_ Josh teased.

“Shut up.” Cody said as he laughed lightly to himself and shoved Josh in shoulder. “What about you? Wouldn’t you be sad if you couldn’t see Zaria for a while?” Cody teased back.

_Yeah… But we’re not dating._

“Not yet.” Cody smirked.

 _Whatever. Have you even asked Emma to be your girlfriend yet?_ Josh asked trying to change the subject.

“No…” Cody said quietly. “I mean do I just ask her, or do I take her out on another date and ask her, or should there be some grand romantic gesture?”

_Mate you’re over thinking this too much. Just ask her when we have lunch or something. Like pull her aside and ask her._

“Thats it?” Cody asked not sure of that plan.

 _Well yeah, I mean do you want to make a big production of it?_ Josh asked.

“Not really…” Cody said not wanting some type of special attention on him.

 _Then just do it today at lunch. I’ll make sure to give you guys alone time or whatever. I’ll look for Zaria and give you guys some time alone._ Josh signed as he winked over at Cody.

Cody rolled his eyes and saw the school come into view as they walked through the parking lot. All of a sudden Cody felt a hand on his and turned to his right to see Emma. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand with his own and squeezed it gently before speaking. “Hey, you just get here?” He asked through his smile.

“Yeah, my dad just dropped me off. Did you guys walk?” She said slow enough for Cody to read her lips.

Cody nodded and was about to speak up when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Josh.

 _Zayns over there with Zaria, I’ll be right back!_ He signed quickly before walking over to Zayns car.

“Hey Zayn!” He said as he saw the raven haired lad leaning against his car and talking to Zaria.

Zayn looked up and a smile came across his face as he saw it was Josh. “Hey mate, ready for your first day back?” He asked.

“I guess. I wanted to ask you something.” He said quietly.

Zayn looked at him and expected Josh to ask but when the younger lad waved him over away from Zaria, Zayn looked at him confused for a second before following him. They stopped a few feet away from Zaria when Josh started shuffling his feet and looking at his hands.

“So Zayn, I was wondering if uhm, maybe sometime, if I could take Zaria out on a date?” Josh asked nervously.

Zayn looked down at Josh and saw he was a bit scared but Zayn had to think this over. His daughter having a boyfriend didn’t please Zayn at all. But it was Josh after all… He had won Zayn over before he had Zaria and overall he was a great kid.

“Sure.” Zayn said through a small smile.

Josh broke into a large grin and nearly started hopping in place as he was so excited.

“And thank you for asking.” Zayn said as he gained a bit more respect for the kid in front of him.

“Thanks so much Zayn! You have no clue how much this means to me!!” Josh said happily.

Zayn smiled down at him and pat his shoulder before speaking. “I just have one request… Look out for her okay?” He asked quietly.

“Of course.” Josh said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Zayn smiled at him one more time before walking back to Zaria and hugging her goodbye, then sending her off with Josh, Cody and Emma.

*~*

 _You didn’t need to buy lunch?_ Emma asked Cody as she took a seat next to him at the table with her lunch tray.

“No my pop always makes my lunch.” He said gesturing to his lunch bag.

Emma chuckled over at him. _Lucky, your dads cooking is awesome. My dad is a firefighter and is better at starting fires when he cooks then putting them out._ She signed with a smile on his face.

Cody laughed before speaking. “Same with my dad. My pop doesn’t even let him in the kitchen.” He said.

Emma smiled over at him one more time before picking up her fork and start eating.

Cody looked over at her nervously and noticed that Josh wasn’t in the lunchroom like he said he would be, but Cody guessed he was just giving him and Emma some “privacy”.

“So I was thinking, you know, we’ve been on a couple dates now, a-and I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to uhm if you wanted to be like official? Like be my girlfriend?” Cody stammered out nervously.

Emma grew a wide smile across her face before quickly wrapping her arms around Cody’s neck and kissing him chastely before pulling away to sign. _I would love to._ She signed happily.

Cody smiled at her before cupping her face between his hands and kissing her tenderly.

The pair chatted happily for the remainder of lunch but 10 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring to signal lunch was over Josh still hadn’t come. Cody saw Zaria sitting with her friends at the other end of the room and he thought it was odd because Josh was supposed to bring her over to sit with them.

“Im gonna go look for Josh.” Cody said before standing up and grabbing his backpack.

 _Do you want me to come with you?_ Emma asked.

“Uhm no thats okay, you don’t have to. I’ll probably be back in like five minutes.” He said shrugging.

Emma nodded and Cody walked out of the lunchroom in search of Josh.

He wandered the halls for what felt like forever until his eyes fell upon some guy who looked older than him and he was standing over someone and yelling at them. Cody walked closer and his eyes fell upon Josh who was laying on the floor with a bloody nose.

All of a sudden Cody felt someone push his shoulder and he looked up to see the older lad talking to him.

“Aren’t you the only friend this fag has? The deaf one?” Cody read his lips.

Cody felt anger rise in him as someone said those things about Josh. He looked up at the guy in front of him, unable to say anything.

The guy scoffed at Cody and turned back to Josh, ready to hit him again and before Cody could stop himself he was tackling the older guy off of Josh.

Josh looked on in shock as Cody knocked the guy off of him.

The older guy tried to push Cody off of him but Cody had him pinned down so the guy’s arms were trapped between Cody’s legs. He was unable to move as Cody had him pinned and just as Cody brought up his fist up to hit the guy in the face Josh quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him off the older lad.Cody looked at Josh confused until Josh started pulling on his arm, urging him to run.

The two boys ran until they got to the principals office.

*~*

“Alright I just put Charlie down… And I see you were expecting me.” Harry said as he walked into his and Louis’ bedroom to see Louis pulling off his shirt and his pants already unbuttoned.

Louis smirked over at Harry and walked towards him, pulling off Harry’s shirt and pushing on Harry’s chest, towards the bed.

Once Harry felt the back of his knees hit the bed he sat down and grabbed at Louis’ waist and pulled him down on top of him. Louis smiled down at Harry softly before dipping his head down and connecting their lips as they worked up the bed to lay down fully. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides, wanting to feel every inch of him. Harry licked at Louis’ lips asking for an entrance, which was immediately granted by Louis. Their tongues twisted together as Louis pushed himself further onto Harry, wanting to feel all of him against his body. Louis curled his fingers into Harry’s hair, making the younger lad moan at the touch. Louis worked his lips down Harry’s jaw and neck, pulling on his curls one more time, harder than the last making Harry moan louder and giving Louis more access to his neck.

All of a sudden both Louis and Harry heard Louis’ phone ringing from his pocket.

“Lou-”

“I’m not getting it.” Louis said quickly as he placed gentle kisses along Harry’s chest.

Louis continued to kiss down Harry’s body as his phone rang, once it stopped Louis moved back up and connected his lips with Harry’s gently. Louis could feel his breath getting short as that familiar heat ran through him and electrified his entire body.

Harry’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket as he was getting called now and he broke the kiss to look at Louis.

“What if it’s important?” He breathed out.

“I’m sure its not.” Louis said before connecting their lips again.

Louis began to unbutton Harry’s pants and push them down slowly as they kissed. Harry wiggled out of his pants so he was only in tight black briefs. Louis breathed hotly into his mouth as they kissed once Harry’s phone stopped vibrating. Harry was getting impatient as Louis still had his pants on and he started pushing them down Louis as they kissed.

Louis’ phone began to ring again and Louis broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry’s as he calmed his breathing. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and he saw it was the school calling. “Shit.” He whispered to himself as he quickly sat up and answered the phone.

“Hello?” He asked nervously.

“Hello, is this Mr. Tomlinson?” A lady asked.

“Yes, speaking.” 

“We need you and your husband to come down to the school.”

“Why? What happened?” Louis asked worriedly.

Harry sat up from the bed and looked at Louis scared something had happened to Cody.

“We just need you to come down to the school sir.” And with that the lady hung up.

Louis looked at his phone in disbelief before springing off the bed and throwing a shirt over his head, and passing Harry his clothes.

“Whats going on?” Harry asked as he pulled his pants on and buttoned them.

“I don’t know the school called and said we needed to go down there but that was it.” Louis said as he buttoned his pants and grabbed his car keys.

He quickly walked out of their bedroom and went into Charlie’s and carefully picked up the sleeping baby from her crib. Louis walked out of the room, trying to balance her on his chest as Harry quickly walked down the hall and to the stairs. Harry grabbed the baby carrier and Charlie’s shoes just as Louis was placing her in the carrier and buckling her in. As Louis got his shoes on Harry put Charlie’s shoes on and picked up the carrier. The pair made their way out of the house and hopped in the car quickly and drove to the school in a flash.

Once Louis parked the car he hopped out and grabbed Charlie’s carrier from the backseat before following a worried Harry inside the building. They rushed to the principals office and when they walked through the door they saw Cody and Josh sitting in front of the principal. Josh had a black eye and what looked like a bruised nose. Scott and Jackie were there too, sitting in two chairs next to Josh.

“Whats going on?” Louis asked confused.

“If you two wouldn’t mind having a seat.” The principal said, pointing to two chairs next to Cody.

Louis took the chair next to Cody and placed the baby carrier at his feet while Harry took a seat on Louis’ left.

“Alright Josh, want to explain what happened?” The principal asked softly.

Josh let out a deep breath and nodded before speaking. “I-I was walking down the hall and it was empty because it was lunch time and this guy came up to me. He said he recognized me from last year and called me a fag because he always saw me with Cody and he thought we were dating… But I told him that Cody had a girlfriend and I don’t like boys like that, but then he said that no one wanted to go out with a deaf kid.” Josh said quietly as tears filled his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before continuing. “When he said that he pushed me against the locker but I tried to get away from him. I told him not to talk about Cody like that and he said I was just sticking up for my boyfriend and called me a fag again before hitting me.” At this point Josh had soft tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought back to it. “He was hitting me for a couple minutes until Cody came and tackled him off of me and then I pulled Cody off him and we ran here.” Josh finished.

Louis and Harry looked between the two boys as Scott wrapped an arm around Josh and kissed his head, trying to comfort him.

“I thought it would be different here.” Josh whispered into his dads neck as he started to cry harder.

“I know buddy…” Scott said. “It’s okay, you did the right thing by coming here.” He whispered, trying to calm Josh down. 

Louis couldn’t believe what was going on in front of him. Josh didn’t deserve this. Louis looked over at Cody and saw him playing with his fingers. He tapped him on the arm gently to get his attention. _You tackled the guy?_

Cody nodded and picked up his hands to sign. _After I tackled him I pinned him down and he wasn’t able to get up… I was about to hit him but Josh pulled me off of him and we ran._ He explained.

Louis looked at his son, unable to imagine Cody doing that. He then turned to the principal with a confused look on his face. “So what does this mean for the kid that hit Josh?” He asked angered.

“He’s been suspended from school for a month.” The principal said. “And Cody has one detention after school.”

Louis looked at him with wide eyes. “Why?! He didn’t do anything!” He said.

“We have a zero tolerance policy for fighting and Cody tackled the boy.” The principal explained.

“Are you kidding me right now?! You’re punishing him for helping his friend?!” Louis nearly yelled.

“Lou…” Harry warned.

Louis just  put his hand up and waved Harry off. “You’re basically teaching him not to stick up for someone in trouble!” Louis yelled, getting agitated.

The principal looked at Louis shocked and ran a hand through his thinning hair before speaking. “Well Mr. Tomlinson you make a valid point-”

“Damn right I do!” Louis interrupted. “You have no reason to punish him!”

“And I won’t.” The principal said. “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at the man in front of him.

“So are we done here then?” Jackie asked quietly.

“Yes, you two are dismissed for the rest of the day.” The principal said.

Everyone got up and Louis grabbed the carrier before heading out the door. The two families walked to the parking lot in silence but stopped when they got to their cars that were parked next to each other.

Harry noticed Josh was still pretty upset and he walked over to him and got down to his height. “Remember what you said to me that one time in the kitchen?” He asked softly.

Josh wiped his wet eyes before nodding slightly.

“None of it matters right? It’s not true, so it doesn’t matter.” Harry said. “You were the one to tell me to focus on all the good things and not the bad. I’m sure one good thing happened today.” He said.

Josh looked up at Harry and a slight smile came across his face before he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear. “I asked Zayn if I could take Zaria on a date and he said yes.”

When Josh backed away Harry saw a grin on his lips and that made Harry’s own smile grow. “There you go, that’s what you take away from today.” He said simply.

Josh’s smile grew before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his own arms around Josh, hugging him back.

When they let go Josh looked over to Cody and saw him staring at the ground. He walked over and tapped Cody on the shoulder wanting him to look up.

 _Whats wrong?_ He asked.

_You got hurt because of me._

Josh shook his head quickly and hugged Cody like he had Harry. _No it’s not. That guy was just a jerk._ He signed once he let go.

 _You should’ve let me hit him._ Cody signed, angered at the guy who hurt Josh.

 _But then you would’ve gotten in trouble._ Josh signed back obviously.

Cody rolled his eyes. _I don’t care, he hurt you._

At that Josh just shrugged and continued to tell Cody not to worry about it.

“You guys alright?” Louis asked Scott and Jackie as Cody and Josh were talking.

“No one likes to see their kid get hurt for no reason.” Scott said quietly as he looked over at Josh.

“Yeah, I uh, I know what you mean.” Louis said as he glanced over at his own son. “We really shouldn’t let our boys go to school on the first day. It seems they both just get hurt.” He said.

Scott smiled over at Louis and nodded, grateful that he lightened the mood a bit.

The two boys walked back over to their parents and the families said goodbye to each other before getting in their respective cars.

As Louis drove Cody was in the back looking at Charlie and rubbing her little hand with his thumb. Cody felt a light tap on his leg and he looked up to see his pop looking back at him.

“I’m really proud of you.” Harry said slowly.

Cody looked at him confused before speaking. “Why?”

“Because you stood up for your friend.” Harry said and then glanced over to Louis. “Your dad is proud of you too.” He said, repeating what Louis had just said so Cody knew.

“Thanks.” Cody said softly as he offered a shy smile to his dad.

When Louis pulled up to the house he got Charlie’s carrier before walking into the house and taking her upstairs to her crib as she never woke up from her nap. Louis walked out of her room and closed the door gently, and walked downstairs to the living room where he saw Cody and Harry on the couch.

 _Alright, a boys day then?_ Louis asked.

Harry and Cody smiled at him as Louis got out video games. Harry went into the kitchen to get snacks and soda as Cody picked out Fifa.

 _Ready to lose?_ Cody asked, smiling at his dad.

 _Kid I taught you to play. Are you ready to get your arse kicked?_ Louis asked laughing at his son.

_It’s on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? Leave comments, give kudos, even ask questions if you have them I'll answer them in the comments!! Thanks!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Pop could you make me a tea please?” Alexis asked as she walked into the kitchen from the front door.

“Sure sweetheart. You alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, it’s just abnormally cold out of October, and I didn’t bring enough layers to walk around campus.” Alexis explained as she sat at the kitchen table.

Harry chuckled to himself as he walked over to the table with Alexis’ tea and sat across from her at the table. “So your classes are going well? You like all of them?” He asked.

“Yeah I really like my one illustrating class, but my favorite is my English class.” Alexis said happily.

Harry smiled at her. “Well you’re gonna make a great author and illustrator some day love.” He said softly.

“Thanks pop.” She before she took a sip of her tea. “Any plans tonight?” 

“I have to drive Cody, Emma, Josh and Zaria to the mall, but after that your dad and I are just gonna hang out with the kiddos.”

Alexis thought about that, her little brother going out with his girlfriend on a double date. “When was the last time you and dad went out?” She asked.

“Uhm maybe a month ago. We didn’t really do anything though.” Harry said, remembering the night he and Louis did it in the car. “We wanted to go out for our anniversary but with Lou’s schedule, my schedule, and all you guys getting back to the school schedule we just didn’t have time.” He said sadly.

“But pop it was your 20 year anniversary!!!” Alexis nearly yelled.

“I know we just didn’t have time to do anything.” Harry said looking at his hands.

“Well I’m sure thats not true.” Alexis said through a smirk as she sent a wink at her dad.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered through a smile.

“But still!! Why don’t you guys do something?!” She asked.

“We don’t have the time sweetheart. Your dad isn’t coming back until 7 or so tonight and thats when I’m taking the kids out. He’s just busy coaching the national team right now.” Harry explained.

Alexis thought for a second. “Wait what time are you taking the kids to the mall?” She asked.

“Uhm around 5:30. But I have to pick some things up so I won’t be home until around 7.”

Alexis nodded and got a sly smile across her face. Harry eyed her from across the table and she just nodded again before getting up and walking to her room.

“Okay then…” Harry muttered to himself before looking at the clock. He figured he should probably make sure Cody is almost ready to go.

Harry got up from his chair and jogged up the stairs to Cody’s room. He pushed his number and waited patiently for him to answer the door. When the door swung open Harry saw Cody dressed nicely for his double date.

 _Can you help me with my hair?_ Cody asked sheepishly.

Harry nodded and smiled to himself as he walked into his room and had Cody sit on the bed. As Harry ran his fingers through Cody’s hair it was all too familiar.

 _There buddy, all set._ Harry signed once he finished doing Cody’s hair like he used to when he was that age.

“Thanks pop. Is it time to go?” Cody asked as he grabbed his fall jacket.

Harry nodded at him and Cody followed him to Alexis’ room. Harry knocked on the door and waited for it to open. 

“Hey I’m taking your brother now, can you watch the kids? Charlie should still be napping but Rosie and the twins are in the playroom downstairs.” Harry said once Alexis opened the door.

“Yeah, no problem. So you’ll be back at 7?” She asked.

“I should be, yeah. If you guys get hungry I’ll leave money on the counter so you can order something.”

“Okay, see you later pop.” _Good luck lady killer._ Alexis signed to her baby brother.

Cody rolled his eyes before pulling on his dads arm and dragging him out of the house. When the pair got to the car they buckled up and Harry backed out of the driveway and drove to Emma’s house first. The drive was silent as Harry couldn’t sign while he was driving and Cody couldn’t read his lips. When they pulled up to Emma’s house Cody hopped out quickly and walked up to the door before ringing the bell.

The door swung open and Cody saw Emma’s dad standing there looking in the driveway. “Uh hello sir.” He said confused as to why Ben was looking at his dads car.

Ben looked down and smiled at Cody before speaking. “Hey Cody, who’s driving you guys?” He asked glancing over at the car again.

“My pop, Harry.” Cody clarified.

“Oh, what’s Louis doing?” He asked a bit disappointed.

“He’s training the national team right now. I think their first game is next month so he’s been with them a lot lately.” Cody said.

“Oh that’s right I forgot he’s coaching them, thats awesome!” Ben said excitedly.

“You must be a pretty big fan of his.” Cody said noticing how happy Ben was.

“Huge fan!” He said.

“Right… Well is Emma here?” Cody asked.

Ben nodded and Cody figured he called for her as a second later she came to the door and smiled at Cody. Cody smiled back and politely said goodbye to Ben before taking Emma’s hand and leading her to the car. He opened the door for her and after she got in he did.

“Hello Emma, you look lovely.” Harry said as he turned around and reversed out of the driveway.

“Thanks Harry.” She said sweetly.

Harry made his way to Josh’s house and the boy nearly ran to the car as soon as it pulled into the driveway.

“Hello everyone!” He said as he hopped into the car.

“Hey buddy, you excited?” Harry asked, noticing Josh was basically jumping in his seat.

“You have no idea! This is gonna be so fun!!” He said happily.

Harry smiled, looking into the rear view mirror before making the short drive to Zayn’s house.  When he pulled up to the familiar house Josh quickly got out of the car and jogged up to the front door.

When the door swung open Josh saw Zayn standing there with Zaria behind him. “Hey Zayn!” He said happily.

“Hey big guy, you ready for tonight?” Zayn asked through a soft smile.

“You know it! It’s gonna be really fun!” He said.

Zayn nodded and then looked back at Zaria before bending down to Josh’s height. “So Lou told me what happened last month, and I just want to tell you that you didn’t deserve any of that… Don’t believe the shit those kind of people say, none of it’s true. Anyone bugs you again you call me and I’ll be there within minutes.” Zayn said quietly as he passed Josh a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

Josh looked down at the paper and shoved it in his pocket before smiling gently at Zayn. “Thanks.” He said quietly before wrapping his arms around the older lads neck.

Zayn smiled down at him and hugged him quickly before stepping away and letting Zaria out the door.

“Alright either of you call me for anything, by sweetheart I love you!” Zayn yelled as Zaria and Josh walked down the walkway and to the car.

“Hi uncle Harry.” Zaria said as she got into the car.

“Hey love.” Harry said as he turned around and saw everyone buckled and ready to go. “Alright kiddos, lets go.” He said as he pulled out of the driveway and on the way to the mall.

*~*

“Alright Rosie did you set the table?” Alexis asked as she stirred the gravy on the stove.

“Yeah! And Rory and Cam are getting dressed now!” She said happily.

“Perfect… Well this is almost done. Did you pack a bag for tonight?” Alexis asked turning to her little sister.

“No not yet.”

“Okay, so do that now. Could you pack a bag for the twins too?” She asked.

“Sure! I’ll be fast!” Rosie said as she ran out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Al I need help.” Rory whined.

Alexis turned around and saw her twin brothers in their nice dress shirt and pants, but their ties were crooked around their necks. Alexis laughed to herself before telling the boys to come over to her.

“Alright boys, you look very handsome.” Alexis said as she fixed both of their ties. “Now pop and dad should be here any second so I need you two to go outside and stand by the door. Remember don’t let them in until they’re both here okay?” 

The twins nodded before running to the foyer and standing outside at the front door like bodyguards.

Louis was the first to pull up into the driveway. When he saw Rory and Cam standing at the door wearing a nice shirt, pants and tie he chuckled to himself before climbing out of the car. “What are you two monsters doing?” He asked as he approached the door.

“No daddy, you can’t go in.” Rory said as he held his hand up to stop his father from moving closer to the door.

“And why not?” Louis asked through a smile.

“Because.” Cameron said.

“Well that is a very bad reason. Can I go inside and put my bag down?” Louis asked as he shifted the sling of his bag.

“No, not yet.”  Rory said.

“Boys c’mon, just let me in.” Louis said.

“No!” Cam said.

Louis looked down at the two of them before walking closer to the boys and they quickly sprung into action. Rory grabbed onto Louis’ left leg while Cam jumped on his back.

“Boys!” Louis yelled as they pushed him away from the door.

“Daddy stop!!” Cam yelled as tightened his grip on Louis’ neck and Rory pushed on Louis’ leg to get him away from the door.

“Boys stop it right now!” Louis said as he tried to release their grip on him.

Rory and Cam only held on tighter to him and they screamed at him that he couldn’t go inside.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa boys get off your dad right now!” Harry said  angered as he jogged over to his struggling husband. Harry pulled Cameron off Louis’ neck and Louis gasped for air as he could actually breathe again.

Rory pulled away from Louis as Harry placed Cameron down next to his brother.

“I just wanted to go inside! What was that all about?!” Louis asked as he stood up and straightened his outfit.

“We said you couldn’t go in yet!” Cam said.

Harry then got a good look at the boys and he eyed them. “What’s up with the ties?” He asked.

“Well you’re both here now so you can go inside. We have a surprise.” Rory said as he led his dads to the door.

The twins opened the door and led a very confused Louis and Harry to the kitchen.

“Why did my sons just try to kill me?” Louis asked as he saw Rosie and Alexis who held Charlie in her arms standing in the kitchen.

Alexis eyed her brothers and they shrugged at her as she rolled her eyes. “We have a surprise for you, follow me into the dining room.” She said through a small smile.

Louis and Harry followed their kids extremely confused, but when they walked into the dim lit dining room their breath was taken away.

“What’s all this?” Louis asked quietly as he pointed to the food and candles on the table.

“Well you and pop didn’t have time to celebrate your 20 year anniversary, so the kiddos and I put something together. I made lemon pepper chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans.” Alexis said proudly as she smiled over at her dads.

Harry felt tears well up in eyes at the thought that their kids would do something like this for them. He quickly walked over and hugged Alexis and kissed her and Charlies head before doing the same to all the other kids.

“I love you guys so much, this is amazing.” Harry said looking over the table.

Louis smiled at all of his kids before doing what Harry had just done, kissing and hugging each of them.

“Also we’re staying at uncle Niall’s and aunt Gemma’s tonight so you guys have the house to yourself. And don’t worry I’m picking up Cody and his little friends.” Alexis said.

Harry chuckled at her before reaching into his pocket and passing his keys to Alexis. “You’ll need my car then.” He said happily.

Alexis gathered the kids and their overnight bags and put them in the car after saying goodnight to her dads. She winked at them as she left the house and felt very proud at what she had done.

Harry and Louis looked at each other in awe as they thought about what the kids had done.

“Well happy 20th anniversary then.” Louis said through a smile.

“Happy 20th anniversary.” Harry said with his own smile forming as he closed the distance between him and Louis, connecting their lips together sweetly.

“Alright lets eat, I’m starved.” Louis said through a chuckle as they released the kiss.

Harry smiled over at Louis before taking a seat next to him at the table.

“So how was practice today?” Harry asked once they both had food on their plates. 

“Pretty good. The boys are really doing amazing, I’ll think they’ll do really well in the upcoming matches.” Louis said happily.

“That’s great love. Do you have any home games?”

“Yeah, we have two out of the five at home. For the other matches though I should only be gone for the weekend at most.” Louis said as he cut up his chicken.

“We should invite Emma’s family to one of the ones you have at home. I’m pretty sure when I went to pick up Emma he was looking for you. He kept looking at the car.” Harry said through a small chuckle.

“Yeah, Cody said he’s a huge fan. He even asked for my autograph on his football jersey.” Louis said through his own smile. “I mean did you see him when he came over here for the barbecue?”

Harry nodded. “When I lead him outside he asked why Louis Tomlinson was at my house. I said you were my husband and he looked like he was about to cry he was so excited.” He said before taking a bite of his chicken. “When did Al learn to cook like this?” Harry asked as he tasted the chicken.

“Shit, I know this is awesome.” Louis said with his mouth full. “You have to remember all the times she was in the kitchen with you when she was younger. I couldn’t keep her out of there.” He said as a small smile formed on his lips at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

Louis was lost in the darkness as he was heavily sleeping with Cody on his chest. He felt a light tap on his cheek and grumbled, wrapping his arm tighter around his sleeping son. He felt another tap, this one harder than the last, and Louis peaked his eye open to see 4-year-old Alexis standing above him.

“Go away I’m sleeping.” He mumbled.

“Daddy I need your order.” She whispered as Cody was still sleeping on her fathers chest, forgetting that with Cody she didn’t need to be quiet.

“My order for what?” He asked as he kept his eyes closed.

“For dinner. Papa and I make dinner, I need to know what you want.” She said.

“Why don’t you guys make pasta or something.” Louis said tiredly.

“No daddy, that too easy.” She said annoyed at her father.

“Then make that breaded chicken thing with it, I don’t know.” Louis huffed as he tried to get back to sleep.

“Papa!! Daddy wants pasta with fried chicken stuff!!!” Alexis screamed.

Louis’ eyes shot open as his ears were now ringing at how loud she screamed. At that moment Harry walked into the small living room and saw Louis awake with his eyes wide open.

“Al I told you not to wake up your dad.” Harry said.

“Oh… Sorry daddy.” Alexis said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Louis and stood above him. “Sorry babe, you want chicken parm for dinner?” He asked quietly.

Louis nodded as he yawned and shifted the still sleeping Cody on his chest to get more comfortable. 

“Okay love, I’m sorry again, go back to sleep.” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Louis’ forehead sweetly.

Once Harry stood back up as he ushered Alexis to the kitchen quickly. “Sweetheart your daddy has been working really hard these past couple weeks at practice, he needs to sleep.” Harry explained as he got Alexis her small apron.

“I know papa, I sorry.” She said upset.

“It’s okay love,  just remember he has some really big games coming up so he needs rest.”

Alexis nodded as she walked over to the small table near their kitchen and grabbed a chair, pushing it to where her papa was standing at the counter.

“Alright.” Harry said clapping his hands together. “First we..?”

“We boil the water!” Alexis said.

“Right! So get the pot out for me while I get everything situated.” Harry said as he grabbed everything they needed to make dinner.

Alexis got the pot out for the water and Harry filled it with water before placing it on their small stove.

“Can I put the bread on the chicken?” Alexis asked.

“Sure, I just need to cut it really quick okay? Watch your fingers.” Harry said as he sliced the thick chicken cutlets in half.

Once the chicken was cut Harry put it in front of Alexis and she immediately went to work. Alexis grabbed the chicken Harry had cut and placed it in the egg before dredging it in the panko bread crumbs. When she was done with the piece of chicken she passed it to Harry who placed it onto the pan with hot oil in it.

“Papa the water boiling.” Alexis said.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked over to the boiling water. He picked up the spaghetti and put it into the water, and put the timer on the microwave before moving back over to the stove to finish his sauce.

“Al do you want to try to flip the chicken?” Harry asked.

Alexis nodded happily and picked up the tongs carefully before reaching for the first piece of chicken.

“Ow!” She said as she pulled her hand back.

Harry quickly looked over to her and saw she clutching her hand. “What happened sweetheart?” He asked nervously as he tried to remove her hand from clutching the other to see what was wrong.

“The oil got hand.” Alexis said as a few soft tears escaped her.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Harry said sadly as he bent down and kissed her hand. “All better?” He asked.

Alexis nodded and wiped away her few tears as Harry kissed her head sweetly.

“Okay, I’ll show you how to do it.” Harry said as he picked up the tongs. “Put your hand over mine.”

Alexis did as she was told and placed her tiny hand over her dads much larger hand. Harry showed her how to pick up the chicken carefully and flip it over gently so the oil wouldn’t spurt up.

“I did it!” Alexis said happily.

Harry smiled down at her, happy at how excited she was. “Alright why don’t you carefully stir the sauce while I flip the rest of these?”

Alexis nodded and moved the chair to the other side of the stove and climbed up it as Harry passed her a wooden spoon.

The pair worked together, chatting happily as they finished up dinner. When it was almost done Harry sent Alexis to set the table with three plates, cups and forks. When everything was set Harry made the short journey to the living room. He looked down and saw Cody still sleeping and Louis past out again too. Harry chuckled to himself as he picked up the 6 month old baby and carried him to his mechanical swing, and turning it on. He walked back over to Louis once he knew Cody was situated in the swing and shook Louis gently. The older man didn’t even flinch as he was shaken so Harry bent down and connected their lips together tenderly. Harry smiled to himself as he felt Louis kiss back, and he slowly pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?” Louis whined quietly.

“Because dinner is ready.” Harry said before he dipped down and kissed Louis one more time and leading him to the table.

“Miss Alexis did you make all of this?” Louis asked as he took a seat at the table and saw the pasta with sauce and chicken.

“Papa helped!” She said happily before eating some of her food.

“But I’m sure you did most of the work, this is too delicious for papa to have made it.”  Louis said as he winked over at Harry.

“I guess I did most of it.” Alexis said through a smile and a shrug.

Louis laughed over at her before leaning towards Harry to whisper in his ear. “This is great love, thank you.” He said before kissing Harry quickly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and Louis pulled away slowly as Alexis yelled at them to stop because she was eating and it was gross to watch.

“So I’ve been meaning to talk to both of you about something.” Louis said after he took a bite of pasta.

Harry looked at him confused and nodded, wanting him to continue.

“I was thinking that after my game this weekend we could look around for a bigger flat.” Louis said.

Harry looked at Louis and then looked around the flat. It wasn’t like the flat they lived in was small. There was a decent sized living room and two bedrooms, the master bedroom had it’s own bathroom that was an okay size for two people and there was another half bathroom. The kitchen wasn’t as big as Harry would like but it worked for him.

“Uhm alright…” Harry said, still thinking about it.

Louis saw his hesitance and immediately spoke up. “It’s just that I’ve been in the pros for almost a year and we have more than enough money to easily afford a nicer and bigger place. I’m already making great money and you guys deserve more room, you deserve something better than this. Cody should have his own room, and you know we’re growing as a family, so I think we just need more space.” He explained.

Harry nodded and thought it over. He would like if Cody had his own room and he and Louis actually had privacy again. “Yeah, you’re right we could definitely use some more room. But it’s not like we deserve it.” Harry said.

Louis shook his head as he swallowed his food. “Yes you guys do.” Louis said giving Harry a look that he hoped would pass along the message that Harry deserved it. After having a baby and him still going to school while Louis was at Uni and everything Harry sacrificed as a teenager to become a father.

“I want to move! Papa we get a bigger kitchen!” Alexis said excitedly.

“That we could bug.” Harry said as he smiled over at her. “Alright, we can go looking for flats.” He said.

Little did Harry know that what Louis had in mind as a “flat” was actually a loft that took up an entire floor of the building. The living room was the size of their entire old flat and the kitchen was one a professional would use. There were three bedrooms, and the master bedroom had a complete wall of windows to look over the city of Manchester. Harry didn’t seem to mind though.

_*End Flashback*_

“I remember your face when I showed you that loft, you thought I had gone mad.” Louis said through a laugh.

“You said flat, I didn’t expect an entire floor of the building!” Harry said, defending himself.

Louis hummed before picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip. “Well you and Al got really good use out of that kitchen.”

“Thats true. I think it was a year later I opened the cafe.” Harry said, trying his best to remember.

“Thats true you did.” Louis said nodding his agreement.

Harry hummed and looked at his and Louis’ empty plate. “So the house is empty, and will be until tomorrow… You have a long night ahead of you.” Harry said quietly as he moved his hand to Louis’ thigh.

Louis looked at him shocked and nodded slightly as he gulped. “Y-yeah, okay.” He nearly whispered.

“Well c’mon then.” Harry said with a slight smirk as he got up from the table and started walking towards their bedroom.

Louis quickly nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him and followed behind him to the bedroom.

*~*

“Hey guys, you have fun?” Alexis asked as Cody, Emma, Josh and Zaria climbed into the back of the car.

“The best! Did you know there’s a laser tag place in there?!” Josh asked.

Alexis laughed to herself as she nodded and started the car. “Yeah I walked past it a couple times.”

As Alexis drove the kids in the back talked happily, clearly high on sugar or something as they couldn’t stop laughing and Josh was nearly screaming everything he said.

She dropped them off one by one. Zaria first, and Josh walked her to the door. By the look on his face it looked like he got a kiss and Alexis’ assumptions were proven correct when Cody started teasing him about it and Josh only got more red and started stuttering everything he said. Josh was next to get dropped off and he was grateful to finally get out of the car and away from Cody’s constant teasing.

“Alright Emma it was good to see you again.” Alexis said sweetly once she parked in Emma’s driveway.

“Thanks for the ride Alexis, see you soon!” Emma said happily before Cody followed her out of the car.

“What’d you think about Zaria and Josh?” Cody asked as he walked Emma to the door.

“I think they’re cute. I think it’s funny how Josh is like loud and hyper while Zaria is kind of quiet. They balance each other out.” Emma said through a smile.

“It’s so weird… Like she’s my cousin.”

“Oh get over it, she’s not you real cousin. If I were Josh’s cousin would that stop you from asking me out?” Emma asked slyly as they got to the door.

“No.” Cody said quietly as he smiled softly down at her.

“Exactly.” Emma almost whispered as she got on her toes to kiss Cody.

Cody smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him. The all too familiar butterflies erupted in him, and Cody never thought he could get tired of feeling this way. When he released the kiss the smile didn’t come off his face, and he saw Emma was wearing one of her own.

 _I’ll talk to you later._ Emma signed.

Cody nodded and pecked her lips one more time before she walked inside her house. He let out a deep breath as he began to walk back to the car and mentally prepared himself for the conversation he was about to have with his sister.

When Cody got into the front seat of the car and buckled his seatbelt he looked up and saw his sister looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

 _That was quite the kiss._ Alexis signed with a smirk on her face.

“Why were you watching?!” Cody huffed.

 _Make sure you were you being a good boyfriend and all._ She signed with a wink.

Cody groaned as he sat back in his seat. “I don’t watch you and Hayden, thats really weird Al.”

_Oh shut up I wasn’t watching you like that you little weirdo. I was just making sure you were being polite._

“I’m always polite.” Cody scoffed as Alexis began to back out of the driveway. “Josh was telling me that Hayden really likes his school and classes and everything.” He said slowly.

Alexis nodded slightly as she drove and glanced over at Cody with a sad smile. 

“He misses you like crazy...”  Cody said quietly. “Dad told me that Haydens always texting him and asking how you’re doing because he’s scared you aren’t telling him the truth when you say you’re fine.”

At that Alexis laughed quietly to herself and smiled gently at Cody.

“Are you fine?” He asked even quieter.

Alexis opened and closed her mouth and then looked over to Cody. She began to nod but she couldn’t hide it anymore. Alexis shook her head and kept her eyes focused on the road, scared that if she looked over at Cody she might start to cry. All of a sudden Alexis felt Cody’s hand on her free hand and squeeze it gently. She looked up and saw Cody offering her a shy smile.

“One more month.” He said before taking his hands off hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more updates :'(  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Please leave comments, and give kudos, thanks!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language.

“Al… What are you doing?” Louis asked as he peered his head into his daughter’s room to see her throwing clothes out of her closet.

“Hayden comes home tomorrow and I need to find the perfect outfit!” She whined.

“Okay then crazy.” Louis said.

He rolled his eyes and continued his way downstairs with Charlie in his arms to find Harry.

“Hey love are you leaving now?” Harry asked as he saw Louis come into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was just coming down to give you Charlie.”

Harry grabbed Charlie from Louis’ arms and kissed her sweetly before looking back at Louis. “You’ll be back in about an hour or so?” He asked.

“Should be.”

“Okay then I’ll see you in a little bit.” Harry said happily before he dipped his head and kissed Louis gently.

Once Harry released Louis he backed away and headed for the foyer with his keys in hand. Once Louis had his shoes and coat on he headed to his SUV and hopped in the drivers seat, making the quick drive to the airport. Louis sang along to the radio and bobbed his head as he drove, making the ride somewhat enjoyable. When he got to the airport he parked the car and he walked into the large building and made his way to the baggage claim.

“Are you looking for something sir?”

Louis turned around to come face to face with an airport security guard.

“No I’m-”

“Louis Tomlinson.” The guard said with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah I am. But I’m actually just-”

“Do you remember me?” The guard asked interrupting Louis again.

“Should I?” Louis asked confused.

“I’m Tim… Remember from like ten years ago.” Tim said as the smile on his face grew.

“Holy shit, why do you still work here?!” Louis asked as he recognized the guard that felt him up. “Wait, don’t answer that just don’t come near me.”

Tim laughed quietly to himself before raising his left hand. “Don’t worry I got married, and I have kids.” He said showing his wedding band.

“Oh, well good for you.” Louis said nodding at him.

“Thanks.” Tim said happily. “You picking up your husband or something?”

“No, I’m actually getting-”

“Louis!!”

Louis turned around and saw a wide smiling Hayden walking towards him. Louis smiled to himself before walking towards the younger lad. He opened his arms and Hayden immediately went into them, hugging Louis tightly.

“God, I missed you guys so much!” Hayden said as he released the older lad.

“We missed you too mate! One person in particular.” Louis said as he sent Hayden a wink.

“I know I missed Al like crazy, you have no idea.” He gushed out.

“I was talking about me!” Louis said in fake hurt as he grabbed Hayden’s suitcase.

Hayden laughed lightly to himself as he and Louis began to walk towards the exit. “I missed you too.” He said quietly. “Who was that guard you were talking to?”

Louis chuckled lowly before shifting the suitcase in his hand. “Apparently the guard that felt me up 13 years ago still works here.”

“And that was him?!” Hayden asked shocked.

Louis nodded and laughed over at Hayden as they made their way through the parking lot and to the car.

“That’s so creepy! Did he try to like hit on you or something?”

“No actually, he has a family of his own now.” Louis said as the smile couldn’t leave his face.

Hayden raised his eyebrows in surprise as he opened the passenger door and hopped in the car. Once Louis put Hayden’s suitcase in the back seat he got into the drivers side and started the car.

“So how is everyone?” Hayden asked as they got onto the main road.

“Everyone’s good. Harry and I are keeping busy with our jobs and Charlie, and all the other kids. Cody and Emma are sickly in love, and I believe your brother is too.” Louis said with a small smirk.

“Yeah, he told me about Zaria, I’m really proud of him.” Hayden said happily. “I’m surprised Zayn agreed to it though.”

Louis scoffed. “I’m not. Zayn loves that kid.”

“And yet he hates me.” He said through a small chuckle.

“Well it’s different with you. Kinda… I mean Al is his goddaughter and he’s been there with her through everything because when Harry and I were young the boys helped us. She’s also the oldest of all the kids. But I think it’s really that Zayn got to know Josh first and then liked him before Josh liked Zaria. So he kind of approved of him before he needed to.” Louis explained.

“Well hopefully one day he’ll like me.” Hayden said through a small laugh.

“I’m sure he will.” Louis reassured.

“So what about everyone else? The twins, Rosie, how are they?”

“They’re all good. They love school and everything so I can’t complain.” Louis said. “Al has been as you would expect. You know,  just kinda mopey but her classes keep her busy.”

Hayden nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. “Yeah, it definitley hasn’t been easy.” He said quietly.

Louis looked over at him and then focused back on the road. “It’ll get easier mate.”

Hayden nodded, not entirely convinced.

When  Louis pulled up to the house Hayden immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door. Louis followed behind laughing to himself. When he walked through to the kitchen Louis saw Harry laughing as well and a second later there was a loud, deafening shriek, followed by a thump.

“I think she tackled him.” Harry said through his laughter.

 “I tackled you the first time I came home from a long trip. Remember? You hit your head on the floor.” Louis said through his own chuckle as he grabbed Charlie from Harry’s arms.

“Hurt like hell.” Harry said before he kissed Louis quickly. “But it was worth it.”

_Meanwhile upstairs..._

“When did you get here?!” Alexis asked as she got off Hayden and stood up from the floor.

Hayden put his finger up, silently asking to give him a second as he had the air knocked out of him. “Maybe a half hour ago.” He breathed out and slowly stood up. “Your dad picked me up. So surprise!” Hayden said with a wide smile on his face.

“I hate you guys, stop planning things together and surprising me!” She said in fake annoyance and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “I missed you so much.” She said into his chest.

Hayden smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her head. “I missed you too.” He said quietly.

When Alexis looked up at Hayden he immediately dropped his head and kissed her. It was full of want, love, and need as they moved together rhythmically.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for months.” Hayden said once they released after a couple minutes, only letting go for the need of air.

“Oh my God I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Alexis said as she buried her head into Hayden’s neck. “And that my dad picked you up… Did he yell at you?”

Hayden looked down at her confused. “Yell at me for what?”

“He knows we had sex… He found out like a couple days after it happened.” Alexis explained.

Hayden’s eyes went wide and he looked like he stopped breathing. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He whisper shouted.

“I don’t know. But he didn’t talk to you about it so that means it’s all good.” She said trying to calm him down as he looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

“He’s gonna kill me!” Hayden said looking around the hallway, ready for Louis to pounce at any second.

“No he won’t. If he wanted to he wouldn’t had picked you up from the airport, or plan this so just breathe.” Alexis said as she grabbed Hayden’s face between her hands, trying to make him stay still. “Babe you need to breathe.” She said.

Hayden nodded slowly and began starting to breathe as Alexis dropped her hands from his and face and placed them on his shoulders. “C’mon, lets go downstairs.” She said.

Alexis grabbed Hayden’s hand and led him to the living room where Louis and Harry were laying on the couch. Hayden stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis looked down at Harry and laughed at what he had just said before dropping his forehead onto his chest. Louis felt a small squeeze to his side and looked back up at Harry and gave him a confused look before Harry looked over at something and then back to Louis. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and then looked over at what Harry was looking at to see Hayden staring at him.

“What?” Louis asked as he sat up.

Hayden couldn’t open his mouth. He was sure Louis was secretly planning his death. Louis looked at him confused and then looked over at Alexis who had a hand over her face. He then realized what Hayden was freaking out about. Louis smirked to himself as he got off the couch and walked towards Hayden.

“So now you know I know…” He said quietly with a touch of fake agitation.

Hayden’s eyes widened as Louis came closer and closer to him. Louis hardened his face and stared back at Hayden before bringing up his hand about to hit the younger lad. Hayden flinched but just before Louis’ hand hit Hayden’s face Louis placed it on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“You can stop being awkward about it.” Louis said through a small chuckle.

Hayden was sure Louis was going to hit him, but instead he was laughing.

“Y-yeah, right.” Hayden said quietly.

Louis chuckled to himself one more time before walking back over to Harry and plopping his body right on top of the younger lad.

“Ow!” Harry said as Louis fell on him. “God, you’re getting fat.”

“Hey!” Louis said as he picked his head off of Harry’s chest.

“Oh, it’s fine. I like the extra flub.” Harry said through a small smile.

“Whatever, I’ll burn it all off at the game this weekend.” Louis said. “Hayden you’re family’s coming over for Thanksgiving and the game this weekend?”

Hayden and Alexis had moved to the couch across from Louis and Harry, as Hayden nodded. “Yeah, I believe we are. My parents really appreciate the invite.” He said as he pulled Alexis to his side.

“Of course. We weren’t sure if you guys were coming or if you had other family you were spending it with.” Harry said as he and Louis sat up.

“Uhm no, any family we have lives about five hours away, and we aren’t all that close with them.” Hayden explained.

Harry nodded. “Well we’re happy you guys could come over.”

“I’m happy too. My mum isn’t the best with cooking Thanksgiving meals, and you’re food…” Hayden trailed off. “I know I won’t be able to move I’ll be so full.”

Harry chuckled to himself lightly as Louis leaned against his chest. “Babe remember Thanksgiving right after the twins were born?” Louis asked.

“That might have been one of the worst days of my life.” Harry said. “And it was all your fault.”

Louis sat up from Harry’s chest turned to look at him. “No it wasn’t!”

“Dad yes it was.” Alexis said through her own laugh.

“What’d you do Louis, burn the kitchen down?” Hayden asked jokingly.

Louis scowled over at Hayden and he immediately dropped his smile.

“You didn’t?” He asked in disbelief.

“Well…” Louis said slowly.

“We had to remodel the kitchen! That kitchen, the one right through there did not look like that 5 years ago!” Harry said.

_*Flashback*_

“Okay boys I’m coming, I’m coming.” Louis said as he walked into the twins nursery.

Louis looked into Cam’s crib first and picked up the screaming baby before walking over to Rory’s crib and balanced the two babies in his arms. Even when they were crying Louis couldn’t get over how cute they were.

“Daddy, papa needs help.” Rosie said tiredly.

“Okay bug. Did you just wake up too?” Louis asked as the two crying newborns quieted down as he rocked them gently.

The 4-year-old nodded and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

Louis smiled to himself as he watched his daughter and he followed her out of the room and down the stairs to find Harry.

“Al can you take Rory?” Louis asked once he got down the stairs.

Alexis nodded and reached for one of the babies in her dad’s arms.

“Left arm sweetheart.” Louis said through a chuckle as Alexis tried to get the baby in his right arm.

“Right sorry.” She said quietly.

Louis looked down at his twin boys and realized the only way to tell them apart was by the small birthmark Cameron had on his neck. Other than that they were 100% identical.

Once Alexis grabbed Rory from Louis, Louis balanced the baby against his chest and walked towards the kitchen. “Hey love, it smells delicious.” Louis said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks.” Harry said smiling over at Louis. “I know this might be a little difficult for you, but I need you to chop these and put it into this bowl.” Harry explained as pointed at the various vegetables on the counter.

“Alright I’ll just put this guy down.” Louis said before walking into the living room and putting Cameron in his mechanical rocker, and turning it on before going back into the kitchen.

“Okay, how big do you want these?” Louis asked gesturing to the vegetables with a knife.

“Carrots half an inch, onions, tomatoes and bell peppers in dices.” Harry instructed without turning away from the stove.

“Will do boss.” Louis said jokingly.

Louis had his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He gripped the carrot in his fist and brought the too large knife up and began cutting. The carrot moved around and the slice was too big making Louis huff. “I hate carrots.” He muttered to himself. After too big and too small carrot slices were cut Louis was done with that and grabbed a bell pepper.

“Daddy!!”

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of Cody’s screaming, he almost sounded panicked. Harry quickly stopped what he was doing and ran out of the kitchen, towards the living room and up the stairs. When he got to Cody’s room he pushed it open and saw the 8-year-old in near tears on his bed.

 _Whats wrong?_ Harry asked concerned, walking into the room and sitting on Cody’s bed.

“I asked for daddy, not you.” Cody said annoyed as he wiped his tears.

Harry felt near to tears himself as he heard that. He hesitantly brought up his hand to sign again. _He’s busy doing something…What do you need?_

Cody sniffled one more time before passing Harry a pair of suspenders. “I need help putting them on. I tried and I couldn’t do it.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded as he took the suspenders from Cody and looked at his son. He realized Cody must’ve gotten frustrated with not being able to put them on himself. _Your dad used to wear these all the time._ Harry signed before having Cody stand in front of him and turn around.

“Thats why I wanted his help.” Cody said with a little bit of agitation in his voice and annunciation on the fact that he didn’t want Harry to help him.

Harry let out a breath and nodded, knowing Cody couldn’t see it, but it’s not like he could say anything. Harry attached the clips of the suspenders to the back of Cody’s pants, before having him turn around. Once Cody turned around fully Harry offered him a small smile. _I like the color. You pick the outfit out all by yourself?_ Harry asked, trying to get some type of conversation going. Cody just nodded as Harry finished clipping the suspenders to Cody’s pants and Harry let out a deep breath.

 _There you go big guy, all set_. Harry signed.

Cody walked over to his mirror and examined his outfit. He seemed satisfied and turned back around to his dad. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

Harry nodded before standing up from his sons bed and walking towards the door. Just as he was about to open it he turned around to sign something to Cody only to find him laying on his bed, reading a book. Harry looked down to the ground and opened the door slowly before walking out of the room.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

“Harry I don’t-” Louis started as Harry ran out of the kitchen to help Cody.

Louis grumbled to himself and finished dicing the peppers, onions, and tomatoes. It took him less than ten minutes to cut them all up and he was overall very impressed with himself. He looked around and saw that Harry had put out a small pan filled with oil at the bottom. Louis figured it was for what he was cutting. “Isn’t this supposed to be boiling?” He asked himself as he turned the heat up on the stove. Within a minute or so Louis saw the oil began to bubble a bit so he got  the cutting board with all of the vegetables on it and placed them into the oil. What Louis wasn’t expecting was a bright flame to erupt from the pan, nearly touching the fan that covered the stove.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!” Louis nearly yelled as he watched the flame.

Louis looked around and saw a cup filled with water so he quickly grabbed it and splashed it on the growing flame. As the water hit the flame it only doubled it’s size on top of the stove. Louis looked at it wide eyed and then back down to the cup, and smelling it.

“Why the hell is he drinking vodka?!” Louis yelled angrily.

He ran over to the sink and pulled the hose from it and turned the water on, trying to diffuse the flame. Nothing seemed to be working and Louis only yelled in frustration.

“God dammit!!” He screamed furiously.

“Lou what’s wron- Oh my God!!!” Harry yelled coming back into the kitchen.

Harry quickly went into the large pantry they had and bent down to grab something off the floor. When he stood back up Louis saw it was a fire extinguisher and he immediately stopped squirting the water at the large flame as Harry began to put it out.

Once the flame was out both Harry and Louis let out a deep breath and looked to each other.

“Well… It’s not all ruined.” Louis offered as Harry was scowling at him.

“Louis what the fuck?!” Harry yelled as he moved over to look at the damage that had been done.

“T-there was a pan filled with oil so I put the heat on and put the little vegetable things in it and it just went up in flames!” Louis gushed out.

“Agh!” Harry grumbled as he looked at the stove. “Louis half of it is ruined! Not only that but the stove won’t work and now there are burn marks on the ceiling!! That and now the fan won’t work!!” Harry shouted.

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” Louis said feeling terrible for basically ruining Thanksgiving dinner.

Harry just ran a hand over his face and put his arms up in defeat. “Whatever… Happy Thanksgiving.” He mumbled before walking out of the kitchen.

Louis watched Harry stalk out of the kitchen and turned back to the ruined stove. “Yeah… Happy Thanksgiving.” He muttered to himself.

_*End Flashback*_

“Louis you’re not supposed to turn oil on that high.” Hayden stated.

“No shit sherlock.” Louis said through a chuckle.

Hayden laughed quietly to himself before speaking again. “So what did you guys do for dinner then?”

“Well the turkey wasn’t ruined so Louis had cut it up and made turkey sandwiches for everyone.” Harry said.

Hayden looked over to Louis and let out a loud laugh. “Good effort.” He said through his laughter.

“Alright my husband was ready to kill me, my kids were hungry, most importantly I was hungry so I made do with what I had. Some turkey, bread, mayo, salt and pepper.” Louis said.

“The only good thing that came out of it was that I got an even nicer kitchen. Lou apologized to me by remodeling the kitchen, getting the best equipment possible.” Harry said though a small smile. “I’m almost grateful he burnt it.”

Louis looked over at Harry and a wide smile came across his face. “Well then you’re welcome.” He said sassily.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Louis back so he was resting on his chest again.

“Wait pop so were you actually drinking vodka?” Alexis asked.

Harry shrugged slightly and nodded.

“It was a big glass too.” Louis added in.

“It was not! It was a regular sized glass.” Harry said.

“Why were you even drinking it? And before dinner?” Alexis asked knowing her pop wasn’t the biggest fan of non fruity drinks.

Harry huffed. “Thanksgiving makes me stressed so I drink a little.”

“Or a lot.” Louis muttered, knowing how Harry gets extremely drunk and clingy on Thanksgiving. If he remembers correctly thats how Rosie was conceived.

“Shut up.” Harry muttered back to him.

“Don’t worry, this year I’ll be sure to stay out of the kitchen and lay on the couch.” Louis said.

“Good.” Hayden said.

Louis scowled over at him, making the younger lad say a quiet ‘sorry’ before pulling Alexis closer to him.

*~*

“Daddy.”

Louis felt someone poke his cheek as he was laying on the couch with Charlie on his chest and he was trying and succeeding to sleep. He grumbled, not wanting to get up.

“Daddy.”

He heard it again, but this time it was a light slap to his cheek.

“Daddy’s trying to sleep.” He mumbled.

“But I need help!”

Louis opened his eyes and saw Rory and Cameron standing above him with their dress shirts undone and loose,and messed up ties around their necks. He chuckled to himself before sitting up and put Charlie sitting up against a pillow.

“Alright boys, c’mere.” Louis said.

Cameron was the first one to step up and Louis first went to work on buttoning his shirt and tucking it in. Once that was finished he loosened the tie and re-did it, tying it correctly around Cam’s neck. When he finished with Cameron, Rory stepped up next and Louis did the exact same thing to him.

“Boys you did a really good job picking out your outfits and trying to put them on. You were very close.” Louis said once he finished with both of them.

“Thanks daddy!” They said at the same time.

“When are you gonna get dressed? You need to look nice.” Rory said as he took in his fathers appearance.

“What I don’t look good in this?” Louis asked as he gestured down to his joggers and Harry’s way too big sweatshirt on him.

The twins looked at him and shook their heads.

“It’s Thanksgiving you need to dress up.You should wear that pretty blue shirt and the tan pants.” Cameron offered.

Louis smiled at the 6-year-olds and nodded happily. “Sure boys, if thats what you want.” Louis said before grabbing Charlie and standing up to go to his room to change.

When Louis got to his and Harry’s room he laid Charlie down on the bed as she still hadn’t woken up yet and walked over to his closet. He looked through his large walk in closet and found his baby blue button down with his tan khakis and exited the closet.

Louis pulled off Harry’s sweatshirt and kept on his white undershirt. He pulled on his button down and did the buttons before pulling off his joggers and putting on his khakis. He tucked his shirt in and got his black belt out and put it on before checking himself in the mirror.

“What do you think miss Charlie? Daddy’s hair good?” He asked turning to see his baby still sleeping.

Louis chuckled to himself before running his hand through his fringe and styling it messily, knowing that’s how Harry liked it best. He nodded to himself at the mirror one more time before walking back over to Charlie and bringing her to her nursery to change her into her outfit.

“Alright sweetheart, let’s see what papa bought you for today.” Louis said as he placed the baby on the changing table and walked over to the small dresser.

When Louis looked inside he saw three outfits with tags on them. “Only your father…” Louis muttered as he picked up the new Thanksgiving clothes Harry bought. “Alright sweetheart we have pretty in pink, boyish in blue, and boring in brown.” Louis said looking at the various colored onesies. “You know what, we’re gonna go with pink, I have no clue what your father was thinking when he got these.” Louis said looking at the blue and brown onesies.

Louis brought the onesie over to the changing table and began to change Charlie’s diaper and get her into her new outfit.

“There you are sweetheart, you’re very pretty.” Louis said once he changed her.

He lifted up the now awake baby and smiled at her, making her own smile appear as Louis pulled her into his chest and began to walk downstairs.

“Very handsome daddy.” Rory said when Louis passed through the living room.

“Not as handsome as you two.” He said through a smile as he glanced at the twins and walked towards the kitchen.

“Damn that looks hot.” Louis said as Harry pulled something out of the oven.

Harry chuckled at him and placed the pan on the counter. “Lou I’m literally taking it out of the oven right now, of course it’s hot.”

Louis smirked over at him before walking towards Harry. “I was talking about you.” Louis said before he got up on his toes and kissing Harry tenderly.

Harry smiled into the kiss and it didn’t go away even when Louis pulled away.

“And what about you? You’re far too handsome to possibly be my husband.” Harry smirked down at him.

“Huh I’d like to think of myself as hot. I’m quite the eye catcher.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Harry said though a chuckle as he bent down to kiss Louis one more time.

“And this lovely little girl.” Harry said once he released Louis and grabbed Charlie from his arms. “You didn’t like the other ones?” He asked as he bounced Charlie and made faces at her, making the baby smile.

“They were pretty horrid. No baby should wear brown, and I’m pretty sure the blue one was a boys.” Louis said as he watched the pair in front of him.

Harry chuckled at him as he balanced Charlie on his chest and turned back to the stove.

A moment later the doorbell rang and Harry passed Charlie back to Louis so he could focus on cooking. “Can you get that?” He asked Louis as he checked a pot on the stove.

“Of course love.” Louis said before pecking Harry’s cheek quickly.

Louis balanced Charlie in his arms before reaching the foyer. Louis got to the door and answered it happily as he saw it was Hayden’s family. “Hello everyone.” He said through a smile.

“Hey!” They all chorused.

Louis stepped aside so they could come in from the cold and closed it once everyone was in.

“Miss Genevieve what a lovely dress you’re wearing.” Louis said sweetly.

“Thank you Mr.Louis.” She said with a slight blush.

Louis smiled down at her and turned to face Jackie, kissing her on the cheek quickly. “You look lovely too.” He said through a grin.

“Thank you Louis.” She said kindly.

“You’re not gonna tell me I look lovely?” Scott joked.

“You know what I was just gonna say how handsome you look Scott. Damn you’re really working that blazer.” He joked back, rubbing his hand over the front of his blazer.

“Louis!” They heard Harry yell from the kitchen.

“Harry! Don’t interrupt I’m trying to make a move here!!” Louis yelled back as the family in front of him laughed. “Alright so before you all ask Rosie is downstairs , Cody is in his room, and Alexis is in the living room.” Louis said as he talked to the kids on front of him.

They all nodded before Josh took off running for the stairs as Genevieve and Hayden went looking for Rosie and Alexis.

“Can I hold this little one.” Jackie asked, pointing to Charlie.

“Of course.” Louis said passing her the baby. “If she gets fussy you can just give her to me. Harry’s a bit busy in the kitchen.” He explained. Louis clapped his hand on Scott’s back and making him look over to him. “Care for a beer mate?” He asked.

“I’d never turn down a beer.” Scott said through a chuckle.

Louis smiled at him and led the pair into the kitchen. Jackie walked into the living room as Scott followed Louis to the fridge.

“I hear you’re trying to steal my husband.” Harry said as he turned to the pair.

“I believe I already have.” Scott said as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist.

Louis smiled over at Scott surprised before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry babe.” Louis said.

“Jackie looks like our husbands are divorcing us, why don’t you and I have a go?” Harry yelled into the living room from the kitchen.

“Sure! We can go out for drinks later!” She yelled back.

“Can we not?!” Hayden yelled.

The parents laughed as Louis passed Scott a beer and they opened it, taking a quick swig. As Scott and Louis were talking quietly between themselves Harry walked over to Louis and pulled him into the chest, surprising the older lad.

“No way I’m letting you walk away from me that easy.” Harry said before kissing Louis.

Louis smiled into the kiss as Scott made a fake gagging noise.

“You’re worse than our kids when it comes to complaining.” Louis said, looking over Scott.

Scott smiled and shrugged before taking another sip of beer.

“Alright both of you get out.” Harry instructed shooing them away.

“Wait Harry I never told you how nice you look!!” Scott said as he and Louis walked out of the kitchen.

“Are you cheating on me already?!” Louis asked in fake hurt.

Scott shrugged and laughed to himself. “Sorry mate, I just really love that hair.”

The two men walked into the living room to see Cameron, Rory, Alexis and Hayden staring at them while Jackie was trying to hold in a laugh. The pair couldn’t hold in their own laughter at the sight of the kids faces. They took a seat on the couch, Louis on Jackie’s left and Scott on her right.

“What crap are you watching?” Louis asked as he saw some vampire guy and a girl who stuttered too much and oozed awkwardness come onto the screen.

“Dad.” Alexis whined wanting her father to just stop talking.

“Seriously.” He said gesturing to the screen. “Hayden tell me you don’t actually enjoy this!”

Hayden looked between Louis and Alexis and then to the screen. “Theres only one thing I like about these movies and that would be that they talked about the idea of the boyfriend asking permission from the father to marry his daughter… But other than that it’s pretty bad.” He said.

“Ha!” Louis said to his daughter.

Alexis rolled her eyes and got more comfortable next to Hayden as she focused back on the screen.

“I’m gonna need to get very drunk before I watch this shit.” Louis said before taking another sip of his beer.

“Cheers to that.” Scott said as he offered his bottle for Louis to clink.

Louis clinked his bottle against Scott’s and chuckled over at him.

“Can I keep him?” Louis asked Jackie, looking across her to Scott who was laughing lightly to himself.

“Oh no, he’s mine.” Jackie said as she smiled down at Charlie.

“Fine.” Louis muttered in fake annoyance.

“Oh my God dad, can you please stop?” Alexis asked clearly annoyed.

“It’s okay Al I don’t mind the special attention.” Scott joked.

“But I do!” Harry yelled from the kitchen.

They all laughed except for a very annoyed Alexis.

“I love making him jealous. I can’t do that with our other mates cause we’ve been friends for so long.” Louis whispered to Jackie.

Jackie smiled over at him before speaking. “Well I’m glad you can use my husband.” She said in a mocked tone.

Louis laughed with her before turning back to the tv and watching whatever horrible vampire movie was on.

*~*

A couple hours later dinner was served, having 4 different courses consisting of salad, soup, an italian ice to ‘cleanse your pallet’, and then the main course with turkey, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, creamed corn, mashed potatoes, homemade rolls, and grilled vegetables.

“Holy crap Harry, it’s official I choose you over Louis.” Scott said as he shoveled more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Hey!” Louis said in fake hurt.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not.” Scott said through a mouth full of food.

Everyone around the table chuckled as the parents bickered around the table.

Hayden was the first to excuse himself from the table after about 6 servings of food as he felt like he was about to pass out from the amount he ate.

“Here, take Charlie with you.” Louis said as he passed Hayden the baby that had been in his arms throughout dinner.

Hayden balanced the small 3 month old baby in his arms. “Miss Charlie you and I are gonna take a very long nap.” He said to her as he walked to the living room.

Harry smiled over at him before focusing back on the teenage boys lost in their own world. “So boys, how are the relationships?” He asked and signed.

They both got beet red and looked to each other for an answer.

“Good I guess.” Josh said quietly.

“Oh yeah? You two being good boyfriends? You know holding doors open, picking up the check, maybe holding hands all the time? Giving kisses?” Louis asked teasingly, sending a smirk over at the two boys.

Cody if possible got even more red before pushing back his chair and standing up. “Alright Josh I think we should go.” He said.

Josh quickly nodded and followed Cody out of the dining room.

Jackie looked over at Louis and Harry impressed. “Nice work you two. I’ve never been able to embarrass my kids like that.” She said.

“It’s a gift.” Louis said though a small laugh. “I think I’m ready for a nap too.” He said stretching his arms and back.

“I think I’m ready for a drink.” Harry said as he sloshed his vodka cranberry in his hand.

“Babe you’ve had enough to drink.” Louis said reaching over and trying to take Harry’s drink.

Harry pulled it away and glared at Louis before throwing back the rest of his drink.

“Alright pop…” Alexis said as she watched her father down his drink. “I’m gonna go in the living room.” She said before pushing her chair back and walking out of the room.

When Alexis walked into the living room she saw her boyfriend snoring on the couch with her baby sister laying on his chest, sleeping as well. Alexis smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture before picking up Haydens legs and sitting on the couch, and placing his legs on hers.

Three hours later Hayden woke up just in time for dessert, which he happily accepted. He had a pumpkin pie and apple pie on his plate as well as a big scoop of ice cream.

“Can you cook like you dad? If so I think we’re going to have a very happy life together.” He said teasingly to Alexis before leaning in and kissing her.

“I can’t cook as good as him, but I can cook.” She said once he pulled away.

“I don’t know Al, that dinner you made for us for our anniversary was great. Up to your dads standards.” Louis said as he pulled a slightly drunk Harry to sit down with him.

“What’d you do?” Hayden asked.

“They missed their 20 year anniversary so the kiddos and I surprised them with dinner. We stayed at uncle Niall’s for the night.” Alexis explained.

“You guys must’ve loved that.” Hayden said teasingly, looking over at the older men.

“Oh you have no idea, I don’t know how many hours we-”

“Okay! H you’re done talking, and drinking.” Louis said placing a hand over Harry’s mouth and grabbing his drink. “The stressful part is over, no more drinking.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Well you’re not getting any tonight.” Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear.

As all head turned to them Louis felt his face heat up before glaring at Harry and leaning in close to whisper in his ear again. “First of all we both know thats not true, and second of all can you keep yourself together, please?” He pleaded.

“Fine.” Harry muttered before pecking Louis’ lips quickly and sitting back against the couch and begin dozing off.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry before looking at the younger lad in front of him. “So Hayden how many more days are you here?” He asked.

“I leave in about four days.” He said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

“But then you’re back for two weeks at the end of December, right?”

“Yeah, I come back the 21st of December and don’t leave until the 3rd of January.” He explained.

“Good, you’ll have a nice long stay at home.” Louis said as Harry placed his head on his shoulder and Louis wrapped an arm around his waist.

Hayden nodded and continued to eat his dessert, and then once it was done he asked for a second helping, and then maybe a third. When dessert was over the two families relaxed in the living room until they announced they had to head home before they fell asleep.

Hayden pulled Alexis into his chest and hugged her tight as he kissed her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can do whatever you want.” He said.

They were the only two in the foyer as Hayden’s family headed to the car and Alexi’s family was getting ready for bed.

“Sounds good.” She said sweetly.

“Sounds good.” He repeated through a smile. “Happy Thanksgiving.” He said quietly.

“Happy Thanksgiving. I love you.” She said as Hayden pulled his coat on.

He smiled over to her and pulled her in for one more kiss. “I love you too.”

*~*

“Ben, good to see ya mate.” Louis said as he saw his, and Emma’s family walk towards him on the pitch. He held out his hand for Ben to shake and the other lad grabbed it enthusiastically before shaking it.

“I-I can’t believe I’m here.” He gushed out.

Louis chuckled at him “Yeah, well believe it. You came on a good day, we’re playing Liverpool, so it should be fun.” He said through a smile.

Louis felt someone pull on his arm and he looked to see Harry wanting to talk to him away from the others. “What’s up?” He asked.

“Why is Nick here?” Harry almost spat through his teeth.

“Listen-” Louis started.

“No, he shouldn’t be here. Why didn’t they fire him?” Harry asked angered.

“He got his lawyers involved. He’s on like a probation.” Louis tried to explain.

“He should be in jail, thats where he should be.” Harry said, glaring over at the other teams head coach.

“Harry it’s fine, the only time I’m near him is when we have meetings with the board, or when he have to talk with the refs before the game. That’s it.” Louis reassured him.

Harry shook his head and shifted Charlie in his arms as he looked to the ground. “I don’t want you near him at all.”

“It’s okay love. If you want I can get Ben to be my bodyguard, I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to say yes.” Louis joked, trying to calm Harry down.

Harry smiled down at Louis and then glanced over to Ben. “True. But it’s okay. I’ll just keep an eye on you all day.”

“It’s not like you already don’t.” Louis teased.

Harry just shrugged and kissed Louis quickly before wishing him a good luck and ushering the kids off the field.

“This isn’t cool. I’m like third wheeling now!!” Josh complained as Cody and Emma took a seat beside him.

“Get used to it mate. That or bring Zaria to the games.” Cody said as he grabbed Emma’s hand with his own and giving it a light squeeze.

“I will.” Josh grumbled as he pulled his hat further onto his head and snuggled against his thick coat.

“So how long have you and Louis been together?” Ben asked as he took a seat next to Rory.

“About 20 years.” Harry replied happily.

Ben looked at him shocked. “Wait, how old are you?”

“I’m 35 and Lou is 37.” He said.

“Damn… So you don’t count your wedding anniversary?” He asked slightly confused as he got more comfortable in his seat.

“Well we celebrate it, but we didn’t like start over how long we’ve been together, you know? We just like to say how long we’ve been together, not how long we’ve been married. Thats what we really celebrate.” Harry explained.

Ben smiled over at Harry and nodded. “Thats really sweet. I can’t believe you guys were so young when you got together. And no break ups or anything?”

Harry shifted Charlie so she would be shielded from the cold. “No, no break ups but we definitely had times where we didn’t talk or see each other for a couple days. But that’s it.” He said proudly.

Ben raised his eyebrows impressed. “Well good for you guys.” He said gently.

15 minutes later the game started and Ben was on his feet within seconds. Down on the pitch Louis was preparing his team.

“Listen here lads the principal of playing is to compete against yourself… It’s about self-improvement, it’s about being better than you were the day before. Now we’ve beat this team before, not only did we beat them but we didn’t even let them score. That’s it. It’s all about how you finish, not how you start. So when we finish I want there to be a big zero for Liverpool on that scoreboard.” Louis said pointing to the large scoreboard. “When you boys are on that pitch you aren’t a team, you’re a family. You need to trust each other, and work together. Not only do you play for yourselves but you play for each other.” Louis said as his team kneeled in front of him. He nodded down at them, knowing they were prepared for the game ahead.

“Are you ready United?” Louis asked seriously looking down at them.

“Hell yeah.” They said together, nodding their heads and looking to each other.

“Are you ready United?!” Louis asked, getting louder, almost yelling.

“Hell yeah!” The team said, getting louder themselves as they felt more excited.

“I said, ARE YOU READY UNITED?!” Louis asked, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The team stood up together with smiles plastered on their faces. “HELL YEAH!” They cheered before putting their hands in together.

“Alright lads on three.” Louis said with his hand on top of the teams.

“1..2..3 REDS!” They all screamed as they broke their hands away and the first stringers jogged onto the pitch.

“Go get’em lads!!” Louis screamed and clapped as he saw his team run onto the field.

“Nice talk as usual.” Ed said, coming up to stand beside Louis.

Louis smiled over at him and nodded. “Thanks mate. I really want this win today.” He said as he saw the team set up on the pitch.

Ed nodded, knowing what happened between Louis and Nick.

“Coach Tomlinson we need you on the field.” One of the refs said.

“Just ignore everything he says.” Ed said to Louis before he walked over to where Nick and the other ref.

Louis nodded at Ed and followed the ref onto the middle of the pitch.

“Alright gentlemen you know the routine, shake hands.” One of the refs said.

Louis stared at Nick and slowly brought up his arm to shake his hand.

Nick scoffed and hit Louis’ hand away. “I’m not touching him.” He nearly spat.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re not gonna shake my hand but you’ll punch me until I can’t get up.” He retorted.

“You deserved it.” Nick said, walking closer to Louis.

“Alright, coach calm down.” The second ref said as he pushed back on Nick.

“It’s fine.” Louis said as he kept his eyes on Nick. “He won’t touch me in front of all of these people.” He said with a slight smirk on his face.

“Just wait.” Nick said through gritted teeth and pushed the ref off him before walking to his side of the field.

“I wonder what that was all about.” Ben said from his seat in the stands as they watched Louis walk back over to his side of the field.

Harry had to restrain himself from going down to the field and separating the two men. “They just don’t get along.” He said quietly.

As the game went on Manchester quickly got the lead and the family was on their feet for most of the game. When half time came around the score was Manchester 2, Liverpool 0. At the sight of that Harry had a wide grin on his face as he looked down at the pitch to find Louis. The problem was that Harry couldn’t find him. It was weird because during half time Louis was either talking to one of his players or Ed, or he was in the stands with them. Harry stood up and was about to go look for him when a large hand stopped him.

“Where are you going?” Ben asked curiously.

“I’m gonna try to find Lou.”

“Oh, you have the baby, I’ll go.” Ben said before standing up without hearing the protests from Harry and walked down the stairs to the pitch.

Ben looked around the pitch and was amazed at what he saw. He found Louis’ assistant coach and went over to talk to him. “Hey mate, do you know where Louis went?”

“Yeah, he was headed for the bathroom. But it’s the one for coaches and players only.” Ed explained.

“Harry was looking for him, where’s that bathroom?” Ben asked.

“It’s near the player and coaches entrance. Do you know where that is?” Ed asked.

“Yeah, thanks mate.” Ben said before walking off in the direction of the bathroom.

Ben walked through what looked like a huge grey tunnel before finding the large, open space used at the entrance for players and coaches. As he got further down the hall he began to hear shouting, and some rustling. Confused as to what it was he walked faster and when he turned to corner he saw red.

On the ground was Louis with a bloody nose and a man standing over him, kicking him over and over again. Ben recognized the man as the coach from Liverpool and immediately took off towards him, and tackled him to the ground and away from Louis.

“Who the fuc-”

Before he could finish Ben brought up his fist and punched Nick in the face. With the one punch Nick was passed out on the ground as Ben sat on top of him. Once Ben saw the man below him stop moving he quickly got off of him and looked to Louis who was trying to sit up from the floor. Ben walked over to him and helped him stand up.

“Here I gotcha.” Ben said as he helped Louis stand.

Louis felt like his head was numb and he couldn’t breathe as he placed all of his body weight on Ben. “Harry.” He choked out.

“What?” Ben asked as he could barely hear the other lad.

“I n-need Harry.” Louis said a little louder.

Ben quickly nodded and began to walk Louis back to the pitch and to Harry, leaving Nick on the ground.

Harry was looking around frantically as half time ends in 7 minutes and no one has seen Louis. He bounced Charlie in his arms and looked down to the pitch, scanning every inch for some sign of Louis.

“Harry!!”

Harry looked over and saw Hayden looking back at him wide eyed. He pointed somewhere onto the pitch and Harry caught sight of Ben nearly carrying Louis onto the field as he limped.

“Oh my God…” Harry whispered to himself before passing Charlie to Jackie and sprinting onto the pitch.

“What happened?!” Harry asked once he got in front of Ben and Louis.

He saw Louis had a bloody nose and a slightly bruised jaw.

“That guy, Nick I think his name was.” Ben said.

“Where is he?” Harry asked angered as he reached for Louis to lead him to the medics to get cleaned up.

“I knocked him out when I found him over Louis.” Ben explained.

Harry looked at him amazed as they sat Louis down on a chair. “I swear I’m sending that guy to jail after this.” Harry muttered as someone passed him a napkin to clean Louis’ nose.

“Harry.” Louis nearly whispered.

“I’m right here love.” Harry said as he wiped Louis’ face.

“I never hit him back… I swear I didn’t.” Louis said as his eyes filled with tears.

Harry finished wiping Louis’ face and looked at him with a soft expressing, nodding slowly. “I know you didn’t love.” He said quietly as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis closed his eyes and leaned his head back as it felt like it was pounding as a medic checked his ribs over while Ben didn’t leave his side.

“Dad?! What happened?!” Alexis basically yelled as she ran towards her dads with Hayden fast walking behind her.

“Al, give him a second.” Harry said pushing her back.

“I’m sorry, I tried to keep her up there.” Hayden said as he pulled Alexis back towards him.

“What happened?!” She asked again, more angered.

Harry ran a hand over his face and looked back to Louis who shook his head slightly, not wanting his daughter to know what had been going on with him and Nick. “Listen I’ll explain later, okay?” Harry said quietly.

“Harry a security guard needs to talk to you.” Ben whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and looked back to Alexis who couldn’t take her eyes off her dad. “Go back up to the seats, and tell the kids everything’s fine, alright? I don’t want them worrying.” Harry said to Alexis and Hayden.

The two nodded slowly and began to walk back to the seats as Harry turned to walk back over to Louis who was talking with a security guard.

“Okay Coach Tomlinson, we’ll talk to the board and tell them what happened. Nick has been taken off the property and is in the custody of the police right now. Do you want to press charges?” The security guard asked Louis.

“Yes.” Harry said as Louis nodded.

The security looked at the three men in front of him and turned to Ben before speaking. “Keep him around sir.” He said to Louis as he clapped Ben on the back.

Louis nodded and chuckled up at Ben to see the other lad with with wide smile.

“Will do.” Louis said quietly.

The game continued on and the final score was 5-0. That definitely improved Louis’ mood for the rest of the day. He was still able to coach after having only a bruised nose and ribs, and still he ran up and down the side of the pitch with his team, cheering them on along the way.

*~*

“Hey Louis, feeling better?” Hayden asked as he walked into the living room the next day to find Alexis.

“Physically yes, but explaining to my kids as to why my face looks like this is not so easy.” Louis said through a chuckle as he gestured to his bruised nose and jaw. “They were freaking out yesterday, I’ll tell ya that.”

“Yeah, when Harry ran down to you all the kids got a bit scared. Rory and Cam started crying but I was able to calm them down a bit.” Hayden said as he took a seat across from Louis.

Louis nodded as he shifted Charlie on his chest. “So last day home, what are you and Al doing?” He asked.

“You know just gonna hang out, go out to eat.” Hayden said as he heard Alexis come down the stairs.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him and nodded slowly as Alexis grabbed Hayden’s hand and ushered him out the door.

“What were you guys talking about?” Alexis asked once her and Hayden were in the car.

“Just about what happened yesterday and he asked what we were doing today.” Hayden said as he got onto the road. “So what did happen yesterday?” He asked.

“I don’t know… They won’t tell me but I think something happened between my dad and that other coach.” She said.

Hayden nodded as he kept his eyes locked on the road and reached for Alexis’ hand.

“So what are we doing today?” Alexis asked.

“My house is empty.” He said.

Alexis laughed to herself as she saw Hayden turn onto his street. “Will we at least get food later?” She asked.

“No, we’re just gonna do it and then I’m kicking you out of my house. You’re walking home by the way.” Hayden said jokingly.

Alexis looked over at him and saw him smiling at her already.

When Hayden pulled into his driveway he quickly hopped out of the car and jogged over to open Alexis’ door for her. Once she got out of the car Hayden grabbed her hand and led her to the front door and opened it with ease before pulling her into his chest and kissing her tenderly.

The pair worked their way through the medium sized home and to Hayden’s bedroom swiftly. Once they were inside with the door closed he led them to the bed, never disconnecting their lips as they moved. As the two worked each other’s clothes off Alexis thought back to the first time they had done this. After every article of clothing removed Hayden would ask if she was okay, if she wanted this. Everytime he asked she would nod and say yes. He was attentive to her and genuinely cared that he wasn’t pushing her to do something she didn’t want to do.

“You okay?” Hayden breathed between kisses once they had removed their clothes.

Alexis nodded as she moved her lips to Hayden’s neck and began kissing down his toned chest.

“God I missed you.” Hayden said before he connected their lips again gently.

He began to slow down, not wanting this to be ‘a quick fuck’, but a different translation of love. He made sure she hit her high before he released, making sure she felt at least half as loved as he did everyday.

The pair laid on the bed breathless with a thin layer of sweat between them. Alexis rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I love you.” He said quietly.

Alexis picked her head off his chest and smiled softly at him. “I love you too.” She said before connecting their lips sweetly.

Hayden looked at her with a soft expression before speaking. “Wait for me to come home?” He asked quietly with a small smile, referencing the song he put on the dvd he gave Alexis the first time he left.

Alexis nodded and smiled softly back at him before kissing him one more time.

“Always.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, only one more update :(  
> I was given the great idea of writing a prologue of the early days of Harry and Louis' relationship and how they got to where they are, and I'm happy to announce I will be writing it!! So thoughts on this chapter? Predictions for the next? Leave comments, give kudos, thanks!!


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in italics is sign language unless said otherwise.

**3 ½ Years Later**

“Thank you so much for the opportunity sir, you won’t regret it!” Hayden said as he shook the older man’s hand.

“I know I won’t regret it, you’re work is incredible.” The older man stated happily.

A wide smile came across Hayden’s face as he dropped the other man’s hand. “Well I look forward to working with you, Mr. Collins.” He said kindly.

“And I the same with you. I’ll introduce you to the team next Monday and we’ll go from there.” Mr. Collins said.

“Sounds great.” Hayden said through his smile.

Mr.Collins smiled at Hayden one more time before walking away. Hayden looked around the stadium and memories came flooding back. Memories of watching from the stands with Alexis and her family. Looking down at the pitch and seeing Louis running up and down the sidelines with his team, shouting at them to ‘make a move!’. The day Harry went into labor with Charlie who was now almost 4-years-old. He couldn’t believe it… He couldn’t believe all the memories he had at this stadium.

“Hayden!!”

Hayden turned around and saw Louis with a wide smile on his face walking towards him. The younger lad smiled to himself and walked towards Louis, the man he basically considers a second father by now. Louis opened his arms and Hayden immediately went into them, hugging the older man tightly against his chest. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as Louis hugged him back.

“Damn look at you, I haven’t seen you home in months! You got some stubble, you’re getting old!” Louis teased as he looked at the 22-year-old in front of him.

Hayden chuckled lightly to himself as he nodded and shrugged slightly.

“And what are you doing here? Al said you were in London looking for a job and flat.” Louis said as he straightened his tie and suit jacket.

“Yeah, that’s half true.” Hayden said through a small laugh. “I was actually looking for a job and flat here, I just didn’t want her to know. I wanted it to be like a surprise.” He said.

“Oh, okay. She’s been going crazy mate, we haven’t seen you home in like four months! We last saw you at graduation! How long have you been home!?”

“About 2 weeks, since graduation.” He said as Louis gave him a shocked face. “I know, I know.” Hayden breathed out. “But I have good news, if that makes up for anything.”

“Alright, what’s the news?” Louis asked as he shifted his feet on the grass of the pitch.

“I got a job here. I’m Manchester United’s new photographer.” Hayden said proudly.

“What?! That’s great Hayden! Congrats!” Louis said as he pulled the younger man into his chest for another hug.

“Thanks Louis. I also found a flat just outside the city, not too far from you guys actually.”

“Oh that’s great. When Al said you were looking for flats in London I thought that there was no way I was allowing you to take my daughter out of the city.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“It’s all one big surprise so don’t tell her.” Hayden said with a soft smile.

“Of course not mate. So when are you gonna see the family?” Louis asked.

“Before I do that I actually wanted to talk to you and Harry.” Hayden said slowly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Louis looked at him confused and nodded slowly before speaking. “Alright, well H is at the cafe now, why don’t we head down there and have lunch?” Louis offered. 

Hayden smiled and nodded happily. “Yeah, sounds great. I have my car, I’ll just follow you.”

“Great.” Louis smiled over at him before they started walking out of the stadium. “Your graduation was great by the way. We had an awesome time in London, the kids really loved it.”

“I was just happy you guys could come down. I was nervous I wouldn’t be able to make Al’s and then mine the next day.” Hayden said as they walked through the stadium. “I’m glad the kids had a good time too.”

Louis chuckled to himself and nodded. “It’s not like I can really call all of them kids you know? Cody’s 17 and Rosies’ 13 I can’t even believe it.” He said, shaking his head at the mere thought of his kids growing up.

“Don’t even talk about how old they are, it only makes me feel old.” Hayden said jokingly.

Louis scoffed. “And how do you think I feel?!” He asked as they made their way into the parking lot.

Hayden put his hands up in defeat as he chuckled lightly to himself. “Alright, so I’ll follow you to the cafe?” He asked once he and Louis got to their cars.

Louis nodded and hopped into his SUV as Hayden got into his passat.

As Hayden followed Louis he could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He tried to take deep breaths but nothing seemed to help his nerves as they got closer and closer to the bakery. Hayden tried giving himself a pep-talk, but still that didn’t work. He followed Louis’ car into the all too familiar bakery parking lot and parked the car before hopping out and catching up with Louis to go inside.

“You alright mate?” Louis asked, noticing Hayden’s short breaths and sweaty forehead.

“Yeah I’m good.” He said quietly.

Louis gave him a questioned look before stepping into the bakery.

“Hayden is that you?!” 

Hayden looked up to see Harry smiling brightly at him and he could only return it.

“Hey Harry.” He said happily as he got engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

“What Lou, did you pick him up off the street? What’s up with the beard man?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Is it really that bad?” Hayden asked as he felt his growing stubble.

Harry shook his head and laughed lightly to himself. “No actually, It looks good on you, I’m just playing.” He said through a smile.

Hayden got a small smile on his face and nodded. Personally he liked the stubble.

“So what’s up mate? You didn’t walk in here with Louis for no reason.” Harry said.

“What is it so weird for us to just be hanging out?” Louis asked.

“No actually.” Harry said through a smile.

“Can we uh, can we sit down?” Hayden said nervously.

Harry looked at him confused for a second before nodding slowly. “Sure mate.” He said before leading Louis and Hayden to a booth.

Harry slid in first and then Louis next to him. Hayden sat across from them and let out a deep breath before speaking. “So Al and I have been dating for just over 5 years and uhm…” Hayden trailed off.

Louis and Harry looked over at him confused and urged him to continue but when he didn’t Louis spoke up. “You haven’t been this nervous talking to us in years, what’s going on mate?” Louis asked almost concerned.

“Right.” He breathed out as he wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts. “So Al and I have been together for just over 5 years, and now that we’ve both graduated from Uni and I found a job and flat for us in town, I wanted to ask you uhm… I wanted to ask you guys for your permission to… Well to ask for your permission to ask Alexis to uhm, to marry me.” He said nervously.

A warm smile came across Harry’s face as he looked at the young man in front of him. But when Harry looked over to Louis he could see his husband had basically stopped breathing. He reached over and squeezed Louis’ thigh gently, bringing him back to reality. Louis nodded slightly and looked over to Harry to see him still smiling and nodding his head towards Hayden who sat in anticipation.

“I was wondering when you were gonna ask.” Louis said through a small smile.

Hayden felt his jaw go slack at what Louis had just said. He stared at the older man in front of him in disbelief, waiting for him to continue.

Louis chuckled lightly to himself before looking at his hands on the table and speaking. “I really appreciate that you asked, I mean we are.” He said gesturing to Harry and himself. “And the answer is yes… You have our permission.” Louis said through the same soft smile he had been wearing.

Hayden felt his own wide smile grow at the sound of that. “Thank you guys so much! I’ve been stressing about this for months now, and I can’t tell you how happy I am that you said yes.” He gushed out.

“Well there’s no way we would say no after all this time.” Louis said through a small laugh.

“So do you know how or when you’re gonna ask her?” Harry asked with a warm smile on his face.

“Yeah, I want to do it when you guys have the barbeque. That’s in two weeks, right?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah, two weeks.” Harry nodded. “Thats great, perfect even. Do you know how?”

Hayden nodded as a wide smile came across his face. “Care to get the band back together?”

*~*

“H, Hayden is gonna be here in a couple minutes to set up the backyard. Al won’t get here until everyone else shows up right?” Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Harry preparing food for the barbeque.

“She’s coming a bit after everyone. Can you get Cody so he can help Hayden outside?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’ll get him.” Louis said before jogging towards the stairs.

When Louis got to Cody’s door, pushed his number and waited for him to answer it. When he didn’t after a couple of minutes he pushed it again, and again until Louis got fed up and opened the door slightly. Just when he was about to get Cody’s attention he saw his son and Emma on the bed. The problem was that Cody was shirtless and hovering over Emma as he sucked her face off. Louis quickly walked back through the door and closed it behind him. His mind was racing thoughts as to what he just saw and let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

“You okay daddy?”  

Louis looked down and saw 3-year-old Charlie looking up at him in concern

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you very far away from this room.” He said as he picked up his daughter and rushed downstairs to Harry. “Why didn’t you tell me Emma was over?!” Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen with Charlie in his arms.

Harry looked at him confused before speaking. “What’s the big deal?” He asked.

“I just walked in on our son half naked with Emma the same way under him! He was basically trying to suck the life out of her!” Louis said dramatically “Like do I go up there and stop them?! I can’t just pull them apart!” He said as his daughter in his arms looked at her dad like he was crazy.

Harry laughed over at his husband and shrugged lightly. “Lou you do know they had s-e-x when they were like 16 right?” Harry asked spelling out sex so Charlie wouldn’t hear it.

“Yes I know!” Louis said rubbing his free hand over his face. “But it’s different when we’re all home, and they’re just upstairs!” He exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to work on whatever he was cooking.

“Hayden!!” Charlie squealed as she tried to get out of her dads grip.

“Charlie! I missed you so much kiddo!!” Hayden said as he scooped up the toddler running towards him. “You’re gonna be 4 in a couple days, are you excited?” He asked as he balanced her in his arms.

“Yeah!” She said happily. “Are you coming to my party?” Charlie asked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it! Now, don’t tell your dads but I got you a really big, really pretty gift.” He said in a fake whisper.

Charlie smiled happily at him and brought her finger against her lips to tell him it was their little secret.

“You know what else has to be our little secret?” He asked the toddler. “You can’t tell Al that I’m here okay? It’s a surprise.” Hayden said quietly

Charlie nodded quickly and smiled up at Hayden.

“Thanks sweetheart.” He said happily before kissing her head and placing her down. “Where’s my favorite teenager?” Hayden asked looking around and noticing Cody wasn’t in the kitchen with them.

“He’s too busy getting it in with his girlfriend upstairs.” Louis said.

Harry smacked Louis’ arm and gave him a warning glare. “Sorry.” Louis muttered.

“Ah, there he is.” Hayden said as he saw Cody come into the living room and pull a shirt over his head as Emma trailed behind him.

“Hayden!” Cody said before he walked into the kitchen and lunged at the older lad.

Hayden nearly fell over as Cody knocked into him. Cody may be younger but he definitely has an inch or two on Hayden now. Not only did he get Harry’s looks but he got his height too.

“Hey Emma.” Hayden said as Cody was hugging him. _Hey mate, I haven’t seen you since graduation!_ Hayden signed once he was let go, grateful that Josh finally taught him sign 3 years ago.

“I know! But two weeks wasn’t so long ago.” Cody said through a small laugh. “So you ready to set up the backyard?” He asked.

 _You know it. We have a lot of work to do, so we should get started._ Hayden signed and Cody nodded.

“Alright so the lads are gonna be showing up in a bit because we have to run over our little part for this, but after we’re done we’ll go out back and help you guys set up.” Louis said.

“Great.” Hayden said to Louis through a smile. _Get ready to sweat my friend, it’s hot out and we have some things to build._ He signed.

“You brought everything we need?” Cody asked as he grabbed Emma’s hand and led her and Hayden to the backyard.

_Yeah, I borrowed my dads truck and it’s all in the back. We have to unload it and build it._

“Awesome.” Cody said sarcastically.

Hayden laughed over at him and clapped him on the back as they made their way outside. Cody laughed to himself and looked over to Hayden with a soft smile.

“But really mate. I’m happy for you. She’s gonna freak.” Cody said.

“Think she’ll say yes?” Hayden asked nervously.

Both Emma and Cody scoffed as they headed to Hayden’s truck to unload it. “There’s no way she’ll say no.” Cody said.

A wide smile came across Hayden’s face as he pulled the first piece of lumber from the bed of the truck.

Inside Harry finished up the food for the barbeque except for the meat which was left to Scott and Liam. “So we have to get all of our stuff outside after the boys are done building the thing, we’re just waiting for the lads to come.” Harry said as he wiped his hands on a dishcloth.

“Lou-eh!! Harreh!!”

Louis laughed lightly to himself as Niall walked through their house with Liam and Zayn trailing behind him.

“Hello boys! Ready for the big day?” Louis said as he hugged each of them.

They all chorused ‘Yes!’ except for Zayn who said a very quiet ‘No.’

“Aww Zayn why the sad face?” Harry asked teasingly as he hugged one of his best mates.

“She’s gonna say yes and it’s official… She’s not a little girl anymore.” Zayn said quietly.

The room suddenly got eerily quiet as the five grown men realized how true that was. The oldest of all their kids would officially be leaving the nest and starting her own life.

“Well at least she’ll be in good hands.” Louis said, defusing the silence.

They all nodded in agreement before Louis clapped his hands together. “Alright lads, we have some work to do.” He said before leading them downstairs to the music room.

*~*

Hayden and Cody finished what they needed to do and as Hayden looked around he never imagined it to look as beautiful as it did. Everything was in place, and just how he pictured it but better.

“Alright mate, everyone is showing up now but Al should be here in about 45 minutes. You reek of sweat so you can use my shower in my room. You brought a change of clothes right?” Cody asked as he combed his fingers through his sweaty curls.

Hayden nodded and let out a deep breath as he looked around the backyard.

“Relax man.” Cody said as he clapped Hayden’s back. “Just go shower and remember to not come out here until I text you.” He said.

 _Okay… I’m gonna shower and wait from your text._ Hayden signed reassuring himself and Cody.

Cody nodded with a soft smile on his face and watched the older lad walk into the house. He felt an arm drape across his shoulder and he saw Josh smiling wide at him.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were here!” Cody said as he hugged his best mate.

 _Yeah, I just got here. I saw my brother inside and I wished him good luck and everything._ Josh signed happily once he was released from the hug.

“I’m so excited, this is gonna be awesome!” Cody said. “Everyone seems to be here.” He observed as his family and friends looked around the backyard in awe at what he and Hayden put together.

 _Everyone knows right?_ Josh asked they made their way to find their girlfriends.

“Yup, everyone knows. Except Al of course.” Cody said through a small laugh.

30 minutes later Alexis walked through the front door and was met with her dads chatting in the kitchen.

“Dad! Pop!” She said.

“Hey! There’s our girl!” Louis said as he walked over to her and crushed her in a hug. “Good to see you sweetheart.”

“Geez dad I need to breathe.” Alexis said as Louis wouldn’t let her out of his grasp.

Louis laughed to himself and released her so she could hug Harry.

“I see everyone is here already.” Alexis said once Harry released her from the hug. She noticed as she walked up the path that everyone’s car was already here.

“Yeah they’re all waiting out back.” Louis said with a soft smile. “Care for your old man to escort you?” Louis asked through a small laugh as he held out his arm for Alexis to take.

Alexis laughed at her dad before looping her arm through her dads and holding onto the inside of his elbow.

“Right this way.” Harry gestured with a grin plastered on his face as he lead his husband and daughter to the backyard.

Harry slowly opened the glass door and walked out in front of Louis and Alexis. Alexis couldn’t help the smile that she had on her lips as she saw how odd her dads were acting, but as she stepped into the back yard her breath was taken away.

Alexis saw the backyard she had to put a hand over her mouth as she was so shocked. Above her were small stringed white lights, and attached to those strings were pictures. **(A/N like in SOML music video.)** Pictures of her and Hayden. Pictures of the past 5 years they spent together. As she looked around she felt as though she couldn’t breathe, it was all so beautiful.

“Dad what is this?” She asked quietly as tears prickled at her eyes.

Louis smiled softly at her and kissed her cheek gently. “Just wait sweetheart.” He softly said before releasing her grip on him and nodding to Harry.

Alexis looked around the yard in awe as all of her family and friends were there watching with wide smiles. She saw her dads walk towards a makeshift stage in the yard and her dad picked up and acoustic guitar as her pop grabbed microphones for both of them. She saw her uncle Niall up there too smiling softly at her as he stood at a keyboard. Louis winked over at Alexis once before he started to play the guitar and the all too familiar notes reached Alexis’ ears.

**(A/N Italics is Louis signing, bold is Harry and Louis singing)[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NWnF_cdtIA)**

 

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it’s the only thing that I know_

_And when it gets hard_

_You know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 

Alexis felt her heart nearly stop as she recognized the song immediately. The song Hayden had put on the dvd for her when he first left for uni all those years ago. And even now that song meant as much as it did 4 years ago, but just a bit more.

 

**We keep this love in a photograph**

**We made these memories for ourselves**

**Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken**

**And time’s forever frozen still**

 

Alexis felt soft tears roll down her cheeks as she saw her dads and uncle on the stage. She looked around at all the pictures and every moment was there. From the first day Hayden saw Alexis at that coffee shop to just two weeks ago at graduation. Pictures of Hayden shoving cake onto Louis’ face during his 40th birthday. More of Alexis and Hayden doing nothing, but at the same time everything as they walked, or went out to eat, or on a trip together. Even pictures of Josh and Zaria, and Cody and Emma. Some of when Charlie was born and Hayden and Alexis were looking down at her in her crib. Or when Hayden fell asleep with her on his chest when she was just weeks old. Multiple pictures of Louis or Harry sleeping and Hayden or Alexis taking a selfie with their sleeping forms, making some kind of funny face. Another when the twins were about 4 and Alexis and Hayden fell asleep with them in the basement while watching a movie with Rosie tucked into her big sisters side. One picture of Alexis and Hayden standing in the dark with the Eiffel Tower behind them on New Years. A funny one with Harry taking a picture of him and Louis as they were on the plane, but Louis was fast asleep with his mouth open. Then there was the picture that Alexis had in her locket, the on where Hayden is standing behind her with his arms around her waist as they laughed at each other. Some of Louis and Harry curled up next to each other as they told Hayden and Alexis stories from their earlier years.

 

**So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**

**Holding me close until our eyes meet**

**You won’t ever be alone**

**Wait for me to come home**

 

As Alexis walked around the yard and looked at all of the pictures she suddenly felt two pairs of lips on both her cheeks, and when she turned to see who it was she saw her Uncle Liam and Uncle Zayn smiling at her before hopping onto the stage and sitting down at the drums and grabbing a bass. Just as they started playing the next verse a projector came on and it was showing videos.

 

_Loving can heal_

_Loving can mend your soul_

_And it’s the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of ya_

_And it’s the only thing we take with us when we die_

 

Alexis watched as her dad sang but she was really focused on the videos playing behind them. Videos of the time Hayden surprised her in Paris, and one of the many times he came from from Uni and she tackled him to the ground. There was one of a snowball fight they were having in the front yard and Hayden accidently hit Louis in the face with a snowball. Everyone watched as Louis tackled the younger lad, only for Cody to come and rescue Hayden by tackling his father. There was some of water fights in the summer when the kids were all younger and running around the pool in their bathing suits, or the time Hayden and his family first came to the barbeque and he was thrown into the pool exactly five years ago. Another one where it was Hayden’s 18th birthday and as Louis shoved cake in his face as revenge from the time Hayden did it to him, and then Hayden chasing Louis around the house with cake in his hand. Alexis couldn’t believe what she was watching. She had to cover her mouth with her hand as gentle tears found their way to her cheeks.

 

**We keep this love in a photograph**

**We made these memories for ourselves**

**Where our eyes are never closing, hearts were never broken**

**And time’s forever frozen still**

 

As her dads and uncles finished out the chorus, surprised they could all sing really well as they gave harmonies, Alexis had no clue what was going on. She looked around the yard and saw everyone she loved, except for the one person she loved the most. Hayden wasn’t there and she didn’t understand why.

 

**And if you hurt me**

**Well that’s okay baby only words bleed**

**Inside these pages you just hold me**

**And I won’t ever let you go**

**Wait for me to come home**

**Wait for me to come home**

**Wait for me to come home**

**Wait for me to come home**

 

Alexis was in shock at how amazing her dads and uncles were playing. As they got louder and further into the song she couldn’t believe it. Everything seemed to be coming together as she looked at the pictures and the videos playing and then the song. She felt as though this was all set up by Hayden but her thoughts were taken away when her dad began to sing the verse that meant the world to her.

 

_Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

 

Alexis couldn’t help but cluth the heart shaped locket Hayden gave her for her 17th birthday. Never had she taken it off and right now that necklace meant more to her than it ever had before.

 

**And if you hurt me**

**Well that’s okay baby only words bleed**

**Inside these pages you just hold me**

**And I won’t ever let you go**

 

The song began to quiet down and Alexis looked to her dad who was already smiling at her as he sang and strummed the last verse.

 

_And when I’m away_

_I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on 6th street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_Wait for me to come home_

 

As they finished the song the yard was quiet and Alexis was in shock. But she was even more shocked when from behind the projector screen Hayden came out with a wide smile on his face. Alexis looked at him with a teary smile and she took him in. His tan cargo shorts, red plaid shirt that was open to reveal his white undershirt, and his slight stubble that he knew she loved. It was him, really him, and Alexis couldn’t stop herself from lunging towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hayden smiled at her as he hugged her back tightly and kissed her sweetly.

“What is all this?” She asked through teary eyes once he released her.

Hayden gave her a shy smile before taking one of her hands in his own and giving it a light squeeze. He laughed lightly to himself before opening his mouth to speak. “You know I’ve thought about how I was going to say this at least a thousand times.” He started off. “But nothing ever seemed good enough, it never sounded good enough for you… You and I have been to hell and back, and believe me when I say I’d do it all over again just to make sure I get to where I am with you right now.” He said softly as Alexis had more tears rolling down her cheeks. “Don’t tell your dad this, but I’ve been dreaming about this day since I was 17.” Hayden said through a small laugh. “But now that it’s here I couldn’t be happier… I don’t know who I would be without you in my life, and believe me when I say I never want to find out. So, after asking you dads permission, Alexis Marie Tomlinson...” Hayden started as he got down on one knee and smiled up at Alexis. “Would you please do the greatest honor I could ever receive…” He said as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it to show a ring. Alexis looked down at him in shock as she saw what he was doing. “Will you marry me?” He asked.

Alexis gave him a watery smile before nodding softly. “Yes.” She said but it barely came out as a whisper as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest.

Hayden gave her a wide smile before placing the ring on her finger and quickly standing up to kiss her. Cheers erupted from their families and friends as the couple held each other in their arms.

Hayden cupped his hands around Alexis’ cheeks and smiled into the kiss. Once they let go he hugged her tightly against him, never wanting to let go.

“How did you do this?” Alexis asked against his chest.

“5 years is a long time to plan something. It wasn’t so hard.” He said through a small laugh.

Alexis looked up at him in shock. “You have not been planning this since we started dating.” She said.

Hayden gave her a small smile and shrugged. “Not exactly, but there was a reason I was always taking pictures.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you put this together.” She said hugging him again. “And that you asked my dads for permission.”

“Well I needed their help, plus it just seemed like something I should’ve done.” Hayden said.

“I didn’t know they played that well.” Alexis said through a small laugh.

“I know that was great. I was trusting what your dad told me when he said they were good.”

“Good thing you believed me then.” Louis said as he approached them with a wide smile and Harry beside him.

“Dad!” Alexis said as she lunged at her father.

Louis was off guard but caught her with the same smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you guys did this!” Alexis said as she looked between her dads.

“It was this guy’s idea.” Harry said as he glanced over at Hayden who had a shy smile on his face.

Alexis smiled at Hayden and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in. She looked around the decorated yard and still couldn’t believe what she saw. As she looked at all of the pictures she could remember what they were doing or where they were, and that only made her smile grow.

“Yeah, he and Cody were out here all morning putting this stuff together. They even built the stage.” Louis said looking around the yard.

Alexis looked at Hayden shocked, and just shrugged. “My dads a mechanic and builder so I picked some things up, and your brother isn’t too bad with some power tools.” He said through a small laugh.

“I just can’t believe you did all this for me.” Alexis said quietly.

Hayden gave her a soft smile before kissing her head. “I’d do anything for you.”

“So is it out turn to make fun of how sickly in love you two are now?” Louis asked.

The coupled just laughed and shrugged at the question.

The rest of the barbeque was filled with congratulations from their family and friends. Liam and Scott grilled as the kids swam and hung around. Every other adult had a beer or wineglass in hand and the energy through the entire night was nothing but pure happiness. Everyone couldn’t stop the permanent smiles on their faces as they watched the newly engaged couple.

Alexis and Hayden took a seat with their parents as they ate and chatted between them.

“So I told your dads this, but I have another surprise, two really.” Hayden said after he took a sip of his beer.

Alexis looked at him confused and then to her dads who sat across from her before turning back to Hayden, urging him to continue.

“While you thought I was in London, I was really here looking for a job… And I found one here.” He explained with a soft smile.

“You what?!” Alexis asked excitedly. “Wait, where?!”

“I’m the new photographer for Manchester United, I’ll be working at the stadium and wherever the team goes.” Hayden said proudly.

“Oh my God, you’re working with my dad?!” She asked shocked.

Hayden nodded as Louis and Harry laughed. “Surprise!!” Louis said happily.

“I swear only you two.” Alexis said through a chuckle. “What’s your other surprise then?” She asked.

“Well I also found a flat for us, about a ten minute drive from here.” Hayden said nodding towards the house.

“You didn’t?!”

“I did.” Hayden replied with a smile as he saw how happy Alexis was.

“I guess I have a small surprise for all of you guys too.” Alexis said.

Louis and Harry looked at her confused for a second before Louis’ eyes got wide. “Are you pregnant?!” He nearly shouted, making several heads turn their way.

“What?! Dad! No!” Alexis said.

Hayden felt himself breathe after that because he was sure his heart had stopped when Louis asked that. Louis eyed her and Hayden for a second before nodding, wanting Alexis to tell them whatever it was she wanted to.

“I got a job at an editing and illustrating department for a publishing company.” She said through a small smile.

“What?! Congrats babe!” Hayden said before he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her quickly.

“Al thats awesome!” Louis said.

“Yeah, sweetheart that’s great.” Harry chipped in.

“Thanks guys.” She said happily. “Good thing it’s close to the stadium too then.”

Hayden smiled and nodded. “Yeah, good thing. So you and I are able to move into the flat whenever you’re ready. I signed the papers and everything already.” He said.

Alexis looked at him impressed. “Sweet. When do you start work?” She asked.

“Wednesday.” Louis said.

Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged.

“Yeah, Wednesday. What about you?” Hayden asked.

“I don’t start until next Friday.”

“Alright, well we have the rest of the weekend. Want to start tomorrow or Sunday?”

“If you guys do it this weekend Lou and I can help out.” Harry offered.

Hayden and Alexis nodded. “And I’m sure my parents and brother can help too. Maybe we could just do it in one day if we have enough help.” Hayden said.

“And if you ask really, really nicely I’m sure the lads wouldn’t mind helping either.” Louis said teasingly.

“So it’s settled, we’ll start tomorrow.” Hayden said as he looked over at Alexis with a smile.

“I’ll have to pack my clothes then.” She said through her own grin.

“Oops sorry Hayden, that by itself will take a whole weekend.” Louis said jokingly.

Alexis glared at her dad before turning back to Hayden to see him chuckling lightly. “Thats okay,we’re engaged now and we’re moving in together so we really need to start learning to compromise.”

“Oh that is so weird to hear. ‘Engaged now’.” Alexis said.

“Hm get used to it love.” Hayden said before leaning in and kissing her gently.

*~*

The next day Louis and Harry found themselves standing in their daughter’s new flat with her fiance.

“Damn Hayden this is nice.” Louis said looking around.

Hayden had given Louis, Harry and Alexis the tour before they brought up any boxes. Louis saw that the flat was fully furnished and it was rather large. The living room was a good size as it was able to have a plush ‘L’ shaped couch and a flat screen mounted on the wall above a fireplace. Just off of the living room was a medium sized kitchen, with plenty of counter space and a breakfast bar. Moving further into the flat there was a hallway and to the right of the hallway there was a half bathroom and a bedroom. To the left of the hallway there was a master bedroom with it’s own bathroom and slight view of the city.

“Thanks.” Hayden said happily. “For what it is it’s a great price and has lot of room. I was lucky to find it.”

“I love this place.” Alexis said as she looked around her new home.

“I thought you would.” Hayden said softly as he smiled over at her.

“Alright gang, let’s get to movin. Cody should be picking up Josh now to help out so at least we’ll have some muscle here.” Louis said.

Hayden scoffed. “My brother doesn’t have muscle, I do.” He said through a small laugh.

“That is true mate. I’m pretty sure you’ve doubled in size since we first met you.” Louis said jokingly.

“Yeah, I got a bit restless at Uni.” He said as they walked down to the cars to get their boxes.

“Don’t go all soft on me.” Alexis warned as she opened the trunk of her car.

“We can just go to the gym together.” Hayden said as he picked up the first box.

Alexis laughed a bit louder than she should’ve before she chuckled out a ‘no’.

They all worked together bring up boxes and placing them in their respective rooms. Cody and Josh showed up an hour late and blamed it on needing to get lunch, but after a mild scolding from Louis and Harry they too helped out. They made quick work of bringing the boxes up, it didn’t take them nearly as long as they thought it would and when they were done just before dinner Josh and Cody left, claiming they both had to pick up their girlfriends and go out.

“I swear they go out every night.” Louis said as he took a seat on the couch.

Harry came to sit next to him and passed him a glass of water as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “They start school in a couple days, they’re just living out the last days of summer.” He said.

“I can’t believe they’re off to Uni soon.” Hayden said as he and Alexis joined them on the couch.

Louis scoffed. “I know it’s crazy. But I mean it’s even more crazy that you guys are engaged and we’re sitting in your flat.” He said through a chuckle. “I remember the day this one brought you home.” Louis said, pointing to Alexis and Hayden. 

“Yeah, that was a great time.” Hayden said jokingly.

After Harry stopped himself from laughing he looked over at the couple. “So I’m sure you guys haven’t really talked about it but is there a season you guys are thinking of for the wedding?”

They both shrugged and looked to each other. “I’ve always wanted a fall wedding.” Hayden said.

“Thats pretty soon mate.” Louis said.

“Yeah, like late fall. You know late November, or something like that.”

Alexis nodded. “Yeah I like that.” She said smiling over at him.

“When we were engaged we thought about having a fall wedding but with Lou’s football schedule we changed it to June.” Harry said as he squeezed Louis’ side.

“You asked him in March didn’t you? At the first game of the season?” Hayden asked Louis, trying his best to remember the story Louis told him all those years ago.

“Yeah, I did.” Louis said as he smiled over at Harry.

“You guys must’ve had one hell of a wedding.” Hayden said, knowing how the lads and Louis and occasionally Harry liked to party.

“Actually it was pretty small and intimate. I think we had about 100 or so people there, just family and close friends.” Harry said.

“Thats sweet.” Hayden said with a soft smile.

“You should’ve seen Al in her little flower girl dress, she was so cute.” Harry gushed.

“Pop…” Alexis warned.

_*Flashback*_

Louis looked at himself in the mirror and a wide smile came across his face. “Alright mum, how do I look?” He asked, turning around to see his mum and sisters.

Jay felt a tear come to her eye as she looked at her son in his suit, ready to get married. “You look very handsome sweetheart.” She said through a soft smile. “Here let me fix your tie.”

Louis stepped forward and stretched his neck out so his mum could straighten his tie.

“There you go love.” She said.

Louis turned around and looked in the mirror one more time, wanting everything to be perfect. He looked at his suit and loved the colors Harry picked out. The lavender colored tie and a slightly darker lavender colored waistcoat with a black jacket and pants. Louis checked his hair again, making sure it looked messy but still done, because thats how Harry liked it best. He smiled to himself in the mirror again and something caught his eye. He turned around and saw his daughter in her little flower girl dress giggling in Zayn’s arms.

“There’s my girl.” Louis said softly as he walked over to his best mate and kissed his daughter’s head gently.

“Daddy gon marry papa!” She said happily.

Louis smiled at her and nodded. “That’s right bug, daddy’s gonna marry papa.”

“Almost ready Lou?” Zayn asked as he looked up from Alexis.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Louis said.

Zayn grinned at him. “Ya nervous?” 

Louis couldn’t help but smile back and shake his head. “No way mate… I get to marry my best friend.” He said quietly.

“Daddy I go.” Alexis said pointing to the door.

Louis chuckled quietly at her and nodded. “Yes, sweetheart you need to put the flowers on the floor remember?” He asked.

“I put flowers on floor.” She repeated and nodded.

A moment later Liam poked his head in and smiled at everyone in the room. “It’s time.” He said.

Louis nodded happily and looked back to Alexis. “Alright love, daddy, Uncle Liam, and Uncle Zayn need to go but you’re going to walk out with grandma Jay, okay?”

Alexis nodded before gesturing for Louis to step closer to her. Louis stepped forward and a moment later Alexis kissed him on the cheek. Louis smiled at her and kissed her back gently.

“Goo luck daddy.” She said sweetly.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Louis said before he kissed her one more time and followed Zayn and Liam out of the room.

The three men walked out of the room and to the small private garden where chairs and everything else they needed was set up. He said a quiet hello to some of his guests and other family members that were there as he walked down the aisle. As Louis looked around he couldn’t help but think how beautiful it was, and how much Harry would love it. That’s what it all was really about. Louis took his place at the alter with Zayn on his right and then Liam next to Zayn. It was weird that Louis didn’t feel nervous. He was more excited than anything. Today would be a new start for him and Harry, a new beginning. Louis’ head snapped up at the sounds of the soft music and he smiled to himself as he saw Gemma and Niall walk down the aisle with their arms linked. Niall looked great in his suit and Gemma looked even more beautiful than she normally did in her dress. They walked down the aisle and when they got to the alter they took their places there as everyone waited for Harry. Next down the aisle Louis saw little Alexis at the beginning of the runner. Louis raised his eyebrows at her as she refused to move forward so he crouched down to her height and opened his arms, urging her to walk. Instead of dropping the flowers like she was supposed to she ran into Louis’ arms. There was a chorus of ‘awws’ and small laughs coming from their family and friends as Louis scooped up Alexis and kissed her head as she tucked it into his neck.

“You did very well princess.” Louis whispered to her.

Alexis gave Louis a toothed grin before Jay walked up to Louis and grabbed Alexis from his arms and sitting down with her.

Louis smiled over at them but the his focus was taken by something else. The music changed and when Louis took his eyes off Alexis and to the end of the aisle he saw the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

_*End Flashback*_

“What?! You can’t just leave me hanging!” Hayden complained.

Louis and Harry smiled over at him and shrugged. “Sorry mate. We’ll tell you more later, but right now we have a couple kids to get home to.” Louis said.

“And you two need to get unpacking.” Harry said as he and Louis stood up from the couch.

Alexis and Hayden stood up with them and walked them to the door. “Thanks for helping out today guys.” Hayden said as he hugged them goodbye.

“Of course. I’ll be expecting a call tomorrow on the progress.” Louis said as he hugged Alexis.

“Will do daddio.” Alexis said as she opened the door for her dads.

“Alright, bye guys.” Harry said as he and Louis exited.

Hayden and Alexis chorused a ‘bye’ before closing the door and letting out a deep breath as they looked to each other.

“You and I have something to do.” Hayden said with a small smirk on his face.

“And what would that be?” Alexis asked as if she didn’t know the answer.

“You and I need to break in that new bed.” He said.

Alexis nodded slowly with her lips pursed before laughing lightly and wrapping her arms around Hayden’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

*~*

**3 Months Later**

Between starting their new jobs and planning the wedding Hayden and Alexis kept busy. Especially with Louis calling two if not three times a day just to check up on them and see if they needed anything. On top of that Charlie turned 4 and everyone realized just how old they were getting. But everything else was going great. With the help of Harry and every other family member the wedding was planned and ready except for one small thing.

“Dad!!” Alexis screamed walking into her childhood home with Hayden trailing behind her.

Louis heard her from where he was trying to nap on the couch and ran from the living room to the kitchen where they were standing. “What’s wrong?!” He asked.

“We need help.” She huffed as she walked past him and into the living room.

Hayden followed her past Louis and into the living room and Louis watched them confused. He walked back into the living room and saw the couple sitting on the couch looking back at him. “Uhm what’s up?” He asked confused.

“So since the kids and pop are out we wanted to ask you to help us with something.” Alexis said slowly.

“Okay, and what would that be?” Louis asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“My wonderful fiance here as one flaw.” Alexis said as she pat Hayden’s thigh. “He can’t dance worth shit.”

Louis had to clap a hand over his mouth from allowing a loud laugh to escape as he looked at Hayden’s horrified face.

“Okay I’m not that bad! She’s being overdramatic!” Hayden said, trying to defend himself.

Alexis looked at him like he was crazy before rolling her eyes and looking back at her dad. “So I know you actually aren’t bad at dancing and I didn’t want to ask pop because he’s probably worse that Hayden. We, or I was wondering if you could help him out.” She explained as she pat Hayden’s thigh again.

Louis had an amused smiled on his face as he saw Hayden hide his face in his hands. “Alright mate, get up!” Louis instructed.

Hayden looked at him wide eyed and began shaking his head. “Al really I don’t need help.” He whined.

“No backsass! Get up!” Louis said, this time more enthused.

Hayden groaned and stood up right in front of Louis.

“Okay, so first things first, put your hand on my hip.” Louis instructed.

Hayden looked at him like he had gone mad before Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Hayden’s hand and placed it on his hip. “I’m not gonna bite ya mate.” Louis said teasingly. “Now put your other hand under mine.” Louis said as he gestured to his raised hand.

Hayden did so hesitantly and he couldn’t ignore the quiet laughs coming from Alexis. “I hate you.” He whispered as he heard a camera go off.

“Babe you love me. I didn’t want you to make a fool of yourself when we have our first dance.” Alexis said from her spot on the couch.

Louis laughed quietly to himself before looking back at Hayden. “Now follow my lead. Keep your muscles loose and count out 1,2,3,4 in your head. Okay?” He asked.

Hayden nodded and looked down to his feet.

“No, don’t look at your feet.” Louis said as he picked Hayden’s head up.

Hayden nodded again and Louis chuckled at him before he started to move and lead them around the living room. Hayden had a hard time not looking at his feet but with the help of counting in his head it helped a bit.

“Okay, that was my foot.” Louis said.

“Sorry! Trust me this is a lot better than any other time I’ve been dancing.” Hayden said as they worked their way around the living room.

“Good. Now twirl me.” Louis said.

“What?” Hayden asked confused.

“I said twirl me.” Louis repeated.

Alexis began to laugh again as she saw her fiance twirling her dad around the living room. “Very pretty dad.” She teased.

Louis smiled over at her and winked. “Thank you princess.” He said sweetly. “Okay my man, not too bad. Now you guys.” He said letting go of Hayden and motioning for Alexis to replace him.

Alexis stood up and went into Hayden’s waiting arms with a smile.

“Alright big guy, do with her what I just did with you.” Louis said.

Hayden nodded and glanced at his feet before looking back at Alexis and smiling softly to her. He bagan to lead them around the room hesitantly but then got more confident as he got more comfortable.

As Louis looked on he couldn’t help the wide smile that came across his face. This was like a sneak peak at what his daughter’s first dance would be like once she was married.

“Alright how’d I do?” Hayden asked, taking Louis out of his small trance.

He looked over at the couple and smiled softly. “Looks great guys.”

Hayden and Alexis smiled at Louis before dropping their hands for each other and taking a seat on the couch with Louis.

“So now that we have that all sorted the only other thing we don’t have planned is our song for our first dance.” Alexis said.

“I’ll write it.”

Both Hayden and Alexis turned to Louis after he blurted that out.

“I mean if you guys want.” Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

Hayden smiled over at Louis. “That’d actually be kinda cool.” He said. “What do you think babe?” Hayden asked turning to Alexis.

“Would you and pop sing it or something?”

“I don’t know, maybe I can get the old band back together again and we can do it.” Louis suggested.

“Yeah, that’d be good I guess.” Alexis said offering her dad a shy smile.

“Great.” Louis said smiling back at her. “You know the first time I danced with Al was at mine and Harry’s wedding. It was the cutest thing.” Louis started. “She uh, she was still a bit wobbly on her feet and when she saw H and I slow dancing she ran onto the middle of the dance floor and asked me to dance with her.” He said as he stole a glance at Alexis and saw her blushing and smiling slightly. “Me being me I couldn’t say no to her and Harry kissed me quickly before leaving the floor for just Al and I. Everyone was watching us as it was just her and I up there. So she put her arms up and asked me to pick her up but I said no, and she looked at me like I was crazy.” Louis explained and chuckled at the memory. “Instead I put her feet on mine and she grabbed onto my hands as I danced with her on my feet… Your hands were so small.” Louis said quietly as he felt tears well in his eyes and he quickly shook them away. “So I moved around the dancefloor with you on my feet and you were about a little taller than my knees at that point so I was looking down at you the whole time, just smiling. And of course you gave me a toothed grin back as everyone was cooing at how cute you were. When the song ended you just screamed ‘again!’ and the whole room started laughing. But of course they played it again because no one was gonna say no to you, so you and I danced again and even after that you didn’t want to leave my side. You just wanted to dance like that all night.” Louis finished.

When Louis looked up from his hands and to Alexis he saw a few tears had escaped her and were running down her cheeks. Louis quickly got up and wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her head gently. “You’ll always be my baby girl.” Louis whispered to her.

Alexis gave him a watery smile before hugging him back and kissing his cheek gently. “I love you daddy.” She said into his neck.

“I love you too sweet girl. And you.” Louis said as he hit Hayden’s leg.

Hayden laughed lightly to himself before speaking. “I love you too sir.” He said through his laugh.

*~*

“Lets go boys it’s bachelor party time!!!” Louis yelled as they entered the bar.

“This isn’t fair! I can’t drink, why’d you bring me here?” Liam complained as they claimed a booth in the back.

“Because Li we need someone to drive us all home!” Niall said as he waved a waitress over.

“Alright young Hayden, because you are in our hands be prepared to get proper sloshed tonight.” Louis warned.

“You know Louis I’m not a big-”

“Nonsense!! The stuff we’ll have you drinking won’t even taste like alcohol.” Louis said as he clapped him on the back.

“Yeah we’ll get you one of Harry’s fruity drinks!” Niall teased.

“Hey!” Harry said.

“Don’t worry love, he’ll be so drunk off his arse in a matter of minutes, you know him.” Louis said as he pat Harry’s thigh. “Zayn my man, what’ll we be doing tonight? Shots?” Louis asked

“You know I’m always down for a couple shots.” Zayn said.

A moment later the waitress came with 10 shots and a big pitcher of beer.

“Thanks Babs!!” Niall called after the waitress, and she smiled at him.

“Come here often Ni?” Harry asked as they situated the drinks.

“Gem and I like to come here sometimes. They got karaoke, its a great laugh.” Niall said as he filled his beer glass.

“They got it tonight?!” Louis asked suddenly very interested.

“Yeah mate, theres a sign right there.” Liam said.

“Haz we’re doing it!! But first, drinks!” Louis said.

“Hayden take yours first it’s your party!” Niall said.

“I don’t know guys, even in Uni I didn’t really-”

“Excuse me!! Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!!” Louis screamed as he stood up and got the attention of the bar, making Hayden’s face a bright red color. “Can we all cheer along this young man as in a couple of days he’s getting married! Now this is his bachelor party and he needs a little encouragement to drink!” Louis announced.

All of a sudden the bar filled with laughs and cheers, people clapping their hands and wooping at the young man.

“C’mon mate!!” Louis said over the cheers.

Hayden looked around the bar and saw everyone cheering and clapping for him so he looked down at the shot in front of him and picked it up before he threw it back and swallowed. A deafening cheer erupted through the bar and Louis clapped Hayden on the back happily as he sat down.

“Alright lads, drink up!” Louis said.

Everyone except Liam took their shots and even Hayden took his second one. After everyone had at least 2 shots each they filled up their beer glasses and so the night began.

2 hours later they announced karaoke and Louis immediately stood up and stumbled backwards as he grabbed Harry up with him. “Harreh let’s go sing!!” He basically shouted and slurred even though Harry wasn’t even a foot away from him.

“Lou…” Harry whined as Louis dragged him onto the stage and nearly tripped both of them.

“Alright pal let’s do this!” Louis slurred into the microphone.

“What song you pick?” Harry asked in his own slurred way as he tried to balance himself. But his question was quickly answered as he heard the opening notes. “Lou why this song?!”

“Because I love you very much.” Louis said as he held out the very.

“Fine, but you’re the girl.” Harry said and Louis nodded.

The two men paraded around the stage singing ‘As Long As You’re Mine’ from the musical Wicked and only tripped over each other three times, which they found to be very good for how drunk they were. When they got back to the table the lads gave them lazy smiles as they too were all drunk beyond their wits except for Liam. After a couple hours more at the bar and a few too many drink later Liam called it a night.

“No Liam we’re having fun.” Hayden complained.

“Hayden it’s past three in the morning and unlike you we have kids that get up at six.” Liam said.

“Not tonight Liam! Tonight it’s like we’re teenagers again! C’mon whens the last time we were able to have a night like this, I mean really?” Louis slurred.

“I dunno mate a couple years.” Zayn said through his half dazed stare as he tried to focus on one moving object at a time.

“Exactly!!!” Louis shouted even though he didn’t need to.

“Lou, Niall drank so much he passed out!!” Liam protest as they all looked to their irish friend grumbling in his sleep.

“Li…” Louis whined and pulled a pouty face.

“Nuh-huh no pouty sad face, lets go all of you, get up, we’re going home.” Liam said as he stood from the booth and grabbed a limped Niall with him.

All the men grumbled to themselves as they stood up and Harry basically put all of his weight on Louis as they exited the bar.

Liam made quick work of dropping everyone off. Niall first, then Zayn, then over to Hayden’s.

“Can you get up there by yourself or do you need help?” Liam asked.

“Nah, I got it.” Hayden slurred as he waved his hand at Liam.

He immediately turned around to walk into his building but ran right into a car and fell down. Louis began to laugh as he climbed out of the car to help him up.

“Lou I can help him.” Liam said.

“No! I got it!!” Louis said still shouting for no reason as he helped Hayden get up.

As Louis and Hayden helped each other up the stairs they were chatting and nearly giggling like little girls until they got to Hayden’s door.

“See ya later mate.” Louis slurred as he clapped Hayden on the back.

Hayden nodded, not really able to form words as he focused really hard on putting his key into the lock. He said goodbye to Louis and pushed himself inside the flat. Once the door was locked Hayden began to stumble to bed. He tried to be quiet as it was almost 4 in the morning and when he got to his and Alexis’ bedroom he stripped off his shirt and pants, just leaving his boxers on as he climbed into bed next to his fiance.

The next morning Hayden woke up to the light streaming through the windows and his head feeling like a jackhammer was attacking it. He turned over and saw Alexis sitting up in bed and looking down at him chuckling.

“I’m never drinking with your dad again.” He mumbled before shielding his face from the sun.

*~*

“Alright H my tie straight?” Louis asked.

Harry walked over to his husband after fixing his own suit and looked at Louis. He straightened the tie a bit and fixed a stray hair on Louis’ head before nodding and kissing him quickly. “You look hot.” Harry said as he winked at Louis.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry again before speaking. “Just what I like to hear.” He said against Harry’s lips.

“I can’t believe today’s the day.” Harry said as he looked around the back room of the church and waited for Alexis to come out in her dress.

“I know…” Louis barely whispered.

“Daddy we need help!”

Louis turned to see the twins struggling with their bowties and suspenders. He chuckled at them before nodding at them and he and Harry walked towards them to help.

“Love the suspenders boys, very fitting.” Louis said as he looked at the 9-year-old twins who are basically his mini me’s.

He and Harry got them all situated before fixing their hair and looking over their other kids outfits to make sure everything was in order.

 _Looking good big guy, trying to impress the girlfriend?_ Louis asked as he saw Cody all dressed up.

Cody laughed before nodding slowly. “I’m always trying to impress her.” He said through a small blush.

Louis smiled at his son and nodded. _Good. That’s how its supposed to be._ He signed before he clapped Cody on the back.

“Daddy where are my flowers?”

Louis looked down and saw Charlie frantically looking around the room for her basket of flowers.

“Here sweetheart.” Louis said passing them to her. “Remember papa is gonna walk with you down the aisle okay?”

Charlie nodded and then looked at Louis confused. “Where are you gonna be?” She asked.

“I’m going to be walking Al in after all of you guys.” Louis explained.

She nodded and Louis kissed her before looking back up to see Harry watching them with a small smile. “Are you sure you just want me to walk Al down?” Louis asked Harry quietly.

Harry nodded and smiled softly at Louis. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He simply said before kissing Louis sweetly.

A moment later they heard a door open and Louis immediately turned to see his daughter in a wedding dress. A slow, wide smile came across his face as he took in the sight of her. Never before had he seen her look so beautiful.

“Oh, theres my girl.” Louis said quietly as he walked towards her.

Alexis smiled at her dad and saw he had watery eyes as he looked at her. “Dad if you start crying I’ll start crying and that’ll only mess up my make up.” She said.

“Right, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Louis said as he wiped his wet eyes. “You look amazing, like a real princess.” He said as he dried his cheeks.

Alexis chuckled at her dad for a moment. “So all those years I’ve been a fake princess?” She teased.

“No, you’ve always been a princess, but now…” Louis trailed off as he looked at her.

“Thanks dad.” She said quietly.

Louis gave her a watery smile before he excused himself. “I’m just gonna make sure Hayden didn’t run off yet.” He said as he gave Alexis and Harry a moment. They nodded and laughed at him before he exited the room and headed to the room Hayden was in with his family.

“Knock, knock.” Louis said as he poked his head into the room.

Louis was immediately met with a wide smiling Josh. “Hey Lou!!” He said happily.

“Hey buddy, you ready?” Louis asked as he walked into the room.

“Hell yeah, I’m so excited.” Josh said.

Louis laughed at him before moving over to Scott to shake his hand and then over to Jackie to kiss her cheek. “Alright where’s my future son in law?” Louis asked as he clapped his hands together.

“He’s in the back, c’mon.” Scott said as he nodded to the back of the room.

Louis followed Scott and was met with Hayden who was looking at his reflection in the mirror and letting go of a deep breath. Louis chuckled to himself as Scott them left alone. “Nervous big guy?” Louis asked, making the younger man jump.

Hayden looked over to Louis and smile softly. “I’m nervous about standing in front of all those people. I’m not nervous about getting married.” He said through his grin.

“Good.” Louis said through his own smile. 

“How is she? She good?” Hayden asked.

“You should see her mate… She’s gorgeous.” Louis said quietly.

A wide smile came across Hayden’s face as well as a slight blush. “I can’t believe this is happening, it’s crazy.”

“Well believe it mate, in an hour we’ll be family.” Louis said as he clapped Hayden on the back.

“I thought of you guys as my family for years now. I guess it’ll just be official now.” Hayden said through a small grin.

Louis smiled back at him and nodded. “Well I came back to check on ya and you seem good. So we best get you out there.” He said.

Hayden let out a deep breath and nodded before looking in the mirror one more time and walking out of the room with his family behind him.

“I’ll see you on the other side mate.” Louis joked as he walked back to his daughter’s room.

Hayden walked with his mum, dad and siblings to the front door of the church and was met with Harry, Rosie, the twins, Charlie and Cody all ready.

“Alright Cody you take Genevieve and Josh you take Rosie you guys walk down first and take your place at the alter, then the twins. You two little guys will sit on the bench in the first row to the left okay?” Harry said and signed.

They all nodded and then Harry looked up to Hayden. “You look great mate.” He said softly.

Hayden smiled at him and nodded gratefully.

“Okay.” Harry said before they opened the door and Scott and Jackie were the first to walk in.

The music started and Josh held out his arm for Rosie to take and she did so. The pair made their way down the aisle followed by Cody and Genevieve. Josh was Hayden’s best man and Cody was his groomsmen as Rosie was Alexis’ made of honor and Genevieve was her bridesmaid. Next the twins walked down and did just as they told, taking a seat on the first left bench. Josh, Cody, Rosie and Genevieve stood at the alter and as Hayden saw them waiting he let out a deep breath as it was his turn to go. He felt a pat on the back and he saw it was Harry. Harry offered him a small smile and he nodded to the inside of the church. Hayden let out another breath before taking his first step forward to walk down the aisle.

As he walked down the runner he saw how beautiful it had been decorated. There were green vines along the benches and light purple flowers that matched his tie. He saw Liam, Zayn, and Niall all with their families giving him a soft grin. And then there was the football team he had come to know and love over the months, giving him thumbs ups and wide smiles. He smiled back at all of them as he made his way to the alter. As he walked further and further up the aisle he had to remind himself to breath, and to keep his heart beating as this was the most important moment of his life. He looked up at the alter and saw his baby brother smiling brightly at him and he could only return it with a soft smile as he got to the alter and took his place. He let out a deep breath and crossed his hand in front of him as he waited for Harry to come down with Charlie. As the music continued Hayden looked to the back of the church to see Harry smiling wide as he held Charlie’s hand, guiding her down the aisle as she gently tossed the flowers on the ground. Hayden couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he watched her. As she and Harry approached the alter, before taking a seat Hayden felt a small pull on his suit jacket and he looked down to see Charlie smiling up at him. Hayden smiled to himself before scooping up the toddler. She leaned close to his ear to whisper something.

“Now you can really be my brother.” She whispered to him.

Hayden saw everyone in the church watching them but he smiled at what Charlie said. “I love you kiddo.” He said quietly though a small laugh.

“I love you too.” She said through a smile before kissing his cheek.

Hayden laughed lightly to himself before placing her back down and fixing his tie and when he looked up he saw Harry smiling gently at him. Harry opened his arms and Hayden Immediately went into them for a hug.

“Good luck mate.” Harry said once he released the younger lad.

“Thanks.” Hayden said quietly.

Harry smiled and nodded at him before ushering Charlie to take a seat next to her brothers on the bench.

A moment later the music changed and Hayden knew this was it, it was finally time.

“Ready sweetheart?” Louis asked as he heard the music change.

“Yeah.” Alexis breathed out as she reached for her dad’s arm. Alexis grabbed right between forearm and elbow and held it gently as he began to slowly move them forward.

“You’ll always be my little girl.” Louis said as he stared straight ahead at the alter. He didn’t want Alexis to see him about to cry again. “I love you baby girl.” He said stealing a glance at his daughter one more time.

“Daddy… Please don’t cry.” Alexis whispered as she gripped his arm tighter.

Louis let out a wet chuckle as he looked over at her one more time. “I can’t help it.” He barely whispered. Alexis looked over at her father and he gave her a shy smile before nodding his head towards the alter. “Let’s go get married.” He said as tears threatened to spill.

Alexis nodded and kissed Louis on the cheek sweetly before they began the walk down the aisle. They moved in time with the slow music and as they walked further down Alexis gripped Louis’ arm tighter and he squeezed her hand gently as it was placed on top of her hers. When Alexis looked up to the alter she saw Hayden trying to breathe as he looked at his shoes. But when he looked up his eyes seemed to shine at the sight before him. At his expression both Louis and Alexis grew a warm smile on their faces. Hayden wore his own soft grin as he took in the sight of his bride to be. When Louis and Alexis got to the alter Louis let out a deep breath before facing his daughter and hugging her tightly. “I love you kiddo.” He whispered to her as a few stray tears landed on his cheeks.

“I love you too. Always will.” She whispered back.

Louis released her and looked at his daughter one more time before kissing her cheek and finally letting her go. Louis turned to Hayden and saw him offering him a soft smile. All Louis could do was return it as he hugged the younger lad and more tears fell.

“Look at me I’m already crying.” Louis said and small laughs escaped from some people in the church. “It’s gonna be great to have another son.” Louis said as he released Hayden.

“Thank you Louis.” Hayden said quietly though a small grin.

Louis nodded at him before claiming a seat next to Harry and allowing the younger lad to wrap an arm around him and comfort him as the tears didn’t seem to stop.

“Dearly beloved.” The priest started. “We are gathered here today in the sight of God and family and friends to join this woman, and this man in holy matrimony. I believe they have written their own vows, so can you please join hands and state them in front of your family and friends?” He asked.

Hayden nodded and gently grabbed Alexis’ hands and gave them a light squeeze before he spoke. “Alexis, you have been my best friend, my mentor, my muse, and also my greatest challenge.  But most importantly you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible… You have made me a better person as our love is a reflection of how I live my life. I vow to you that I will always be the one you can turn to, or the punching bag you often need to release your frustration.” He said through a small chuckle, and earning a couple small laughs from some others in the church. “ I vow to be your partner in parenthood, when the day should come, your ally in conflict, your comrade in adventure and your accomplice in mischief… But most importantly I vow myself to you.” Hayden finished as soft tears rolled down his cheeks.

Alexis wiped away his tear with her thumb gently and he smiled softly at her as he tried to keep his breathing normal.

“Hayden, the moment I met you I knew there was something different about you. I mean we were in a coffee shop and I was thinking ‘why is this random guy trying to be sneaky and take pictures of me?’” Alexis said earning laughs from the church audience. “But sitting down with you at that small table was the best decision I ever made… And the worst decision I ever made was bringing you home and not warning my dad about you.” She said glancing over at Louis who had been chuckling lightly to himself. “But really these past few years have been hard, but we made it through. We adopted what my dads say to each other. ‘We’ll figure it out.’” Alexis said.

“We always do.” Hayden replied with a soft smile and glassy eyes.

“Exactly… And we did, and now we’re here, and there’s no other place I’d rather be. I couldn’t picture my life without you in it, and now on this day I know thats not even a possibility. I vow to be with you through everything, through thick and thin, good times and bad. I vow to leave you alone after you go drinking with my dad.” She said but got interrupted by loud laughing coming from everyone. Once it died down she smiled at Hayden to see him still chuckling. “I vow to be supportive in whatever you do and I vow to be there through every fail and triumph. And lastely I vow to you that our love will not fade away, but only grow as we start our lives together.”

Hayden couldn’t help but allow more tears fall as he listened to Alexis. He pulled out the handkerchief in his right breast pocket and wiped his eyes quickly before putting it back in and looking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

“Could we please have the rings?” The priest asked.

The twins immediately got up from their seats on the bench and passed both rings to Hayden. He smiled and thanked them as he handed Alexis his thick wedding band while he had her smaller one.

“Hayden, do you take Alexis Marie Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be true to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health?” The priest asked.

Hayden nodded as a wide smile came across his face. “I do.” He said shakily as he was fighting back more tears.

“Please place the ring on her finger.” The priest said.

Hayden smiled at Alexis again before gently sliding the ring on her finger.

“Alexis, do you take Hayden Michael Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and in health?”

Alexis smiled softly at Hayden and gave his hands a light squeeze before nodding. “I do.” She breathed out.

“Please place the ring on his finger.” 

Alexis took Hayden’s much larger hand and placed the thick black ring with a silver border on his finger.

Louis had Harry’s hand firmly in his as he watched his daughter get married and start her own life. His tears hadn’t stopped rolling down his cheeks since he sat down and as he heard the words they exchanged to each other he only felt more come. Harry rubbed his thumb gently across Louis skin, trying to calm him down, but Louis couldn’t help it. His little girl was finally grown up.

As Hayden saw the ring on his hand a wide smile came across his face and he looked up to see Alexis wearing the same grin.

“It is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. I know you’ve been dying to this and now you can.” The priest said to Hayden. “You may now kiss your bride.”

Alexis place her hands on Hayden’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in and connected their lips sweetly. It wasn’t full of urgency or need or want, it was just filled with love. The sparks that were always there when they kissed sparks appeared but they only felt more ignited as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

*~*

“May I introduce for the first time ever Mr and Mrs. Hayden Michael Montgomery!!!!” The dj shouted from his place on stage.

Hayden grabbed Alexis’ hand and pushed the wide double doors open to see all of their family and friends waiting for them. They were clapping and cheering and congratulating them as they made their way through the beautifully decorated reception room. There was wooping from the football team and hugs from Niall, Liam and Zayn as they made their way to the dancefloor.

“Alright I need the rest of my band up here, c’mon lads.” Louis said from the stage as he grabbed his guitar.

As Liam, Zayn and Niall walked up to the stage Hayden let out a deep breath, knowing that this was it… He had to dance in front of everyone.

“You’ll do great babe.” Alexis said as she squeezed his hand gently and kissed his cheek.

“I bet Lou here never told his team he can sing, they’re all looking up here confused.” Niall said as he took his place in front of the keyboard on stage.

“Oh Coach Tommo can sing.” Louis said into the microphone as he looked over at his team, making them all laugh. “So if I could please have my lovely daughter and my son in law on the dancefloor that would be great.” He said.

Alexis nearly dragged Hayden onto the dancefloor and their guests watched the struggle and began to laugh quietly at the pair.

“Now I told you I would write you a song and I did… I hope you two like.” Louis said through a soft smile as he saw his daughter and Hayden walk onto the dancefloor.

Louis looked at the lads and then to Harry who was nodding and smiling at him gently before Louis placed his fingers on the proper place of his guitar to start the intro to the song with Niall playing with him. The room got quiet and as they played the intro Louis saw Hayden hesitantly move around the dancefloor and he could only smile as he saw the pair before him.

 **(A/N** _Louis is italics,_ **Harry is bold, _This is both Louis and Harry_ ) [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QcEQbWtkME)**

 

_Take my hand_

_I’ll teach you to dance_

_I’ll spin you around_

_Won’t let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it try_

_It’ll be alright_

 

**_The rooms hush hush and now’s our moment_ **

**_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_ **

**_Eyes on you, eyes on me, we’re doing this right_ **

 

As the music picked up Louis saw Hayden look up and him and Louis winked at the younger lad. Hayden smiled at Louis before pulling Alexis in closer to him and begin to twirl her around the dancefloor with ease.

 

**_Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_ **

**_Spotlight shining it’s all about us_ **

**_It’s all about us_ **

**_Every heart in the room will melt_ **

**_This is a feeling I’ve never felt_ **

**_But it’s all about us_ **

 

Louis and rest of the lads continued to play and watch the little girl seem not so little anymore dancing with her husband. She didn’t need to stand on her father’s toes anymore.

 

**Suddenly I’m feeling brave**

**I don’t know what’s got into me**

**Why feel this way**

**Can we dance real slow**

**Can I hold you, can I hold you close**

 

After Harry sang the verse he and Louis went back through the chorus. They noticed that Hayden wasn’t looking at his feet, or stumbling, no. He was smiling brightly at Alexis as he moved them around the dancefloor. Louis could only watch as they danced. None of it felt real. It felt like it was all a dream and when he would wake up he would see his 2-year-old poking him awake. But that wasn’t the case, because this wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a fantasy. Before him was his 21-year-old daughter dancing with her husband.

 

_Do you hear that love, they’re playing our song_

**Do you think we’re ready, I’m not really feeling it**

_Do you hear that love, do you hear that love_

**Do you hear that love, they’re playing our song**

_Do you think we’re ready, and oh I’m really feeling it_

Do you hear that love, **do you hear that love**

_Do you hear that love they’re playing our song_

**Do you think we’re ready, and oh I’m really feeling it**

_Do you hear that love,_ **_Do you hear that love_ **

 

As Harry and Louis sang the quiet part they saw Hayden slow down his step and then pick it up again the song transformed into something louder. They went through the chorus again and the couple before them was laughing and smiling as they danced.

 

**Every heart in the room will melt**

**_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_ **

**_It’s all, It’s all about us_ **

 

“Nice job Coach!!” One of the player screamed, followed by more cheers from his team.

Louis and Harry finished out the song with soft smiles on their faces as they watched their daughter grin back at them. There was loud clapping from everyone and Hayden couldn’t believe he made it through without hurting himself or Alexis as they danced. The newly wedded couple kissed which earned some cat calls and more whooping before they took their seats at the head table.

As Louis was helping the lads pick up the stage he glanced over at Alexis and saw her already looking at him. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it as she mouthed ‘Thank you, I love you.’ Louis’ smile widened as he mouthed ‘I love you too’ back.

Everyone got settled at their tables each of the lads having a table for them and their families and then everyone else was scattered about, the football team claiming about 5 tables. Dinner was served and Harry made sure it was the best caterer in town. He wasn’t going to have some typical wedding food for his daughter’s big day. After dinner it was time for speeches and this was the part Louis had been dreading. He couldn’t accept the fact that his little girl was grown up, and he didn’t want to. But he heard his name called to the front after Scott and Jackie gave their speeches, and he let out a deep breath before wiping his mouth and walking to the front of the room slowly. He grabbed the microphone and looked over to Harry who gestured for him to calm down and Louis nodded before looking over at his daughter.

“I’m sure most of you know this, but some of you may not… Harry and I had Al when we were very young. 19 and 17 to be exact, and when you’re that young and you have a child it’s incredibly difficult. I mean there was nothing easy about anything we did… And I wouldn’t have had it any other way. When she first came I was the proudest father, really ask anyone. I would parade that baby around and basically scream ‘hey this is my kid, isn’t she beautiful!’” Louis nearly shouted with a wide smile on his face into the microphone, earning laughs from around the room. “And still to this day I parade her around, but more because I mean look at her, she’s gorgeous.” He said gesturing to Alexis who had a slight blush. “Now having her at such a young age we always paid special attention to her, you know we were very protective, and basically went everywhere with her.” Louis said slowly. “To be honest I’ve been dreading this day since she was born. Because this is officially the day that she isn’t mine anymore. This is the day that I let her go to start her own life and family… Al was the start of our family and being such a young age when we had her I guess you could say we were a little overprotective.” He said through a small laugh.

“You mean you were a lot overprotective!” Harry said, making laughs erupt from the crowd. 

Louis put his hands up in defeat. “Alright, I was really, extremely overprotective. I mean how could I not be? She was my first child, my baby girl.” He said. “So now when I look at her in her beautiful wedding dress and next to her husband, God thats weird to say.” He said with a small laugh. “But I look at her and I can’t shake the memory of the little girl that danced with me at my wedding. How she put her feet on top of mine and was just taller than me knees. Or when she was just 2-years-old and stood with me in the middle of the football pitch saying ‘marry us papa’.” Louis said as soft tears landed on his cheeks at the memory. “I can’t help but look back at all the special moments I had with you.” He said looking at his daughter. “The first time you walked, or talked, or even said I love you… I watched you grow and become the beautiful and sweet, and caring person that you are today. You’re my little girl, my princess and you always will be those things to me… But today I watch as you marry a great guy with a huge heart. And I’m just so happy that she found you Hayden, I really am. You two are in for quite the journey as you start your lives together and I can’t wait to be there with you every step of the way… So I’ll just finish by saying I love you both and congratulations on making it this far without me hitting you.” Louis said through a watery chuckle as he motioned to Hayden.

Louis wiped his wet eyes and walked over to the dj to give him back the microphone, but before he walked back to his table he walked over to his daughter who was wiping her own eyes.

“I told you not to cry, because then I would cry.” She said with a wet smile.

“I know I’m such a jerk.” Louis said through a small laugh.

Alexis chuckled at him before standing up and hugging her father tightly. “I love you daddy.” She said into his neck.

Louis felt a new wave of tears come as he hugged his daughter tighter. “I love you too baby girl.” He barely whispered.

Once Louis kissed her on the cheek and let her go he moved over to Hayden who engulfed him in a hug. “Alright big guy, I need air.” Louis said jokingly.

“Thanks Louis.” Hayden said quietly.

Louis had noticed he too had tear stained cheeks and he nodded softly as the young man in front of him before heading back to his own table.

“Geez Lou,I think you even got some of the team crying.” Harry said once Louis sat down.

Louis chuckled to himself before kissing Harry quickly and wishing him a good luck as it was his turn to give his speech. Harry smiled at Louis one more time before getting up to give his speech.

“Alright so that’s enough crying for one day, don’t we think?” Harry asked into the microphone, making the crowd chuckle. “I just want to say how happy I am for my daughter, and how grateful I am that she brought Hayden into our lives. I remember the first time Hayden and Lou met, Louis had just come home from footie practice and he said his hellos to everyone but when he walked into the living room and saw this young man on our couch the first thing I hear from the kitchen is ‘who the hell are you?!’.” Harry mocked in Louis’ voice, making more laughter come from the crowd. “Now Lou and I have been with each other for about 24 years now and I’ll be the first to say that I didn’t expect the day to come where Louis actually admitted to liking this young man.” He said through a low chuckle.

“It was forcibly admitted!!” Louis interrupted from his seat.

Harry looked over at him like ‘yeah, okay sure’. “Sure love we can say that.” He joked making another laugh erupt from the room. “It was funny how the closer Alexis and Hayden got, Louis and Hayden got that much closer. Really it was the oddest thing. Alexis would complain ‘why are you texting him?!’.” Harry said in a whiney girl voice. “And Louis would shrug before picking up his phone and texting his daughter’s boyfriend some more.” He said through a small laugh. “I’ve watched my daughter fall in love and I’ve also watched my husband gain a new best mate, now I never thought I’d be able to say that in the same sentence. But I can and just the thought makes me so happy, and I’m so proud of the both of you.” Harry said offering the couple a warm smile. “So I just want to say congratulations, and thank you one more time for coming into our lives and now being apart of our family.” He said happily. 

The room erupted in applause and Harry smiled to himself as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her sweetly. “I love you sweetheart.” He said through his smile.

“I love you too pop.” Alexis said as she released her father.

Harry kissed her cheek quickly before moving over to Hayden and hugging him tightly.

“Thanks Harry.” Hayden said.

“Of course mate.” 

Harry made his way back to the table and kissed Louis quickly as he sat down.

“Thanks for that.” Louis said against his lips.

“Of course love.” Harry said through a small laugh.

After that more speeches were given. Josh, Cody, Niall, Liam, and Zayn all gave their own thoughts on the newly wedded couple and out of all of them Zayn’s was the most heartfelt. He talked about how happy he was to be asked to be the godfather of his best mates first child, and how from the day she was born he vowed to protect her from anything. He watched her grow and become the young women she is today, and as she sat their with her new husband he couldn’t be happier for her.

Once the speeches were over it was time to cut the cake. Louis smiled happily to himself as he saw Hayden sweetly feed Alexis the first piece of cake while she nearly smashed it his face. The room erupted in cheers as Hayden laughed to himself and tried to kiss Alexis with cake smeared all over his face. He succeeded too, making Alexis’ face covered in cake too.

When it came time for Hayden to dance with his mother and Alexis to dance with her dads, Louis let Harry dance with her first. Harry walked up to his daughter table and bowed before offering her his hand with a small chuckle. Alexis laughed at how much of a dork her pop was before taking his hand and being twirled onto the dancefloor. Alexis couldn’t stop the smile on her face as he father pulled her into his chest and grinned down at her.

“I’m not sure anyone told you how beautiful you are today.” Harry said jokingly.

Alexis chuckled to herself as a small blush came onto her cheeks. “Thanks pop.” She said quietly.

“You realize your dad hasn’t stopped crying since he first walked you into the church right?” Harry asked

“Yeah, I know. He keeps crying and then it’s making me cry.” Alexis said as she and her father moved around the dancefloor.

“He’s so happy for you sweetheart, really he is. You’ll just always be his little girl though. Trust me, he’s looked at you the same since the day you were born.” Harry said through a soft smile.

Alexis smiled up at her father before resting her head on his chest.

“And he’ll never stop.” Harry added in quietly as they danced.

Louis waited until the song was half over before getting up from his seat and walking to the dancefloor and placing a hand on his husbands shoulder and squeezing it gently. “My turn love.” Louis said softly before Harry nodded and kissed him quickly.

Louis smiled at Alexis and then offered his hand to his daughter who happily accepted it. Louis pulled Alexis into his chest and began to move them fluidly to the music.

“How’s the married life kid?” Louis asked through a chuckle as he moved them around the dancefloor.

“So far so good. Trust me you’ll be the first person I call if things go wrong.” Alexis said.

Louis smiled down at her. “I’ll hold you to that.” He said quietly. “I’m really happy for you, you know that?” He asked.

“I know dad.” She said through a soft smile.

Louis looked to the side, not being able to meet his daughter’s eye as they slow danced. He looked around and saw that this was her wedding, not his. This was her first dance and not his. She didn’t need to dance on his feet anymore, she could do it all by herself.

“Dad please stop crying.” Alexis said as she cupped Louis cheek and made him face her.

“I-I’m sorry, I just can’t help it.” He said as Alexis wiped his tears.

“Dad you realize I’m not like leaving you or something right? I’ll always be here.” She said quietly as Louis tried to stop himself from crying more.

Louis nodded and looked down at his shoes before back up at Alexis, “Yeah, yeah I know. I just can’t believe you’re all grown up. It’s just like yesterday I was chasing you around the pitch when you first learned to walk, and all my teammates were cheering you on.” He said softly.

“I know dad… I know.” She said as she hooked her chin over his shoulder. “I loved the song by the way. Hayden thought you wrote it specifically for him.” Alexis said through a small laugh.

Louis chuckled to himself before speaking. “Well actually my part was like your point of view and your dad was Hayden’s point of view. So I definitely had you guys in mind.” He said.

“Well I really loved it, so thank you.”

“Of course princess. I’m happy you liked it.” Louis said as he smiled down at her.

Louis and Alexis danced along to the sing until it finished and once it did the dj announced everyone to come onto the dance floor. Cody quickly walked over to Emma and offered his hand to her with a bright smile and he twirled her onto the dancefloor happily.

“Zayn, can I please ask your lovely daughter to dance?” Josh asked the older man with a kind smile.

Zayn grinned at the 17-year-old and then looked to his daughter to sat next to him. “I appreciate after all these years that you still ask Josh, and of course you can.” He said happily.

Josh smiled back at Zayn before looking down to his girlfriend and offering her his hand which she happily took. Josh led her to the dance floor and took a spot next to Cody and Emma. Others came onto the floor, some of the football team and their wives or girlfriends, and Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him to close to his chest. 

“You did well today love.” Harry said quietly as they slow danced.

“No, I didn’t. I cried all day.” Louis whined as he leaned his forehead on Harry’s chest.

“I expected nothing less.” Harry said through a small laugh before dipping his head and kissing Louis sweetly. “Look over there.” Harry said pointing to something.

Louis looked up to see Rosie dancing with Ashton and he groaned. “This can’t be happening!!” He said.

“Sorry babe… You do realize we have two other girls to give away and then three boys.” Harry said.

“The boys are easy!! I can’t do this two more times with my little girls.” Louis complained.

“It’s okay love. We’ll get through it.” Harry said quietly through a small smile.

“We always do.” Louis finished with his own grin.

The two danced for a couple more minutes until Louis felt a small tug on his suit jacket. 

“My turn daddy!” Charlie said as she raised her arms wanting to dance with her father.

Louis smiled down at her and then looked to harry who nodded and kissed him one more time before walking away to find their other kids.

“C’mere sweetheart.” Louis said pulling her close. “Alright put your feet on top of mine.” He instructed. Charlie did as she was told and stepped onto her father’s shoes. Louis balanced her as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. Charlie smiled up at her father and Louis could only smile back down at her as they danced together. One daughter may be moving on but instead of wallowing on that fact he looked down at the beautiful little girl dancing with him and scooped her up in his arms. 

“Don’t ever get married miss Charlie, I couldn’t lose you too.” Louis said as he spinned around with her in his arms.

“Daddy you didn’t lose Al, she’s right there!” Charlie said pointing to her big sister who was smiling happily at her new husband.

Louis looked over at his eldest daughter and a soft smile came to his face as he watched her and Hayden. “You’re right love, I didn’t lose her. She’s always gonna be right there.” He said quietly as he looked at his 4-year-old daughter in his arms. The two danced together just as Louis and Alexis did at his wedding almost 20 years ago. The only difference was the sight of all of his mates and their families, and all of his kids around him and Harry. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its over :( I didn't want to finish writing it because I didn't want it to end, but here it is. If you guys have any questions, even if it's not about the story please ask, personal or not. I'm also on Wattpad as LHStylinson. If you follow me I'll follow you! We can even chat on there if some would like that. Now I'm hoping to get a prologue out next week some time so keep and eye out for it!! I'm really excited to write it!!! Please comments, give kudos, and thanks for allowing me to share this with you guys!


End file.
